


National City. Home Sweet Home?

by NyjahDanvers111



Series: Life... [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lillian Luthor is a good mom, Lucy calls Maggie 'Dimples' because why not?, M/M, Maggie Sawyer & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Nonbinary Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 155,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyjahDanvers111/pseuds/NyjahDanvers111
Summary: Maggie never thought she would call any place other than Blue Springs home.Maggie tries to find home in National City. Sometimes a home isn't a place it's the people around you. Maggie finds that out sooner than later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the High School AU.!
> 
> I put a question mark next to angst because I don't know if there will be any angst but we'll see...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Maggie never thought she would call any place other than Blue Springs home. Then her mind changed once her father told her that she shamed him. Life was hard for preteen Maggie, she was finding herself as well as trying to keep her parents happy. The happiness subsided once Maggie gave Eliza a letter asking her to the dance on Valentine’s Day. The dimpled, brown-haired 14-year-old was kicked out of her home and lived with her aunt Luisa for the rest of her middle school years. Maggie wanted to leave Blue Springs as soon as possible, but her aunt thought the timing wasn’t right. Supposedly, the timing wasn’t right for most of her high school years either. Now it’s the summer of junior year; Maggie is becoming a senior. Her aunt finally thought that it was time to leave Blue Springs.

“Goodbye, Blue Springs. Hello, National City." Maggie jumped slightly at the sound of her aunt’s booming voice. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep.

“How long was I sleep?" Maggie asked. Her voice a little groggy and raspy.

“Not long, maybe an hour or two. I was playing music until I looked over and saw you starting to doze off, so I turned it down." Luisa looked over at her and smiled.

“Why did you let me sleep?" Luisa chuckled. She started to tap on the steering wheel rhythmically. “We’ve been hauling big, heavy boxes and furniture into a moving truck for two straight days."

Maggie curved her mouth into a small smile. “Good point. Uhh, maybe I can drive now, and you can get some rest, huh?"

“Absolutely not. Remember the last time I let you drive?" Luisa looked over and gave Maggie a sly grin. “And I’m fine I’m running on four cups of coffee and a monster."

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled. She finally felt genuinely happy. “How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry? And besides I only hit a cone."

“Maggie, you hit a fire hydrant and almost ran us into a tree." Luisa rolled her eyes as she was reminiscing about the event in her head.

“Cone...fire hydrant same thing, and that tree was in the way." Maggie tried to keep a straight face as she was trying to prove her point that she is a good driver.

“Yeah, sure it was. Wow, I can’t believe that my niece is one of those can’t drive lesbians." Luisa started to laugh at her joke.

“How dare you call me a bad driver? I’m an amazing driver." Maggie laughed at her very much false statement.

A few minutes went by, Maggie and Luisa was sitting in comfortable silence until Maggie got bored. “Can I play some music?"

“Nope. If I have to hear Barenaked Ladies one more time I will tuck and roll out of this vehicle." Maggie crossed her arms over her chess at her aunt’s response.

“You’re just mad that one week is an _amazing_ song." Luisa started to shake her head. A second after, her head went still. She gasped. “Holy shit we’re here."

“What?!" Maggie guided her eyes to where her aunt was looking. She landed upon a sign that read:

NATIONAL CITY: EXIT 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this was so short. I have had crazy writer's block and no motivation to write but then inspiration got to me I guess
> 
> I'll try to update every Monday and Friday!!
> 
> and sorry again if I miss updates..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Luisa finally make it to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer.
> 
> Are you ready to meet Alex?!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Luisa continued to drive to the exit reluctantly with _one week_ blaring through the moving truck’s speakers. “Here we are big ol’ National City." Maggie sat up in her seat to look around. She was kinda amazed. National City was a beautiful place. With its multiple skyscrapers, kiosks, and mini corner stores that lined the streets. “Do you want to stop and get something to eat before we head to the apartment?"

Maggie looked over at her aunt, “yeah, we can stop. I’m actually starving. McDonald’s? I would kill for a salad." She straightens her posture and smiles at her aunt.

Luisa laughs, “Maggie, we are in a new place. Don’t you want to try something new? How about that cafe over there?" Luisa squints a little, so she can read the sign on the building. She gives up when the light turns green and just shrugs her shoulders.

“Noonan’s Cafe." Maggie sits back and takes her phone out to read the ratings and to see if they have any vegan options. “The place seems cool and it has a vegetarian menu." Maggie smiles at that, “Can we stop and go there?" 

Luisa shakes her head, “and just my luck I thought this vegan thing was just a phase, but yeah we can stop there. I just have to turn around." 

“Well, it was just a phase until I tried vegan ice cream. Now it’s my life. And no one told you to start speeding when I was trying to figure out where to eat." Maggie shakes her head and points her finger at Luisa.

“First of all, I wasn't speeding. Hurry up in there. I want to get this truck unloaded quickly as possible."

“Okay, okay I won’t be long." Maggie hopped out of the truck and jogged over to the door of the cafe. She walked in and then she saw her. She stood in the doorway and stared at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl had short but not too short auburn hair, big, piercing brown eyes, and she was tall. That wasn’t even the best part, the best part was her smile. Maggie walked in while the mystery girl was laughing at a joke another barista had said to her. She snapped out of her trance when another customer walked in.

Maggie walks up to the counter and the girl speaks, “Hi welcome to Noonan’s. I’m Alex. How may I help you?" Alex smiles at her.

Maggie looks up at all the menus and its options. She stops when she gets to the vegetarian menu. “Hi, can I get a veggie burger and a blueberry muffin?" Maggie looks at Alex and smiles. She makes sure she smiles just enough so that her dimples show.

Alex blushes a little as she clears her throat, “Do you want anything to drink? You know something to wash down your bad choice in food combinations." Maggie chortled at her. “Two bottles of water."

“Is that all?" Maggie shakes her head. Alex leans down and starts to write the rest of Maggie’s order. She tried to fix her eyes on somewhere else in the restaurant, so she wouldn’t look down Alex’s shirt.

She tried to sneak a little peak, but when she looked back at Alex she was standing and handing Maggie’s order ticket to a young boy with a grey Pink Floyd shirt and a name tag that read _Winn._ “What’s the name for this?" He looked at the ticket confused.

“What’s your name? F-for the order?" Alex smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Maggie." She tried to say it with confidence, but her voice cracked a little. Alex was just so cute to her. Alex turned and said, “it’s Maggie." The shorter girl liked the way Alex said her name. She wondered what if would sound like if she said under other circumstances. Maggie shook her head to push away the thought. “It’ll be brought out to you shortly." Alex smiled and walked to the other register and started to take another customer's order.

Not long after, Maggie heard her name. She turned around and saw a tanned skin girl with dark brown bob cut hair holding a bag. On her shirt there was a name tag that read _Lucy._ Maggie walked over to the counter and took the bag and the bottles of water. “You have a nice day.” Maggie smiled and said, “you too."

She walked out the cafe and jogged a little to the moving truck. Maggie opened the door and Luisa was sitting in the driver’s seat scrolling on her phone. “Jeez took you long enough. Did you see a cute girl in there or what?" Luisa reaches over and grabbed the bag, so Maggie could get into the truck. She started to look in the bag and smiled with joy. “Yes! A blueberry muffin. Oh, Maggie I love you so much." She smiled big and Maggie chuckled as she buckled her seat belt.

“Yeah, I did actually. But that’s not why it took me so long. There were like four people in front of me and they basically ordered like the whole menu." Maggie chuckled, and she started to fidget with her hands. It’s something she does when she’s nervous.

“I saw that." Maggie immediately stops when her aunt calls her out. 

“Saw what?"

“That thing you do with your hands when you’re nervous. Who was the girl?"

Maggie looks up at her aunt. She’s scared to say anything. The last time she saw a cute girl it didn’t really end well for her. 

“My barista was so cute." Maggie finally said, and she couldn’t keep herself from smiling. Dimples and all.

“Aww, look at you finally getting yourself out there again. And hey don’t be scared, okay? Everything is going to be fine. All the things that happened to you is the past okay, Maggie. Just start thinking about the now not the past." Luisa smiles and places her hand on Maggie’s knee and rubs her knee slowly.

Maggie looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks, I needed that actually since the first day of school is coming up."

“Hey, you still got two weeks to go, but anyway let’s get out of here. We got some unpacking to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Monday and Friday!!
> 
> and sorry again if I miss updates..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Luisa get to their new home
> 
> Lucy and Alex shenanigans and some Danvers sisters at the end

“So, do you think that cute barista goes to National City High?"

“Can you not speak when your mouth is full of blueberry muffin?"

Luisa chuckles and covers her mouth with her hand and continues to chew the last bits of her muffin.

“Sorry." She swallows and continues “So, do you think she goes?"

“I don’t know I legit just told her what I wanted and went on my way." Maggie rubs the back of her neck and answers one of the text messages on her phone.

“Well if you see her in the hallways are you going to talk to her?" Luisa looks over at Maggie with raised eyebrows.

“I might." Maggie looks at her aunt and smiles, dimples deep in her cheeks.

“That’s my girl." The rest of the car ride to their new apartment was filled with Maggie singing One Week on repeat. Finally, they arrived at the apartment complex.

“We’re here thank god." Luisa puts the truck in park and turns it off. “Welcome to our new home, Maggie!"

Maggie smiles as she unbuckles her seat belt and jumps out the truck. Luisa follows behind her and jogs to the back of the truck, pulls the latch on the door to open it, and pulls out the ramp.

“Are you going to stay parked like this? Your car is sticking out." Maggie looks at Luisa then at her aunt’s car, which is on a tow hook on the back of the moving truck and is sticking out into the middle of the parking lot.

“I’ll just park horizontally and take up two spots when we’re finished moving things in. Do you want to see the apartment?” Luisa takes her keys out of her pocket and dangles a key in front of Maggie’s face. She takes the key and walks towards the building’s double doors. She stops and looks up. The building seems to be around fifteen floors high. 

Maggie looks over at her aunt, who is walking up the sidewalk with a box that says kitchen on it. “What’s our number?"

“It’s 4B." Maggie pulls the door open and walks down a hallway until she sees elevators. She holds the door, so her aunt will have enough time to walk in. Once Luisa is in and the elevator door closes, Maggie presses the number four button. 

“So obviously I’m getting the biggest room, right?" Maggie looks over at her aunt. Luisa laughs a little.

“Sure, Mags you can have the biggest room. You probably have more shit than me anyway. You know with your life supply of leather jackets and skinny jeans." Luisa looks over at Maggie and laughs.

Maggie rolls her eyes as the elevator dings open. Luisa steps out first then Maggie. They start walking down a hall. When they were about halfway down, Maggie sees a door that reads 4B in gold lettering.

“Here we are." Luisa smiles and Maggie steps to the door and turns the key into the lock. When the door opens, Maggie and Luisa stare into the empty apartment. Luisa looks over at Maggie. She’s standing there and smiling big. Her dimples are as deep as they can be. 

“It warms my heart when I see you truthfully happy. I haven’t seen you smile like that in months." Luisa nudges Maggie’s shoulder and walks into the apartment. She sits the box down on the kitchen counter.

“Do you want a grand tour or are you just going to stand in the doorway like an idiot?" Luisa looks at Maggie as she finally walks into their new home.

*******

As Alex says goodbye to the last customer Lucy comes out from the break room. “Hey Al, how was your day?" Lucy looks at Alex and smirks.

“What do you want?" Alex looks at Lucy with a stern but loving look.

“Who says I want anything?" Lucy goes to the door, locks it, and turns off the neon sign that reads open.

“Because every time you ask how my day was you want something from me." Alex walks to the back to get her jacket. Lucy follows behind her. 

“Okay, fine. Are you still going on that date with Max?"

“No, I canceled." Alex puts on her jacket and checks her phone.

“What! Why?" Lucy looks at Alex shocked.

“I didn’t want to go, and I have a shit ton of summer assignments to do."

“You’d rather do summer assignments then go on a date?"

“Yes, if that said date was with Maxwell Lord. He only asked me out because he wants answers to a pre-calculus paper."

“You don’t know that. I mean, what if he thinks you’re hot? I mean look at you." Lucy not so subtly checks Alex out.

Alex chuckled, “I do know because I walked passed him in the hallway when he said it to all of his preppy asshole friends."

Lucy makes a face. “Damn, I thought he was one of the good ones." She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess you’re not getting laid before summer is over."

Alex rolls her eyes, “I don’t need a guy to get laid." 

“What are you propositioning, Danvers?" Lucy looks at Alex and smirks.

Alex knew Lucy was only kidding. They’ve been friends for years, but having sex with a girl didn’t quite disgust Alex when she thought about it.

Alex chuckles and pushes Lucy slightly, “Fuck off."

“Okay okay, but when was the last time you got laid? And your first time doesn’t count."

“Does drunken hookups count?" Alex looks at Lucy with raised eyebrows.

After Alex’s dad died her life seemed to fall part all at once. Kara was learning how to control her powers, so the only friend Alex really had was alcohol. She would sneak out in the middle of the night and go into the first high school party she could find. She would get really drunk, find a semi appealing guy, and have sex with them in the bathroom. She never really liked the sex, but they were both drunk, so Alex and whatever guy she chose that night just said what the hell and went for it. What teenage male would give up having sex with a girl anyway? After, she would drink some more and sway herself home. She doesn’t really do it anymore since she got a job and since her mom caught her puking in a house plant at three in the morning.

“Yeah I guess they can, but only for you." Lucy shoves Alex a little as she walks passed her. “What’s up with this now hiring sign?" Lucy picks up a piece of paper that was sitting in the tray of a nearby printer.

“Oh, I think one of the baristas quit." Alex says as she texts Kara back saying she’s fine and will be home soon.

“Do I put it up or just leave it here?" Lucy says confused, but not really.

“Just put it up tomorrow when we come in. Now are you gonna give me a ride or what? I have a worried little sister at home." Alex says getting more impatient by the minute.

“Alright damn hold you horses I have to get my jacket." Lucy walks to the coat rack and grabs her jacket. She throws it on and starts to walk towards Alex, who is standing at the back door of the cafe. Alex opens the door and walks out. Lucy follows behind her and unlocks her car. They get in and Lucy backs out of the parking lot once they both have on seat belts.

The drive wasn’t too crazy. They started to talk about how they were excited to be seniors and reminisced about school memories. Once Lucy pulled up to Alex’s house she stepped out and said goodbye. When she walked into the house she saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Hey mom." Alex takes off her jacket and locks the front door.

“Hello Alexandra. You might want to hurry upstairs. Kara’s been waiting very patiently for you to come home." Eliza looks up at Alex and smiles. Alex smiles back and starts to go upstairs.

Alex and Kara share a bedroom since Alex’s room is the second biggest room in the house. They also share a room because the guest room got turned into Eliza’s office. Alex didn’t like the sound of sharing a room with a random alien that just crashed onto earth without even a call first, but now Alex doesn’t mind. Her and Kara have grown closer and are now like best friends. Alex didn’t even get a chance to step fully into the room without her kryptonian sister lunging towards her to give her a bone cracking hug.

“Hi! You can let go of me now, Kara." Alex says, smiling and tapping on Kara’s shoulder.

She finally let’s go, “Sorry. I just missed you. I hate when you close at Noonan’s." She walks to sit on her bed and Alex does the same and takes off her shoes.

“You and me both. But I’m home now, so what’s up?" Alex gets up and puts her shoes into the closet and picks out some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. She used to just sleep in a sports bra and underwear, but she switched to actual clothing once she got an unexpected visitor.

“I need help with my AP math summer assignment." Kara looks at Alex and scratches her head.

“Ugh my brain can not do math at this hour. How about I help you tomorrow? I open at Noonan’s and I get off at four." Alex walks to the door and looks back at Kara and smiles.

“Okay, thanks Alex." Kara smiles and puts the summer assignment packet on the floor and gets comfortable under her blankets. Alex turns back towards the door and walks into the hallway towards the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and changes her clothes. When she gets back to her bedroom Kara is already sound asleep.

Alex walks over to Kara’s bed and kisses her on the forehead, “Goodnight Kara."

She walks over to her bed, flicks off the lamp, and lays down. She looks up at the ceiling. All she could think about was what it would feel like to have a girlfriend or to be infatuated with a girl. She turns over and looks out the window. She looks out into her neighborhood until sleep catches her.

Alex had a lot of thinking to do, but right now she was thinking about sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds a now hiring sign at a certain cafe
> 
> Alex has an interesting dream and tells Lucy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late
> 
> Here is chapter 4
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Good morning, sleepy head." Luisa looks up from her phone to see a very still sleepy Maggie slowly trudging out of her room.

“Ugh, what time is it?"

“It’s nine thirty. If you’re still tired now I can’t wait to see you on the first day of school."

Maggie gives her the finger. “You know I’m not in the mood until I have my coffee." She yawns and sits on a stool at the kitchen counter.

“Coming right up."

Maggie and Luisa had spent all their afternoon and night unpacking the moving truck and getting everything in the correct spots and making their home a little homier. They didn’t finish until a little bit after one in the morning. So, Maggie was very tired even though it was nine o’clock.

“Black coffee with a dry, double toasted sesame seed bagel for Ms. Grouchy Pants."

“Thanks, you’re the best aunt ever."

Luisa smiles, “You sure you don’t want cream cheese with your bagel?"

“If a spec of cream cheese touches my bagel I will kill you."

Luisa puts her hands up in defeat, “Jeez okay I was just trying to be helpful, gosh." Luisa smiles and makes herself a bowl of cereal.

“I might try finding a job today." Maggie takes a big bite out of her bagel and a sip of her coffee, that is still a little too hot.

“You want to spend the last weeks of your summer working?" Luisa looks up from her bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“It beats being here with you all day." Maggie smiles and takes another bite out of her bagel. “How long have you been up?"

“Since eight. I went to the grocery store, so we could at least have breakfast. I’ll get the other essentials after I return the moving truck."

Maggie shakes her head. “Do you want me to go with you?"

“Oh no, it’s cool I’ll manage. You go job hunting." 

“Okay, whatever you say." Luisa walks over and puts her bowl in the sink. Maggie throws her napkin away and drinks the last drops of her coffee.

“Let’s get ready for the day we have ahead of us." Luisa smiles at Maggie as she walks towards the bathroom.

Maggie goes into her room and walks towards her closet. She picks out a white button up shirt, her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of motorcycle boots. She doesn't ride motorcycles _yet_ , but she thought the boots were nice, so Luisa brought them for Maggie for Christmas.

She walks to the bathroom and starts to brush her teeth. Luisa is in the shower singing.

“We just moved in, do you want a noise complaint from the neighbors already?" She leans down and spits. She picks up some mouthwash and pours some into her mouth.

“Ha ha.” Luisa pulls her arm out from behind the curtain and splashes Maggie.

“What the hell?!" Maggie flinches and steps back.

“Payback for saying my singing was bad." Luisa starts to sing louder just to annoy Maggie.

“Ugh okay, I'm leaving.” Maggie walks towards the door and turns the handle.

“Hey, good luck on finding a job today.” Luisa shuts off the water. She pulls her head out of the curtain with the rest of her body covered. She looks at Maggie and smiles.

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles back and walks out of the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and walks towards her room. Luisa pushes the shower curtain and grabs her towel that was hung up on the rack. She steps out of the tub and walks to the mirror.

Maggie walks into her room and gets dressed. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She walks out her room and leaves the apartment while yelling a goodbye to Luisa.

*******

Alex’s alarm jumps her awake. She sits up and stretches. She yawns and looks over at a very peacefully sleep Kara.

She checks the time on her phone it reads: 6:05am. “Ugh, is working really worth it today?” She rubs her eyes and finally gets out of bed and stands. Her phone begins to ring.

“Hello.”

“Good morning, angel.”

Ugh, please explain to me why I chose to open with you today.” She gets up and walks to the bathroom.

“Because you love me, duh.”

“Not enough to wake up at six in the morning every day.”

Lucy laughs. “I’m on my way with coffee if that makes you love me again.”

“Maybe a little." She starts to brush her teeth.

“Alex, what the hell are doing? it’s loud as shit in my ear.”

“I’m brushing my teeth and it’s not good for you to be cursing this early in the morning.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t brushing your teeth so loudly.” Alex spits and rubs her mouth with the back of her hand. She looks at herself in the mirror.

“I’m finished now. Text me when you get here I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready.”

“You got it. Bye.”

“Bye.” Alex hangs up the phone and goes back to her room to get her outfit for the day. A tan collared shirt that says Noonan’s in red and a pair of black pants. She goes to her dresser and picks out a black sports bra and her favorite pair of boy shorts. She grabs her towel from her closet door and continues her way back to the bathroom.

Once she’s in the shower she lets the warm stream of water drape over body. Alex has been very tense lately this whole dating a girl thing really has her thinking. In her dream last night, she was dating a customer that came into Noonan’s. She didn’t think anything of it, but now it’s racking her brain.

When she got out of the shower she dried off and got dressed. She walked back to her room and put on some lotion and perfume. Once Lucy texted her saying she was outside, Alex grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs and out the front door.

“Hey, you look well rested. Coffee?”

Alex smiles, “Thanks, I feel like shit.”

“I thought it wasn’t good to curse this early in the morning.” Lucy looks over at Alex and smiles. She takes the car out of park and starts to drive down the street. Alex puts on her seat belt and takes a sip of her coffee.

Lucy looks over at Alex and sees she’s thinking hard about something. “Something on your mind, Al?”

“I had a dream last night.” She runs her fingers in her still wet hair.

“Uh…me too.” Lucy looks over at Alex and gives her a confused look.

Alex gave Lucy a look. “In my dream, I started dating a customer that came into Noonan’s.”

“Ok, what was his name or who was he?” Lucy brakes slightly as they come to a red light.

“Ummm….it wasn’t a guy.” Alex looks over at Lucy trying to read her expression.

“Oh… _Oh._ Well I be damned. It was that cute, dimpled short girl that came in the other day wasn’t it?” Lucy pulls into the Noonan’s parking lot. She parks her car and turns it off. She looks over at Alex. She doesn’t say anything she just sits and waits.

“Actually, I don’t know who it was. Her face was kind of blurry, but I know what her voice sounds like.” Alex looks at Lucy. She wants this conversation to become less awkward. She reaches for the door handle, but Lucy stops her.

“Hey, Alex it's okay you know if you are trying to figure yourself out.” Lucy puts her hand on Alex’s shoulder and rubs slowly and gives Alex a reassuring smile.

“Thanks. Can we go to work now? I think there is a now hiring sign that needs your attention.” Alex smiled. She turns to open the door and steps out of the car.

Lucy picks up the now hiring sign and walks up the front door of the cafe. She unlocks the door and puts up the sign. “it’s up and we are open for business."

“Great.” Alex smiles while she ties her apron and straightens her name tag and walks to the front as she hears a customer walk in.

Alex was expecting a regular customer to come in and order something. Instead it was the cute, dimpled short girl that came in the other day and in her hand was the now hiring sign.

“I saw that you guys were hiring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update every Monday and Friday!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie got a job!!!
> 
> Luisa and Maggie have a little disagreement

Alex didn’t answer Maggie at first, she just looked at her. She studied all her features on her face trying to figure out if she was the customer from her dream. She looked at the raise of her eyebrows and the way they are arched perfectly. She looked in her eyes and she never thought that she could be in love with the color brown. She moved to her nose the way it’s perched on her face so beautifully. She moves to her lips. She wonders what her lips would feel like on hers. She looks at her cheeks and she can’t wait to see the dimples that fill them. Alex never really had a thing for dimples, but for some reason she wants to see them all the time if they’re on Maggie.

Maggie must’ve noticed Alex staring because she clears her throat. Alex stutters a little and her cheeks get a little flushed. “I’ll get you an application.” Alex walks to the back of the cafe and opens a file cabinet drawer and pulls out a piece of paper.

“An application, we’re getting a new barista already.” Lucy walks to the front and sees that a familiar face is standing at the register with a paper in her hand.

Maggie looks over and she sees Lucy. She smiles at her. Lucy smiles back as she walks back towards Alex.

Lucy sees that Alex is pacing, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She wasn't fine. There was something about Maggie that made her feel things she's never felt before and she doesn't even know the girl. Alex smiles slightly at Lucy and walks to the front. She sees another customer walk in.

“Luce, we got a customer.” Lucy walks to the front and goes to take the customer’s order

“Here you go.” Alex hands Maggie the application. Their hands touch as Maggie takes the paper. Alex could’ve sworn she felt a spark when their hands rubbed against each other.

“The manager is going to be here later today if you want to come back for an interview.”

“Yeah I’ll come back later, thanks.” Maggie smiles and starts to walk towards the front door. Once she’s outside, she texts Luisa asking her if she can pick her up.

Alex exhales a huff of breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She looks at the door and sees Winn walking in. She smiles at him.

“Hey Winn.” 

“Hey Alex.” He smiles and walks to get his apron and name tag. “How’s it hanging with you guys?” He waves at Lucy.

“Did you walk past a girl when you came in here?”

“Yeah. That’s your new girlfriend or something?”

“No, she was in Alex’s dream last night.” Winn looks at Alex shocked.

“What! No way.” He shoves Alex slightly.

“Simmer down, Schott. And I don’t even know if it was her.” She rubs the back of her neck before she continues to speak. “I had a dream last night that I was dating a customer that came into Noonan’s.”

“Oh... _oh_. I thought we were you know just kidding around, but Alex this is huge.”

“I don’t know if it is.”

“You should talk to Kara about this.” Winn makes a stunned expression after realizing what he just said.

“Why should I talk to Kara?” Alex looks at Winn and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Umm, no reason. Just forget that I said anything.” Winn scratches his head. Only a few people know about Kara's sexuality. Lucy looks in between the both of them and makes a face of confusion.

*******

Luisa pulls up and honks her horn to get Maggie’s attention. Maggie looks up and walks to the car and gets into the passenger seat.

“Job hunting must be going well. Did you look anywhere else?” Luisa looks down at the application sitting on Maggie’s lap.

“Actually, no I think I’m just going to work at Noonan’s.” She runs her fingers through her hair. “Do you have a pen in here somewhere?” Luisa looks at Maggie and smiles.

“Check the glove box.” Luisa tilts her head towards the compartment in front of Maggie. She opens it and sees a black pen under some receipts.

“Can I borrow the car later? I don't want to miss my interview.” Maggie looks over at Luisa.

“Sure, if you promise not to run it into anything.” Luisa looks over at Maggie and smirks.

“Promise.”

“How do you have your interview today, though? Didn’t you just get the application?”

“Yeah, but Alex said that the manager would be at the café later today. So, I can just come back with the application finished.”

“Alex?”

“She’s one of the baristas that work at Noonan’s.”

Luisa gasps, “Is she the barista you thought was really cute?”

“Or I just saw her name on her name tag.”

“But you remembered, so she has to be the cute barista.”

“Or we could just drop it.” Maggie didn’t mean to snap at her aunt, but it just came out that way. Luisa looked at Maggie with a shocked expression. Once they made it to the apartment building Maggie got out the car with a slam of the door.

When they got to their apartment Maggie went to go take a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. She pulled out the pen and start to work on the application.

“So are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Luisa walks to the fridge and gets a bottle of water.

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing? You almost ripped my head off because I asked you question.” Maggie looks up from the application.

“No, I ripped your head off because you’re always in my business! I’ll finish this in my room.” Maggie begins to stand but Luisa stops her.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to keep your little ass right here. Sit.” Maggie sits back down and clenches her jaw.” First of all, you don’t have any business, Maggie. Everything you do I need to know and just because we cut up and have a good time doesn’t mean I’m not still an adult and I’m not going to stand here and let you disrespect me.” Luisa crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Maggie.

Maggie swallows her spit and tries to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.” I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just…I don’t think I’m ready for all the questions yet.” Maggie reaches up and wipes the tear away before it slides down her cheek.

“You could’ve just told me that. I know I can be a bit pressuring at times.” Luisa reaches over and wipes away the tear on Maggie’s left cheek.

Maggie smiles. “Alex is the cute barista.”

Luisa smiles at Maggie. She walks over to Maggie and wraps her into a big hug.

*******

It was lunch time, so Alex calls Kara to try to figure out what Winn meant.

“Hello.”

“Hey Kar, how are you?”

“I’m okay, just doing my summer assignments. What’s up?”

“Can we talk when I get off of work?”

“Yeah sure. What about?”

“Just a dream I had. Winn thought I should talk to you about it.”

“Uhh okay. You’re still going to help me with my summer assignment right?”

“Of course.” Alex looks to the front and sees that the manager just walked in.

“Awesome. Thanks Alex.”

“Anytime. I have to go my manager is here.”

“Okay! Bye Alex.”

“Bye.” When she starts to walk to the front she sees Maggie walk in. “Hey Matt, can you interview her today? Do you have time?”

“Well I do now. I’m Mathew Rogers, but you can call me Matt. What’s your name?” He reaches his hand out towards Maggie.

Maggie shakes hands with a tall and slightly buff man. He has a head full of dark brown hair and it's slicked back.” I’m Maggie Sawyer.”

“Well, let’s have a seat and I’ll take that.” He takes the application out of Maggie’s hand and slides one of the chairs of out of one of the nearby tables and has a seat. Maggie sits down across from him and waits. She starts to fidget with her hands under the table. Alex notices and she wonders what that means when she does that.

“You’re from Blue Springs. What brings you to National City?” He looks at Maggie and smiles.

“A new start and to get out of the cold even though I’ll miss it.” Maggie chuckles a little.

A few minutes went by, Matt asked Maggie a variety of questions about her application. The last question was the most obvious one.

“Last question, Sawyer. Can I call you Sawyer? I kind of like the whole last name thing.”

“Yes, you can call me Sawyer.” Maggie smiles and runs her fingers through her hair. 

“Do you know how to make coffee?”

“Yes.” Maggie laughs a little too loud. Alex thinks it’s the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

“Well then I guess I’m coming back tomorrow to give you your uniform shirt, name tag, and apron.”

“Umm okay.” Maggie chuckles, a little confused.

Matt laughs a little. “You’re hired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex trains Maggie 
> 
> There's some supercorp at the end

Maggie starts the water of the shower as she brushes her teeth. Once she’s done, she checks the temperature. She strips from her clothes and gets in. Maggie starts to think once the warm water caresses her body. She closes her eyes and her mind wanders to Alex. For some reason the particular redhead has been on her mind since the manager said she was hired to work at Noonan’s. She continues to think about her beautiful brown eyes and her perfect pink lips. Maggie seemed to really focus on Alex’s lips. Her hand began to skitter down her stomach. She runs her fingers through her minimal amount of coarse curls. She gasps at how wet she already was. She continues to let her mind wander. She thinks about what Alex’s lips would feel like on her lips or on other parts of her body. She lets out a groan.

“Hey Maggie, are you okay?” Maggie jumps. She must’ve groaned a little too loud.

She clears her throat. “I’m fine.” She turns off the water, which was already becoming cold.

“Well hurry up then, slow poke. You don’t wanna be late for your first day.” Luisa walks away from the door and towards the kitchen. Maggie pushes the curtain and steps out of the tub. She grabs her towel and wraps it around herself. She stands at the mirror and starts to blow dry her hair. After her hair looks somewhat less of a hays nest she opens the door and scurries to her room. Once in her room she walks to her closet and picks out an outfit. She chose black jeans and a white t-shirt since her work shirt was going over it anyway. As she was getting dressed she tried to ignore the way her clit twitched when the material of her boy shorts made contact with it. After agonizing minutes of getting dressed, she finally walked out of her room. She found Luisa standing at the kitchen counter scrolling on her phone.

“Took you long enough. You ready to go?” She looks at Maggie and smiles.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Maggie and Luisa walk out of the apartment. As Luisa was locking the door Maggie walks down the hall towards the elevators. The ride to Noonan’s felt a little awkward. They haven’t really talked after the disagreement yesterday. Maggie looked over at her aunt. She didn’t look angry, but she didn’t look happy either.

“Hey Lu, are you alright?”

“Lu? You haven’t called me that in years. Are you bringing it back since you know you fucked up by snapping at me yesterday?” Her grip tightens on the steering wheel.

“Look I really am sorry about that.”

“I know you are, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t be mad that it happened.”

“I knew you were mad.”

“Yeah I am, but not at you…well not anymore. Just the situation that’s all.” Luisa smiles as she stops the car in front of Noonan’s. It hit Maggie just then that she has to be around Alex all day.

_Shit I have to be around Alex. She’s training me today._

“Are you gonna get out?” Luisa says, looking at Maggie with a weird perplexed look. Maggie looks at Luisa and unbuckles her seat belt and gets out the car. She walks to the front door and walks in. She sees Alex serving a customer a coffee. Alex looks at Maggie once the customer is gone and smiles. Maggie smiles back and walks towards Alex. 

“Hi.” Alex smiles.

“Hi.” Maggie smiles.

“Oh, umm here is your shirt, apron, and name tag.” Maggie looked down at her name tag and smiled.

_Alex is a heart over the I kinda girl. Cute_

“Thanks.”

Alex grins, “follow me. I’ll show you around and teach you all the ropes of working at Noonan’s.” Maggie walks behind Alex and tries not to look at her butt twitch from side to side with every step she takes. She tries to walk beside her but her long legs just look so good in those jeans that she decides to stay behind.

“This is the break/lunch room, but you can have lunch outside if you want.” Alex points at a black shelf with six hooks on it. “That is the coat rack where obviously you hang like jackets and stuff and I don’t know why I just told you that, but anyway.” Maggie laughs a little.

_She’s cute when she’s nervous._

“We alternate lunches sometimes, but mostly we all eat at the same time at noon. Lunch is a half hour since the lunch rush starts around one o’clock.” Maggie nods at all the information that Alex is giving her. “Now its time for the work part. Umm, you can put your shirt on in here, but if you don’t feel comfortable there is a bathroom down the hall. I’ll be at the front when you’re done.” 

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles. Alex nods and smiles back. Maggie walks toward the bathroom as Alex walks to the front. Maggie walks out the bathroom and sees Alex talking to two other co-workers. Winn notices her first.

“Hi, you must be the newbie. I’m Winn and this is Lucy.” Lucy waves at Maggie. The brunette smiles at the both of them.

“I’m Maggie.” 

“Welcome to the team, Maggie. Now let’s show you how this coffee maker works.” Alex walks over to one of the coffee makers and pops open the top. “All you have to do is put one of these Keurig’s in the slot and close the top. All the Keurig’s are the same flavor, but we flavor them with whatever flavor the customer wants with these creamers.” Alex points at a stack of creamer bottles on a rack next to the coffee makers. “Then after that push start. The maker will ding once the cup is full. Make sure to take the used Keurig out and put a new one in after every cup of coffee is done.” Maggie nods. “These creamers might look scary but they all have a name on them on the top, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find the flavor you need.” Alex smiles once she finished explaining everything. Maggie served her first customer not too long after. It wasn’t too bad. Before she knew it, it was lunch time her orientation was done, so she walked to the back and took off her apron.

“You can keep your apron here if you want. You can just hang it up on the hook your jacket is on.” Winn points at the hooks.

“Thanks Winn.” Maggie walks over to the hooks and hangs up her apron and takes her jacket and checks her phone.

“Is Winn short for something?” Maggie looks up from her phone and smiles at Winn.

“Yeah, Winslow. I know embarrassing, right?” Winn chuckles.

“Maggie is short for Margaret. Margarita in Spanish.” Maggie laughs a little.

“That’s so cool it’s like you have two names.” Winn looks at Maggie shockingly. Alex walked in as Winn was talking. Her brain was short circuiting a little hearing Maggie speak Spanish.

“Alex’s name is Alexandra.” Alex shot Winn a look.

“Seriously Schott.” 

“Sorry I got excited.” Winn smiles a little.

“Party in the break room.” Lucy walks past Alex toward the mini fridge that sits in the corner. 

“Is you’re name short for anything?” Maggie looked at Lucy feeling a little nervous.

“Nope just Lucy.”

“Lucky.” Maggie smiles. “My aunt’s here. See you guys tomorrow.” Maggie waves as she leaves Noonan’s.

“So, how was training Maggie?” Lucy looked at Alex smirking.

“Terrible I was a nervous wreck the whole time.” Alex rubs the back of her neck and shakes her head.

“Poor baby.” Lucy laughs. Alex rolls her eyes.

*******

**Alex: Hey Kar, I’m coming home a little late. Maybe around 5:30. I have to help Lucy clean up.**

**Kara: That’s fine. I’ll just ask if Lena can come over and help me a little.**

**Alex: Ok great! See you later.**

**Kara: OK!**

Kara already asked her mom if Lena could come over. Lena is Kara’s best friend, but she also has the hugest crush on her. Kara rushes to the door once she hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door and is welcomed by her best friend in dark skinny jeans and a black blouse. Her hair is slicked back into her famous ponytail. Her green eyes are shining, and she is sporting the most beautiful smile Kara has ever seen.

“Hey Kara.” Lena goes in for a hug. She wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders Kara immediately hugs her back.

_She smells like lavender and birthday cake._

“Come in.” Kara moves slightly to the side so Lena could walk into the house. She shuts the door and leads Lena to the kitchen.

“Woah, you’ve been working I see.” Lena giggles at the sight of endless stacks of papers and books on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah.” Kara chuckles and smiles.

“So, I’m guessing you need my help on AP science?” Lena smiles and Kara melts every time.

“Yes, I do. Alex is going to help me with math, so all is left Is science.” Kara already knows everything about science and she could easily finish her summer assignment, but she can act like she doesn’t know if it means being around Lena. Everything was going smoothly until Lena’s mom texted saying she needs to come home for dinner. They say their goodbyes and just like that Lena was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Alex

Kara’s super hearing tunes her into a sound at the front door. She gasps, “Alex is home." She rushes to go open the door. The door is already open, and Kara is hugging Alex before she could even get her thoughts together.

“Hi.” Alex smiles as she hugs her sister. Kara breaks the hug and moves to the side so Alex could walk into the house. “Are you hugging me so much because I’m helping you with your math?”

“Maybe.” Kara laughs as she shuts and locks the door. Alex eases her way to the kitchen but slows down once she gets closer.

Kara rolls her eyes, “Lena isn’t here. She left not too long ago.”

“Oh, thank god.” Alex lets out a huff of breath and walks to the counter and takes off her jacket. 

Alex and Lena don’t really like each other ever since she broke James’ heart. She didn’t break up with James because she didn’t like him it’s just because Lena realized she was gay.

“I don’t understand why you are friends with her. Do you not remember her breaking your best friend’s heart?”

“The breakup was completely mutual, and they’ve moved on from it. She only broke up with him because Lena realized something about herself and James totally understood. Why can’t you?”

“I do understand, Kara. It’s just why did she figure it out six months into their relationship.” Kara walks to sit down at one of the chairs at the kitchen island. Alex does the same. Alex looks around and sees stacks of books and papers.

“You can’t blame Lena because she figured it out six months in. Maybe she already knew but didn’t know what the feelings were yet so maybe she just ignored them." Kara gets up and walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water. “Do you want one?” 

“I’m fine.” Alex answers Kara with a very stern tone. “It just seems like you’re taking Lena’s side.” Kara lets out a breathy chuckle and walks back to her chair.

“How am I taking Lena’s side? You’re acting like when they broke up I was at Lena’s side for every one of her beckoning calls. James wasn’t alone he had Winn. I was there, and you were there. If I did take sides, which I wasn’t I was with James every step through the break up. Lena was figuring out parts of herself and when she told me that she was gay I was by her side in an instant. And if that means I was taking her side, well then I guess I was.” Kara exhales and looks at Alex.

“I-I’m sorry Kara for assuming.” Alex runs her fingers through her hair and picks up Kara’s math summer assignment packet. “So... math.” Alex smiles at Kara and opens the packet to the first page.

“Alex.”

“Yeah.” Kara plays with her glasses and averts her gaze away from the redhead.

“I-I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.” Alex moves her chair a little closer to Kara’s and leans against the counter.

“I’m...I’m- “Alex sees that Kara is struggling and becoming flustered she moves closer and puts her arm around Kara.

“Take your time.”

Kara takes a deep breath. “I’m pansexual.” Kara looks over at Alex trying to read her expression on her face.

Alex smiles. “Tell me everything.”

Kara grins. “Okay...when I was on krypton, girls needed to be with guys and It wasn’t any other way, but I just knew that I felt different. I was 15 when I realized that I might like girls, but I also liked guys but then once I started getting older I realized that gender doesn’t matter to me. I love people for who they are not what they are.”

“I think that is amazing.” Alex smiles. 

“Really?” Kara basically jumps out of her chair.

“Yes, and I accept you for who you are, and I love you so much and thank you for telling me.” Alex gets up from her chair. “Come here.” Kara turns slightly and sees Alex with open arms. She runs to Alex and melts in her arms.

“I love you, Alex.” 

“That was a little muffled, but I’m just going to say I love you too.” Alex chuckled and basically squishes Kara.

*******

Kara goes out into the back yard and sits on one of the lawn chairs on the porch. She pulls her legs into her chest. Kara calls the first person that comes into her head to tell them the big news.

“Hello.”

“Hey Lena.”

“Kara, hi is everything okay?” Kara here’s a rustling sound in the background. It sounds like water.

_Is Lena in the shower?_

“Umm, yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you something really great that just happened.”

Lena smiles. “Of course, you can tell me I was just washing the dishes.”

_Damn. I was really hoping she was showering._

The rustling sound stops.

“I just came out to Alex.”

“Holy shit Kara! That’s great! how did she take it?”

_Lena never cursed around me before. I would love to hear her say it again_

“Really well, actually.”

“I am so happy for you, Kara.”

“Thanks that means a lot coming from you.” Kara hears Lena's heart skip a beat and her breathing picks up a little.

“Anytime Kara.”

“Well I have to go. Bye Lena.”

“Bye Kara.”

Kara hangs up and walks back into the house.

*******

“So, how was orientation?” Maggie gets in the car and puts on her seat belt.

“It was good.” Maggie starts to fidget with her hands and Luisa notices.

She doesn’t mention it, “did you meet any new friends?” Luisa looks over and sees that Maggie stopped.

“Yeah, my co-workers are pretty cool.” Maggie smiles.

“That’s good. When do you start officially working?”

“In two days.”

“That’s great. I’m so proud of you, Maggie.” Luisa looks over at Maggie and smiles.

They get to the apartment and have take out for dinner. They watch movies all night until Maggie starts to doze off. Luisa turns off the TV and takes Maggie to her room. She isn’t the lightest, but it’s the least she can do for being so mean to Maggie the past couple of days. She puts Maggie in her bed and tucks her in. Luisa chuckles then she turns to walk out the room. She looks back at Maggie and sees her sound asleep and smiles.

“I hope someone makes you very happy one day.” She turns off Maggie’s light and shuts the door on her way out. Luisa goes into her room she lays down on her bed and looks at the ceiling.

“Hopefully it’s that cute barista at Noonan’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a dream about Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that missed posting yesterday!!!

_Maggie walks to the door and begins to knock._

_“Hey, come in.” Maggie walks in and looks around. “Can I take your jacket?”_

_“Sure.” She takes off her jacket and gives it to her. Maggie walks to the couch and sits down. She starts to get comfortable and then she walks over towards Maggie._

_Maggie looks up and smirks, “so what are we doing tonight, Danvers?”_

Maggie sits up in a rapid motion. “Oh shit.” She looks over at her clock.

“5:35am”

She rubs her hand against her forehead. It’s covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She lays back down and looks up at the ceiling. She tries everything to go back to sleep, but every time she closes her eyes Alex pops in her head.

“Ugh it’s five in the morning brain.” She playfully smacks her head and gets up. She pushes the blankets off her in sleep frustration. She walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Maggie drinks the water in one gulp. “Maybe this’ll work.”

“What’s with all the damn noise?” Luisa comes out of her room rubbing her eye.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.” 

Rule number one of sharing a house with Luisa: never interrupt her sleep.

“Well, can you not sleep a little quieter?” She yawns.” Why couldn’t you sleep anyway jitters because you start work soon?”

“Something like that. “Maggie doesn’t know why Alex is engraved into her brain. 

“Hopefully you get to sleep soon. You have to wake up at seven.”

Maggie looks back at the oven. “Ugh, what the hell its six a.m.?”

“It’s okay, just try to get some sleep 'kay.” Luisa grins at Maggie then makes her way back to her room. Maggie smiles and exhales. She walks back to her room and lays in her bed.

She finally gets comfortable and drifts off to sleep.

_Maggie kisses Alex feverishly. Alex climbs into her lap, straddling Maggie. She creeps her hands under Alex’s shirt and scratched down her back lightly. Alex groans into the brunette's mouth. Alex pulls back from Maggie and begins to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. She looks up and Maggie nods giving the redhead an okay to keep going._

_“I want you, Maggie.” Alex pulls at Maggie’s shirt as she undoes her buttons._

_“Then take me.” Maggie looks up at the redhead. Alex looks down at Maggie and almost combusts. She pulls off Maggie’s shirt and attacks her collarbone._

_“Don’t give me a hickey, Danvers.” Alex looks up at Maggie._

_“Whoops.”_

_“You’re so lucky you’re hot.” Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s waist and maneuvers her to lay down on the couch. Maggie gets on top of her and places one of her legs in between Alex’s. She begins to kiss Alex’s neck and wraps her fingers around her shirt. Alex sits up and Maggie takes the redhead's shirt off._

_“Wow.” Alex smiled, feeling a little self-conscious. Maggie notices and kisses her._

_“You’re beautiful, Alex.” She leans down and licks Alex’s neck. She kisses and bites on the same area._

_“Maggie, don’t you dare.” Maggie leans back up._

_“Whoops.” Alex rolls her hips against Maggie’s leg. Who knew that saying ‘whoops’ was a turn on for her? Maggie leans down and begins to kiss Alex’s chest. She looks up at Alex. She looks down at Maggie and bites her lip._

_Maggie smiles. She keeps her eyes on Alex as she trails her tongue lightly on her ni-_

“Maggie, get your ass out here you’re gonna be late for work!” Luisa yells from the kitchen. Maggie jumps up feeling very sweaty and aroused. She puts her hand in her boy shorts and gasps at all the wetness she feels.

“Damn, that must’ve been a pretty good dream.” She smirks to herself and walks out of her room.

“Jesus, are you deaf? I called for you like sixty times.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I get it you were tired, but you need to hurry up and shower if you want to smell good for Alex.” Maggie looked at her aunt with a confused look.

“You left your door cracked and when you finally went to sleep you repeated a certain name around four times. At first, I thought you were saying my name, so I got up and walked to your room. Once I got closer to your door I finally realized what was going on. You were moaning the name Alex in your sleep.” 

Maggie covers her face with her hands.” Oh my god.” Luisa smirks at Maggie.

“I know you aren’t ready for questions, but why are you moaning about Alex?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. she’s been on my mind since I got hired at Noonan’s.”

Luisa makes a questioning look, “hmm, that’s interesting maybe you like her.”

“What?! No way! This is just a sexual infatuation.”

“Whatever you say. Now go shower, so we can go.”

********

Alex leaves the bathroom all dressed and ready for work. When she walks out the bathroom her mom spots her.

“Alexandra.” Eliza raises her finger motioning Alex to come to her.

“Can you please call me Alex?”

“No, but thanks for asking.” Eliza looks at Alex. She seems to be thinking about something. “So Kara told me that she is pansexual last night.”

“And…”

“And I accept her of course, but what about you?”

Alex looks at her mom puzzled. “What about me?”

“Are you part of the community as well?”

“No, I’m straight.”

_Actually, I don’t really know what I am._

“Oh. Well just know that if anything changes I will always be there for you.” Eliza cups Alex’s cheek and smiles. Alex kiss her mom’s palm, “thanks mom.”

Alex walks back to her room. She sees Kara sitting on her bed reading a question in her math packet.

“How many questions do you have left on that?” She walks to her bed and puts on her shoes.

“Just the last three. We did a lot of work yesterday.” Kara picks up her pencil and scratches her head with it.

“That’s good. Are you sure that you don’t need me to stay home and help you with them?”

Kara laughs, “yeah I’m sure.”

“OK, well then I guess I’m off to work.” She walks over to Kara and kisses her on the forehead.

“Bye Kar.”

“See ya.”

Alex walks downstairs while putting on her jacket. Lucy sits outside waiting for Alex. She walks outside and locks the front door. She walks to Lucy’s car and gets in.

“What the hell?! I didn’t know you listened to them.” Alex puts on her seat belt and looks at Lucy as the beginning notes of a Barenaked Ladies song plays through the radio.

“I don’t but you looked upset when you came out the house, so I thought I could cheer you up with your whack band.”

“They are not whack.” Lucy rolls her eyes and backs out of the driveway. She drives to Noonan’s as Alex sits in the passenger seat singing her heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!
> 
> I might not be able to post on Monday I have to go to a funeral but I'll try to get something up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Barenaked Ladies blaring through the speakers all Alex could hear were her thoughts.

Even with Barenaked Ladies blaring through the speakers all Alex could hear were her thoughts.

_Could I really be gay?_

_I wonder if Maggie is at Noonan’s already?_

_Maggie probably thinks I’m such a nervous wreck._

_Maggie is so-_

“Are you okay, Alex? You stop singing out of nowhere and you’ve been singing for the past three albums.” Lucy looks over at Alex.

“Hm... yeah l-I’m fine. I guess I’m not in a Barenaked Ladies mood anymore.”

“Thank god. If we listened to anymore I thought my ears would start to bleed.” Lucy chuckles while she eases on the brakes at a red light.

Alex sighs, “they aren’t that bad. They make some really good music.” Alex moves a stray piece of hair behind her ear and leans against the window.

“I'll take your word for it.” Lucy eases back into acceleration as the light turns green. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing just my mom being herself.”

“What did she do now?” Alex jumps a little when Lucy honks her horn at a car that cut her off. “Asshole!”

Alex chuckled, “so much for not having road rage, huh.”

“I don’t have road rage. That jerk cut me off when I was about to turn.” Lucy let’s out a breath and clears her throat. “Anyway, what happened with your mom?”

Alex rolls her eyes.

Alex’s relationship with her mother has been a little off since Jeremiah passed away. She always wanted Alex to be the best she can be. For her to thrive and be the top of her class. For her to be on honor roll and the national honor society. Alex doesn’t like to admit or talk about it because it makes her feel like shit like she will never be the daughter Eliza wants. It got worse once Kara showed up. No regular human could compare to some perfect, impenetrable, and invulnerable kryptonian. When Kara showed up and Eliza was giving her love that Alex never experienced, Alex started to drink. She found very old wine in the wine cabinet in the kitchen, went up to her room- which was about to not be just her room anymore and chugged. She didn’t stop until she passed out on her bed and woke up with a raging headache. She felt that it was worth it. She figured that if no one else was going to show her love maybe alcohol will.

“She refuses to call me Alex and it just gets under my skin.” Alex says, feeling very sad and unworthy for some reason.

“She calls you Alexandra and you don’t like it?” 

“I hate it.”

“Do you mind telling me why you do?” Lucy parks the car in her designated parking spot outside of Noonan’s. She takes off her seat belt and turns in her seat, facing Alex.

Alex turns to Lucy, seat belt still intact. “When my mom caught me that night throwing up in a house plant. She lectured me about how bad drinking is for teens. I never listened to her as she spoke until she said, _‘you are a disgrace Alexandra.’_ My mom has never called me that before...a disgrace. The words stung, and her eyes burned a hole in me like she was looking into my soul.” Alex wipes away a tear and she sniffles. “It was if she was trying to find what had went wrong with me and didn’t succeed so she gave up. Now me and my mom’s relationship is like dragging nails on a chalkboard. So every time she calls me Alexandra it makes me feel as if she's calling me a disgrace”

“Damn, I’m sorry Alex.” Lucy leans over the middle console and hugs Alex. She leans into the hug while she tries to hold back a sob. “Hey, we are going to make today a good day. Just forget about your mom.” Lucy smiles and lets go of Alex and gets out the car. Alex follows shortly after. As she walks in, she sees Winn serving a customer. Alex looks at the back of the cafe, something catches her eye. An abandoned mop bucket sitting outside the women’s bathroom against the wall.

“What the hell.”

“Oh…hey Ale- “

“Not now Winn.”

“Uh oh Alex is going all Agent Danvers again.”

“I feel for whoever left that mop bucket there.” Lucy says while looking at the situation unfold.

Alex walks over to the bathroom. She sees that the door is cracked. She opens it fully and sees Maggie cleaning the mirrors. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Excuse me.” Maggie gets off the stepladder and walks towards Alex.

“What did I say about leaving the mop bucket outside?”

“I literally just came in here. I was going to get it after I cleaned the mirrors.” Maggie looks up at Alex.

“Why didn’t you just bring it with you or ask someone for help?"

“Because it's just a damn mop bucket.”

“The customers don’t need to be seeing it.”

“Like the customers give a shit. It's just a mop bucket, Danvers.”

“The mop bucket goes where I say it goes.”

Maggie intakes a sharp breath, “look I don’t know who pissed in your cheerios this morning, but you need to back off. It's just a mop bucket.”

“I don’t give a damn if it was a million dollars. You either follow the rules here or don’t work here at all.” Alex kicks the said mop bucket into the bathroom. Soapy water splashes out from the side all over the bathroom floor. Lucy and Winn rush over at the sound of the commotion.

“Alex, what the hell?!” Lucy says and looks at Alex.

Alex clenches her jaw, “I need some air.” She walks to the back door, slamming it behind her and sits on a bench on the side of the building.

Winn rushes to Maggie, who is standing in the middle of the bathroom stunned. “I’ll get some towels. You go figure out what the hell just happened.” Lucy shakes her head and goes to the back door. She finds Alex sitting on the bench bent over and staring at the ground.

“What the hell was that, Alex?"

Alex looks up and sees Lucy staring at her in disappointment.

“I don’t know. I ju-I just got so mad.” Alex sits back on the bench and looks up at the clear sky.

“I get that you’re having a bad morning, but you didn’t have to flip out on Maggie like that.” Lucy takes a seat next to Alex. “Besides it was just a mop bucket.” Alex starts to laugh. “There it is. I’ve been trying to get that smile out of you all morning.

_Now Maggie probably thinks I’m a hard ass. Great._

******

Winn comes back to the bathroom with multiple towels. “I’ve never been in the girl’s bathroom before. It looks the same kinda just in the boy’s the toilets are urinals. I’ll stop talking now.”

Maggie chuckles, “you’re pretty alright, Winslow and thank you for helping me. What the hell is Alex’s problem anyway?”

Winn smiles. “Sometimes when Alex is having a bad day she freaks out and wants things a certain way. Me and Lucy call it her _‘Agent Danvers Moment.’ ‘ADM’_ for short.”

“Agent Danvers Moment?” Maggie looks at Winn questioningly.

“It’s basically when Alex gets all in your face, gives you a terrifying death stare, and tells you what to do.”

_That was a death stare? That was the hottest glare I’ve ever seen. If my underwear wasn’t already ruined, they sure as fuck are now._

Alex walks back in with Lucy next to her. She walks to the bathroom and sees Maggie and Winn cleaning up the mess Alex made. As they walked in Luisa texted Maggie saying she was outside.

"Hey, can we talk?” Maggie looks up and bites her lip as she stands.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Danvers. My aunt is here I gotta go. You got this Winn?” Winn shakes his head and Maggie walks to the front door and gets into her aunt’s car.

Alex watches as Maggie leaves the cafe. _Perfect now she hates me. I really fucked up this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!
> 
> Next chapter is the first day of school..!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late!!

Maggie gets in the car and settles into the seat. “How was your day?”

Maggie looks up at her aunt and puts on her seat belt. _It was… eventful._ “It was good.”

“What was so good about it?”

 _Shit I forgot she likes to ask questions._ “I served three customers without fucking it up.” She smiles up at her aunt and tilts her head back until it hits the headrest of the seat. _It’s been a long arousing day._ Luisa takes the car out of park and backs out of the parking lot.

“Language Maggie.” She looks over at Maggie giving her a stern look.

“What?” She looks at her aunt confused.

“You start school tomorrow, so you need to learn how to censor your language.”

Maggie scoffs, “yeah okay.” 

_I can’t wait to get home._

_Alex looked so good today. Especially when she yelled at me._

“Maggie!” Luisa hit her on the arm.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Maggie winces and sits up.

“I asked you a question. What’s got you all spaced out?”

_You don’t want to know what’s got me spaced out._

“Sorry its just been a long day.” Luisa stops the car once she pulls in the parking lot of the apartment building. _Finally._ Maggie unbuckles her seat belt and opens the door.

Luisa grabs her arm, “wait! Are you gonna answer my question?” 

_Damn it!_

Maggie sits back down, “what’s your question?”

“You’re gonna be a senior in less than twenty-four hours. Are you excited?”

_Of course, I am going to new school, with new people, and I’m also not straight so I can’t wait to be bullied by the homophobes that raid the halls._

“Yeah.” Maggie smiles and gets out of the car. She walks up the sidewalk and into the building. While in the elevator she swears she can her the throbbing of her clit pounding in her ears. Luisa tries to make conversation, but she gives up once she realizes Maggie is paying her no attention. She practically runs to her room when Luisa unlocks the door.

Maggie tries to occupy her mind with other things as the daily hours go by. She can’t quite _relieve her stress_ with her aunt up and roaming around the apartment. She picks out her outfit for tomorrow, puts all of her supplies in her bag, and shit she even vacuums her bedroom floor. Maggie would look at the time every few seconds and swear to herself once she sees that the numbers haven’t changed on the screen. _Well damn does the master of time know that I’m horny and throbbing?_ She shakes her head and continues to clean her room, which doesn’t need to be cleaned because she just moved into it two weeks ago. Luisa knocks on her door. Maggie jumps a little, “come in.” 

Luisa opens the door and takes in a hunched over Maggie scrubbing at her motorcycle boots. “What’s with all the cleaning?”

“I was in the mood to clean, I guess.” Maggie shrugs her shoulders and puts the now clean boots into her closet.

“What was there to clean we’ve only been here two weeks?” Luisa looks around Maggie’s room. Her floor is freshly vacuumed, her bed is made with fresh sheets, and her clothes are nicely hung up in the closet.

“Hey, what time is it?”

Luisa gives her the _‘your phone is in your pocket’_ look but gives her the time anyway. “It’s six thirty. I came in here to ask you if you were hungry.”

“Not really.”

“I’ll go pick something up anyway. How about pizza?” Luisa walks to the kitchen to get her keys and jacket. Maggie doesn’t trust being home alone for more than a minute. She wouldn’t be able to control her urges to get off. She would start to play with herself and then here comes Luisa barging in with three large pizzas. 

“Actually, I think I’ll go get the pizza.” She catches Luisa right as she was walking out the door.

“Great tell me right when I’m leaving," Luisa huffs out a breath. “You don’t even know where the pizza place is anyway.”

“I’ll figure it out. It shouldn’t be that hard.” _And I don’t want you to walk in and catch me masturbating on the couch._

Maggie takes the keys out of her aunt’s hand, grabs her jacket, and walks out the apartment toward the elevators. Luisa stands in the doorway, “one large meat lovers and a veggie pizza!" She yells to Maggie before she steps into the elevator. Maggie reaches out her arm and gives her aunt a thumbs up. Luisa shakes her head as she closes and locks the door.

Maggie leans against the elevator wall and looks up at the fluorescent lights shining above her.

_I still don’t get why Alex flipped out over a mop bucket. I thought we were getting along pretty well these past few days. I guess my hopefulness for a friendship got the best of me._

The elevator dinged open and Maggie slipped out. She walked out of the building towards the car. Once in the car, she starts it and puts on her seat belt. “Shit I don’t know what the pizza place is called.” Maggie takes her phone out and shoots a quick text to Luisa.

**Maggie: Hey, what’s the name of the pizza place?**

**Luisa: Stilton Pizza**

**Maggie: Thanks!**

Now since Maggie knew where she was going, she backed out of the parking lot and started to drive to her designated destination. Once arrived, she comes upon a small bricked building with the words _‘Stilton Pizza’_ in red glowing neon letters on the front of the building. She pulls into a park and gets out. When she gets inside the restaurant she sees two lines, one for pick up and to order. She gets in the order line and takes her phone out to past the time. While scrolling she hears an employee yell a name.

“Danvers!” Maggie looks up from her phone and sees Alex grabbing four pizza boxes. Maggie gawks over Alex’s body.

She thought Alex looked good in her uniform but her not in work clothes is a whole different kind of hot. _Damn she looks good in normal clothes._ Maggie’s eyes start at Alex’s feet and works their way up. Alex is wearing motorcycle boots that hug her legs perfectly. _She’s a motorcycle fan too, nice._ Black skinny jeans that are dangerously too tight, a black t-shirt, and a burgundy leather jacket. Maggie visually bites her lip and the guy behind her gives her a weird look. Alex hands the employee at the register a twenty-dollar bill and says keep the change. She looks over quickly and Maggie almost breaks her neck looking away from Alex. She looks away and walks out of the restaurant. Maggie watches Alex’s ass as she walks out. She verbally groans but covers it with a cough. Maggie knows that her eyes are dark with lust. She walks up to the counter and orders. She tries to make the least amount of eye contact. She doesn’t want to scar the poor boy behind the counter with her lustful gaze. After an agonizing long wait for the pizza Maggie was finally driving home.

_How am I supposed to be mad at Alex when she is literally the most sexiest human I’ve ever seen? She better apologize to me fast because I don’t think I can take it. I need her to be my gir- my friend I need her to be my friend again._

Maggie pulls into the parking lot and shuts the car off. She picks up the pizza boxes in the passenger seat and makes her way to her apartment. She walked in and sees Luisa sitting on the couch scrolling through TV channels.

“Took you long enough.” She stands and takes the boxes out of Maggie’s hands. “Do you wanna eat in here or the couch like actual humans?” She smiles at Maggie.

“The couch is fine.” She takes off her jacket and puts the keys in a bowl sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Great. Grab some plates would ya.” Maggie walks over to the cabinet and takes out two plates. She then walks over to the couch and settles next to her aunt handing her a plate.

“Thanks.” Luisa smiles and takes the plate. Once she opens the box, Maggie realizes that she is actually starving. I guess being a horny teenager makes you hungry. They eat and talk a little as the TV plays ‘Law and Order: SVU’ in the background. Maggie starts on her third slice of her veggie pizza as her phone rings. She doesn’t recognize the number, but she answers anyway.

“Hello.”

“Hey Maggie, its Winn.”

“Oh, hey Winslow. What’s up?”

“I was just calling to see if you got your schedule yet.”

“Yeah it came in the mail yesterday. Why?”

“I wanted to see if we have any classes together. I have English first period and it’s all juniors in there. I don’t want to be alone.”

Maggie gets up and walks to her room. She finds her schedule and sees that she does have English first period.

“You’re in luck, Schott. I have English first period.”

“Awesome. Who’s the teacher?”

“M’orzz.”

“Yes! We have first period together. Do you know if you have any classes with Lucy or Alex?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye Maggie.”

“Bye.”

She hangs up and walks back out to the living room. “Who was that?”

“Just one of my co-workers.” She smiles at Luisa and finishes her slice of pizza. They continue to eat until the pizza is gone. Maggie gets up and throws the napkins and pizza crusts away. They finish cleaning up around nine thirty. 

“Well I’m tired I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late young lady. You have school tomorrow.” Luisa grins and walks to her room closing her bedroom door behind her. Maggie washes her hands and goes to her room. She strips down to her sports bra and boy shorts. Maggie gets under her blankets and stares up at the ceiling. Now that she is alone and can actually masturbate she doesn’t want to. She feels as if it’s wrong to since the girl that’s on her mind is supposed to be her friend. She tries multiple times to go to sleep but she just can’t. Her clit is throbbing too much and every time she tosses and turns she pushes her thighs together for a second. The feeling is just overpowering she needs to do something about it.

“You just won’t let me sleep, huh?” Maggie guides her hand down her bare stomach. Her hands are cold, and it makes her muscles jump with anticipation. She glides her index finger and thumb over her waistband and stops. Her breath is already ragged. “Fuck it.” She pushes her hand inside her boy shorts and lightly flicks at her clit.” Oh fuck!” She applies more pressure on her sensitive nub and moans a little too loud, but she doesn’t care. She moves her finger over her entrance and groans at how wet she is. Maggie pushes one finger in, then another.” Oh god. Oh fuck.” Her thrusts become erratic as she moves closer to the edge. She feels herself flutter over her fingers and moves even faster. The palm of her hand is hitting her clit just right “Oh fuck I’m cumming!” Maggie slows her hand as the last shock waves of her orgasm flows through her. “Oh shit.” Maggie releases a huff of breath and takes her hand out of her now ruined underwear. Not long after Maggie drifts to sleep.

*****

“Good morning, Maggie.” Luisa smirks at Maggie as she walks out of her room.

“Don’t start it Is way too early. Now I do miss Blue Springs.” Luisa gives Maggie a cup of black coffee and her bagel. “Thanks.”

“Really! Why?” Luisa takes a sip of her coffee.

“Because school didn’t start until eight.” 

“Suck it up, Maggie its only six. I guess after the night you’ve had I see why you’re so tired.” Maggie looks up and turns the darkest shade of red. _Oh no did she hear me last night? Was I that loud?_

“What are you talking about?” She takes a sip of her coffee.

“Well let me just lay it all out for you. I was sleeping, and I heard a sound. I didn’t feel like getting up, so I just stayed where I was. I waited for a little bit then I began to doze off again but just before I fell back asleep I heard the familiar voice of my niece. Now I just thought that you were like on the phone or something since it wasn’t really late, but then I heard a _oh fuck_ and that’s when I realized that you weren’t on the phone. Well, I hope you weren’t.”

“Umm… how much did you hear exactly?” _Oh my god if she heard me cum I will die on this stool._

“I went back to sleep after I heard the _oh fuck I’m cumming_ part.” Luisa smiles at Maggie and takes a bite out of her toast.

_Wow my aunt heard me have an orgasm time of death 6:15am_

Maggie doesn’t say anything she just gets off the stool and walks away feeling very petrified to look her aunt in the face ever again. She leaves her bagel and coffee unfinished. Luisa puts the leftover coffee in a to-go coffee cup and she puts the bagel in a Ziploc bag and puts it in the fridge.

*****

“Alex, wake up It’s the first day of school!” Kara shoves Alex excitedly until Alex turns over and blinks her eyes open.

“Okay okay, I’m up.” Alex sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. She looks over at Kara, who is already running down the hall to brush her teeth. “I wish I could get energy from the sun.” She gets up and stretches. She walks out the room towards the bathroom. Alex walks in the bathroom and sees Kara brushing her hair.

“How long have you been up, Kara?” Alex picks up her toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it.

“Since six. I let you sleep for an extra fifteen minutes, you’re welcome.” Kara smiles and walks pass Alex and out the bathroom. Alex brushes her teeth, washes her face, and fixes her hair. Alex walks back to the bedroom. “How does it feel to be a senior?” She walks to her closet and gets the outfit she picked out the night before.

“It feels awesome. I hope we have classes together.” 

“Me too. We might. I have business and marketing with Ms.Grant third period.”

“She’s not that bad. Why are you taking that class anyway? You don’t want to be in business.”

“I had holes in my schedule.”

Kara looks over her schedule. “Well you’re in luck I have Ms.Grant third period too.”

“Great. I hope I have classes with Lucy.” _Maybe Maggie too._

The Danvers sisters get ready for school and rush downstairs to eat breakfast before Lucy comes to pick them up. Alex drives but her mom took away her license when she found her drinking. Not in the car of course.

“Good morning, girls.” Eliza stands behind the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Good morning, mom.” Kara and Alex say it in unison and laugh. They all enjoy breakfast and read over each other’s schedule. Lucy texts Alex saying she outside with Winn. Kara and Alex say their goodbyes and walk outside to Lucy’s car.

“Hey guys. Are we ready for senior year?” Lucy say as Kara and Alex get in the car.

Kara shakes her head ecstatically.

Alex says, “hell yeah.” 

*****

The car ride to school was probably the most awkward car ride of Maggie’s life.

“Just to let you know I’m not mad.” Luisa looks over at Maggie she is staring at the window. She is fidgeting with her hands.

“Let’s just not talk about it, okay?”

“Okay.” The remainder of the car ride was dead silent and uncomfortable. Once Luisa pulls up to the school, Maggie gets out of the car without even saying bye.

“Bye have a good day.” Luisa shakes her head and drives out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!
> 
> I know this wasn't exactly the first day but next chapter will be how the day actually goes.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie steps out the car and walks to the sidewalk. She gazes up at the building where she will be graduating. National City High. She walks up the steps and into the school. The principal is talking on the loud speaker.

_“Good morning, students! Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your summer break. But now it’s time to get back in gear. Let’s make this an amazing year.”_

_“All seniors please report to guidance to receive your updated schedule. All juniors, sophomores, and freshmen you will receive your updated schedule in your homeroom.”_

_“I hope you have an amazing day!”_

_“Let’s go Narwhals!”_

_Okay, where the hell is the guidance office?_

“Hi, are you lost? I can help you?” A bubbly girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes tapped Maggie on her shoulder.

_She seems nice._

“Yeah I am lost actually. I’m looking for the guidance office.”

“Are you a senior?” Maggie nods her head and the girl smiles at her. “Awesome me too! I’m Kara.” She reaches her head out and Maggie’s shakes it.

_She has a very strong grip._

“Maggie.”

Kara smiles, “nice to meet you, Maggie. I am a senior too. Do you want to walk to the guidance office together?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Maggie smiles at Kara as they start to walk down a long hallway. They walk through an arch that reads ‘Hall of Fame.’

“What’s hall of fame?”

“Oh, it a hallway full of student accomplishments. My sister is in most of these pictures. There she is for the science fair.” Maggie turns her attention to the picture Kara is pointing to. It’s a picture of a girl standing next to a poster board with alien research on it.

_Holy shit! Alex is Kara's sister!_

“Your sister must be very smart, huh?” Maggie looks back at Kara.

Kara smiles big, “yeah Alex is great. You have to meet her.”

_She’s very persistent._

“I work with her actually.” 

“That’s so cool!”

They continue to walk, and Kara tells Maggie all the amazing things that make NCHS the best high school in National City. When they arrive at the guidance office there is a huge line of students. Kara spots Winn and Alex standing on the side next to a bench where Lucy and Lena are sitting.

Kara rushes over. Maggie follows her. “Hey guys.”

They all wave at Kara and Maggie. 

“You all must know Maggie, obviously.”

“Hey.” Winn waves and smiles.

“Hi Maggie.” Lucy smiles at her and Maggie smiles back. Alex on the other hand didn’t say anything to Maggie. She just looks at her and gives her a small smile. Kara notices and tries to ease the tension between the group.

“This is Lena.” Maggie draws her attention to a dark-haired girl with gorgeous green eyes. Lena stands and smiles at her.

“Hi, I’m Maggie.” She shoots Lena her beautiful dimpled smile. Alex notices her dimples and turns a brilliant shade of red.

“I’m Lena. Nice to meet you.” They shake hands and Lena sits back down.

Kara walks to the desk to ask why there were so many kids in the office. She comes back to see that James has joined the group. “Oh, hey James.” She gives him a small but generous smile.

“Hey Kara.” He smiles back at her. He looks at Maggie and smirks at her. “Who’s this?”

“This is Maggie. She works with me, Lucy, and Winn.” Alex says trying to bring herself in the conversation but feeling obligated of telling James to back off. She gives James one of her famous death glares. James gets the message and just smiles at the brown-haired girl. Maggie looks at Alex and grins at her.

_Did she just tell a guy off for me?_

After minutes of small talk and getting to know each other the administrator at the front desk was finally handing out schedules to everyone. All of the Superfriends weren’t happy with some of their classes, but they didn’t want to stand in another line to get them changed so they just dealt with them.

The first bell of the day rings, “well Maggie and I are off to English.” Winn looks at Maggie and smiles. She gets up from the bench and walks towards him. “Let’s do this.” They wave at everyone and go to class. Shortly after everyone else disperses into their classes, Lucy gets a text from Alex.

**Alex: Hey, I have a question.**

**Lucy: We legit have next period together.**

**Alex: I know, but it’s important.**

**Lucy: Ok fine what?**

**Alex: Do you have any classes with Maggie?**

**Lucy: No, why didn’t you just ask Maggie for her schedule before her and Winn left?**

**Alex: Because…**

**Lucy: Because you regret flipping out on her at work the other day. And you really wanna talk to her.**

**Alex: Yeah…**

**Lucy: Oh wow! I was right.**

Alex rolls her eyes right when the teacher comes around with the syllabus. “No, not you!” The teacher chuckles and walks away. 

**Alex: Ok ok yes, I’ll admit I shouldn’t have snapped at her like that.**

**Lucy: You’re saying that to the wrong person.**

**Alex: I know.**

The rest of the class period Alex was thinking of ways to tell Maggie she was sorry. But she couldn’t figure out when she’ll tell her. Alex was too much of a chicken to ask Maggie if they had any classes together. The bell rung, and Alex got up and walked off to English class. While walking she saw Maggie talking to Darla. Seeing Maggie talk to her made Alex’s blood boil. _What the hell can be so funny?_ Alex rolled her eyes and continued to walk to class. When she got to class Lucy motioned her to a desk in the back of the room.

“What’s wrong? You look pissed.” Lucy pushed her desk closer to Alex but stopped once she saw the expression on Alex’s face. “Alright someone isn’t in the mood to talk.” She pushed the desk back to its original spot and took out her phone.

 _Why does It bother me so much that Maggie was talking to Darla? I mean Maggie and I are just friends, or we used to be until I fucked it up._ Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket. _Ugh I’m not in the mood Lucy._

**Kara: Hey, how was your first period? Are we still eating lunch together?**

**Alex: It was fine and yes.**

**Kara: Are you and Maggie like not friends or something?**

_I knew that was coming._

**Alex: We had a little misunderstanding at work. It’s no big deal.**

**Kara: Oh ok. You better make up soon I like her, and I want her to be a part of the superfriends.**

Alex chuckled. When Alex’s dad told her that Kara had abilities or ‘powers’ the sisters told everyone. Lucy was the first, then Winn, then James, and finally Lena. Kara was very nervous telling Lena about her powers. She thought Lena would be freaked out that she had powers and wouldn’t want to talk to an alien like her. A little after everyone was comfortable with Kara and her powers Kara came up with the name ‘superfriends’ because Kara was a ‘super’ and they were all friends.

**Alex: I’ll apologize. I just need to know when I can.**

**Kara: How about lunch? I’m with Maggie right now and she said that she has the same lunch as us.**

_Lunch is so close though._

**Alex: Ok deal.**

**Kara: Ok!**

*****

It was that time of day that Maggie Sawyer dreaded in all of her years of high school. Lunch time. She was in the lunch line with Kara, Winn, James, and Lena. They received their trays and went to go find a table.

“Where are we sitting at this year?” James says biting into his apple.

“How about over there.” Kara points to an empty table sitting next to the windows. The group walk to the table and pick a seat that is across for one another. “We always sit across from each other.”

“Ok.” Maggie chooses a seat next to Kara. Lena sits across from Kara. James and Winn sit across from each other. The next open space is across from Maggie.

“There’s Alex and Lucy.” Kara waves to them. Alex and Lucy walk over. Alex sits across from Maggie. Lucy sits next to Alex. “We sit across so everyone can hear if you have a story about your day or something like that.” Maggie nods. She looks around the table. Winn is sitting opposite of James. Lena is sitting opposite of Kara. Alex is sitting opposite of her and Lucy is sitting next to Alex. _Curse odd numbers._

“And on Wednesdays we wear pink.” Winn laughs at his Mean Girls joke. Alex shakes her head.

“Have you’ve been waiting all day to say that?” Alex asked biting into a baby carrot.

“Yeah, I have actually.” Winn chuckles and takes a bite of his cheeseburger.

“Are you a vegetarian Maggie?” Lucy asks pointing at the salad Maggie is eating.

“Yes. It was a phase for me until I tried vegan ice cream now it’s like my will to live.” The table chuckles. Even Alex.

Kara wipes her mouth, “is there anything else we should know about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Ooh, do you have any nicknames?” Maggie laughs at Winn’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, I do. My family calls me Mags. You can call me Sawyer if you want too.” She picks up her fork and pokes it into a piece of cucumber. 

Alex looks up at Maggie. _Mags. I like that._

“How did your family come up with ‘Mags’?” James asks taking another bite of his already gone apple. He’s basically eating the core.

“My name is Margaret. _Margarita_ in Spanish.” Alex shifts in her seat when she hears Maggie speak Spanish _again._ “My aunt started calling me Maggie when I turned ten. Then she wanted a nickname for that, so she started called me Mags. So, I guess its her nickname for me.”

James shakes his head, “Some of my friends in photography class call me Jimmy.”

Lena snickers, _I called you that during our first and only time._ James gives her look.

During the last few minutes of lunch all of the superfriends asked Maggie about herself and she learned some things about everyone else. Maggie learned that Lucy is in ROTC. James loves taking pictures especially in Metropolis. Kara wants to be a reporter. Winn loves computers. Lena wants to become a business woman. But the one that stood out to her was Alex. She wants to be a bio-engineer and neuro-scientist.

“That’s really cool, Alex.” Maggie smiles at Alex and she blushes. Kara noticed the little moment and smiled. She nudged Alex under the table and made a heart with her hands when she looks up. Alex rolled her eyes. After lunch Alex grabs Maggie before her next class starts.

“Hey Mags, can we talk for a second?” Alex must’ve not realized what she just said but Maggie did, and she grinned. _I like the way she says Mags._

“Sure, Danvers what’s up.”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I accept your apology. And I get it if you were having a bad day we all get them.” Maggie smiled, and the bell rung for class. Signaling that lunch was over. 

“See you around Danvers.” Maggie grinned and starts to walk to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Alex watches Maggie walk away. She watches the way her thigh and leg muscles flex when she takes a step. The way her ass is so perky in those tight black skinny jeans she’s wearing. Alex was so transfixed on Maggie’s body that she didn’t realize that Maggie walked into Mr. J’onzz AP Chemistry class, which is also her next period. Alex bites her lip.

“Alex!” She jumps and turns around to see her sister walking towards her. _Someone was eavesdropping._

“You heard all of that didn’t you?” She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Kara.

“Well duh, I have super hearing I might as well use it when my sister is talking to a friend she is apologizing to.”

Alex chuckles, “some conversations are meant to be private, Kara.” The tardy bell rings and Alex groans. “Looks like we’re both late to class.” 

“I’d better hurry I have this period with Lena.” Alex gives her a look. Kara shakes her head and waves at Alex as she leaves to go to class. 

Alex walks down the hall and into the classroom that Maggie also walked into not too long ago. She doesn’t notice Maggie at first since she is so small and sitting all the way in the back of the classroom hunched over on her phone.

“Ms. Danvers, so nice for you to join us.” J’onn looks at Alex and smirks. 

Alex smiles at him and looks around that is when she sees Maggie. She’s looking at all of the chemistry posters in the room. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine just go have a seat.” Alex looks throughout the classroom all of the tables are full except for a spot—you guessed it next to Maggie. She walks to the back of the room and takes a seat next to her. Maggie looks up from her phone and smiles at Alex. She smiles back. Alex’s brain starts to reboot itself when she realizes that her and Maggie are really close in proximity.

_She smells really good._

Alex looks over at Maggie she sees that she is playing candy crush on her phone. 

_She’s so cute._

Shortly after Alex walked in and settled into her seat J’onn began speaking.

“Good afternoon, welcome to AP Chemistry. I am your teacher for the year. Mr. J’onzz. Now I’m probably the only teacher that allows this, but I don’t really like the whole Mr. thing. So, if you feel comfortable with it you can call me J’onn but if you aren’t comfortable you can just call me Mr. J’onzz. I'll answer to either one.” Some of the students nodded their heads at him. He moved on from there. “We do a lot of labs in here with chemicals, obviously. Hopefully you chose your seat wisely because the person you’re sitting next to is going to be your lab partner for the whole year.” The class filled with _‘yays’_ and _‘whoo-hoos.’_ But Alex was internally screaming.

_Maggie is gonna be my lab partner the **WHOLE YEAR.**_

Maggie leaned up in her seat and whispered in Alex’s ear. “I guess you’re stuck with me.” She leaned back in her seat and Alex could’ve sworn she would have came if she wasn’t in school next to a girl that she swears she isn’t attracted to. She looked over at Maggie and smiled at her.

“Here is the syllabus and class contract that needs to be signed by your parents.” J’onn begins to walk around the room handing everyone papers. “On the class contract is the rules of lab safety in the classroom. You will have a quiz on those in the next two weeks.” Some students groan at the statement. “I know, how dare I give you a quiz this early? But don’t worry its going to be really easy and it’s only ten questions.” J’onn hands Alex two papers. She slides a paper to Maggie. The shorter girl sits up and grabs a pencil from her book bag. Alex looks over the paper.

_The rules aren’t really hard to remember. Should I act like I don’t know them and ask Maggie If she would like to study with me?_

Alex is removed from her thoughts when Maggie asks J’onn if she can use the bathroom. She gets up, takes the pass from J’onn’s hand, and leaves the room. Alex begins to doodle on her paper, when Maggie gets back she comes to realize she was writing on Maggie’s paper and not hers.

_Shit. Maybe she won’t notice. Or she won’t mind. I mean it’s just a smiley face saying hi._

Maggie does notice.

She smiles her dimpled smile. _Alex is so cute._

As class came to an end Alex texts Lucy.

**Alex: HOLY SHIT!**

**Lucy: What? What’s wrong?**

**Alex: I have chemistry class with Maggie.**

**Lucy: You typed ‘holy shit’ in all caps for that?**

**Alex: Yeah.**

**Lucy: What’s the big deal about you and Maggie being in the same class?**

**Alex: She’s also my lab partner. The. Whole. Year.**

**Lucy: I thought you guys talked after lunch?**

**Alex: We did.**

**Lucy: Ok. So, what’s the problem exactly?**

Alex didn’t answer Lucy right away. She didn’t really understand why she was freaking out. Is she gay or is this like a _‘sleep with a girl to check it off your bucket list’_ type of thing?

**Alex: Umm I don’t know its nothing. Just forget it.**

**Lucy: Alex…**

**Alex: Don’t leave without me, ok? (:**

**Lucy: I never do. (:**

Lucy looks at her phone and reads through the texts that happened mere minutes ago.

_Is Alex trying to tell me something?_

*******

Out of all the superfriends Winn was the only one with a seventh period. Alex waits outside in the student parking lot with Kara and Lucy. They all sit on Lucy’s hood of her car. Lucy looks over at Alex she’s helping Kara with a game on her phone. 

“Hey Al, can I talk to you for a second?”

Alex looks at Lucy. _No, if it’s about our conversation earlier._

“Sure.” They walk away a little from Kara even though she can hear them anywhere they stand. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You were kind of freaking out earlier.” Lucy says as she starts to play with a leaf she picked off a tree.

Alex tries in many different ways to get the sentence out, but it just sounds like jumbled words in her head.

“I-I’m fine. Sorry if I scared you earlier.” She looks at her feet and kicks a rock. Kara looks up from her phone and looks over at Alex.

“It’s cool. Do you want to maybe talk about why you were so freaked out?”

“Are you censoring this conversation because you know Kara can hear it?”

Lucy nods, “yes.” Alex laughs.

“I think we can talk about it later. Uncensored.” Alex smiles at Lucy. She smirks back, and they walk back to the car. Winn straggles down the school stairs and runs to the car.

“Come on! We have to hurry up. We’re gonna be late for work.”

“We wouldn’t be running late if you didn’t have a seventh period.” Lucy says as she gets in the car and starts it. Winn rolls his eyes and gets in the back seat.

Alex walks to the passenger side door as she looks at Kara, “you fly straight home, young lady.” Kara smiles at her and shakes her head. She looks to see if anyone is looking. When the coast is clear, she takes off.

“Does Maggie work with us tonight?” Winn asks, putting on his seat belt.

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, “I think she does.” She looks at Alex. She takes the car out of park and drives out of the parking lot.

“I’ll call her.” Winn takes his phone out and dials Maggie’s number.

“Hello.”

“Hey Maggie, do you work tonight?”

“Yeah, four to closing.”

“Awesome thanks.”

“No problem.”

Winn hangs up, “She works with us tonight.”

Lucy looks in the rear-view mirror. “Someone is excited.”

“Yeah, she’s a really cool chick.” Winn smiles and sits back in his seat.

“So…” Lucy taps on the steering wheel. “Alex.”

Alex looks up from her phone, “Yeah.”

“Is it uncensored time?”

Winn looks at Alex with raised eyebrows. “Am I third wheeling or something?”

Lucy laughs, “Alex isn’t my type. We were having a conversation and we we’re censoring it because Kara was near.”

Winn shakes his head, “Oh. That makes more sense.”

“Kind of harsh to say I’m not your type.” Alex says looking at Lucy.

“No offense, Al. We are just too close, you know? We're best friends."

“I get it. I’m not offended.”

_I don’t think you’re my type either. I like shorter people with dimples and brown ha-STOP._

“You okay, Alex? You just like zoned out.” Lucy asks looking over at Alex as they come to a red light.

“Yeah-yeah I’m okay.”

They get to Noonan’s five minutes before they are officially late.

_Maggie isn’t here yet._

They all walk into the café and clock in. Just before time strikes four Maggie walks through the door with her time card ready.

“Damn. I thought you were going to be late.” Winn says walking up to Maggie as she takes off her jacket.

Maggie chuckles. Alex walks into the break room and it feels like a dam breaks inside her underwear. Maggie is still wearing her skinny jeans that she wore to school, but she has a different shirt. She’s wearing a black wife beater tank-top this time.

_Her arms looks so good. Oh. My. God._

Maggie’s arms are muscular, tan, and toned. Alex has been with guys that had muscles, but muscles on Maggie were down right sinful.

Maggie notices Alex’s staring. “You okay there, Danvers?” Maggie smirks and puts on her work shirt. Alex clears her throat and runs her fingers through her hair.

_Today is going to be long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex nearly sprints to the bathroom. She almost knocks Lucy down on the way.

Alex nearly sprints to the bathroom. She almost knocks Lucy down on the way.

“Alex! Are you okay?” Lucy looks over into the break room. “What’s going on?”

Winn shrugs his shoulders, “Maggie came in and she like freaked out.” Lucy looks over at Maggie, she looks as if she is about to be scolded for lying. Maggie rubs the back of her neck and takes out her phone. She starts typing a mile a minute. Lucy walks over to the table and puts down her coffee. She rubs Maggie’s arm and smiles at her. Signaling to her that everything is fine. She walks out of the break room towards the bathroom. She knocks lightly on the door, “Alex.” She hears a low muffled sob and forces herself into the bathroom. She sees Alex leaning on the sink and crying into her hands.

“Hey, why are you crying?” She walks over to Alex and starts to rub her back. Alex looks up. She looked like she’d been crying for hours. Her eyes are puffy, and her nose is red. “Uncensored time?”

Alex runs her fingers through her hair and sniffles as she turns to Lucy. “I think I’m gay.”

Lucy’s eyes widen at her statement. “Are you sure?” 

Alex shrugs her shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know. I just-I’m just so confused, Luce.”

Lucy hesitates before she answers, “Maggie?”

Alex looks down at her feet, she nods. “Maybe it’s just a sexual thing. I’m just a sick, hormonal teenager that fantasizes about being with a girl. I mean I basically ogled her arms when she came in for work today.” She sniffles and leans against the sink.

Lucy crosses her arms over her chest. “You aren’t a sick, hormonal teenager, Alex. These feelings that you’re having they mean something. I watched you with Vicki freshman year.” Alex blushes slightly. “I’ve known I was gay my whole life basically, but I didn’t want anyone to know so I dated James, so my parents wouldn’t disown me.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, “really?”

“Yeah. Having a military dad isn’t really a big hell yeah to me being gay.” Alex chuckled. “What?”

“James hasn’t really gotten any luck with dating girls that are actually straight.”

Lucy laughs.” Damn you’re right.” A comfortable silence moves between them. “I think you should talk to Maggie.”

Alex flinches back. “What! Why?”

“To know if these feeling are real. You should talk to the source of them.”

“I don’t think I can. Not now.” She wipes her eyes and stands up ready to walk out the bathroom.

“Wait. You look like shit.”

“Wow thanks.”

Lucy chuckles, “just wait here I’ll get some napkins. The tissues in here are shit.” She walks out of the bathroom to the front counter. Maggie is serving a customer. She smiles at her and grabs some napkins from the dispenser. Maggie watches her. _Was Alex crying?_ She walks back into the bathroom. Alex is scrolling on her phone. “Here.” She hands Alex the napkins. Alex wipes her eyes and blows her nose. She looks in the mirror. She doesn’t look good. Her eyes are still a little puffy but it’s better than before.

“Thanks Luce.”

“Anytime.” Lucy smiles at her and they both walk out of the bathroom. Alex first spots Maggie at one of the coffee makers. Maggie looks up at her and she immediately looks away and continues to walk to the break room.

Winn looks up from his yogurt. “Are you okay, Alex?”

“Yeah, I’m okay just got a little overwhelmed.”

_More like confused about my sexuality but he doesn’t need to know that now._

******

Kara sits on the couch watching TV and scarfing down popcorn. Her phone dings. It’s a text from Lena.

**Lena: Are you free right now?**

**Kara: Yeah what’s up?**

**Lena: Can I come over?**

_Lena wants to come over!_

**Kara: Of course!**

**Lena: Great! How about in an hour?**

**Kara: That’s perfect.**

**Lena: Ok! See you then.**

Kara gets up from the couch and goes upstairs to shower the school day away and smell good for Lena. Lena on the other hand is very nervous about her visit with Kara. She finally grew the confidence to tell the young kryptonian how she feels about her. She stands in her room staring into her closet as if It will tell her what to say once she gets face to face with Kara. She just sighs and plops down on her bed.

_What if she doesn’t feel the same?_

_What if she likes someone else?_

_What if she doesn’t like me because I’m a **Luthor?**_

Her mother doesn’t have the best track record with the law. And her brother is a psychopath. The thoughts ring in Lena’s ears as she puts on her shoes. Her stomach aches with worry as the hour comes to an end. As Lena settles into her car she takes a deep breath and texts Kara saying she is on her way. Kara sends back a single heart. _Well at least she’s happy to see me._

She pulls up to the Danvers’ home and gets out of her car. She walks to the front door and rings the doorbell.

“Coming!” Kara runs to the door and opens it. “HI! Sorry about my hair I just got out the shower.” She steps to the side to allow Lena to walk in the house.

“It’s fine. Wet hair looks good on you.” She smiles at Kara.

_Is she flirting with me?_

Kara stutters,” uh-do- do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh okay, then we can just go have a seat.” Lena and Kara walk to the couch and sit. Lena leans in a little towards Kara. The kryptonian shifts a little to give Lena more space.

Lena smiles and takes a deep breath. “I have something to tell you and I just want you to listen for now. Is that okay with you?” Kara nods and Lena continues. “Okay… so when we first met I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I never thought that we would become the best of friends but here we are. You are the greatest person that I have ever landed upon. Your always there for me, you say the right things to make me happy when I am sad, and you were by my side when James and I broke up.” She takes another deep breath and looks at Kara. “I- I like you Kara a lot.” She looks at Kara once again and bites her lip. Her gaze drops down to the blonde’s lips. She moves closer to her and connect their lips. Kara flinches at first then relaxes and deepens the kiss. Kara was the first to back away. She looks at Lena.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have lunged at you like that…I’ll just go.” Lena stands and walks to the door.

“Lena wait!” Kara gets off the couch and rushes to the door. Lena is already out the house and in her car before Kara can blink. “Shit!” She punches the wall next the door, leaving a hole. She rolls her eyes. She goes back the couch. She thinks about what she did wrong.

 _Why did Lena get so upset? I pushed back because I wanted to ask her if she was sure. I’m such an idiot._ She shakes her head, picks up a pillow and yells into it.

*****

Things aren’t going good for Alex either. She has been ignoring Maggie all day. Lucy and Winn made up a shit excuse to leave early. Maggie was cleaning the counters while Alex was cleaning tables. Maggie finally speaks.

“Did I make you uncomfortable earlier?” She puts the rag back in the bucket and looks at Alex.

Alex looks up, “no, you didn’t. I just reacted weird. No big deal.” She turns her attention back to the table she’s cleaning.

“I think the table is clean, Danvers.”

“How do you know?”

“You’ve been cleaning it for ten minutes now.” Maggie chuckles and takes the bucket to pour the water out. She puts the bucket in the supply closet. Alex stands up, she throws the paper towel away, and puts the cleaning spray on a rack in the break room. “Have you been avoiding me all day?” She leans against the wall in the doorway of the break room.

“N-no I haven’t, just been busy all day that’s all.” She sits down at the table facing Maggie.

“You weren’t busy during our lunch break.”

“Yeah I was, busy eating.”

Maggie chuckles making her dimples shine bright. Alex blushes and looks down at her feet. “I just wanted to know if we were good.”

“Yeah we are. Today has just been so hectic.” She scratches her head. “Actually, I think we need to talk.”

“Okay.” Maggie walks over to the table and sits next to Alex. “What’s up?”

Alex doesn’t know where to start. _I think i'm gay and you’re the reason why. I want you to slam me against the wall and attack my neck. I might be gay because of you._

“How did you know you were gay?” She notices that Maggie tenses a little. “We don’t have to talk about it. I shouldn’t have asked.” She shakes her head.

“Hey,” she puts her hand on Alex’s. “It’s okay. Are you curious about me or for yourself?” 

“Both, but mostly myself.”

“Some people know that they are gay or part of the LGBTQ+ community but don’t know how to express it. So, they just push those feelings down and forget about them. Me, I’ve known since I was fourteen. Some people know when they are like five or younger. When you find those feelings inside of you and you know that’s who you are don’t push them down bring them out, talk to people, and try saying it out loud. Not _I think,_ or _I might be_ , say _I am._ If you aren’t ready to say it out loud, that’s okay too. It might take some time to figure yourself out, but when you do I’ll be here waiting for you with a beer, if you drink, but if you don’t then I will be waiting with soda or bottle of water.” She smiles.

“Thanks, Maggie. That helped a lot actually.” She smiles.

*******

“Can you explain to me why you asked mom to go to the store for a canvas picture frame?” Alex walks into the house and finds Kara on the couch with her face in a pillow. “And why is your face in a pillow?”

Removing the pillow from her face, she points at the hole next to the door. Alex turns, “What the hell, Kara?! A canvas frame isn’t going to hide this.” She walks to the couch and sits next to her distressed sister. “What happened?”

“Lena came over and she said that she liked me, then we kissed, I pulled away, she got upset, and then she stormed out. I got mad that she left so I punched the wall.” Kara looks at Alex.

“Okay, a lot to process here. Why did you pull away? I thought you liked Lena.”

“I do. I pulled away to ask her if she was sure, but she freaked out before I got the chance.” She laid down and put her head in Alex’s lap. Alex began to play in Kara’s hair.

“I cried at work in the bathroom today.” She looks down at Kara.

Kara shifts so she is laying on her back. “Why?”

“I-Maggie came in and her arms looked really good and I freaked out and ran to the bathroom and started to cry because I felt confused and overwhelmed. Then Lucy came in the bathroom and we talked, and I think I'm gay.” She looks down at Kara.

“Wow, are-are you sure?”

“I don’t know. Maggie said that I’ll know I’m sure when I say it out loud. Like you did.”

“So, when you come out to someone.”

“What?”

“When I came out to you I didn’t say I think I’m pansexual. I said I am pansexual. See the difference?”

Alex shakes her head. ”Yeah, I get it.” Alex hears the door open. “Uh oh mom’s home.” Kara huffs out a breath and sits up.

“Kara Zor-El what in the hell happened to my wall?!”

“She used your kryptonian name. You are in big trouble.” Alex gets off the couch and rushes up the steps.

Kara gets up and walks toward Eliza. “I’m sorry. I got mad earlier and I accidentally punched the wall.”

“Is your sorry going to pay for plaster to fix the wall?” Eliza says pointing at the hole in the wall.

“No, it’s not.”

“Go to your room. You’re grounded until the wall gets fixed.” Kara walks to the steps and trudges up the stairs. She walks in the room and sees Alex on her phone.

“So, what’s the damage?” Alex says putting her phone on the charger.

“I’m grounded until the wall gets fixed.”

Alex raises her eyebrows, “wow she actually grounded you. She never grounds you.” She looks over at Kara. “On the bright side, you didn’t get grounded for a whole school year like I did.”

“You got grounded for a whole school year?”

“Yeah, mom wasn’t really excited when I got a DUI junior year.”

“Dang that must’ve sucked.”

“It didn’t suck, but it wasn’t great.”

The girls get ready for bed after their conversation and Alex going into detail about getting a DUI. Alex laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. _I am gay. I am gay. I am gay. I like the sound of that. Maggie is my girlfriend. Hey guys this is my girlfriend, Maggie. I like the sound of that too._ Alex starts to drift to sleep with the thought of Maggie being her girlfriend on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot of sanvers in this chapter but next chapter will be the development of their friend/relationship

_Alex leans against the doorway and sips at her coffee as she takes in the vision in front of her. It’s Maggie fast asleep in bed. The sun shining through the cracks of open curtains. The streaks land upon Maggie’s stunning features. Her lips are pursed in a slight smirk, and it makes Alex smile. This is her life now. She has a wonderful girlfriend, amazing friends, and a great supportive sister. What more could she ask for? Maggie begins to stir, she tosses and turns herself awake and looks in Alex’s direction._

_“You watching me sleep, Danvers?” She sits up and stretches. Alex walks to the bed and hands Maggie a cup of coffee._

_“Maybe.” Alex shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her coffee, looking at Maggie over the brim of the cup. Maggie smirks at her. She takes a drink of her coffee and sets it on the nightstand. She takes Alex’s mug and places it next to hers. “Hey! I was drinking that. It took me five minutes just to work your stupid coffee maker.” She crosses her arms over her chest and Maggie laughs at how adorable she is._

_“It’s not that hard. I can show you how it works later, but now I’m thirsty for something else.” She leans a little closer to the redhead. Alex’s breath hitches._

_Alex gulps, “thirsty for what?” She leans closer into Maggie._

_“You.” Maggie lunges slowly toward Alex and connects their lips. Maggie swipes her tongue across Alex’s lip, she grants her instant access. Alex uncrosses her arms and slightly pushes Maggie down on the bed._ “Alex! Alex wake up!” She opens her eyes and sees Kara looking down at her. “I’m up I’m up. What’s going on?” She sits up and looks at her sister.

“We have this thing called school.”

“Shit! Am I late?” Alex jumps up and grabs her clothes.

“Lucy will be here in twenty minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up Kara?!”

“Don’t yell at me. I was calling you name for five minutes and you weren’t answering, and your alarm was going off.” Alex rolls her eyes and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

*********

As her alarm roars alive, Maggie sits up and stretches before she turns it off. “Day two.” She gets out of bed and walks out of her room. Luisa is making coffee. There is already a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal waiting for Maggie. Luisa turns around and smiles at her. “We ran out of bagels. Is cereal okay?”

Maggie nods. She walks to the kitchen island and has a seat. The tension in the room now is suffocating, but the ride home yesterday was even worse.

*******

_Maggie gets in the car and puts her bookbag in the back seat. She shuts the door and puts on her seat belt._

_“How was your first day of senior year?”_

_“It was good.”_

_“That’s good.” Luisa shakes her head as she starts to drive them home._

_Maggie knew something was off. Luisa always wants to know more about any situation. It shocked Maggie that her nosy aunt didn’t ask any other questions about her day. The drive home was very silent, awkward, and with tension you can cut with a knife. Luisa didn’t even comment on the person that was driving very slow in front of her._

*******

Maggie plays with the remaining flakes of her Raisin Bran that is floating in her bowl. She exhales then speaks. “So, I’m just going to announce the elephant in the room. You heard me masturbating the other night and I’m so sorry that you had to hear that. And I shouldn’t have been doing that in the first place knowing that my aunt was right next door.”

Luisa takes a sip of her coffee. “You don’t have to apologize, Mags. I get it I mean you are a teenager and sometimes you have urges and its nothing wrong with that.”

“You’re right. I’m still sorry that you had to hear me…you know- “she looks down at her bowl and swirls her spoon around in the milk.

Luisa laughs, “it’s okay, Maggie. Just try to be quiet next time. Now go get ready for school.” Maggie drinks the rest of her milk and puts the bowl in the sink. She goes into her room to get an outfit for her second day of senior year.

********

Lucy honks her horn and Kara waves at her from the bedroom window. She walks to the bathroom and lightly taps on the door. “Alex, Lucy is here.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in sec.”

Kara walks away from the door and goes downstairs. She’s terrified for today. Not the day itself, she is excited about being a senior. She’s terrified about seeing Lena. Kara texted Lena a while after she left and before her mom took her phone. It has been making Kara itch that she can’t see if Lena texted her back or not. Alex comes down the steps knocking Kara out of her trance of overthinking. 

“You okay, Kar?” Alex walks to the front door as she puts on her jacket and bookbag. Kara turns around and nods at her sister. They walk out of the house and get in Lucy’s car. Winn is sitting in the back on his phone. Lucy is waiting patiently in the driver’s drinking coffee. Alex gets in the passenger seat and says hi to them. Kara does the same as she climbs in the back seat behind Lucy.

*****

From the student parking lot, they see Maggie sitting on the school steps and Lena standing in front of her. Kara’s heart stops when she sees Lena. _She looks so beautiful._ The sun is hitting her pale skin impeccably. Her outfit doesn’t make it any better and she is just wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

“You coming, Kara?” Lucy says looking back at the young kryptonian. Kara blinks a few times and swallows.

She clears her throat, “ye-yeah- yeah. I am right behind you.” Kara gets her bag and closes the door. Lucy locks the car and the two girls walk to the steps where the rest of the superfriends are talking and laughing. Kara smiles at Lena when they approach the steps, but Lena just looks at her. She clears her throat. “I’m gonna head to class.” Lena waves at everyone and walks up the steps into the building.

Alex leans in and whispers to Kara, “is everything okay?” She looks at her.

“I texted her yesterday and I don’t know if she texted me back yet. And I can’t check because mom has my phone.”

“Why don’t you just talk to her today at lunch or something?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t want to pressure her. She’ll talk to me when she’s ready.”

“That’s my sister.” Alex smiles at Kara as the bell rings for first period. Maggie and Winn walk in the building together. Alex yells for her before it’s too late. “Hey Maggie, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Maggie turns around and smiles when she sees the redhead. “Sure Danvers. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to thank you for talking to me yesterday.”

“Anytime.” Maggie smiles up at Alex.

Alex feels her cheeks getting red. “Well I’ll see you later.” She waves and grins at Maggie as she walks to trigonometry class. Maggie smiles back and walks into English.

“What caused the dimples to come out and play?” Winn asks as Maggie sits down in a desk next to him.

Maggie laughs “I’m not telling.” She smiles as she swipes a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Winn smiles wickedly at Maggie.

“Now you have to tell me.” Winn scoots his desk closer to hers.

Maggie rolls his eyes. “I may or may not have a crush on someone.” 

“Ooh! Who is it?”

“That part I’m definitely not telling you. At least not yet.” She looks over at Winn and gives him an understanding look.

Winn smiles, “Okay. Since we are talking about crushes. I have the hugest crush on James.”

Maggie gasps, “Seriously?!” 

“Yeah since like freshman year.” Winn scratches the head as the bell rings. They walk out the classroom with their arms linked.

*****

Kara walks into her writing class shaking with anxiety. She almost broke two pencils today just thinking about seeing Lena sixth period. She didn’t sit across from her at lunch like she usually does. She sat across from Maggie and Alex took Kara's spot. She looks around the classroom for any other open seat that isn’t next to Lena. Sadly, the teacher demands the students sit in the seats they chose yesterday so she can learn names. Kara walks to the back of the room and sits next to Lena. She looks at Kara and immediately goes back to scrolling on her phone. Kara bites her lip. She wants to talk to Lena. Explain to her that she didn’t push back because she didn’t like the kiss. She just wanted her consent to kiss her more. She starts shaking her leg. She stops hastily once she hears the floorboards start to crack under her foot. Lena must’ve heard it too because she turns and looks at Kara with worry.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena asks, turning in her seat to faintly face the blonde.

“Yeah.” She looks at Lena with a small smile.

Lena’s heart drops in her stomach. She didn’t text Kara back because she didn’t know what to say. The raven-haired girl stared at her phone for hours trying to form a sentence to send to Kara. The text was a simple: _Are you ok?_ Lena wasn’t okay she thinks that her friendship with Kara is ruined because she couldn’t control herself. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you I didn’t mean to.” Kara says after a long silence with the teacher talking about a future assignment in the background.

Lena blinks feeling surprised. “You didn’t upset me. I ju- just panicked. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Lena it’s ok. I really like you too.” Kara looks around to make sure no one was watching. She takes Lena’s hand and kisses it lightly. Lena smiles and blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my best chapter. In my opinion it's my worst but I hope you guys liked it. :)
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Alex’s favorite class was chemistry. It was her last period for the day, she loves chemistry, and she has it with Maggie. Now that they are on good terms and Maggie helped Alex with her sexual identity they seem to grow closer over the past few days. Alex likes that she has another girl that she can talk to that isn’t her sister or Lucy, that already knows basically everything about the redhead. Alex walks into the classroom and spots Maggie far in the back reading a book.

“I see that you made it to the library today.” Alex says taking off her bookbag and sitting down. She leans over to read the cover. “Bonsai trees?”

Maggie chuckles as she closes her book. “Yeah.” She sits up and puts away her book. “My mom got me one when I was little. She thought it was cute and small like me. Now they’re like a secret love of mine.”

Alex grins, “that’s really cool, Maggie.” She smiles at her as her phone vibrates. She pulls it out and it’s a text from Kara.

**Kara: OMG!!!!!**

**Alex: What’s going on?!**

**Kara: I kissed Lena!**

Alex gasps and Maggie smiles at her. 

**Alex: WHAT?! Explain!!**

**Kara: We were in class and my leg started to shake and the floorboards started to crack under my foot. So I stopped and Lena asked if I was ok. I said that I was fine and then I apologized to her then she apologized to me. Then I told her that I liked her back and I kissed her hand.**

**Alex: Kar, I think you should finish your sentences I thought you actually full on lip locked with Lena.**

**Kara: Ha! I wish.**

Alex was getting ready to text Kara back until Maggie catches her attention. “Everything okay?” Alex says turning in her seat towards Maggie.

“My aunt can’t pick me up today. She has to get her car inspected.” Maggie scratches her head and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Lucy can take you home. I- I mean if you want her to. I can ask her.” Alex fidgets a little in her seat.

“I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“You will never be a burden. It’s no big deal and besides Lucy likes to show off her car to people anyway.” Alex smiles and texts Lucy asking if she minds taking Maggie home.

Maggie is just sitting there looking at her because I don’t think Alex realizes that she just said that Maggie will _never_ be a burden. When Maggie feels as if she’s been a burden to people her whole life.

“See no big deal. Lucy said she would be happy to take you home.” Alex grins at Maggie as the bell rings. They both get up, grab their things, and leave the classroom. Alex takes a deep breath. “I’m thinking about coming out to my mom today.” She looks over at Maggie.

Maggie gasps, “really do you think you’re ready?” She turns moderately towards Alex as they walk.

“Yeah I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I am for sure that I’m ready for her to know about this new feeling that makes me…me.”

“That is amazing Alex.” Once they are out of the school Maggie stops and hugs Alex. _She smells fucking amazing. It’s insane._ They break apart, share a smile, and continue to walk to Lucy’s car. They get to her car and exchange greetings. “Where’s Winn?”

Lucy rolls her eyes and chuckles. “He’s the only one with a seventh period we have to wait for him. Ah here comes Kara. Ooh and she’s with Lena.” Lucy looks to the steps she sees Kara and Lena talking. “By the looks of it they are not having a fun conversation.”

******

Lena looks down at her and Kara’s interlocked fingers. They get outside, and Lena stops on the steps.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara says as she turns around.

Lena takes a deep breath. “Kara…you are such an amazing person and I like you so much. But I don’t want this to become something...at least not now. I just got out of a relationship. I think we should just be friends.” Lena rubs her thumb over Kara’s hand and let’s go of it. She wipes her eye before a tear threatens to escape out of her duct. Kara doesn’t say anything she just nods and gives Lena a small but saddening grin. She turns on the steps and walks down them, going to Lucy’s car. She feels like Lena ripped out her heart and stepped on it. She gets to the car and walks straight into Alex’s arms and starts sobbing.

“She just wants to be friends.” Kara whines. She sniffles and looks up.

“I’m so sorry, Kar.” Alex rubs her back. “Let’s get you home, okay? You can cry and eat as much ice cream and potstickers that you want.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Kara backs up from Alex and finally sees that she just broke down in the student parking lot. She wipes her eye and gets in the car. She slides all the way to the window behind Lucy and leans her head against the window. 

“I’ll sit in the middle.” Winn says as he hops in the car after Kara. Maggie gets in after him and then Alex and Lucy settle in the front. The drive was silent until Kara started to cry again. 

Lucy clears her throat, “where do you live, Maggie?” She looks at Maggie through the rear view mirror.

“The apartment complex right down the street from Noonan’s.”

“I used to live in those apartments when I first moved here.” Lucy says. Maggie smiles and slides Alex a piece of paper. Alex takes it and opens it. It has Maggie’s number on it. Alex smiles and bites her lip. Lucy notices and grins.

“Thanks for the ride.” 

“Anytime.” Lucy smiles at Maggie.

Maggie steps out of the car. Winn slides to the window, rolling it down and waves at Maggie. She waves back. She looks at Alex, she smiles at her and winks as she walks away towards the building.

*****

Lucy drives off, “What’s that you got there, Al?”

Alex smiles, “Maggie gave me her number.” She looks over at Lucy. The car fills with gasps, shut ups, and no ways. Even Kara gasped. 

“No fucking way! Seriously?!” Lucy hits Alex on her arm lightly.

“It’s nothing like that. I’m planning on coming out to my mom and she wanted me to tell her how it went after.” The car filled with even more gasps, shut ups, and no ways.

“Wait, you want to come out to mom? Alex that’s great!” Kara says as she wipes her eyes for the hundredth time this whole car ride.

“Yeah, but let’s not make this about me. We are still going to eat ice cream and potstickers in front of the TV all night.” Alex looks back and smiles at her sister.

Kara grins. “Thanks for that Alex, but you coming out is way more huge than me getting friend zoned by the girl I’ve had a crush on since sophomore year.” Alex smiles at Kara as Lucy pulls up to their house. They get out of the car. 

“Tell us everything at lunch tomorrow!” Lucy yells from the car. Alex gives her a thumbs up as she meets up with Kara as she unlocks the front door.

“Why are you guys home so early?” Eliza asks as she comes out from the kitchen.

“We don’t have a seventh period.” Kara answers as she takes off her bookbag and walks to the couch.

“Kara, are you alright?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kara plops down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

“Okay. How was your day, Alexandra?” Eliza looks from the couch to Alex. Her palms start to get sweaty and her heart is beating hard in her chest. Kara hears it. She sits up and looks at Alex.

Alex takes a deep breath and looks at her mom. “It was good.” Eliza takes a sip of her drink and continues to read an article on her phone. “Mom, I have to tell you something.”

Eliza looks up, “what is it dear?”

 _You got this. Just say it. Mom I’m gay. You got this. You can do it._ Alex inhales then exhales. She runs her fingers through her hair. She looks at Kara, she smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. “Mom, I have been thinking lately and I have come to realize something about myself.”

“Okay and what’s that?”

“I-I-m-I’m gay.” Alex looks at her mother trying to read her expression. It’s emotionless. She's just standing there and staring. Alex feels a _you’re a disgrace, Alexandra_ coming, and it makes her heart sink.

“How long have you known?”

“Not long. I kinda just came to realize it about myself.”

“And how do you know it's not just a phase if you just came to recognize this so-called feeling?” Eliza puts down her cup and looks at Alex. Kara gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen.

“You didn’t ask me that when I told you I was pan. Why is Alex different?” Kara crosses her arms over her chest.

“Kara it’s fine.” Alex says looking at her sister.

“No, Alex it’s not fine. Alex deserves the same amount of respect as me. She is your daughter and you treat her like a house guest. Alex isn’t perfect. She is human and will make mistakes. You are her mother you should treat her like she is perfect even if she thinks she’s not. Alex is a perfect sister, a perfect friend, and damn good perfect person overall and she doesn’t need you to tell her any different.” Kara huffs out a breath and looks at Alex.

“You’re right, Kara. Alexandra, I apologize if I ever talked down to you. And I accept you for being gay.” Eliza smiles at Alex.

Alex smiles at her mom and walks out of the kitchen. Kara follows shortly after and they both walk upstairs. Once they are in their bedroom and the door closed. “Kara, where the hell did all of that come from? I mean thank you for saying it, but jeez.”

“Sorry it just slipped out. I think it's because I’ve had an altogether shitty day. And mom talking to you like that and asking you that question, I ju-I just snapped.” Kara rubs her forehead and lays down on her bed.

“It’s okay, Kara. Do you still want to eat ice cream and pot stickers all night in front of the TV?”

Kara looks over at Alex. “Yes, but can we just watch Netflix on your laptop instead?”

“Of course.” Alex grabs her laptop from her nightstand. “You order the potstickers and I’ll get the ice cream.” Alex goes back downstairs and grabs the ice cream from the freezer. She grabs two spoons and heads back upstairs. Kara is on the phone talking to a delivery guy. Alex puts the ice cream carton on the floor and picks up her laptop choosing a movie for her and her heart broken, friend zoned sister. Tonight, is about relaxation for Kara. Tomorrow at school is going to be the hard part. How is she going to look at Lena in the face if she can’t have Lena all to herself? Kara shakes her head as Alex presses play on Trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot going on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Maggie sits at the kitchen island eating her bagel as she scrolls through social media. She’s dressed and ready since Lucy asked if she can take her to school today. And of course, Maggie said yes because she finally is gaining friends in the new city. Luisa trudges out of her room. Walking into the bathroom closing the door with a small slam.

**Unknown: Hey Maggie, this is Lucy. Winn gave me your number.**

**Maggie: Oh, hey Lucy. What’s up?**

**Lucy: Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be there to pick you up in ten minutes. I have to get the Danvers sisters first. Is that ok?**

**Maggie: Yeah that’s fine.**

**Lucy: Great! See you then.**

Luisa walks out of the bathroom and yawns, “good morning. You’re ready early.”

“Lucy is taking me to school.” Maggie takes a sip of her coffee.

“Lucy? Is that another co-worker.”

“Yes, but she is also a friend.”

“Any other friends I should know about?” Luisa smiles at her niece. She’s happy that Maggie is making friends.

“Well there’s Winn, who you already know. Alex and her sister Kara. James kind of but not really. And Lena but I don’t know that much about her.”

Luisa shakes her head. “I am so happy for you that you have friends. Do you work today?” She walks to the cabinet and grabs a mug.

“Yeah. Four to closing but Lucy is driving us all to work, so you don’t have to pick me up from school.” Maggie looks up and smiles at her aunt. “How was the inspection yesterday?” Luisa froze. She didn’t really have an inspection for her car yesterday.

“Uh it- it was good. Everything is good.” She averts her gaze from Maggie. Luisa knows that if she looks at her in the eyes, Maggie will see that she’s lying.

“You’re not telling me something.” _Damn it._

Luisa scratches her forehead. She exhales a huff of breath. “I didn’t have an inspection yesterday. I had coffee…with your father.” Luisa looks at Maggie. Her jaw is clenched, and her hand is in a fist on the counter.

“Why the fuck was he here?”

“He wanted to see you.”

Maggie gritted her teeth. “Bullshit. That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“I can’t tell you the real reason. You’ll get mad.”

Maggie lets out a huff of breath, “I’m already mad. So just tell me.” She gets up and puts the rest of her coffee in a Barenaked Ladies to go cup.

“He wants a ticket for graduation.”

Maggie makes a face of angry confusion. “School just started.”

“Oscar- “

“Don’t say his name.”

Luisa clears her throat and continues, “he wanted you to have enough time for you to think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it. The answer is _no._ I don’t want him there. I don’t want him in my life _at all._ ”

“Margarita.” Maggie stops and looks up at her aunt. Luisa _never_ calls her that.

“What is this, his way of trying to make amends?”

Luisa shrugs her shoulders, “he’s trying to be a good father”

Maggie scoffs and rolls her eyes. “A good father! Was he a good father when he dropped off his fourteen-year-old daughter on the side of the road in the middle of winter? With nothing but the clothes on her back and an old suitcase. He can shove his _‘good father’_ stance up his ass right next to his head.” Maggie’s phone buzzes on the counter.

**Lucy: I’m here! (:**

“Lucy’s here. I have to go.” Maggie wipes her eye, grabs her bag and her coffee and leaves. Slamming the door behind her. She tried not to cry when she was walking out the building, but she cried anyway. She was just so angry. But she didn’t know who she was angry at. Luisa for agreeing to see her father or Oscar for coming to National City for a ticket to an event that doesn’t happen for months. Maggie wiped her eyes as she got in the car. She sat down next to Winn. She smiled and waved at everyone.

“Are you okay?” Winn says sliding a little closer to Maggie.

Maggie sniffles, “I’m fine. Its just been a rough morning.” She looked up. She didn’t notice that Alex was in the back with her and Winn. They share a look, Alex grins at her.

“Here.” Winn hands Maggie a little packet of tissues. “Kara was crying earlier.” Kara rolls her eyes from the front seat as Lucy drives out of the parking lot.

“Thanks.” She takes a tissue out of the package and wipes her nose. “And I’m sorry Little Danvers about Lena. You must’ve really liked her, huh?” Kara swoons at the nickname.

“Yeah, I did. I still do.” Kara looks down at her hands.

“I swear to god if you cry again.” Lucy says looking over at Kara.

“If you think she’s bad now. You should’ve seen her last night.” Alex says from the back. “We went through six boxes of tissues.”

Jesus Kara!” Lucy says shaking her head.

“Don’t judge me. And you have no right to talk, Alex. You cried for three straight days when Vicki stopped talking to you.” She turns and looks at her sister. Alex gave her the _‘not in front of Maggie’_ look. Maggie looked in between the two sisters. She wanted to ask who Vicki was, but she just kept the question to herself. Kara rolled her eyes. “I think cried it all out anyway.”

“Yeah okay. Then when we get to school, and you see Lena you’ll burst into tears.” Winn says.

Kara laughs, “just remember that you are sitting next to Alex.”

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hit me.” Winn flinches and moves closer to Maggie.

“Don’t come close to me. You’re on your own, Schott.” Maggie says at the man-boy she has come so fond of.

“Alex keep your fists to yourself.” Lucy warns as she looks at Alex in the rear view mirror.

“I wasn’t going to hit him…hard.” Alex states. Maggie chuckles and it makes Alex’s cheeks turn pink.

Lucy lets out a breathy chuckle and grins as she pulls into the school parking lot. Lena is sitting on a bench next to the steps on her phone.

“Are you sure that you are ready to see her, Kar?” Alex asks, rubbing Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m not ready to see her. But I can’t just ignore her.” Kara grins at her sister as she unbuckles her seat belt.

“Wait! Before everyone leaves this car, are there going to be anymore tears?” Lucy asks, putting her car in park. “Kara?”

“I won’t cry.” Kara says.

“Maggie?”

“I’m good.” Maggie smiles at Lucy as she opened the door and gets out of the car. Winn follows after her, and Alex gets out on the other side. Lucy takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out. She walks to the other side of the car where Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Kara are standing.

“You sure you’re ready for this? We can skip first period.” Alex asks turning to Kara.

“I have lunch and the period right after with Lena. Either way I’m not going to be ready to talk to her.” Kara replies, putting her bookbag on. Maggie looks over to the bench Lena was sitting on.

“No need Little Danvers. Lena left the bench.” Maggie says, pointing to the bench, which is now vacant.

“Great. I wish I could just text her, but Eliza took my phone.” Kara says.

“Don’t worry you’ll have it back soon. Since she takes your side over everything.” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alex…not today.”

Alex rolls her eyes as the bell rings. “See ya guys.” She walks away. The rest of the superfriends follow behind her shortly after. Maggie and Winn walk to English like they do every morning. But now it feels weird. Maggie cried in front of him and she feels off about it. Maggie thinks that she can’t show pain or feeling in front of anyone or they will treat her different. She clears her throat. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Winn looks over at her. “Like what. Crying?”

Maggie shakes her head. “I don’t usually cry in front of my friends.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Maggie. Everyone has off days it's okay to let it out.”

Maggie smiles at him. “Thanks Winn.” He grins at her. They walk into class and sit down. As Ms. M’orzz takes attendance Maggie’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She rolls her eyes. _I don’t want to talk Luisa._ She looks at her phone it’s a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown: Hi. This is Alex. You wanted to know how my coming out went?**

**Maggie: Hey Danvers. How did it go?**

**Alex: Not good…**

**Maggie: I’m sorry :(**

**Alex: It’s fine. Kara kind of snapped at my mom.**

**Maggie: Really!? Why?**

**Alex: She asked me a question that she didn’t ask Kara and Kara got upset and told my mom to basically learn how to respect me.**

**Maggie: Wow. I didn’t know Kara had it in her. I guess all the Danvers are feisty.**

Alex chuckles and blushes at Maggie’s text.

“Hey uhh the teacher is giving you a death glare. You might want to put your phone away.” Winn whispers. Maggie looks up at the teacher, who is indeed giving her a death glare. She nods at the teacher and puts her phone back in her pocket.

*******

Later that day, Darla walks up to Maggie in the library. “Looking for something specific?” Darla said, leaning on a nearby bookshelf.

Maggie looks away from the shelf, “Yeah. Do you mind helping me?” Maggie smirks at her.

“Of course. I’ll show you our book directory.” Darla walks away motioning Maggie to follow her. Maggie watches her ass as she walks. _Alex’s ass is way- STOP don’t objectify her._ Maggie shakes her head and follows Darla to a computer on the far left of the library. “Here you go. All you have to do is type in the book you want, and it will show you if it’s checked out or not.” She puts her hand on Maggie’s arm and squeezes faintly. “Your arm is so muscular. Do you work out?” 

Maggie looks up at her. “Sometimes.” 

Darla smirks, “maybe I can join you one day.” She bites her lip.

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” She walks away and looks over her shoulder at Maggie, who is looking back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Alex and Maggie will be together soon. And just one more chapter of the supercorp angst.
> 
> There won't be any 'intimate' scenes involving Darla and Maggie.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want me to do something different with the au or prompts for other fics. @NyjahDanvers111 or just comment on here :)
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie walks into the lunch room and sees that the lunch table that she and everyone sits at is empty. She walks outside and looks among the students. Maggie doesn’t see them there either. She looks farther out, toward the field and notices a figure that looks a little like Alex. She walks to the field and as she gets closer, it is Alex sitting on the bleachers reading a book. Maggie walks up the steps, Alex looks up at the sound and smiles when she sees Maggie.

“Hey Danvers, what are you doing out here?” Maggie asks, sitting down next to Alex.

“Kara and I had a little disagreement after fourth and everyone made up excuses to not come to lunch, so it wouldn’t be awkward.” Alex closes her book and turns to Maggie.

“You could’ve texted me. I was in the library.”

Alex grins, “finding more books on bonsai trees?”

Maggie scoffs, “No, I was trying to pick up chicks. I think I bagged one.” Alex stiffens, and her grip tightens on her book.

She clears her throat. “And how did that go?” Alex squints a little and crinkles her forehead. Spiting herself for asking.

“Pretty good. We flirted a little. I might ask her out.” Maggie looks over at Alex and sees how uncomfortable she seems. “But enough about me. What happened between you and Kara?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders, “nothing big, we just had a sister argument. She’ll get over it.” Silence rose between them. Alex wanted to ask why Maggie was crying and Maggie wanted to know who Vicki was. Alex opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn’t know how to start the sentence. She opened her mouth again and this time something actually came out. “Why were you crying this morning? Is everything okay?” Maggie freezes. She’s not ready to tell Alex what happened when her parents found out she was gay. She isn’t ready to open up to her just yet. But she tells her anyway because Maggie feels a connection with Alex that she hasn’t felt with anyone _ever._

“My aunt lied about her car inspection yesterday. She really had coffee with my father.” She looks up at Alex.

“I’m guessing you don’t have a good relationship with your father.” 

Maggie shakes her head. She inhales then exhales a shaky breath. She fights the tears that want to fall and swallows down her fear of telling Alex the story that changed her life. She sits up and looks at Alex in her beautiful brown eyes. “When I was fourteen, I liked this girl, Eliza. I gave her a card for Valentine’s Day. She gave my card to her parents and they gave the card to my parents.”

“She outed you?”

“Yeah. My dad wasn’t happy about it and the next day I came home from school and my dad had a suitcase packed. He told me to get in the car and he started driving. I said _‘papi, what did I do?’_ and he said, _‘you shamed me.’_ He dropped me off on the side of the road a couple miles away from my aunt’s house. It was winter, and I was freezing. I’ve been living with my aunt ever since.”

“That’s awful, Maggie I’m so sorry that your dad treated you like that.” Alex scoots closer to Maggie, placing her hand in Maggie’s, interlocking their fingers. Looking into Maggie’s eyes, “you have nothing to be ashamed of.” She rubs her thumb against Maggie’s hand. Maggie leans in a little. Just as their lips are about to connect Lucy yells at them from the bottom of the bleachers.

“Hey Alex, Kara wants to talk to you!” Lucy yells. Alex and Maggie jump apart and stand.

Maggie smiles at Alex as they walk down the bleachers. “Thanks for letting me talk it really helped.”

“Anytime. I’m here if you want to cry too. I have pretty strong shoulders.” Alex smirks at Maggie as she walks towards Lucy. “What does Kara want?” Maggie waves at Lucy and walks off the field and back into the school. Alex watches her.

Lucy smiles. “She has sixth period with Lena and she’s freaking out about seeing her. So, she told me to go get you.”

“Okay. Where is she now?” Alex asks, already walking off the field to find Kara.

“In the bathroom. Across from the cafeteria.”

Alex walks back into the school building. Determined to build up her sister’s confidence to talk to her crush after that said crush broke her heart and friend zoned her. She jogs into the bathroom. “Kara?” Kara walks out of a nearby stall. Tears running down her face. “Come here.” Alex opens her arms and the blonde alien runs into them and breaks down. Sob after sob. “What’s going on? You told Lucy that there was going to be no more tears.” Kara’s grasp tightens on Alex’s shirt. She rubs her back trying to soothe her, trying to make her stop so Kara can tell her why she was crying in her arms in the middle of the bathroom. Minutes go by, hell they were both already late for class. Alex waits, and she rubs Kara’s back until she is ready to talk.

Kara sniffles and Alex jumps a bit. “I’m not ready to see her.” She looks up at Alex. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her nostrils have snot coming out of them. Alex walks to the paper towel dispenser and hands Kara one. “Thanks.” Kara blows her nose and throw the paper towel away. “I can’t see her. I’ll just break down because I’m a wuss. I mean look at me I’m ten minutes late to class, I look a mess, and I’m crying in my sister’s arms in a school bathroom.” She looks at herself in the mirror and huffs.

“You aren’t a wuss. You’re just going through something. Look, I get it if you’re not ready to see her, but you can’t ignore her forever. You and Lena have to talk about this.” Alex rubs her shoulder.

“I know. But I don’t think school is the right place to talk. Maybe I’ll ask her to- “

“Kara…stop. Snap out of your planning mode. You have been crying in my arms for ten minutes. You need a break. Call mom, ask her to sign you out.”

“Why can’t I just fly home?” Kara shrugs her shoulders and looks at Alex.

“Because you and mom need to talk.”

“I was only planning on having one tough conversation today not two.” Kara rolls her eyes.

“Here.” Alex hands Kara her phone so she can call Eliza.

“Hello Alexandra. Is everything alright?”

“This isn’t Alex. Its Kara.”

“Oh, hi Kara.”

“Can you pick me up?”

 _Way to get straight to the point._ Alex thinks.

“Is there a reason why?”

“I don’t feel good.”

“What’s wrong?” 

Kara rolls her eyes.

“My powers are becoming erratic and I need some rest.”

“Okay. My to go lab kit is in my car. I can check your energy levels.”

“I don’t want to be checked. I want to go home.”

Alex is stunned by Kara’s sternness.

“Fine. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Great! See you then.” Kara hangs up and gives Alex back her phone.

“And you get mad at me when I say you get everything you want. She would’ve said no and grounded me if I talked to her like that.” Alex says, rolling her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Don’t nag me now. I’m already upset.”

“Whatever. Are you good to stay here and wait for mom to come get you? I am crazy late to class.” 

“Yeah I’m fine… go to class.” Kara grins at Alex as she walks out the bathroom and to her chemistry class, which she is fifteen minutes late to.

“Alex Danvers. Where have you been?” J’onn crosses his arms over his chest and gives Alex a stern look.

“Sorry my sister was having an emergency and she needed my help.”

“Next time, at least have a pass if your going to miss fifteen minutes of my class.” 

Alex nods at him and goes to her seat. She sits down next to Maggie. She is texting someone on her phone.

“Is that the girl from the library?” Alex asks, taking off her bookbag. She wasn’t trying to be nosy, but the contact name was just the single letter _D. I hope D doesn’t stand for Darla. Because she’s the TA in the library at lunch._

“Oh yeah. After I left the field I went back to the library and asked her for her number.” Maggie replies, closing her phone and looking up at the taller girl. Alex grins as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Lucy: I didn’t get to hear about you coming out. How did it go?**

**Alex: Why didn’t you ask me when we were on the field?**

**Lucy: Because Kara needed you.**

**Alex: It didn’t go so well. Kara snapped at Eliza.**

**Lucy: Wow! Why?**

**Alex: She asked me a question that she didn’t ask Kara when she came out and Kara got pissed and told my mom how to respect me.**

**Lucy: Go Kara! How is she by the way? Is she gonna talk to Lena?**

Right when Alex was going to respond to Lucy, Maggie chuckles at a text Darla sent her. It sends rage through Alex. _I should be making her chuckle._

**Lucy: Alex???**

**Alex: Sorry. She isn’t ok. She cried in my arms for ten minutes straight in the bathroom. I told her to ask my mom to sign her out. She’s probably home now.**

**Lucy: Damn, she’s really going through it. I mean there has to be a reason Lena did what she did. I thought Lena really liked Kara.**

**Alex: I thought she did too. They would flirt with each other any chance they got.**

**Lucy: Like you and Maggie…?**

**Alex: We don’t flirt with each other. And she doesn’t even like me. She’s laughing over Darla’s texts right now as we speak.**

**Lucy: Maggie is talking to Darla!?**

Alex rolls her eyes. _Tell me about it._

**Alex: Yeah. And she must be a real comedian.**

**Lucy: How do you feel about that Al? You did cry over her in the bathroom.**

**Alex: First of all, I was crying because I was confused about my sexuality. I wasn’t crying over Maggie.**

**Lucy: But you were confused about your sexuality because of Maggie.**

**Alex: I’m done talking about this.**

Alex closes her phone and places it on the table. She runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a huff of breath. _Maggie and I are just friends. Maggie and I are just friends. Maggie and I are just friends._

But if Alex and Maggie were just friends, why does Maggie talking to Darla make her blood boil with anger?

******

The car ride with Eliza and Kara was so silent Kara could hear crickets chirping.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you yesterday.” Kara says, the silence was becoming agonizing.

“It’s okay, Kara. Everything you said was true. I treat you and Alexandra differently because I want her to be a good role model for you.

“But she is a good role model for me.”

“Alexandra has done a lot of unruly things these past few years. I keep her on her feet, so she doesn’t fall back into old habits.” Eliza looks over at Kara as she pulls into the driveway. Kara shakes her head as she gets out of the car. Kara walks into the house and goes straight for the couch. Eliza chuckles, “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Kara gives her a thumbs up and Eliza walks up the stairs.

******

A few hours later, Kara is awoken from her nap with someone ringing the doorbell. She grunts as she gets up and walks to the door. She opens it and gasps.

"Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	18. Chapter 18

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks, surprised to see Lena standing in front of her.

“You didn’t come to sixth period and you weren’t in the parking lot after school, so I came here. Can I come in?” Kara ponders that question for a moment. Was she ready to talk to Lena? Was she ready to face the truth on the reason why Lena friend zoned her? She lets her in anyway.

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Juice? Alcohol?” Kara asks, half-jokingly.

Lena chuckles, “I’m fine.” She sits down on the couch and waits for Kara to join her. The young kryptonian walks to the couch and sits down next to Lena, leaving plenty of space between them.

“Why did you come over exactly? N-not that I don’t enjoy your company.” Kara rubs the back of her neck and fiddles with her glasses. _Take a breath, Kara._

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day.” Lena takes a deep breath and looks at Kara.

“O-okay.” Kara looks at Lena. _Damn it’s only been two days since she friend zoned me. It feels like years since we’ve talked._

“I’m guessing you want to know why I said for us to be just friends.”

“Yeah I thought you liked me…I guess not.” Kara looks down at her hands. She feels tears coming but she stops them from falling.

“I do like you, Kara. I’m just not ready to jump right into another relationship.”

Kara sighs, “why didn’t you say that on the steps?”

“I did.”

“No, you said you wanted to be just friends on the steps.”

“What’s the difference, Kara?”

“If you weren’t ready for another relationship that’s fine and I get it we could’ve took things slow. But you just straight up friend zoned me. Do you not want to be with me, Lena?” Kara regrets the question right when she says it. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been so blunt like that. You just- you broke my heart, Lena. I just like you so much and it hurt so bad when you said to be just friends.” Kara wipes her eye and sniffles.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I was just being selfish. I wasn’t even thinking about how you would feel. I should have talked to you about it.” Lena moves a little closer to Kara and takes her hand. “I would like to take things slow. Would you like that Kara?” She looks at Kara and smiles. Kara’s heart melts. _Wow I love her smile._

“Yes, I would like that…a lot.” She hugs Lena. _Yes, my favorite scent. Lavender and birthday cake._ Eliza comes down the stairs and smiles at the two girls sitting on the couch.

*******

 _How in the hell could one person be so fucking funny?_ Since Kara went home early and Lucy had space in her car, Maggie asked if Lucy could take Darla home. And of course, Lucy said _‘sure why not’._ So now they are driving, and every two seconds Maggie breaks out in laughter. Alex thinks her laugh is adorable, but it isn’t adorable when she isn’t the one making her laugh or because she been laughing continuously for ten minutes.

**Winn: I wish Luce would drive faster so the agony will stop.**

**Alex: Tell me about it. What’s so funny anyway?**

**Winn: I have no idea…**

**Winn: If she rides with us again and hopefully she doesn’t you’re sitting in the back.**

**Alex: No, the hell I am not. And she’s DEFINITELY not riding with us again.**

Maggie stopped laughing. Alex starts to worry. _Are they kissing? Please don’t let them be kissing…_ Alex looks down at her phone to ask Winn. When she looks down at her phone she sees her last text, but she didn’t send it to Winn. She accidentally sent it to…Maggie. 

_SHIT!!_

Alex sinks down in her seat and puts her hand over her eyes. Lucy looks over at her. “Are you alright, Al?”

Alex looks up at Lucy. She shakes her head. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t want to draw any attention to herself. She sinks down lower in the seat, hoping the seat will cave in and she’ll fall into an infinite black hole of embarrassment.

_I can’t believe I sent that to her._

_She hates me now._

_And holy shit it just hit me that we almost kissed on the bleachers._

_I can’t show my face around her anymore._

_I’ll flee the country, change my name, and shave my head bald._

*******

Minutes later, Lucy pulls up to a bricked one-story house. It has a long curvy driveway and a two-car garage. The driveway is lined with small, grey pebbles. “Thanks for the ride, Lacey!” Darla waves and steps out of the car.

“It’s Lucy.” She says, rolling her eyes. She drives out of the neighborhood. The drive to Noonan’s was very unlively. With Alex dying of embarrassment, Winn sleeping, Maggie trying figure out what Alex’s text means, and Lucy zoned out while driving but still managing to not crash. The car was so silent tumbleweeds started to circle around the four friends.

They arrive at Noonan’s and Alex is afraid to move. “I know you don’t want to work today Alex, but you got to anyway.” Lucy says, opening the passenger side door and pulling Alex’s arm. “Don’t make me have to tickle you.” Lucy says, sporting a devilish grin. Alex jumps up and gets out of the car. “That’s what I thought.”

“Can we talk, Danvers?” Maggie asks, stepping out the car.

“Yeah.” Alex walks to one of the lunch tables that sit in the front of the café and sits down. Maggie follows behind her and sits across from her.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and places it on the table. “You wanna tell me what this is all about?” Maggie points at the text message Alex sent her.

“I’m sorry, Maggie. That message wasn’t meant for you. I accidentally sent it to you. It was meant for Winn.” Alex says, looking down at her hands. She can’t look at Maggie in the eyes.

“That text was very aggressive, Danvers.”

“You are looking at it in the wrong context. Winn would understand.” Alex’s hands started to sweat. She was becoming nervous. 

“She’s _definitely_ in all caps I might add, not riding with us again. What do you have against Darla?”

“Nothing. She has her own car, so she can drive herself to and from school. So, she doesn’t need Lucy to do it. And she doesn’t even know Lucy’s name so…” Alex trails off. She doesn’t want to finish that sentence. Her foot is already so far in her mouth she can state number by number how many steps she took today.

Maggie shakes her head. She wasn’t mad at Alex she thinks it’s cute that Alex is jealous, but she won’t tell Alex that. She gets up from her seat. Alex grabs her arm. She stops and looks at her.

“I’m sorry about the text. Don’t be mad at me please. I can’t lose you again.” Alex says, looking into Maggie’s eyes. She doesn’t know why she just told Maggie that, but she did and now she can’t take it back.

Maggie is taken aback at Alex’s openness about losing her. “I’m not mad, Danvers.” She smiles at the redhead and walks into Noonan’s.

*********

Alex’s day at work was just great. She spilled two cups of coffee on herself, the counter, and the floor, she messed up three customer’s orders, and the one that is probably going to haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, she told Lucy what almost happened on the bleachers and Lucy overreacted and Maggie heard and now she just want to crawl into a hole and die. The car ride home was noiseless. No one talked. Everyone was scared too. Winn didn’t know what was going on. He was outside when Lucy blurted out what happened on the bleachers with Maggie. Lucy pulls up to the Danvers’ house and Alex gets out.

“Bye guys.” Alex says, closing the door and walking toward the house. When she walked in Kara and Lena were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Kara popped her head up and smiled. She waved at Alex and motioned with her hands that Lena was asleep. Alex smiled back as she walked up the steps.

Kara tumbles into their bedroom. “Lena left.”

Alex looks up from her book and shakes her head at her sister. “You two dating or was that just friendly cuddling?”

“Lena wants to take things slow.”

“That’s great. I’m so relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yes! You won’t be crying anymore and I kinda missed hyperactive Kara. Sad Kara is no fun.”

Kara chuckles. “How was work?”

“Ugh work. I had a crazy day.”

“What happened?” Kara asks, sitting down on her bed.

“I spilled coffee all over myself and I messed up three orders.” Alex leans her head against her headboard and sighs.

“You had a rough day.”

“Those weren’t even the worst part. Maggie heard me and Lucy talking about what happened earlier today because Lucy gets loud when she gets excited.”

“Wait. What happened earlier?”

Alex freezes. _Shit!_ “Maggie and I maybe almost kissed.”

“YOU AND MAGGIE ALMOST KISSED! When!?”

 _Jesus and I thought Lucy was loud._ “On the bleachers at lunch before I came to the bathroom.”

“Alex that’s huge! Are you two like a thing now?”

“We aren’t a thing. She’s hanging out with Darla.”

“Maggie and Darla. Doesn’t sound right. Maggie and Alex sounds so much better.”

Alex sighs, “Kara be real Maggie won’t go for a girl like me.” Alex gestures to herself with her hand.

“She won’t go for a cute, funny, and intelligent girl. Maggie’s taste must be all jacked up.” Kara says, laying down and getting under her blankets. Alex rolls her eyes and puts her book on the night stand. “Don’t think low of yourself, Alex. You’re a catch. Maggie just doesn’t know it yet.” Kara says, smiling and turning off her lamp.

“Thanks, Kar.” Alex turns off her lamp and lays down. She looks out her window, thinking about how good it would feel to be a _catch_ for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Alex rises and stretches in her bed as her alarm goes off. She rubs her eyes and looks over at Kara, who is already up and scrolling on her phone. 

“Good morning, Kar.”

“Good morning! How did you sleep?” Kara asks, getting up and stretching.

“It was okay. I went to sleep a little late last night.” Alex says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hear your heartbeat slow down until one in the morning.” Kara walks out the bedroom. Alex follows behind her. The sisters walk to the bathroom. They grab their toothbrushes and Alex grabs the toothpaste.

“I just have a lot of things on my mind and I couldn’t sleep.” Alex says, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks.

“Not really.” Alex spits out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and walks out of the bathroom. Kara follows after her shortly after. Alex is already head first in her closet getting an outfit for the day. She trudges out of the room back to the bathroom. She gets ready and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks the same. Black shirt, black skinny jeans, brown leather jacket, and her famous motorcycle boots. But Alex doesn’t feel the same. She feels as if she knows something bad will happen today. She opens the bathroom door and takes a deep breath before she walks downstairs.

**Lucy: We’re here!  
** **Lucy: I am so sorry about yesterday. **  
Lucy: I just got excited…****

****

Alex isn’t really mad at Lucy for what she did. Yes, it was uncalled for, but she knew Lucy would’ve reacted like that no matter where they were. Alex walks down the steps and waits for Kara by the front door. The blonde comes downstairs a few minutes later. Alex smiles at her and opens the front door. Kara and Alex step out of the house. Kara walks to Lucy’s car but stops abruptly when she sees Maggie in the back seat talking to Winn. Alex locks the door and returns to her sister, who is locked in place in the middle of the driveway.

Alex gives her a weird look, “Kara?” Alex looks at the car and gasps when she sees Maggie in the back seat. Lucy sees the sisters in the driveway and sends a quick text to Alex.

**Lucy: I might have forgot to mention that Maggie was riding with us…**

Alex rolls her eyes at her phone screen. “On second thought you sit in the back today.” 

“What! No way you always sit in the front.” Kara crosses her arms over her chest and looks at her older sister.

“You can sit in the front in the afternoon. Now get in the car. We’re going to be late.” Alex says as she opens the passenger seat door and gets in. She shoots a look at Lucy then turns and smiles at Winn and Maggie. Kara gets in the car and huffs. “Stop acting like a baby. We’re just going to school. Its not that big of a deal.”

“If its not that big of a deal why can’t you sit in the back?” Kara asks, looking at Alex and raising her eyebrows.

“Kara don’t start.”

“What!? You always sit in the front and it’s not fair.” 

Alex gave her sister a look. She was going to say something to really hurt Kara’s feelings and the kryptonian felt it coming. _It wasn’t fair to me when you came to earth and ruined my life._ But it was all avoided when Lucy cut in before she could say anything.

“Guys stop. Its just a stupid car ride and it is too early for you two to be arguing.” Lucy says as she drives out of the neighborhood.

*********

When the superfriends get to school, Kara is out the car before Lucy could even put it in park.

“Kara don’t act like this!” Alex yells as she gets out the car.

“Just leave me alone, Alex!” Kara yells back. She walks up the steps and into the school. Kara doesn’t notice that Lena was there waiting for her. Lena walks into the building after Kara. Alex looks back at the car and sees Winn, Lucy, and Maggie staring at her. Winn and Lucy aren’t showing any emotion since they see the Danvers sister argue all the time. But Maggie's face screams sympathy. She looks like she wants to walk up to Alex and give her a hug and Alex sees it in her eyes that she does. Alex shakes her head and walks towards the school building.

_Today is going to be fun._

********

“Does Alex and Kara always argue like that?” Maggie asks as she sits down next to Winn. 

“Oh yeah. They argue all the time.” Winn replies, taking out his English notebook.

“But they’re so close.”

“Yeah but siblings argue even if they are like this.” Winn says, intertwining his index and middle finger together. “You caught them on a good day. The Danvers can argue for hours especially Alex. She will keep on going until you admit that she’s right or until you apologize.” 

_Alex likes to argue. Hmm, I do too. We have a lot in common._ Maggie smirks. “Are they going to make up anytime soon? I’m tired of eating lunch in the library. I always feel like I’m chewing too loudly.” 

Winn scoffs. “Lucy stopped it early. They’ll be back on good terms maybe around fourth period.” Winn shrugs his shoulders, “depends if Alex is ready to apologize or if Kara admits she overreacted.” Maggie nods at him. “I thought you liked eating in the library, so you could have some lip locking time with Darla.”

Maggie chuckles, “I do like that, but I would like to talk to my friends and not whisper.”

“Or you just like being around Alex.” Winn winks at Maggie as he starts to write down notes.

_Did he figure out that my crush is Alex?_

**********

Maggie walks into the lunch room and smiles when she sees her friends sitting at their table.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late I was in the library.” Maggie sits down across from Alex and smiles at her. Winn makes kissing noises at her, Maggie throws at fry at him. “Shut up, Schott.” 

Alex's posture straightens but her heart drops to her stomach. _She was in the library kissing Darla. This day just keeps getting better._

“Where’s Kara and Lena?” Maggie asks, looking around the table.

“Over there. Kara didn’t want to sit with Alex.” Lucy says, pointing at a nearby table where Kara and Lena are sitting and laughing. 

A few minutes into lunch a delivery guy walks in with Chinese takeout. “Order for Kara Danvers.” 

Kara looks up, “That’s me, but I didn’t order anything.”

The boy looks at the receipt, “An _‘Alex’_ ordered it for you.” He hands Kara the bag. “They already paid for it too. Enjoy.” He leaves the cafeteria.

Kara opens the bag and takes out a carton. It has a meal ticket on it. “Aww she got me potstickers.”

Alex walks up to Kara, “can we talk?”

“Can I bring my potstickers?”

Alex chuckles, “yes, you can bring your potstickers.”

The sister walk to an empty table and sit.

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Alex says.

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve just sat in the back without causing a scene.”

“Yeah but I could’ve just put my big girl pants on and sat in the back with Maggie.” Alex runs her fingers through her hair. She looks over at the table and blushes when she sees Maggie already looking at her.

“How about we just admit that we both acted out this morning, huh?”

“Deal.”

*********

Alex and Kara stand, and they hug. The bell rings and they start to walk to class. Maggie and Darla are talking at the end of the hallway. 

“How did you know I was hungry for potstickers anyway?”

Alex doesn’t answer because her heart is shattering into pieces. She knew that Maggie and Darla were together but seeing them kiss and Maggie calling her _babe_ infuriates and upsets Alex at the same time. She wants to walk up to Maggie. She wants to cry. She wants to throw things. She wants to tell Maggie that she belongs with her and not Darla, who fucked the whole football team.

“Alex, are you okay?” Kara asks. Alex’s face is still but one tear starts to run down her cheek. “Hey, what’s going on?” 

Alex chose the first option. She’ll do the rest later. Her feet are moving but Alex doesn’t feel it. “Are you serious!?”

Maggie turns around. “What?” Maggie looks at Alex confused. _Oh no she’s angry. What did I do?_

“Why would you do this to me? I know that you two are together but don’t rub it in my face.” 

“What are talking about, Danvers?” It takes Maggie a while to catch up. “You don’t like me and Darla’s relationship?”

Alex hated their relationship. She doesn’t know why but she wants Maggie all to herself. She wants to hold Maggie when she is sad. She wants to be the one to make her laugh continuously for ten minutes. She wants to be kissed and called _babe_ after lunch. She wants… _Maggie._

“I came out for you. I put my heart on the line…for you. I wake up everyday thinking out my outfits and fixing my hair differently, so you could notice me. So, you could pick me. But you chose her.” Alex’s tears burn on her face. She looks at Maggie and sniffles.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t know you felt this way about me.” Maggie steps closer to Alex.

Alex backs up, “Stop! That’s bullshit, Maggie. You knew how I felt, and you feel the same way you just cover it up with Darla.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I don’t even know how to feel anymore. All I feel is… _pain_ because…you don’t want me.” Alex exhales sharply. The second option is coming. Alex walks to the bathroom. Kara follows after her. Maggie stands in the hallway and tries to process what just happened. She rubs her eye and walks to class.

“I think its your turn to cry in my arms.” Kara stands in the bathroom with her arms open. Alex walks into them and the dam breaks. Alex starts to cry so hard that her throat starts to hurt. “Shh shh.” Kara rubs Alex’s back. 

********

Finally, Alex stops crying and stands up straight. She exhales, “I think I’m done. Can you go to my class and get the bathroom pass? I can’t be late without an excuse again.” 

“Yeah. I’ll be right back.” Kara walks out the bathroom and goes to Alex’s chemistry class. She walks in. “Hey Mr. J’onzz.” 

“Now come on Kara you can call me J’onn. What can I do for you?”

Kara smiles. “I just need your bathroom pass. Alex is having a hard time right now and she might be a little late.” She looks over at Maggie and rolls her eyes.

“Is she alright?” J’onn walks over to his desk and hands Kara the pass.

“Thanks. And yeah, she’s fine just our family cat died, and she just got the news and her heart is just broken about it.” She puts emphasis on the last part of her sentence. Every word she says stabs a hole in Maggie.

“I’m sorry. What was the cat’s name?” 

Kara stutters, “uh…uh Streaky.”

“Well I hope she gets it together soon. She can’t miss her favorite subject of the day.” J’onn smiles.

Kara smiles back and walks out of the classroom. She walks back in bathroom. Alex is leaning over sink wiping her eyes. “Here is the pass.”

Alex sniffles, “Thanks.”

“Oh, and J’onn thinks that you’re in here because Streaky died.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “What’s a Streaky?”

“He was a kitten I had on Krypton.”

“Oh.” Alex nods.

*********

Alex walks into class, giving the pass to J’onn. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. Sorry for your lost.”

“Thanks.” Alex says. She looks back at Maggie. She rolls her eyes and sits down at an empty table in the front of the room.

**Maggie: Can we please talk?**

**Maggie: Alex please don’t do this.**

**Maggie: Alex please talk to me.**

Alex turns her phone off. She can’t talk to Maggie right now. She doesn’t know if she could talk Maggie ever again.

At the end of the period, Alex gets up and leaves the classroom before Maggie has time to catch up.

*********

Maggie gets into her aunt’s car. “I was surprised when you texted me, I thought Lucy was bringing you home.”

“Yeah things changed.” Maggie looks out the window and huffs out an exhausted breath.

“Is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“I just had a rough day. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Luisa takes the car out of park and drives out the school parking lot. Alex watches the car drive off and her heart sinks.

“I thought I was taking Maggie home.” Lucy says.

“I’ll explain everything.” Alex says, getting in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Alex leans against the window of Lucy’s car as her phone dings for the hundredth time since she turned it back on. She looks down at her phone and rolls her eyes when she sees that it’s Maggie apologizing _again._

Lucy looks down at Alex’s phone, “are you ready to explain why Maggie is blowing up your phone with apologizes?”

Alex exhales, “I told Maggie how I feel about her, and I guess now she feels bad.”

“You told Maggie how you feel about her?” Winn asks from the back.

“Yes, Winn I just said that.” Alex replies.

“Well how bad was it for her to be apologizing so much?” Lucy asks.

“It was bad and sad at the same time.” Kara says from the back seat. Lucy pulls up to the Danvers’ home. She parks the car and unbuckles her seat belt. “What’re you doing?”

“Alex confessed her feelings to Maggie. I want details.” Lucy takes the keys out the ignition and gets out. “You guys coming?” Everyone gets out of the car and follows behind Lucy. Kara unlocks the front door, and everyone tramples into the house. Lucy and Winn go straight for the couch. Alex goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Kara closes and locks the door and walks to the couch. “Tell us everything.” 

Alex settles on the couch and puts a pillow in her lap. “Lunch was over, Kara and I were walking to class, and Maggie and Darla were talking at the end of the hallway. I saw that they were talking so I didn’t pay them any attention. But then I saw in the corner of my eye Maggie leaning in, so I looked over and I saw her kiss Darla and she said _see ya babe._ ” Alex starts to pull on one of the ends of the pillow. “When I saw that and heard Maggie call her that it was like everything around me went silent and the only thing…I was focused on was Maggie.” Alex felt a tear coming out of her eye. She wiped it away before it threatened to fall down her face. “Kara said something to me, but I didn’t hear it. It sounded like muffled mess. I walked up to Maggie and I just exploded emotionally. I wasn’t mad at Maggie. I’m not mad at Maggie I’m just so sad and hurt that she didn’t choose me. _Am I not enough for her?_ I wanted her to choose me, but she didn’t. She chose Darla.” A tear fell, and Alex let it. She sniffled. Lucy scooted closer to Alex and hugged her. Alex broke. “She just doesn’t like me…like that and it hurts so _fucking_ much.” 

Lucy wiped Alex’s tears. “I think we’ve done enough crying.” She looks over at Kara, she rolls her eyes.

Alex sniffles, “if I can’t cry then what should I do?”

“You should talk to Maggie. I mean she’s been texting you nonstop for the past twenty minutes.”

“Ugh I hate you and your whole _‘face your problems head on’_ philosophy.”

“Shut up you love me. Here.” Lucy hands Alex her phone. She has fifteen messages from Maggie.

**Maggie: Alex I’m so sorry. Please just answer me.  
Maggie: Can you please talk to me?**

**Alex: Five minutes.**

Alex sends Maggie her address. And she waits.

*******

“Lu I’m taking the car I’ll be right back!” Maggie yells as she runs to the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Luisa asks, standing in the doorway of her room.

“I’m going to Alex’s house. She finally wants to talk, and she only gave me five minutes, so I really have to hurry.” Maggie looks at her aunt as she grabs the keys from the bowl. Luisa nods and Maggie smiles. “Thank you.”

Maggie hid herself away in her room once she got home from school. She feels terrible about how she has been treating Alex and acting like she doesn’t have the same feelings. Maggie gets in the car and types in Alex’s address into the GPS. As she drives, she tries to figure out what to say to Alex when she sees her. She pulls up to a white shingled multi-story home. it has a navy-blue door and a tiled driveway lined with smooth small rocks. She parks the car and gets out. _Wow this house is beautiful._ She walks to the door and rings the doorbell.

“Maggie’s here.” Kara says. “Do you want me to get it?”

“No, I got it.” Alex says, rising to answer the door.

When Alex opens the door Maggie’s heart breaks even more. Alex’s been crying and Maggie sees it. Her eyes are puffy, and her nose is red-- _very_ red. 

_What have I done?_ “Hi.” Maggie says, fidgeting with her hands.

“Hi.” Alex says. She closes the door and steps out on the porch in front of Maggie. “You said you wanted to talk…so talk.”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said after lunch and I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this pain and if you never want to talk to me again, I’ll disappear. I’ll stay out your way. It’ll be like you never knew me. But I don’t want that Alex because there isn’t many people I care about and I care about you _a lot._ You’ve become very important to me and I don’t want to lose you because I’m stupid and can’t see this beautiful girl in front of me. And I hope that we can become close again because I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Alex doesn’t know why she does it, but she leans forward and kisses Maggie. The shorter girl flinches at first then she melts against Alex’s lips. Maggie’s the first to pull back. She looks at Alex. “Umm…” 

_Holy shit and I thought almost kissing her was amazing._

“I’m so sorry, Maggie! I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t even know why I did that.” Alex steps back and runs her fingers through her hair.

“N-no Alex it's okay.” Maggie says, stepping closer to Alex. She pecks Alex’s lips, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Alex blushes and nods. Maggie walks off the porch and to her car. Alex stands, and watches Maggie drive off before she walks back into the house. Winn, Lucy, and Kara are sitting on the couch watching TV.

“So, how’d it go?” Lucy asked, sitting up and turning to Alex.

“We kissed.” Alex says, still blushing at what just happened. She walks to the couch and sits down next to Lucy. The room filled with _gasps_ and _no ways._

“Holy shit Al! How did you guys kiss?” Lucy scoots closer to Alex.

“I don’t know it just happened. She was saying how much I mean to her and it was so nice for me to hear her say it, so I kissed her.”

“Wait record scratch! _You kissed Maggie?_ ” Kara asked, looking very surprised by her sister’s forwardness.

“Yeah. Why is that so surprising?”

“And why did you say record scratch out loud?” Lucy asked, making a face at Kara.

Kara sticks her tongue out at Lucy, “you just don’t seem like the type to make the first move.”

“Well I did.” Alex grabs her bottle of water and takes a drink from it.

“What did Maggie say after you kissed her?” Winn asked.

“I thought she was going to be mad because she’s with Darla. So, I started freaking out and she just said that it was okay and that she’ll see me at school tomorrow.”

“Well then you better get to sleep now.” Lucy smiles as she stands. Winn stands after her and they say their goodbyes.

_Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy!!!!

“Holy shit! I _kissed_ Alex Danvers!” Maggie exclaims, getting in the car. She looks at the porch and sees that Alex is still standing there. She smiles and drives off. Maggie’s phone vibrates. When she reaches a red light, she checks the message.

**Darla: Hey you! What are you doing right now?**

**Maggie: I’m driving actually. But I’m at a red light.**

Suddenly, Maggie gets a notification from snapchat. The light didn’t turn green yet, so she checks it. It’s from Darla. It’s a picture of her body clad in a black, lacy bra and underwear set. There is a caption and it reads: _to make the red light more eventful._ Maggie’s eyes widen, and her hands start to sweat. The light turns green. She puts her phone down as she eases back into acceleration. _My girlfriend sent me a hot picture. Why am I not aroused by it?_ Maggie pulled up to her apartment building. She parks the car and gets out. She checks her phone. She has a text from Darla.

**Darla: Did that picture make that red light more eventful for you? (;**

Maggie looks at her phone screen. She leans her head against the wall of the elevator. _No, it didn’t._

**Maggie: You bet. So hot.**

**Darla: Can I drive you to school tomorrow? I know how much you love to get off first thing in the morning.**

Maggie rolls her eyes.

**Maggie: Actually, my aunt is taking me to school tomorrow.**

**Darla: Oh, ok then. Well see you tomorrow. Goodnight!**

Maggie opens Lucy’s contact.

**Maggie: Hey Lucy, do you mind taking me to school tomorrow?**

**Lucy: Of course, I’ll take you. It can be like an everyday thing if you want.**

**Maggie: Great! Yes, let’s make it an everyday thing.**

**Lucy: Awesome! See ya tomorrow!**

Maggie closes her phone as she fishes her keys out of her pocket to unlock the door to her apartment. She walks in, puts the keys in the bowl, and walks to her room. Once in her room, Maggie plops down on her bed with a small _thud._ She huffs as she sits up to take off her shoes. She strips free from the rest of her clothing and gets comfortable under her blankets. Maggie drifts to sleep muttering…

“I kissed Alex Danvers. Wow.”

********

Alex is brushing her teeth when her energetic adoptive sister comes charging into the bathroom. Alex jumps.

“Kara! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Great even!” Kara smiles at Alex and leans against the doorway of the bathroom. Kara is looking at Alex. Studying her. She’s wearing pajama pants that have pizzas on them and an oversize Midvale sweatshirt.

Alex looks over at her. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m not staring at you.”

“Yes, you are Kara. What do you want? And don’t say nothing.”

Kara huffed, “are you and Maggie like dating now?” She walks in the bathroom and sits on edge of the bathtub. She looks up at Alex.

Alex spits then answers. “No, we aren’t dating.” _I wish._

“Then why did you kiss her?”

Alex breathes in then she breathes out. She looks at herself in the mirror. “I don’t know it just happened. I still can’t believe I did I mean she has a girlfriend. But she wasn’t mad that I did so I guess she wanted me to. I’m so confused, Kar. I just want her to like me.” Alex looks down at the sink in defeat.

Kara stands and walks up to Alex. “She does like you.” Alex looks up at Kara. “Anyone with eyes can see that Maggie likes you. You should talk to her about it and see where she stands.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “ugh you sound like Lucy.” Kara smiles and hugs Alex. They walk out the bathroom. Kara starts to walk downstairs. “I’ll be down in a few, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara smiles and continues down the steps. Alex walks in the bedroom and closes the down behind her. She leans back up against the closed door and exhales.

_Hopefully Lucy isn’t picking up Maggie today. I don’t think I’m ready to see her yet._

Alex pushes herself off the door and walks to her closet. She picks out her outfit and gets ready. Alex walks down the stairs and sees Kara standing by the door. She looks up from her phone, Kara eyes widen when she sees Alex.

“What? Is something wrong with my outfit?” Alex looks down at herself. She didn’t feel like putting on a shirt, so she chose a grey hoodie. She also has on a black leather jacket with tight skinny jeans and she can’t go anywhere without her motorcycle boots. Alex’s hair is also slicked back making her shaved sides come into view.

Kara stutters, “no-nothing is wrong. You just look like you came out of a hot motorcycle movie.”

Alex chuckles. “Thank you, I guess. Are you ready to go? Lucy’s probably pissed that we’ve kept her waiting this long.”

“Who do you think I was texting when you came down here?”

Alex laughs as Kara opens the door. They step out and Alex locks the door. 

Maggie and Winn are in the back seat.

“Finally.” Lucy says, feeling irritated.

Maggie looks out the window. “Goddamn.” Her eyes widen at the sight of Alex. _Her sides are shaved and she’s wearing TIGHT skinny jeans. She really is trying to kill me._

“Keep it in your pants, Sawyer.” Lucy says from the front seat. She smiles at Maggie as she turns away from the window blushing. Alex and Kara get in the car. “What the hell took you guys so long?!”

“Alex took forever getting ready.” Kara says, putting on her seat belt.

“I did not! Kara took years just to eat a granola bar.” Alex yells, from the back seat.

“I like to feel all the grains in my mouth, sue me!” Kara replies.

“That’s kinda weird, Kara.” Maggie says, running her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Kara nods. Lucy shakes her head as she starts the car. The car ride started off good. Then things got a little _hot_ once Alex started to fix her hair. She would move her head to see if her hair stayed in place on each side and Maggie would look over and her eyes would lock on Alex’s jawline.

_Her shaved sides and her jawline. It’s all too much._

_I want to bite and nibble on that jawline soo bad!_

When they got to school, before Alex got out the car she stretched, and Maggie’s brain was short circuiting so much she could’ve sworn she could feel sparks fly out her ears. She bites her lip and tries not to groan when she sees Alex’s neck.

 _Oh my god! Her neck! I need to leave this car._ Maggie opens the door and steps out. Winn followed after her. She looked around the parking lot. The shorter girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Darla walking towards her.

“Shit.”

“I thought you said your aunt was driving you to school.” Darla says, approaching Maggie and folding her arms over her chest. Everyone is out of the car now. Alex and Lucy walk to the other side of the vehicle where Maggie, Winn, and Kara are standing. Alex stands next to Kara and rolls her eyes at Darla. Lucy leans against the passenger side door.

“Something came up and I asked Lucy If she could.” Maggie looks over at Lucy.

“Why didn’t you just text and ask me?”

“It was late, and Lucy was working last night so I knew she would be up.” Maggie looks at Lucy again and raises her eyebrows. Of course, Maggie lied. Lucy wasn’t working last night. Her, Winn, Lucy, and Alex all have the same hours.

“Yeah I didn’t leave Noonan’s ‘til like one something. Maggie texted me around twelve thirty.” Lucy says, shaking her head.

Darla looks around, she stops when she sees Alex. “Or you didn’t want me to drive you because you wanted to be around McHottie Danvers over here.” She looks at Maggie and huffs. Alex lets out a breathy chuckle, but she doesn’t say anything. “You got something to say to me?” She walks up to Alex. Darla looks like a toddler compared to her. The redhead stands tall and straightens her posture. Darla backs up a little.

“Only that you need to back up like right now or you’re going to regret it.” Alex says, making a fist.

Darla looks down at Alex’s hand, “and what are you going to do if I don’t?” She steps closer into Alex’s personal space. Alex wanted to swing at her. She _REALLY_ wanted to. But she didn’t because Lucy stepped in before things got bad. _VERY_ bad.

“Darla chill. As much as I want to see you get your ass beat in the middle of this parking lot, it’s too early and not worth it. Maggie control your girl before Alex does. And trust me you don’t want Alex to do it. Let’s go Incredible Hulk before you turn green and before that vein pops in your forehead.” Lucy says, putting her hand over Alex’s clenched fist. Winn and Kara follow behind the two. Maggie and Darla were now left alone in the parking lot.

“What the hell is your problem?” Maggie asks.

“I was there that day. Outside I saw you two.” Darla says looking down at her feet.

“What are you talking about?”

“When you and _her_ were sitting on the bleachers.” 

Maggie froze. _Shit._

“You flirt with me all through fifth period and then you go and kiss another girl!”

“Alex and I didn’t kiss. And me and you were just flirting. We weren’t even together so what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that I like you a lot and I know you felt an instant connection when we met the first day of school.”

“I did.” 

“You did. But you don’t anymore because of that bitch!” Darla reaches her hand up. She was going to slap Maggie, but Maggie caught her wrist.

“You need to watch your mouth. Alex isn’t a bitch. You are for acting like this.” She lets go of Darla’s wrist and steps into her space. “And if you are going to continue to act like this every time, I want to ride to school with my friends then I don’t think this relationship Is going to work out.”

“Maggie don’t do this. You will never find someone who can pleasure you the way I can.” Darla says, looking up at Maggie.

“Are you serious?! Was this relationship just sex to you?” Maggie huffs. She thinks back to every time her and Darla were together. Doesn’t matter where they were, they would always wind up having sex.

“No! Of course not.” Darla says, trying to make it sound believable.

Maggie shakes her head. “Let’s get one thing straight, I am not a fucking sex toy. I am a human being with feelings just like you. I will not be used. Not by you. Not by anyone.” She shakes her head. “I’m done.” She starts to walk away, and Darla grabs her arm. Maggie pulls away and turns towards her.

“Please Maggie. We can start over.” 

“We can’t start over something that wasn’t a thing in the first place.” She turns back around and continues to walk.

“Maggie!”

“I said that I’m done!” Maggie walks into the school and goes to class. Darla stomps on the ground and walks back to her car.

********

“Do you have a pass Maggie?” Ms. M’orzz asks as Maggie walks into her classroom. It just hit Maggie that she is ten minutes late class. She turns around and shakes her head. The teacher smiles, “I’ll let you off this time since this is your first time being late. Next time I want a pass.” 

Maggie walks to her seat, next to Winn. She immediately takes out her phone and erases everything that has anything to do with Darla. She blocked and deleted her number, she deleted all the pictures they took together, and she blocks her on snapchat. She puts her phone away and looks over at Winn.

He looks up, “oh hey! You can take a picture of these when I’m done.” Winn points to the notes he’s taking.

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles. She starts to fidget with her hands. She wants to tell Winn that her and Darla broke up, but she wants to wait until lunch, so she can tell everyone, even James. The rest of class, all Maggie could think about was Alex. She wanted to apologize to her for Darla’s actions. She wanted to ask her if she was okay. She wanted to rub the tension out of her fists in the parking lot. Shit, she wanted to punch Darla in the face for her. She leans back in her seat and exhales.

“You okay?” Winn asks, putting his notebook on Maggie’s desk.

“Yeah. Just a crazy morning.” Maggie smiles at Winn. “Can I take this and give it to you tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah go head. Just ignore all the doodles in the margin of the pages.” Winn says, blushing slightly.

Maggie chuckles. She puts the notebook in her bookbag and takes her phone back out and opens Alex’s messages.

**Maggie: Are you ok? I’m so sorry about Darla.**

She waits anxiously as the three dots appear and disappear.

**Alex: I’m fine. And you don’t have to apologize for her.**

**Maggie: I know…but she might have called you a bitch.**

**Alex: Do you know what class she has right now?**

Maggie chuckles. 

**Maggie: Simmer down Hulk. I handled her. (:**

**Alex: Yeah you did and that’s great. Now its my turn. She did get in my face, called me a bitch, and she was a total asshole to you. So now I have to whoop her ass.**

Maggie smiles and bites her lip.

**Maggie: As much as I would love to see that, she isn’t worth it.**

**Alex: Fine.**

**Maggie: I sensed that you just rolled your eyes.**

**Alex: Shut up Sawyer.**

Maggie chuckles as she puts her phone away.

********

“I have to go to the bathroom. Meet you in the cafeteria.” Lucy says, walking to the restrooms.

“Ok. I’ll save you a spot in line.” Alex replies.

“Thanks.” Lucy smiles and walks to the bathroom. When she walks in, she sees a cute girl with short brown hair washing her hands. _Cutie Alert._ The girl looks up and smiles at Lucy, she smiles back. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you before and I would remember a face so beautiful as yours.” _Please be gay. Please be gay. I’m taking the hugest risk right now._

The girl chuckles, “I am. And are you a charmer with all the girls?”

Lucy grins, “only the pretty ones. I’m Lucy.”

“I’m Susan but I like to go by my last name Vasquez.” Vasquez and Lucy shake hands. Lucy blushes and looks down at her feet. _Her hands are really soft._

“Well nice to meet you, Vasquez.” Lucy smiles.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lucy.” Vasquez smirks at her and leaves the bathroom. Lucy pulls her phone out and texts Alex.

**Lucy: Alex!!!!**

**Alex: What? Where are you anyway?**

**Lucy: I’m walking to the cafeteria right now. I have something to tell you!!**

**Alex: Ok.**

*********

Lucy walks into the cafeteria, she spots her friends at their signature table and walks to it. She sits down next to Alex and waits for Winn to finish his story about what happened earlier today before she speaks.

“Guys I just saw the cutest girl when I was in the bathroom.” Lucy says.

“Really! Who was it? And here I got you a salad.” Alex asks, handing Lucy a plastic container. All the superfriends look at Lucy in awe. They’re just waiting for Lucy to tell them who this pretty girl is.

“Thanks. Her name is Susan, but she likes to be called by her last name which is Vasquez. She has short brown hair and big dreamy brown eyes. Kind of like yours Alex but less scary.” Alex rolls her eyes at her.

“Don’t listen to her Danvers, your eyes are cute.” Maggie says, smiling at the redhead. Alex blushes and looks down at her tray. _Those damn dimples._

“And she just moved here. And she has really soft hands.” Lucy says as she bites into a baby carrot.

“Someone's gotta crush.” Winn mocks from the end of the table.

“Shut up, Schott.” Lucy says, rolling her eyes.

“Since everyone is sharing news, I’ve got some news of my own.” Maggie says, wiping her hands.

“Do tell.” Lena says, smirking.

Maggie grins, “me and Darla broke up.” The table filled gasps. Alex looks up from her tray. Maggie was already looking at her. Maggie grinned, and Alex ran her fingers through her slicked hair. Maggie’s eyes trailed to her shaved sides. She bites her lip and looks down, scratching her eyebrow.

“What happened?” Lena asked.

“After you guys went inside, we started arguing and she said- “Maggie stopped and looked at Alex. _Should I say this in front of her? It’s the main reason we broke up, but I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable. I’ll just say it and get it over with._ She looks back at Lena and continues, “that no one could pleasure me like she can.” She saw Alex stiffen in her peripheral vision. She runs her fingers through her hair and exhales. “That’s when I realized that she was just using me for sex. So, I told her that I won’t be used by her anymore and I said that I was done with her and then she got upset.” 

“Damn, I’m sorry Maggie you didn’t deserve that.” Lucy says. Leaning over the table and rubbing Maggie’s shoulder.

“You know what, forget about her. You’ll find someone who really cares about you one day.” Kara says.

Maggie looks up at Alex. _I think I already have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy!!!!

Alex and Maggie share a look. The look had longing. The look had care. The look had love and desire. The look had _lust_. Lucy glanced between the both of them and smiled. Alex and Maggie’s yearning stare was broken once Lena cleared her throat. Alex looked down at her tray as her cheeks turned red. Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. The table was silent. Someone wanted to say something, anything to ease the sexual yet confusing tension Alex and Maggie had just made. But they didn’t they all just stayed quiet until the bell rung. They all stood from the table, starting to walk to their next class. For some the last class of the day. 

“Alex! Wait up!” Kara yells, waving for her sister. Alex turns around and waits for Kara to catch up with her. Once she approached the redhead, Alex continued to walk. “Can we talk for a second?” Alex stopped and turned towards Kara.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Kar.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes wander around the hallway. She sees Maggie drinking from a water fountain. Their eyes meet as Maggie stands back up. Maggie smiles at Alex, she grins at her and looks back at Kara.

Kara scoffs, “nothing, really?! You and Maggie just had a romantic comedy staring contest.”

“Okay, so what.” Alex says, shrugging her shoulders. “Look Kar, I know what you’re trying to get at. Maggie is single, so now here’s my chance to swoop in and make her be with me.”

“Exactly, Alex you cried over her twice. She must mean something to you. And yes, she’s single but I’m not saying to jump at her. I’m just saying now you have an actual chance at being happy. With Maggie.”

“I know Kara and that terrifies me. I care so much about her and we just met weeks ago. We’ve became so close and I just don’t want to lose her because I jumped for an opening that she wants to close.”

Kara rubs up and down on Alex’s arm. “I get it, but you won’t know that until you try. Life is all about taking risks and taking one day at time.”

“I’m trying to take on day at a time but you’re rushing me.”

“How am I rushing you?”

“By telling and pushing me to do something that you and me both know I’m not ready to do. Just back off, Kara and stop trying to measure my love life to match with yours.”

Kara’s heart drops to her stomach. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Alex. I just want you to be happy. I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help, Kara. Just leave me alone. Let me handle this on my own at my own pace.” Alex walks off and goes into her classroom. Kara watches her. She wants to cry, but she holds it in. All she wants is for Alex to be happy. To be with someone that makes her smile and laugh. To be someone that will make her feel cherished and loved like she deserves. Kara walks to class. When she gets to class, she spots Lena in the back of the room on her phone. She looks up and smiles when she sees the beautiful alien walking up to her. Lena’s smile drops when she sees the distraught look on Kara’s face.

“Kara, are you okay?”

Kara sits down and looks over into deep pools of green. “Alex and I got into a fight and it’s all my fault.”

“How is it your fault, love?” Lena scoots closer to Kara.

Kara stutters a little hearing Lena call her _‘love’_. “I-I just want her to be happy, so I suggested that she ask Maggie out or at least try to and she got upset and I didn’t mean to upset her. Her face looked just so emotionless like stone and she just started yelling at me. Telling me to leave her alone and that she doesn’t need my help. And after that she just stormed off to her class.” Kara slouches down into the seat as if she’d just been scolded by her parents. One tear trickles down her face.

Lena wipes the tear before she speaks, “she just needs time. This is all new for her. Just give Alex some time she’ll come around.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara and squeezes lightly.

Kara smiles, “thanks Lena.” She lets go of Kara and sits back in her seat. Kara huffs and takes her notebook out her bookbag.

*******

Alex walks into the classroom and takes her seat. She looks over at Maggie, she’s reading her book about bonsai trees. Maggie looks up from her book and smiles at Alex.

Alex grins, “I think we should talk.”

Maggie sits up. “Yeah…we do. Look, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable earlier I didn’t mean to. It was just part of why Darla and I broke up.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. You- “Alex stopped. She took a deep breath. “You could never make me feel uncomfortable.”

Maggie smiled, and Alex blushed because those dimples make her heart swell, they make butterflies form in her stomach, and they make her want to grab Maggie’s face and kiss her. 

“I didn’t like hearing that she used you, but it isn’t a surprise that it was for sex.” Alex says, leaning back in her chair.

“What do you mean by that?” Maggie asked, licking her lips.

Alex bites her lip faintly as she watched Maggie lick her bottom lip. She blinks before she continues speaking, “there was a confirmed rumor that she had sex with the whole football team.”

“Who confirmed it?” Maggie was very curious now that she knows this new information about a girl that she was _‘dating’_ for a week or so. 

“She did. Darla got wasted one night at a party during the summer. She got on top of a table, took a mic from the DJ, and told the whole party that she slept with our leading quarterback and his friends. And our leading quarterback only has friends that are on the team so the party guests kind of put two and two together.”

“Wow. That’s- that’s wow. I can’t believe that I was dating a girl like her.”

“Yeah. Me neither.” Alex and Maggie fell into a comfortable silence as they listened in on what J’onn was teaching. Minutes into the lecture, Maggie takes out her phone.

**Maggie: I like you… (:**

Maggie takes a deep breath and sends the message. Alex's phone buzzed seconds later. Maggie watches her every move. The way she checks her phone. They way she smiles when she sees her message. They way she replies back to Maggie.

**Alex: I like you too.**

Maggie checks the message and chuckles. _I need this girl to be my girlfriend. Today. Maybe tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow._

******* 

The bell rang, and Alex stood, collecting her things. They left the classroom together and they walked out of the school together. Lucy saw them coming down the steps and smiled. “Aww look at them. They look so good together.” 

Kara looks up. “Yeah they do. They really do.” She smiled as she walked to stand next to Lucy. 

“Look at you guys in your own little bubble. This really does make up for the heap of awkwardness at lunch.” Lucy laughs. 

“Please tell me you’re not still mad at me.” Kara says, walking up to Alex. 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry about earlier, I was just having a little moment and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Alex says, opening her arms. 

“I forgive you.” Kara hugs her sister. They break apart once Kara sees Winn running down the school steps. 

“Winn, why do you run? We legit wait for you every day.” Maggie asks. 

“Sorry, I got anxious and Lucy has left me before.” Winn says, putting his stuff in the car. 

“It was one time and it was an accident.” Lucy yells from the front seat. 

“Oh wait! Can I sit in the middle today?” Maggie asks, grabbing Winn before he got in the car. 

“What! I always sit in the middle.” 

“Schott.” Alex gives Winn her death glare. Winn moves out the way as Maggie tries to figure out how walking works. 

Everyone gets settled into the car. 

“Wow me in the front twice in one day.” Kara puts on her seat belt and looks at Alex. 

“Don’t get too excited. It probably won’t happen ever again.” Alex says. 

“Not if Dimples back there has anything to say about it.” Lucy utters. Alex hits her in the head and rolls her eyes. “No abusing the driver.” Lucy says, rubbing her head. 

“Well then the driver should shut up.” Alex replies. 

Maggie chuckles as Lucy starts the car and drives out the parking lot. During the drive Alex and Maggie would sneak looks at each other every once in a while. Longer into the car ride, Alex looked down and saw that Maggie’s hand was laid on her own thigh so when Maggie was occupied on her phone Alex took a deep breath and placed her hand in Maggie’s, interlocking their fingers. Maggie looked up from her phone, she turned to Alex and smiled. She rubbed her thumb against Alex’s hand. Winn looked over and saw the two girls' hands. He leaned over and whispered to Maggie. 

“Now I see why you wanted to sit in the middle.” He whispered. Maggie looked at him and grinned. 

******* 

Lucy pulled up to Maggie’s apartment building. Alex got out the car and Maggie followed after her. Alex was hesitant, she wanted to ask Maggie something. She looked down at her feet. 

She clears her throat and looks up at Maggie, “can I walk you to your building door?” 

Maggie smiles and blushes a little as she nods. 

Alex closed the car door and started to walk Maggie to the door. Once they got to the door, Maggie turned to Alex. 

“See you at work tomorrow.” Maggie grins at her. Alex nods. She looks down at her feet again. _You can do this Alex. All you’re gonna do is lean in and kiss her on the cheek. That’s it. So simple._ Alex leans in, she can feel her heart beat in her ears, and her hands start to sweat. She kisses Maggie on the cheek and starts to walk away. Maggie stands in front of the door. Beaming. _That girl is just so adorable._

When Alex gets in the car everyone is staring at her. “What?” 

“Nothing you are just a cute, awkward baby gay and it’s the cutest thing watching you be nervous around Maggie.” Lucy says, looking back at Alex. 

Alex rolls her eyes, “can you just take us home now, please?” 

Lucy chuckles. She backs out of the parking lot and drives the Danvers sisters home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, but then its kind of not short at the same time. (that probably doesn't make any sense but anyway...)
> 
> Comment if you noticed the hint for the next chapter!!
> 
> I typed this in like three hours so....sorry if its all like a jumbled mess. 
> 
> There is also a time jump coming up!!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Maggie walks in the apartment and calls for her aunt as the door clicks shut. “Aunt Luisa?”

Luisa comes out of her room with raised eyebrows. “Hey, what’s up?” She walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing a soda can.

“I was wondering If you were free tomorrow around one o’clock?” Maggie takes off her bookbag and shoves her keys in her jacket pocket. She walks to the kitchen island and takes a seat on one of the stools.

“No, I don’t think I would be busy an hour after dropping you off to work.” Luisa opens the soda can and takes a sip. “Why do you ask?”

“I want you to do something for me- well I want you to help me with something.” Maggie starts to fidget with her hands. Luisa notices.

“What do you want me to help you with?”

Maggie takes a deep breath, “I want to ask Alex out an- “Maggie gets cut off by her aunt’s amusement

“What?! Maggie that’s amazing! But wait I thought you and Darla were together.”

“We broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, its fine she was just using me for sex.”

“Wow I’m glad you dropped her. Are you for certain that Alex won’t use you?”

“Alex isn’t like that. She caring and funny. She insanely beautiful and she is just such an amazing person.”

“Wow. You didn’t even talk about Emily like that.”

Maggie froze. She hadn’t heard that name in years. Emily and Maggie dated sophomore year. They dated for a few months, then Maggie got so hooked on trying to become an intern at a police station. She completely ghosted Emily and just focused on getting that internship. Maggie knew she was wrong for not talking to Emily and tried to work things out between the two of them. But Emily wasn’t on the same page with that. They got into a huge argument one night and Emily called things off. They haven’t talked since.

“Well she called me a sociopath so…”

“That girl didn’t deserve you anyway. And I knew something was fishy about her. I mean what tenth grader knows the word sociopath? I didn’t know that word until at least freshman year of college.”

Maggie chuckles and runs her fingers through her hair. “You don’t have to worry about her anymore and Darla too.”

“And I’m glad about that. Now, how are you going to ask Alex out?”

Maggie chuckles. “I was getting there.” Luisa rolls her eyes and takes another drink of her soda. “I want to ask her out on a coffee cup.”

“A coffee cup? Why a coffee cup?”

“Because we work in a café and we sell coffee. Do you want me to tell you my idea or not?”

“Yeah-yeah tell me.”

“Ok so…”

Maggie tells Luisa every detail about her idea she has to ask Alex out.

“Aww, your idea is so cute. But are you sure it’s going to work?”

“It has to work. If it doesn’t, I’ll probably be sad for the rest of my life. I don’t think I can go on without her there by my side.” Maggie looks up at her aunt and smiles. She rolls her eyes when she sees that Luisa has her hand over her heart and tears in her eyes. “And you say I’m dramatic.”

“What do you expect me to do? My little niece is growing up and becoming a beautiful young woman right in front of me and you want me to help you ask out your crush. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I want you included in every part of my life. Since I never had parents that cared." Maggie lowers her head slightly and looks down at the counter. Luisa walks around the counter to Maggie. She hugs her and kisses her on the forehead.

“I will always be here for you. Always.” She squeezes Maggie tighter. She lets go after a while, “you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

Luisa smiles, “What do you want? Pizza? Mexican? Chinese?”

“Ooh Chinese. I would kill for some Lo Mein.”

“Chinese it is.” Luisa takes out her phone and places their order. Maggie goes to her room and throws herself onto her bed. _I hope tomorrow goes perfect. No mess ups. I hope I don’t fuck this up._ She gets up and takes off her leather jacket. _I should shower this school week off._ She walks out her room and sees Luisa siting on the couch watching TV. “Hey, I’m gonna jump in the shower before the food gets here.”

“Okay.” Luisa says, giving Maggie a thumbs up. Maggie walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She walks to the tub and turns on the water. Once the water is at the temperature she wants, Maggie turns on the shower. She strips free from the rest of her outfit and steps in the shower. As the water flows down her back, Maggie hums and breathes out. The water is just the right temperature its hot but not skin burning hot. The light bulb is going out slowly in the bathroom, so the bathroom has a dim lighting to it. And to Maggie it’s perfect. She leans against the wall and lets the water come towering down all over her body. _I wonder what Alex is doing right now. Is she showering too? Or is she eating dinner with her family. Does the Danvers eat dinner together?_

She pushes herself off the wall and grabs some body wash that was sitting on the corner of the tub. Maggie rubs the body wash all over her. She loves the way soap feels on her skin. She washes the soap off. Maggie washes up a few more times before getting out the shower. She turns off the water and steps out of the tub. She grabs her towel from the rack and wraps it around herself. Maggie puts her sopping wet hair into a messy bun and walks out the bathroom. The shorter girl walks back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Maggie walks to her dresser and picks out a pair of boy shorts, a sports bra, grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. Maggie gets dressed and joins Luisa on the couch. When she gets settled on the couch, he phone buzzes in her pocket.

**Alex: Hey, I was wondering if you would open with me tomorrow?**

**Maggie: Sure. What time?**

**Alex: Around 7:30 since Noonan’s opens at 8.**

**Maggie: You got it. I’ll see you at 7:30 tomorrow.**

**Alex: Great thanks! (:**

Maggie looks up from her phone when she hears a knock at the door. _Yay food!! I’m starving._ She gets up and walks to the door. When she opened the door, a girl with short brown hair stood there with a brown bag in her hand. Maggie grabs the bag and hands the girl her tip. “Thank you.” The girl says. Maggie smiles at her. She closes the door and walks to her aunt who was staring at her with a questioning look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Maggie puts the brown bag on the table and goes to the kitchen to grab some plates.

“You gave that girl a ten dollar tip.”

“Ok, what’s so wrong with that?” Maggie walks back to join her aunt. She hands Luisa a plate.

“Nothing is wrong, but I had a five dollar bill sitting on the counter for her tip.”

“You're going to pick a fight with me because I gave her an extra five dollars? I don’t see the big deal.”

“It isn’t a big deal and I’m not trying to pick a fight. I just thought that you were going to give her the tip that I provided that’s all.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. She hates when her and Luisa argue about money. Luisa’s idea on money is that if you have a lot, that doesn’t mean spend it all on things you don’t need but want. Maggie huffs and takes the food out of the bag. She hands Luisa her food and then gets up to get herself a fork. _I don’t see how me giving her an extra five dollar tip is such a bad thing. Just drop it Maggie, before it bothers you._ She takes a deep breath and walks back the couch. They eat silently.

When Maggie got finished with her food, she got up to throw her take out container away. She went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. “Alex texted me and asked if I wanted to open with her tomorrow.” Maggie says, turning around to face her aunt.

“That’s great. Now you have more time to set up your plan to ask her out.” Luisa gets up from the couch to throw away her take out container as well.

“I don’t know, I mean what if I make a fool of myself and she thinks the idea is stupid. Maybe I shouldn’t ask her out at all.”

“Maggie stop. Your idea isn’t stupid. I see how much you care about her and your idea is for sure going to work. Look on the bright side, I finally get to meet Alex.” Maggie chuckles. “There’s my smile.” Luisa grins. “So, what time are you supposed to open?”

“Seven thirty since Noonan’s opens at eight.”

“That's early for you, but you’ll manage.” Luisa walks over to Maggie and kisses her on the forehead. “Tomorrow will be perfect. You just wait and see.” She walks away and goes into her room.

“I sure hope so.”

*******

Alex jumps up in her bed as her alarm goes off. “Ugh too early.” She lays back down. “Five more minutes.” Just when she was about to close her eyes, Kara throws a pillow at her. Hitting her right in the face. “What the hell?!”

“Get up and get ready for work.” Kara says from her bed.

“You could’ve just said that.”

“What’s the fun in that?” 

Alex exhales as she gets out of bed and walks to go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she brushes her teeth and turns on the shower. She strips off her clothes and gets in. She walks under the stream of water and breathes out. She closes her eyes as she lets the hot stream take over her thoughts. 

_“You need some help, Danvers? I’ll gladly wash your back.” Maggie walks closer to Alex, her front touching Alex’s back. Maggie starts to kiss and nibble on Alex’s neck._ Alex’s eyes snapped open and she screamed. Not internally, externally screamed. Kara came rushing to the door.

“Alex! Alex is everything alright in there? You screamed.”

“Uh- I- uh- I’m fine. I got shampoo in my eye.” Alex says, running her fingers through her wet hair.

“Okay. Lucy texted, she said she’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, thanks Kara.” 

Alex exhales all the air in her lungs when she hears Kara walk away from the door. _What the hell was that all about? I’m fantasizing about her when I close my eyes now._ She tunes in on the water running behind her. _Looks like I can’t shower anymore without thinking of Maggie. Thinking about what she could do to me in the shower. Where her hands would go. Where her tongue-STOP._ Alex washes up and gets out. She walks back to her room and grabs her work outfit. She goes back to the bathroom and gets ready. She decides to slick her hair back again because she saw the way Maggie looked at her all day yesterday. And if Maggie is making her flustered and making her cheeks flushed, she somehow feels obligated to make Maggie feel the same way. She walks out the bathroom and goes downstairs to wait for Lucy.

**Lucy: I’m here with coffee.**

Alex walks out the house and walks to Lucy’s car. She gets in the car and Lucy hands her a cup. “Here is your coffee with honey this time I didn’t forget.”

“Thanks.” Alex takes a sip of the coffee as she puts on her seat belt.

“How was your morning? And is Maggie opening with us since Winn chickened out?”

“My morning was good and yes, she is opening with us. I asked her last night.”

Lucy shakes her head. Her eyes travel to Alex’s hair. “Did you style your hair like that again because you saw the affect it had on Maggie yesterday?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Alex looks down at her coffee cup and blushes.

“You’re blushing! If you and Maggie don’t get together soon, I will cry for the both of us.” Lucy drives out of Alex’s neighborhood.

“Trust me if we don’t get together, my tears will have yours beat.”

“You gotta point there.” Lucy smiles as she rubs on Alex’s knee.

*******

Lucy and Alex arrive at Noonan’s around seven o’clock. Lucy parks her car and they both get out. Alex sees Maggie setting up the cups on the front counter. 

“Look at her, already working. That’s what I call girlfriend material.” Lucy bumps shoulders with Alex.

Alex chuckles, “fuck off, Luce.”

Lucy laughs as she opens the front door of the cafe. Maggie turns around and she forgets how to breathe. Alex and Lucy are laughing, and Maggie can’t handle her smile. _Alex’s smile and her shaved sides. I can’t. It’s illegal for her to look this beautiful._

Lucy walks around the counter and smiles at Maggie. She breaks out of her trance of staring at Alex and smiles back at her. “Hey Dimples.” Maggie chuckles at the nickname. “I could’ve done the cups, I know the packaging for them can be a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, no its cool. I was bored when I got here so I found things to keep me busy.”

“What else did you do?” Lucy asks, walking to the break room. Alex and Maggie follow her.

“I cleaned the front counter and some of the tables on the upper level. Don’t ask why started up there but not down here, I guess I just wanted to walk.” 

Alex laughed, and Maggie blushed a little. 

“Wow you’ve been busy. How about you take a break and Alex and I will clean the rest of the tables.”

“Okay.” Maggie smiled and walked into the break room. She takes a seat at the table and takes her phone out.

*******

The work went by very smoothly. Winn showed up at twelve like he was supposed to, only three customers ordered coffee, which means that the special cup is the next down. Maggie already texted Luisa and she is sitting in the parking lot waiting for the clock to strike one or waiting until she sees another customer, so she can tackle them before they walk into the building.

The clock turned to one o’clock and Luisa was right on time. Good thing that Alex and Luisa haven’t met yet, so Alex just thought that she was just another customer. Maggie was _‘cleaning’_ a table nearby, so she can tune in on everything. She has never been so nervous; her hands are sweating so much the dry rag she was using to _‘clean’_ was now damp. Luisa walked to the counter and order a caramel latte.

 _Here goes nothing._ Maggie takes a deep breath as Alex turns around to make Luisa her latte. The room felt like it was hit with a shock of slow motion. Everything stopped, and Maggie just focused on Alex’s actions. Alex picked up the cup and turned it over, she gasped. Written on the cup were the words: _Will you go out with me?_ In Maggie’s hand writing. Alex looked over at Maggie and smiles so big as she nodded _yes._ She walked over to Maggie and kissed her. Luisa stood at the counter wiping her tears. Lucy and Winn came from the break room and Luisa told them everything. Lucy smiled, and Winn started to cry for some reason. They walked up to the now couple, Alex and Maggie.

“You asked her out and we missed it.” Lucy said, giving Maggie and Alex a hug. “Next time you plan something so cute, let me know so I can actually see it happen.”

Maggie smiled. “You got it.” 

Lucy smiled. “Who’s that lady crying over there? She told me and Winn what happened.”

“That’s my aunt.” Maggie says, motioning for her aunt to come over and join the group. “Everyone this is my aunt Luisa.” They all wave and say _'hi'_. “Lu, this Lucy, Winn, and- “she stops and smiles. “This is Alex.”

“So very nice to meet you all in the best of circumstances.”

“Did you still want that latte?” Alex asks, walking back to the counter.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Alex chuckles, “it’s my job.” 

Alex makes Luisa her latte and then she leaves pressuring Maggie into telling her everything the second she gets home.

*******

Lunch comes around and the group of friends are sitting outside at a lunch table. Alex and Maggie are on one side of the table holding hands. Alex is playing with Maggie’s fingers as their hands are interlocked. Winn and Lucy are on the other side gawking at how cute the new couple is.

“Maggie, when did you have time to plan all of this?” Alex asks, tracing over the writing on the cup.

“I just thought of it actually. I got here really early, I wrote on one of the cups, hid the cup in the stack, and then I started cleaning other things to keep my mind busy.”

“Wow, you are the sweetest human ever.” Alex says, giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek. 

Maggie smiles, “you don’t have to keep the cup.”

“Are you kidding?! I’m keeping this cup forever.” Alex holds the cups to her chest and smiles.

“You two are so damn adorable.” Lucy says, pointing at Alex and Maggie with a baby carrot. Alex and Maggie laugh. Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand.

Maggie looks over at Alex and beams at her, dimples out and proud. She can’t believe this is real. But it is. Alex Danvers is her girlfriend and she can’t believe it.

_Wow. Alex Danvers is MY girlfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!
> 
> (It was yesterday but still...)

“What does your family do for Thanksgiving, Maggie?” Lucy asks. They only had a few minutes of lunch left, so why not make small talk?

Maggie looks up from her forgotten sandwich. “Uhh nothing really. We just eat, and family comes over. But this year though, my aunt is going back to Blue Springs for Thanksgiving but I’m not going with her.”

“Why aren’t you going with her?” Winn asks, wiping his fingers with a napkin.

Maggie scoffs, “my father and I don’t really get along.” Alex squeezes her hand. She knows the story about the famous Oscar Rodas.

“Damn. My dad and I don’t get along either. Let me guess he doesn’t like that you're gay.” Lucy says bluntly.

Maggie nods. “Bingo. My dad packed my stuff and dropped me off on the side of the road in the middle of winter. I was only fourteen.” Alex squeezes her hand again a little harder this time. Lucy and Winn’s eyes widen, they weren’t expecting Maggie to say that her dad did that to her.

“Woah and I thought what my dad did to me was bad. My dad sent me to a church camp that was located on his base when I was maybe thirteen. I had to go there every day. My dad went on and did his Army stuff while I was being scolded at for liking the same sex.”

“That’s terrible, Luce. You never told me that story.” Alex said.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah I know. I mean it didn’t work obviously, so eventually my dad gave up trying to ‘fix’ me. We talk now but we aren’t as close as we were.”

“What about you, Schott? What happened when your parents found out you were gay?”

“My parents don’t know. I haven’t found the courage to tell them.” Winn says, looking around the table.

“That’s Okay. Don’t rush it. Do it when your ready.” Maggie says, smiling at him.

“Thanks Maggie.” Winn smiles.

“You know what? How about you have Thanksgiving with us?” Alex asks, smiling.

“Really?!” Maggie says.

“Yeah. Lucy and Winn come over every year and my mom loves having guests over for the holidays.”

“Okay!”

“Yay! We usually go over Alex’s house around noon. I can come get you before we go over.” Lucy says.

“Okay. Do I have to bring anything?”

“Just bring your gorgeous self.” Alex says, kissing Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie blushes and nods.

“When is your aunt leaving?” 

“Tonight. She’s probably packing now.”

“Packing?” Winn asks, standing to throw away his food.

“Yeah. She stays for the rest of the week. She doesn’t come back until Sunday night.”

“So, you’re going to have the apartment all to yourself for four days?” Alex asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Suck if you had to spend those days alone.”

“What are you suggesting, Danvers?” Maggie looks at Alex and smirks. Alex blushes as she feels a shiver go down her spine.

“W-we can watch Christmas movies and make cookies.” She clears he throat.

Maggie smiles as she bites her lip. “I can’t wait.” She kisses Alex on the cheek before she stands to throw away her neglected sandwich. Lucy chuckles as she shakes her head. 

The gang cleaned up the rest of their lunch and walk back into the cafe. The rest of the work day, Alex was very distracted. She almost gave a customer a cup of just creamer if it wasn’t for Winn stopping her just in time, asking her if she was going to mix coffee with that. Winn asked her _what’s wrong_ , but Alex just said _nothing I’m fine. Just tired._ Winn didn’t know the truth, but Lucy and Maggie sure did. Her best friend could read her like a book. Maggie on the other hand must know what it looks like when her girlfriends are turned on after saying a simple sentence to them. But that smirk it did something to Alex and Maggie could tell.

Finally, the day was over. Luisa came and picked Maggie up. Winn, Alex, and Lucy all jumped in the brunette’s car. Alex sat in the front and Winn sat in the back, like always. The car ride was quiet but not awkward quiet. Lucy came to a red light, she looked over at Alex, she was looking out the window as she played with the zipper on her jacket. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she already knows the answer she’ll get. _I’m fine, Luce._ Then she would smile weakly at her and then continue to look out the window. She just shakes if off and drives when the light turns green. She drops Alex off and she gets out. Not even a wave or a _bye,_ she just gets out of the car. Alex walks into the house, the smell of sweet potatoes and turkey fill her nose. She walks to the kitchen and sees Eliza and Kara standing at the stove.

“Hey guys.” Alex says, walking to sit on a stool at the kitchen island.

“Hello Alexandra.” Eliza says, smiling.

“Alex! You have to try this mac and cheese it’s to die for!” Kara comes charging at Alex with a spoon of macaroni.

“Mm! That’s really good, Kara.”

“Thanks! I made it all by myself.”

“Yes, she did, and she did a wonderful job.” Eliza says, stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove. “Who is all coming over tomorrow, Alexandra?”

“Winn, Lucy, and…Maggie.” 

“And Lena is too. Her mom is going on a last minute business trip.”

Eliza shakes her head. “I finally get to meet this Maggie. You have been talking about her a lot lately.”

Alex looks down and runs her fingers through her hair as she blushes. “Actually, can I borrow Kara for a minute? I have to tell her something.” Alex gets up from the stool and takes the cup out of her bag. Eliza nods and the sisters run upstairs. When they get to their room, Kara closed the door and looked at the cup Alex was holding.

“Why do you have a coffee cup?” Kara asks, sitting on her bed.

Alex smiles, “because something amazing happened today and it started with this cup.” She hands her sister the cup and Kara gasps.

“What! No way! Is this handwriting who I think it is?”

Alex nods. “She did it earlier today at work.”

“Alex! You and Maggie are dating like officially!”

Alex nods again. Kara jumps up and down in excitement. She runs to Alex and gives her the biggest hug, but tries not to crush her. She gives Alex her cup back. Alex stands and places the cup on her bookshelf.

“But something happened.”

Kara immediately breaks the hug and looks at Alex. “What happened?”

“This is probably going to be so weird and awkward, but I want us to be open with each other.”

“Okay…are you about to give me the sex talk?” Kara asks, rolling her eyes.

“What! No! Just Maggie smirked at me and felt all tingly inside. And I shivered, and I think she noticed and I’m so scared to see her tomorrow.” Alex puts her face into her hands.

“Alex calm down. It’s no big deal. And I know how you feel. Lena makes me feel all tingly inside all the time. I never shivered though. Maybe Maggie didn’t notice. And she is your girlfriend now so maybe she took it as a compliment.”

“Yeah…okay.” Alex takes a deep breath. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out and groans. “It’s Maggie.”

“Answer her. I’ll go back downstairs and help mom.” Kara rubs Alex’s shoulder and leaves the room. Alex looks at her phone screen. She slides the bar to answer and puts the phone to her ear.

“Hello.”

“Hey Danvers, I was just calling because I wanted to know if you were okay.”

_She’s so sweet._

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything, right? I know I can act a little forward sometimes.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was the complete opposite actually.”

“Good. I didn’t want to do this over the phone but I’m not pressuring you to do anything you don’t want to do. You are fresh off the boat and I don’t want to scare you off with my horny antics.”

Alex chuckles and Maggie smiles.

“Thanks Mags. I want to take things slow.”

“Okay.”

“Kissing. More kissing because you are a great kisser.”

Alex blushes. _I can’t believe I just said that._

“You got it, Danvers. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Alex grins.

“See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there. Bye Alex.”

“Bye.”

Alex hangs up. She gets off the bed and joins her family downstairs.

********

“Now are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I was okay the last hundred times you asked me.”

“I’m sorry this is the first time I’ve gone on a trip without you.”

“I know but it’s only four days.”

“Okay...fine I love you Maggie.”

“I love you too. Now focus on driving and stop calling me every ten seconds.”

“Fine…I love you…bye.”

“Bye.”

Maggie hangs up. Luisa has been calling her back to back for the past hour. Now Maggie has time to relax and eat something before she goes to bed. She chose just to order a pizza. She went into her room and changed into something more comfortable. She went and sat on the couch and waited for the pizza to arrive. Once the pizza arrived, Maggie got up and paid the delivery boy generously. She picked a movie on Netflix and enjoyed her night in.

*********

When Alex woke up the smell of food smacked her in the face. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. 

“Good Morning.” Kara says, walking into the room. “Here you go. With extra honey.” She hands Alex a cup of coffee.

“Thanks. You’re truly the best.” Alex takes the cup and takes a sip. It’s still really hot but she continues to drink it anyway.

“Mom is almost done with the desserts. We finished the rest of the food yesterday.” Kara sits down at the foot of Alex’s bed. Alex nods as she takes another sip of her coffee. “When is everyone getting here? Winn, Lucy, and your new boo.” Kara smiles at her half sleep sister.

Alex chuckles, “noon. What about Lena?”

“She’s already here.” Alex gives her a questioning look.

“What time is it?”

“It’s nine forty-five.” Kara says, looking at the clock on Alex’s night stand.

“Why is she here already?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. She just showed up around eight o’clock. She looked upset, but she said she didn’t want to talk about it. So, she just walked in and crashed on the couch. She just woke up before I came up here.”

“Wow. I hope she’s okay.”

“Yeah me too.” Kara looks down at her hands.

Alex puts down her empty coffee mug and opens her arms. “I know I have coffee and morning breath but come here.” Kara scoots closer to Alex and leans down into her arms. Her head lays in the crook of her neck. Alex’s hand starts to rub her back as the other starts to play in her hair. “Everything is going to be fine. Try to comfort her but don’t push her to tell you what’s wrong.” Kara nods.

“Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Your breath smells really bad. I think I put too much honey in your coffee.” Alex laughs as Kara sits up. Alex gets up from the bed and stretches. “I’ll go check on Lena and you go brush your teeth.” Kara smiles and leaves the room. Alex walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom.

Kara walks down the steps and sees Lena sitting up on the couch and rubbing her eyes. She runs her fingers through her hair. She leans forward a little and stretches, which makes her mid-section come into view and Kara stops abruptly on the stairs. _Wow, just waking up Lena is a whole different kind of beautiful._ Lena looks over and smiles at Kara. She smiles back and continues her journey down the steps.

“Hey you, happy Thanksgiving.” Kara says, walking towards Lena. Lena scoots over so Kara could sit.

“Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry for showing up so early I just felt so lonely in that big empty house and I couldn’t wait to see you.” Lena kisses Kara on the cheek and lays her head down on her shoulder.

Kara blushes as she smiles. “It’s okay. I wanted to see you too.” Alex came down the steps and stops when she sees the cuteness happening on the couch. It’s Kara sitting on the sofa and Lena is curled up in her arms. Her head resting on the kryptonian’s shoulder. Kara looks up at Alex. The redhead makes a heart with her hands as she continues to walk down the stairs.

Alex walks in the kitchen and sees her mom drinking coffee. “Hey mom.”

“Good morning, Alexandra. How did you sleep?”

“Good.”

“That’s good.”

Alex can feel that her mom wants to ask her something, but she doesn’t want to impose or assume anything, so she just stayed quiet and continued to drink her coffee. Alex didn’t push either, so she just walked to the living room and sat down. She looked over at Kara. She looked over at Lena and smiled at her. Alex took her phone out to pass the time before her friends got there.

**********

The clock finally hit noon and the doorbell rang just in time. Alex went to go answer the door. “Hey guys! Thank god you’re here.” She gave Lucy and Winn a hug as they walked into the house. Maggie was last to enter the house. Alex leaned and gave Maggie a kiss. Maggie was caught off guard by the forwardness, but she melted into the kiss anyway. Alex breaks the kiss for air and smiles at Maggie. She walks behind Maggie to close the door. She takes Maggie’s hand and leads her to the kitchen. “Mom, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.”

Maggie smiles at the older woman, “hi.”

“Hello. I’m Eliza. I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” Eliza smiles at Maggie as she leans in to give the shorter girl a hug. Maggie raises her eyebrows as Eliza hugs her.

“All good things I hope.”

"Of course.” Eliza grins as the timer beeps on the counter. “Pie’s done.” She walks to the oven and takes out two pumpkin pies. She places them on the counter.

“That smells really good mom!” Kara yells from the couch.

“Thank you, dear.” She looks at Alex and Maggie. “You two go have a seat. Maggie make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie says, smiling.

“Please, call me Eliza.”

Maggie scoffs, “thank you, Eliza.”

Eliza smiles as the girls walk away. They join everyone in the living room. They both sit on a love seat next to the sectional, while Lucy sits in the chair across from them, and Winn sits on the sectional next to Lena and Kara. 

The superfriends talk, laugh, and play games for what feels like hours until Eliza comes over and says…

“Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat.”

They kids get up and walk to the table. Eliza sits on the right end of the table. Kara sit on the opposing end from Eliza. Lena sits on Kara’s right side and Alex sits on her left. Maggie sits next to Alex. Lucy sits next to Lena and Winn sits next to Lucy. The table Is filled to the edges with food.

“Dig in everybody.”

Everyone starts to get whatever they want for their plates. The dinner went very smoothly. Eliza received multiple compliments on the food. They went around the circle and everyone said what they were thankful for.

_Eliza: I’m thankful for my beautiful daughters and the wonderful friends they have made over the years._

_Maggie: I’m thankful for meeting all you guys and I’m also thankful for finally having you._

She looks over at Alex and smiles. Alex blushes and looks down at her plate smiling. 

_Alex: I’m thankful for my family and my friends and I’m thankful for finally having you too._

She leans and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek. The table fills with _awws_ and Lucy puts her hand over heart.

_Kara: I’m thankful for my friends, my family, and that if I ever feel down, I know I can come to any of you guys to cheer me up._

_Lena: I’m thankful all of you at this table, my family, and the amazing nap I am going to take after this._

The whole table laughed, and it was the best sound Eliza has ever heard.

_Lucy: I’m thankful for you guys, my family, and I’m so thankful and happy that my best friend has found someone that makes her happy._

Alex smiles at Lucy. She gets up from her seat and goes to hug Alex before sitting back down.

_Winn: I’m thankful for all of you and that’s it. Y’all are just so great and I love you guys._

The table filled with _awws_ again. Everyone got up and hugged Winn. It was so cute that Eliza just had to take a picture. The picture captured the perfect moment of Maggie looking at Alex and just beaming at her. Yes, they just got together but if that doesn’t scream love then Eliza doesn’t know what does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Luisa parks her car and gets out, she walks to the door and rings the doorbell. A man with grey hair and a scruffy beard answered the door. Luisa smiled at him. “Hey Oscar.”

“Luisa, I’m so happy you’re here.” They hug. When they break apart, Oscar looks away from Luisa and looks out at the front yard. “Where’s Margarita? Is she still in the car?”

Luisa shakes her head, “She didn’t come with me.”

“Wh-why not?” Oscar steps out the way, Luisa walks into the house. “Is she still angry with me?”

Luisa huffs at his ignorance, “of course she is, Oscar.” She takes off her jacket and places it on a coat rack next to the door.

“I’ve told her multiple times that I’m sorry for what I’ve done. She won’t even talk to me. She hasn’t been returning my calls.”

“You dropped her off on the side of the road. That isn’t something a child just forgets. And you don’t like that’s she’s gay.” Oscar winces at the sound of that word coming out his sister’s mouth. “You probably won’t get an answer anytime soon.”

“Can’t you see that I am trying here. When I came to visit, you were the one that didn’t let me see her. I just want to see her. I want to see how beautiful my daughter has become.”

“Oscar, if I would’ve let you see Maggie, she would’ve torn you to shreds.”

“Maggie? She likes to be called Maggie now?” Oscar chuckles as his eyes begin to water.

Luisa scoffs, “yeah. I only call her Margarita when she’s in trouble.”

Oscar chuckles, “I know I don’t deserve father of the year. And I don’t want her to greet me with open arms, but I would love to see her. When I come back to National City, which will be very soon please let me see her.”

Luisa huffs, “fine. But just be ready for the anger you are going to receive. She isn’t going to be happy to see you.”

Oscar smiles, “okay I’ll remember. Thank you, Luisa.”

“Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

“Of course. Right this way.” Oscar leads Luisa into a small dining room. They sit down at the table and enjoy a quiet Thanksgiving dinner. Since the divorce and the passing away of their parents, Luisa and Oscar enjoy the holidays with just them two. Maggie joined as well, but that was before Oscar dropped her off on the side of the road. So, when holidays came around and before Luisa and Oscar’s mother passed away Maggie would spend holidays with her grandmother and her mother before she left. While Luisa and Oscar spent the holidays together.

*******

The Danvers home has never been so filled with children. After they cleaned up all the food, washed the dishes, and Eliza went upstairs to bed, the superfriends thought of a devious idea. To drink. They are teenagers and they didn’t have school nor work the next day, so they just shrugged their shoulders and said _what the hell…why not_ when Alex suggested it. Alex went down to the cellar to get Kara’s special juice. Clark sent her some when he came to visit, but he said not to open it until she was twenty-one in human years. Kara promised him that she wouldn’t open it, but curiosity got the best of her and one day she went down to the cellar and opened the crate. Before her eyes were twelve bottles of alien alcohol. Alex grabbed one of the bottles and walked back upstairs. Maggie doesn’t know about Kara’s powers yet so when Alex got upstairs Lucy suggested that she tell Maggie about the real her.

“You should tell Maggie, Kara.” Lucy says, as Alex hands out a glass of scotch to everyone. Her mom leaves her alcohol in a cabinet in the kitchen. So, Alex has easy access to it.

“Tell me what?” Maggie asks, taking a sip of the amber colored liquid. It stings as is slides down her throat. Alex pops the bottle open and pores it into a glass. She hands Kara the glass filled with alcohol only she can drink.

Kara a takes a deep breath. Lena rubs her back, it makes Kara blush a little. “I’m an alien from the planet Krypton.” She looks over at Maggie. She’s looking at Kara like a deer in headlights.

“I must be drunk already.” She takes another drink. “Are you serious? Like do you have powers and stuff?”

“Yeah I’m serious. Do you wanna see?” Maggie nods aggressively. Kara stands, “okay, first I am really strong.” She walks over to the chair Maggie and Alex are sitting on. She picks it up. Maggie topples over a little and gasps.

“Okay, put us down now Kara.” Alex says, sternly. Kara puts down the chair. She looks over at Lena and blushes, she’s biting her lip and her eyes are darker than usual.

“Umm… what else? Oh, I get energy from the sun. I can’t get fat, so I can eat anything I want, as much as I want.”

“Lucky.” Maggie says, taking another sip of her drink.

“I know right!” Lucy yells.“Kara, let’s get to the fun stuff.” She gets up and drags Kara to the kitchen. The rest of the group follows them. Kara walks to the stove and turns it on. Once she knows it’s hot, she places her hand on top of the hot stove. Maggie gasps.

“You can’t feel that?” Kara shakes her head.“That’s insane.”

“I have x-ray vision. Alex pick a cabinet.” Alex points at a cabinet next to the refrigerator. Kara takes off her glasses and looks at the cabinet. “That cabinet has bowls and plates in it.” Maggie walks to the cabinet and opens it. It indeed does have bowls and plates in it. Kara puts her glasses back on and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Why do you wear the glasses if you can see fine?” 

“The glasses are made of lead, which is the only material I can’t look through.”

Maggie nods, “fascinating. What else can you do?”

“I can fly, and I have heat vision, but we would have to go outside to see that. I have impenetrable skin, super speed, and really fast reflexes. And I have super hearing”

“Impenetrable skin? I wanna see that.” Alex goes to her mom’s office and grabs her stapler. She comes back into the kitchen and walks up to Kara. Maggie watches in awe as Alex shoots a staple into Kara’s arm but it doesn’t go through the kryptonian’s appendage, it bounces off and lands on the floor. “Fast reflexes.” Alex picks up an apple from the bowl sitting on the counter. Kara looks forward as Alex stands to her right. She throws the apple with full force. Kara doesn’t turn around but still catches the apple before Maggie could even blink. “That is so cool.”

“I know right. I’m in awe and I’ve seen her do this millions of times.” Winn says, taking a drink from his cup. 

“Can we get to the heat vision and flying now?” Lucy asks. Lena chuckles as she takes one last drink from her glass.

“But I wanted to show her my super speed.”

“Kara you can run fast, and you can hear things that are miles away, that’s great. But I wanna see Maggie’s face once you take her up.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Maggie asked, looking confused but scared. The gang goes outside to the back yard. Maggie and Kara stand in the yard as the rest of the group stand on the back porch.

“Do you want to see the stars?” Kara asks, looking at Maggie.

“Not really. I think I’m good down here. You can just take off and I’ll watch you do it.”

Alex walks up to Maggie and takes her hands once she sees that Maggie started to fidget with them. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, and Kara will hold on to you real tight, right Kara?” Alex looks over at Kara, giving her the _‘don’t you dare drop her’_ face.

“Yes, of course and I’ll land the second you feel uncomfortable.”

Maggie looks at Alex in the eyes and takes a deep breath. “Fine. Okay.” Alex nods, she gives Maggie a kiss and walks away.

“You ready?” Kara asks.

“I guess.”

Kara nods. She picks Maggie up in a bridal style fashion. She looks at Maggie to make sure she is okay. Maggie nods and with that Kara took off. She flies up to the skyline, Maggie clutches onto Kara’s arm and closes her eyes. Kara stops once she is just above the clouds. “You can open your eyes now.” Maggie opens her eyes, her eyes widen, and she gasps. They are surrounded by big, puffy clouds and thousands of stars that vary from different shapes and sizes. 

“Woah. This is so beautiful.” Maggie says, finally loosening her grip on Kara’s arm.

“It sure is. I fly up here when I need to clear my mind.”

“Do you bring Alex up here?” Maggie asked, still in awe of the environment around her.

“Yeah, but not really anymore. I used to when we were younger. When Alex would get into a really bad argument with my mom, that night I would ask her if she wanted to see the stars and I would take her up here for as long as she wanted or until she felt better.”

“That’s really sweet, Kara. Have you taken the others up here?”

“Yeah. Everyone except Lena. She said she didn’t want to. I never asked her why, flying just isn’t for everyone I guess.”

“Yeah I get it.” Minutes go by, Maggie and Kara stay quiet as they take in the amazing sight. 

“Are you ready to go back down now?” Kara asks, looking at Maggie. She nods. Kara flies back down and lands in the yard. Maggie looks around as she jumps out of Kara’s arms.

“So, how was it?” Alex asks, handing Maggie another glass of scotch.

Maggie nods as she takes the glass. “It was beautiful up there.”

“O-ok K-a-ra show us the vision.” Lucy slurs, from the porch chair she is sitting on.

Kara chuckles as she walks to the shed to get a small slab of wood. She comes out of the shed and places the wood in front of her. A burst of light happened, and the next thing Maggie knew there was a singed hole in the wood; smoke still brimming. Maggie’s jaw hit the ground. “No way! That was amazing.” Kara smiled.

Now that all of the superfriends knew about Kara’s powers, the gang finished their night with drunken games and overeating of dessert. After hours of drinking and playing games, the group finally pass out in the living room. Maggie and Alex fell asleep curled in each other’s arms on the love seat. Winn and Lucy passed out on the floor and Kara and Lena are cuddled up on the couch.

******

There was one thing the superfriends forgot to do last night and that was to clean up. When Eliza came downstairs the next morning and saw empty bottles of alien alcohol and scotch all over the floor, she was not happy. And she wanted everyone to know.

“Alexandra Danvers and Kara Zor-El!” Eliza yells, standing behind the couch with her hands on her hips. Alex jumps and gasps once she sees her mother. _SHIT!_ Kara jumps too at the sound of her adoptive mother’s booming voice. She gasps when she feels the warmth of Lena’s body nuzzled into her. She looks over the couch and sees Eliza, her eyes widen, and she runs her fingers through her hair. Alex and Kara look at each other. They give each other the _‘we are so dead’_ look.

“Ugh, I’m so hungover.” Lucy says, sitting up and rubbing her head.

“Oh, are you Lucy?” Eliza asks, raising her eyebrows. Lucy looks up and curses to herself. “What the hell is all this, Alex?” Eliza kicks one of the bottles and hits another and makes a clanging sound.

“Why so loud?” Lena wakes up, rubbing her eyes. She sees she is curled into Kara and blushes.

“Its nothing mom.” Alex says, crawling over Maggie to get off the couch. Maggie jumps awake.

“What’s going on?” She opens her eyes and sees Eliza. “Oh shit.”

Eliza scoffs, “nothing? Really? Alexandra there are alcohol bottles everywhere.” Alex looks around the room and her mom is right, everywhere she looked she saw an empty scotch bottle or alien alcohol bottle on the floor. _Okay, we might have had too much fun last night._ “And is that a hickey on you neck?” Alex turns the darkest shade of red and looks over at Maggie. Maggie just looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. “Everybody out! Kara and Alex have some cleaning to do.” Everyone gets up, Lucy kicks Winn to wake him up. He gets up and they all leave. Before Maggie leaves, she looks back at Alex and gives her an apologetic look. Alex smiles at her as she closes the door. “And you’re grounded both of you. Your punishment will end when I feel like you’ve learned your lesson.”

“But mom! Homecoming is coming up.” Kara pleads.

“I don’t care. You should’ve thought about that before you drank all of my scotch. Now get cleaning. And give me your phones.” Eliza puts her hand out and waits for phones to fill it.

“Mom-“Alex starts but doesn’t get to finish.

“Don’t start with me Alex. Give me your phone. Now!” Eliza snapped. Alex and Kara hand her their phones and she walks away. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t mutter a word, or the punishment will become worse.” She looks back at Alex before walking up the stairs. She goes to her office and locks her daughter’s phones in a drawer in her desk.

It was going to be a long rest of break for the Danvers sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy!!

Alex and Kara have been cleaning since their mom ambushed them. It’s now noon and the sisters aren’t doing so good. They are terribly hungover, Alex has crazy nausea, and Kara feels like- as she described-complete shit.

“Do I really have a hickey on my neck?” Alex asks, turning her head and showing Kara her neck.

Kara looks over at her neck and nods. “Yeah. Maggie got you good.” Alex rolls her eyes as she opens a new trash bag. Saying they don’t remember a thing from last night would be an understatement. The superfriends drank so much they could fill two bars’ inventories. The gang must of have one hell of a time because Alex walked to the kitchen to grab some water for her and Kara and she saw a whole pie in the sink with a big bite in it.

She made a face as she picked up the pie. “Who took a bite out of the pie and put it in the sink?”

“Beats me.” Kara says, shrugging her shoulders. She looks at her sister with a confused look. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You have lipstick on your collar, Kara.” Alex says, snickering as she walks back to her stunned sister in the living room.

“What!?” Kara looks down at her shirt. She sees a smudge of red lipstick on her collar. She gasps and turns the darkest shade of red. “What the hell happened last night?”

“I don’t know but it seems like you had a fun time.”

“You have no room to talk. You have a hickey on your neck. You had more fun than me.”

“Who really knows who had the most fun? Bruises don’t show up on your skin, but they sure do show up on Lena.” Alex smirks as she sees Kara’s dumbfounded expression on her face. “Why can’t you two just date already?” Alex plops down on the couch after she fills the last bag with bottles. Kara puts the bags by the back door. She’ll fly them to the recycling plant later when it doesn’t feel like a construction worker is jack hammering on her skull. 

“I really like Lena, but she said she wanted to take things slow so I’m just waiting for her. And she’ll ask me when she’s ready. I don’t want to push her.” Kara sits down on the couch next to her sister. She lays her head down on Alex’s shoulder.

“You are so nice.” Alex says, smiling.

Kara chuckles, “thanks.”

“Sorry there is still just a little bit of alcohol in my system.”

“We need to get everybody over here again. We need to know what happened last night. Someone has to be sober enough to remember.”

“I don’t know about that. We all were pretty wasted.”

“We’ll ask when everyone gets here.”

Alex scoffs, “yeah, like mom would allow that.”

Kara shrugs her shoulders, “what she doesn’t know won’t kill her. I checked her calendar in her office when I went to get the broom, she has to go to the lab to pick up some samples and she has lunch with J’onn in like an hour.” Kara lays down and puts her head in Alex’s lap.

Alex looked down at Kara. “Wow the Kara Danvers snooping around in her mother’s office while she is grounded. I’m impressed.” Kara chuckles. “But one problem how are we supposed to ask them to come over? Mom has our phones.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Did you forget that you have sister that can fly?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay. Are you just going to fly them all here and then fly them all back? That’s a lot of work Kara.”

“I could do that, or I could pick the lock on the drawer mom put our phones in and text Lucy saying to come over in a few hours.”

Alex’s eyes widen, “I’ve created a monster.” Kara lets out a wholeheartedly laugh.

*******

When Maggie got home, after a night of drinking, Lucy’s crazy half drunk driving, seeing how big Lena’s house is, and finding out that Kara has powers and from another planet, she just wanted to crash on her bed with a glass of water and some Advil. Last night was fun even though she doesn’t remember anything. The same thoughts ran through her head like they were on a treadmill and it was going sixty miles per hour. 

_I gave Alex a hickey._

_Did Alex and I have sex last night?_

_Does Alex hate me because I gave her a hickey? She said she wanted to take things slow and here I go leaving marks and bruises all over her. I don’t deserve her AT ALL. I’m not worth it. She needs someone better than me and we just started dating. I’m such a fuck up._

Maggie rolls her eyes at herself as she grabs the bottle of Advil from her medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She walks into the kitchen and takes the medication with a bottle of water. She walks to her room and throws herself on her bed. She looks up at the ceiling, the same thoughts as before start to rise again. She rolls onto her stomach and groans into her pillow.

After minutes of screaming and groaning into her pillow and tossing and turning on her bed, the Advil finally kicked in and Maggie fell asleep.

_Maggie’s hands sweat as she rings the doorbell. She questioned if she should even come over. She told herself that she can turn around right now and just tell Alex that she didn’t feel good or that something came up. But she eventually sucks it up and drives to the redhead’s house and now here she is at her door ringing the doorbell. Alex opens the door and instantly smiles once she sees Maggie._

_“Hey Danvers.” Maggie grinned. Her anxiety about this visit still eating at her._

_“Hi. Come in.” Alex stepped out the way as Maggie walked in the house. Alex led her to the living room. “Do you want something to drink?”_

_Maggie takes off her jacket and sits down on the couch. “Uhh no I-I’m good.” Alex nods and sits down next to Maggie. Alex picks up the remote and presses play on the episode of Buffy that she was watching. As the show played, Maggie didn’t pay any attention to it. She just stared at Alex’s neck and admired the hickey that was there. It matched the shape of Maggie’s lips and it has a pigment of a pale pink. Maggie continued to look at her neck, she wanted to touch the hickey, but she didn’t want to seem like a weirdo, so she just studied it like it was the subject of a test that was coming up in class. Alex noticed her staring and smirked._

_“If you’re gonna stare that hard at least take me out to dinner first. And you should know that I have a girlfriend.” Alex looked over at Maggie and chuckled._

_Maggie sighs, “sorry.” She put her arm around Alex and turned her attention towards the TV._

_“You don’t have to apologize. I like it when you stare.” Alex looked up at Maggie and bit her lip. Maggie leaned in to kiss her but before she could the most annoying sound came from the TV._

Maggie jumped awake and figured out that the annoying sound was her phone ringing. She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes at the caller ID. “Really Lucy. Right when I was about to get to the good part.” 

“Hello.”

“Dimples! Finally, I called you like five times.”

“Maybe I wasn’t answering for a reason. I fell asleep.”

“Oh, sorry to wake you but Kara wants us to come over so I’m on my way to come get you.”

“What? You’re on your way now?”

“Yeah.”

“But I’m not ready.”

“I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”

“Okay. I have to shower. I reek of alcohol.”

Lucy chuckles.

“Hurry up. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.” 

Maggie hangs up as she gets up and walks to her closet. She picks out a tight light grey long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, her motorcycle boots which she already has on, and a black leather jacket. She walks out her room and goes to the bathroom. She starts her shower and strips from her clothes. Maggie showers and gets ready, she makes sure to brush her teeth because the taste of scotch and pie that she had in her mouth was becoming unbearable. She finishes getting dressed just in time. Lucy texted saying she was outside, Maggie grabbed her keys and left her apartment. She walked outside the building and saw Lucy’s car. Lena was in the front seat and Winn was in the back.

“Wow she looks good. Alex is lucky.” Lena says, looking at Maggie as she walks down the sidewalk.

Lucy looked over at Lena and chuckled. “You must be still drunk. Stick to Kara. Maggie’s taken.” 

Lena rolls her eyes and huffs, “I don’t want Maggie. I was just complimenting her. I’m very happy with my kryptonian thank you very much.”

Winn gasps, “you and Kara are dating?!”

“No, not yet but I want to.”

Maggie gets in the car, “hey guys.” Everyone says hi to her as she closes the door.

“Kara and Lena are dating.” Lucy says, driving out the parking lot.

“What?! When did this happen?”

“We aren’t dating. Not yet anyway. I told her that I wanted to take things slow, but I just want to be with her now. I regret my decision.” Lena looks back at Maggie and pouts.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Maggie asks, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t know I guess I’m just scared. I never had any good luck when it came to love. I mean look at what happened with James and I.”

“I keep telling her that Kara won’t treat her like James did but she never listens to me.” Lucy says.

“I’m guessing you’ve liked Kara for a long time.” Maggie says, running her fingers through her damp hair.

“Yeah. I’ve liked Kara since the first time I saw her in tenth grade.” Lena says, looking down at her hands. “I was the first person she came out to. It was a really big day for her and she was terribly nervous but seeing that smile on her face was so worth it.”

Maggie chuckles, “it’s that Danvers charm. It makes you feel like nobody else is in the room. It’s just you two.”

“Exactly! And it doesn’t help that she has the most gorgeous blue eyes.”

“Yeah. I never knew that brown would become my new favorite color.” Maggie says, looking out the window. She chuckles.

“Aww its so cute hearing you guys swoon over the Danvers sisters. But maybe stop because me and Winn are still single. Lena you don’t count in that category because you and Kara need to get together today.” Lucy says, stopping at a red light.

“Fine. I’ll will put on my big girl panties and ask her out.” Lena says.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Lucy says, giving Lena a high five.

The gang pulls up to the Danvers house and waits for Eliza to leave. They watch as Eliza leaves the driveway and they get out the car. Kara specifically told them to go to the backyard when they get here. They all get out the car and walk to the back of the Danvers home. A few minutes later Kara and Alex come out the house and walks onto the back porch. Maggie instantly looks at Alex’s neck when she sees her. A pang of guilt hits her right in the gut and heart.

“Hey guys. We can’t let you in the house. Our mom can’t know anyone was here or she will ground us forever.” Kara says, smiling at her friends.

“What did you call us here for? And, how did you? I thought Eliza took your phones.” Lucy asks, walking to the porch and taking a seat at the outdoor table. The rest of the group follow her, they are all now sat at the table like they are in a very important conference.

“She did. But Nancy Drew here went to her office and picked the lock on the drawer our phones are in to text you.” Alex says, looking at Kara.

“Go Kara!” Winn says, clapping his hands.

“We asked you guys here because we want to know if any of you remember anything from last night.” Kara says, looking around the table. Lena looks up from looking at her freshly done nails and sees the lipstick on Kara’s collar. Her jaw drops a little and she blushes. Kara notices and she grins at Lena and adjusts her glasses.

“The last thing I remember was eating pie.” Winn says.

“So, it was you that put the pie in the sink.” Alex says, pointing at Winn. Winn raised his eyebrows at her. “I found a pie in the sink this morning with a bite taken out of it.”

Winn laughs. “Whoops. I must’ve been wasted.”

“Weren’t we all.” Lucy says, looking around the table.

Alex looks over at Maggie and whispers in her ear, “do you remember anything?” Maggie shivers at the feeling of Alex’s breath on her neck. She doesn’t trust her voice right there in that moment, so she just shakes her head. Alex chuckles and grins as she leans back in her chair. Maggie swallows and fixes her posture in her chair.

_Damn maybe I didn’t fuck it up._

_That was the hottest thing ever._

“Kara?” Lena looks at the blonde as she looks up from her phone.

“Yeah.”

“Can we talk?”

Kara shakes her head as she gets up. Kara leads Lena to the other side of the yard next to the flower beds that are filled with tulips and roses. Lena looks down at her feet as she moves it back and forth in the grass. Kara looks back at the table, Alex is giving her a thumbs up. She looks back at Lena, she adjusts her glasses as she looks into beautiful, luminous green eyes.

“I have been thinking.” Lena finally says after the moments of her trying to get her thoughts together on what to say.

“About?”

“Us.”

“Okay. What about us? Do you not want to be friends anymore? Is it too hard for you? I’m sorry, Lee.”

Lena is taken aback at the nickname. She smiles, “Kara stop. You’re right I don’t want to be friends with you.” She looks at Kara and continues before she panics. “I want to be more than friends.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “what?”

“Kara, I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but I don’t want to take things slow as friends anymore. I never had luck when it came to relationships and I don't want to mess this up. I mean James and I left things on such a bad note and-” She sighs. “What I am trying to say is that, Kara will you go out with me?” Lena looks down at the ground again at Kara’s silence. Everyone at the table look in admiration as the two lovebirds talk.

Kara puts her finger under Lena’s chin to make her look into her ocean blue eyes. "I'm not James. I would like it so much to go out with you.” Kara leans in slowly and kisses Lena. The gang at the table all _woo-hoo_ when they see the new couple finally kiss. Kara and Lena break apart and look back at the table. Kara laughs as she takes Lena’s hand and interlocks their fingers. They walk back to the table and sit down. Alex gets up and hugs her sister and Lena.

“Cutest couple. Next to me and Maggie of course.” Alex says, sitting back down. The table share a laugh. Kara finally has her dream girl and she couldn’t be any happier.

******

“You guys should get going, Eliza is gonna be home soon.” Alex says, getting up from the table. Everyone gets up from the table and start to walk to the front. Alex grabs Maggie’s arm and kisses her. Maggie grabs the redhead’s face and deepens the kiss. Alex breaks the kiss and smiles.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Maggie says, looking up at Alex.

Alex bites her lip, “for wearing this outfit. And just so that you know that I’m not mad at you for giving me this.” Alex points at the hickey on her neck.

Maggie exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank god it was eating at me since your mom said that you had it.”

“Now you don’t have to worry. I…kinda like that I have it.” Alex looks down at Maggie and blushes when she sees Maggie smirking at her.

Maggie leans up and kisses Alex on the cheek. She moves to her ear and whispers, “I could give you more if you want.” She backs away from a now stupefied Alex. She smirks and winks as she walks away. Alex smiles and bites her lips.

_Maybe having a girlfriend has its perks._

But what Alex doesn’t know is that Maggie was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time jump might be next chapter...who knows my planning is all over the place right now, but a time jump is coming up.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	27. TIME JUMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 2 WEEKS

It’s been two weeks since the Danvers sister got off punishment. But Eliza hasn’t been so lenient with them. She has instructed that Kara flies straight home If Alex has to work and that Alex needs to tell her if she is closing at Noonan’s or not. And if she isn’t Eliza would come and pick her up from work. Alex doesn’t like the idea of her mom picking her up from her job, but she doesn’t complain because if she does it will make the situation worse. Eliza’s exact words were _“don’t pass go and don’t collect your two hundred dollars. Come straight home. Do you understand?”_ The sisters nod their heads at their mother. Even though she made a reference to the board game monopoly, Alex and Kara knew she was being serious.

On the bright side and now that Alex and Kara have their phones back, they can text the people they care about most. Their girlfriends. Alex never thought she would see the day where she has a significant other that she is actually happy with. They have been going strong for two whole weeks. Even when Alex was grounded, Maggie would come over when Eliza went out and they would talk in the backyard for hours or until Eliza came back. Students return to school tomorrow and Alex is kind of scared of going back to school. She isn’t ashamed of being with Maggie, but she is scared of what other people will think. Maggie always tells her not to care about what other people say or think and Alex just shakes her head and says _“okay, I won’t”_ but she knows that she will. 

Kara and Lena are finally together and happier than ever. These two weeks have been the best two weeks of Kara’s life. After a very long time, she has the girl she’s been crushing on since sophomore year. Homecoming is in three days and Kara can’t wait to ask her girl to the dance. Kara is so excited to return to school tomorrow. She can’t wait to see all of her friends. The superfriends haven’t seen each other since the day after Thanksgiving. Alex seen Winn, Lucy, and Maggie at work but it’s different when you see your friends at school. Lucy is still allowed to drive the sisters to school, but Eliza picks them up if Alex is off of work. They can’t have any guests over for a week and they have a curfew of midnight if they go out. It’s like they aren’t grounded but they still are in some ways. Eliza has done some renovations to the house, she put a lock on her alcohol cabinet that sits in the kitchen, which she only has the key and she put a pad lock on the cellar, which she’s the only one that knows the combination. Kara has a hunch saying that it’s her Earth birthday and Alex took a darker approach saying it’s the year Jeremiah passed away. Alex texted Maggie and asked her what she thought the combination was.

**Alex: My mom put a pad lock on the cellar, me and Kar are trying to figure out the combination. What do you think the combo is?**

**Maggie: I don’t know. If your mom Is anything like my family, which I’m pretty sure she’s not but in my family, they just make it random numbers like 3-8-1-0**

**Alex: My mom is smart she would make it an important number but not a number Kara and I would figure out.**

**Maggie: What have you and Little Danvers come up with?**

Alex smiles when she reads the nickname Maggie came up with for Kara.

**Alex: Kara thinks it’s the day she came to Earth or her Earth birthday-**

Alex stopped typing. She hasn’t told Maggie that her dad died yet and she doesn’t want to tell her over text, so she makes something up.

**Alex: and I think it’s the year my mom graduated from college.**

Kara looks over at Alex and makes a face. “Are you okay?”

Alex looks up from her phone. “I just told my first lie to Maggie, I-I am a horrible girlfriend. I can’t believe I just lied to her.”

“Woah slow down. Why did you lie to her?”

“I haven’t told her that dad died yet and the year he died was my guess for the combination on the lock. I told her that I thought the combination was the year mom graduated from college.” Alex looks over at Kara trying to read her expression.

Kara exhales a huff of breath, “that’s not a huge thing for you to be freaking out about. Yes, you didn’t tell her that dad died but we are trying to figure out a lock combination that mom definitely doesn’t want us to find out. You aren’t a terrible girlfriend, you just aren’t ready to tell her yet. I didn’t tell Lena until we were friends for at least six months.”

“So, are you telling me to wait until we are dating for six months?”

Kara chuckles, “no, I’m telling you to tell her when you’re ready.”

Alex smiles, “you’re right. Thanks Kar.” Kara smiles at her sister before she goes back to watching TV.

**Maggie: Did you try any of those combos to see if they work?**

**Alex: No. Kara is too scared that we’d get caught.**

**Maggie: Is it Kara that is too scared or is it you?**

Alex chuckles.

**Alex: Let’s just say that we are both equally scared. Our mom turned into the evil step mother overnight.**

**Maggie: It must be hell in the Danvers household, huh?**

**Alex: Hell is an understatement.**

******

Maggie chuckles as she puts her phone on the charger. She walks out her room and to the kitchen to get something to drink. She sees Luisa in the living room watching TV. She turns her head and smiles at Maggie. “Hey Mags, can you come here for a second? We need to talk.”

 _Oh no, she only calls me Mags when she wants something._ Maggie walks to the couch and sits down next to her aunt. “What’s up?”

Luisa exhales. She has been reciting this sentence in her head since she came back to National City. She knows how Maggie feels about her father. “I-Ma- “. _Just say it. Rip the Band-Aid off._ “Oscar wants to see you. And when he comes back to National City to visit, he’s staying here for the time being.” 

Maggie shakes her head slowly and makes a fist with her hands. “No fucking way.”

“Language Maggie!”

“If he stays here, I’m leaving.”

“And where are you going to go?”

“I’ll stay with Alex.”

“You can’t just go live with your girlfriend to avoid your father. And I don’t want you to see her when your father is here.”

Maggie stands up from the couch, “Why the hell not?!”

“Because he is your father and you need to spend time with him.”

“He isn’t my father. He stopped being my father when he dropped me off on the side of the road like I was a piece of trash. He’s an asshole and I don’t want to see him.”

“Margarita! You will not talk about your father like that!”

“Or what!” Maggie looks at her aunt as a tear starts to run down her face. She rolls her eyes and wipes the tear. “You know what, forget it. Do whatever you want. If you want him to stay here, fine. But I will not act like everything is peachy and okay. I don’t like him, and I don’t want to see him. And if I do, I will say whatever I want to him and you better not tell me to watch my mouth or I’ll come for you next.” Maggie storms off to her room, slamming the door behind her. She throws herself on the bed and starts to sob into her pillow. Luisa is left open mouthed on the couch. She knew Maggie was going to be angry, but she didn’t know she was going to be _pissed._ Luisa wants to get up and walk to Maggie’s door and ask her if she is okay. She wants to hug her as she cries. She wants to apologize for even bringing up the whole thing. She wants to slap Oscar into the next year for doing what he did to Maggie. But she does none of those things, she stays on the couch and starts to cry because she caused pain to her only niece, her friend, her family. 

*****

Maggie has been crying for what felt like hours. She turned on her back because her eyes started to burn from all the tears. Now she lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She wants to get up and try to change Luisa’s mind. But she doesn’t she just stays frozen on her bed. She turns to her side and grabs her phone. She wants to call Alex, but what if she’s busy and can’t talk. She wants to call Winn, so he can cheer her up, he’s so good at cheering her up. She just wants to hear a voice that isn’t the demonizing voices in her head. She takes her phone off the charger and chooses a number and presses call.

“Hello.”

Maggie grins when she hears their voice. _Her girlfriend’s voice._

“Alex.”

“Maggie. Is everything okay?”

Maggie starts to break down again. She takes in a sharp intake of breath before she speaks. Alex cuts her off.

“Are you crying? Where are you?”

Maggie hears shuffling on the other end of the line. 

“I’m at my apartment. In my room.”

“I’m on my way.”

Maggie hangs up the phone and curls up into a ball on her bed.

******

Alex hangs up her phone and shoves it in her back pocket. She grabs her jacket from her desk chair and slides on her shoes. Kara comes running into the room and Alex would’ve knocked her down if she wasn’t so strong. 

“Alex!? What’s going on? Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I’m going to Maggie’s. She’s upset, and I need to see if she’s okay.”

Kara smiles, “do you really think mom will let you drive the car?”

“At this point, I don’t really care what mom thinks. I just want to check on my girlfriend.” Alex brushes past Kara and walks down the stairs. Eliza is sitting on the couch reading a book. “Mom, I need to borrow the car.”

Eliza turns around, giving her daughter a questionable look. “I don’t think you are in the right state to be ordering things to me, Alexandra.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “can I borrow the car, please?”

“What for?” Eliza asks, getting up from the couch and getting her car keys from the bowl on the counter.

“Maggie is upset, and I want to check on her. I need to see if she’s okay.”

“I want you home by midnight. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Eliza hands Alex the keys. “Thanks mom.” Alex walks out the house and to the car. She gets in and starts it. She backs out the driveway trying to remember where Maggie lives. She only been to Maggie’s apartment building once and half the car ride she was daydreaming about god knows what. Eventually she figures it out and makes it to Maggie’s apartment in record time. 

**Alex: What’s your apartment number?**

Alex waited in the parking lot and watched the three dots appear and disappear. Finally, she gets a text back from Maggie.

**Maggie: 4B**

Alex gets out of the car and walks to the building. Once in the building she walks to the elevators. Her leg shake as she watches the floor number go up. She makes it to the fourth floor and searches for apartment 4B. Once she finds the door, she knocks three times. Alex knocked a little harder than she anticipated but now she doesn’t care. She just wants to see Maggie. Luisa answers the door. She looks like she’s been crying, it makes Alex’s heart clench. When Luisa sees that its Alex, she let’s her in. “She’s in her room.” Luisa points to a door at the end of a long hallway. Alex walks to the door and taps on it lightly. Her phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Maggie: You can come in.**

_Someone isn’t in the mood to talk._ Alex turns the doorknob and walks in the environment that is Maggie Sawyer’s room. Her walls are a dark grey and she has a Barenaked Ladies posted in the corner of her left wall above a desk. A pride flag is placed above her bed that lays in the right corner of her room. On the bed is a curled up Maggie. She has blankets over her and her hair is up in a messy ponytail. Alex’s heart breaks completely when she sees Maggie. Alex walks fully into the room and closes the door behind her. She takes off her jacket, kicks off her shoes, and crawls into bed next to her tiny sad girlfriend. Maggie turns around and nuzzles into Alex’s arms. Alex gives Maggie a kiss on the forehead and starts to rub her back. They stay like this for a while until Maggie says something. “My dad wants to see me, and Luisa wants him to stay here...with us.”

Alex doesn’t say anything she just squeezes Maggie tighter, signally that she was listening. Maggie continues. “And I don’t want him to. I don’t want to see him. He doesn’t deserve to see me after what he did.” 

Alex clears her throat. She wants to say something, but she doesn’t want to upset Maggie. “You probably aren’t going to like this but maybe you should talk to him.” Maggie tenses a little in her arms. “It might relieve some of the anger you have towards him if you let it out.” Maggie moves her head so that it lays in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Has your dad ever did anything to you that made you just so angry?”

“My dad and I never really had fights. He was my best friend.”

 _She used ‘was’. Did her dad die?_ “Was?”

Alex freezes her motions on Maggie’s back. “Yeah. My dad died the middle of sophomore year. A car accident. We moved that summer. My mom thought it would be good to get away from Midvale for a while.”

Maggie looked up at Alex. Alex wiped her tears and grinned at her. “I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“Thanks. It was hard for a long time but I’m okay now.” Maggie breaks free of Alex’s arms and moves up on the bed. She opens the blanket and motions Alex to move up with her. “It’s my turn to be the big spoon.” Alex smiles and moves up the bed and lays in Maggie’s arms. Maggie puts the blanket over them, she kisses the top of Alex’s head, and starts to rub her back.

“Keep doing that, and I’m going to fall asleep.” Alex says, looking up at Maggie.

“If you do, can I tell Lucy that we slept together?” Maggie asks, half-jokingly.

Alex chuckles, “Yeah. She’ll love that.” Alex moves her head, so it rests in the crook of Maggie’s neck. _She smells so good. Like chocolate chip cookies._ Alex starts to relax in Maggie’s arms and her breath starts even out. Maggie knows that she’d fallen asleep. Maggie runs her fingers through short auburn locks. She runs her fingers through Alex’s hair and listens to her breathing until she falls asleep. Not long after, Luisa walks in her room and smiles at the cute couple. She closes the door and fills the coffee filter with extra coffee for the next morning. She goes to her room and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Alex begins to shuffle and move at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her back pocket. “We can’t cuddle if you keep moving.” Maggie says, her eyes still closed but still managing to grab at Alex’s waist.

“Sorry. Someone is calling me.” Alex sits up as she takes her phone out her pocket. Maggie opens her eyes and yawns.

“What time is it?” Maggie grabs for her phone but she accidentally pushes it off her night stand. “Shoot.” Alex squints as the brightness of her phone screen blinds her. She reads the caller ID.

“It’s Kara.” Alex slides to answer and puts the phone to her ear.

“Alex! Finally, I’ve called you like a hundred times.”

“What is it, Kara? What time is it?” 

Alex rubs her eyes and yawns. Maggie lays back on her bed after struggling and failing miserably to retrieve her phone from the floor. She looks over at Alex, props herself on her elbows, and bites her lip. _Even in the dark she looks good. How is that even possible?_

“It’s an hour and a half since you were supposed to be home.”

Alex gasps and looks back at Maggie, who has turned on her lamp, so she can get a better view at where her phone landed. Not because she wanted to get a better look at Alex or anything.

“Shit! It’s one thirty?!”

Maggie looks up from the floor and raises her eyebrows. _Does Alex have a curfew or something?_

“Yes. Where are you?”

“I’m still at Maggie’s. We fell asleep.”

“Aww so cute. But you need to get home now before mom finds out you aren’t here.”

Alex gets up and starts to put her shoes on. Maggie picks up her phone and flops back on her bed. _So much for waking up with Alex next to me._

“Okay. I’m leaving now.”

“I’ll open our window, so you can just climb in.”

“Thanks.”

She hangs up and puts her phone in her back pocket. She throws on her jacket and looks at Maggie with apology eyes. “I’m so sorry. My mom gave me and Kar a curfew of midnight.”

“Ah, I was wondering why you were freaking out.” Maggie says, sitting up.

“Yeah. And If I miss it, she probably won’t let me leave the house ever again.”

“No, I get it. You better get home then. It would suck if I could never see that beautiful face outside of school and work.” Alex smiles and blushed as she walked up to Maggie to gives her a quick kiss. Maggie on the other hand had other plans. She dared to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her hand around Alex’s neck. Maggie moved her other hand to grab Alex’s face. Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, scratching at her scalp. Maggie wanted to pull Alex back down on to the bed and continue their night on a more adventurous note, but Alex pulled back before things got too heated between the two of them. Maggie bit her lip and laid back down on her bed. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Maggie smiled at the sound of Alex’s giggle that she let out as she stood. She gave her one more quick peck before walking to Maggie’s door and leaving. Alex was gone, and Maggie already misses the warmth of her body next to her. The smell of her shampoo and perfume. The sound of her breathing now entrapped in Maggie’s mind. The feeling of Alex’s lips on hers. Maggie got up from her cocoon of blankets and stripped free of her outfit and crawled back into bed. Her pillow smelled like Alex’s shampoo. She gabbed the pillow and held it close to her chest. She fell asleep as the smell of Alex kept coursing through her lungs.

*******

Alex left Maggie’s building and now she sat in her car looking at her steering wheel as if it would activate auto pilot. She snaps out of her trance of thinking when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Maggie: Goodnight. Don’t let the momma bed bug bite. (:**

Alex chuckles at how cute her girlfriend is. She starts the car and backs out the parking lot. While driving home, Alex couldn’t get Maggie out her head. She missed her the second she got up from her bed to put on her shoes. Her phone buzzed again but she waited to check it until she was parked in her driveway. She put the car in park and got out. Alex took her phone out and read the other text Maggie sent her.

**Maggie: And thank you for coming over and listening to me. I instantly felt better knowing you were there with me. It meant a lot.**

**Alex: I will be there for you anytime you need me.**

Alex put her phone in her pocket and jogs to her bedroom window, which she now has to climb through. “Now I have to climb through a window in these tight jeans. Great.” Alex has climbed through her window before, but it was usually in loose party dresses not tight skinny jeans. One night when Alex came home from a night of drinking and partying, she realized it was so late and that she had to think of an alternate route to get in the house without waking her mom. She walked well stumbled to her bedroom window. Alex looked at her window, it wasn’t too high, and Alex was very drunk, but she still managed to jump to her window and launch herself into her room. 

“I got this. Please hope to god that these pants don’t rip.” 

Alex jumped onto a loose board on the side of the house and stayed there until she had grip on her window sill. Once she had a good grip she trusted, she pulled herself up and threw herself into her room. She stood up and heard a seam splitting sound. Alex gasped as she looked down and saw a huge rip in her pants. Alex groaned, _no._ There was a huge rip from her middle seam all the way to the middle of her thigh. “Damn it. These were my favorite jeans.” She rolls her eyes as she looks around the room. Kara was sound asleep in her bed. Alex smiled at her. She quietly took off her shoes and jacket. She sat on her bed and took off her pants, which are now ruined. She threw her pants on the floor at the foot of her bed. She got up and walked over to Kara. Alex kissed Kara on the forehead and turned off her lamp. As she walked back to her bed, she ran into one of her motorcycle boots and stubbed her toe. “Ow! Shit!” She reached for her bed and laid down holding her toe in pain. As Alex got comfortable, she could’ve sworn she heard Kara laugh but she brushed it off and went to sleep.

*******

When Alex heard her alarm, she groaned. She feels hungover and she hasn’t had a drop of alcohol. The ringing of her alarm sent so much rage through her that she chucked her pillow at her clock. Kara grinned at her annoyed sister and went to turn off the alarm just so Alex could have some peace.

“Someone isn’t happy this morning.” Kara says, throwing the pillow back on Alex’s bed. Alex rubs her eyes and sits up.

“It is way too bright in here.” Alex says, looking around her sun lit room.

“Alex it isn’t that bad.”

“Says the one that gets energy from the sun.” 

Kara chuckles, “I’ll go make some coffee.”

Alex puts her hands over her heart. “I love you so much.” Kara smiles.

“I will make coffee. You get ready. If we make Lucy wait, she’ll probably won’t drive us to school ever again.”

Alex chuckles and stands up, “I’ll get ready.” Kara grins and walks out the room. Alex stretches and walks to her closet. _What should I wear today? I’m so tired. I’ll just wear this._ Alex picks out a grey, black, and white sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. She looks down on the floor at her ripped pants from last night and pouts. She leaves the room and walks to the bathroom.

******

Alex walks down the stairs and sees Kara pouring honey into a coffee to go cup. She walks to the kitchen, Kara puts a top on the cup and hands it to Alex. “It might still be a little hot. It just came out the pot.”

“Fresh coffee is the best coffee.” Alex smiles as she takes the first sip of her honey energy upper. She sighs as she feels the hot liquid slide down her throat. “This is probably the best coffee ever.”

Kara laughs, “you’re just saying that because you’re tired.”

“Yes, I am very tired.” Alex starts to walk to the front door and Kara follows after her. They leave the house and make their way to Lucy’s car. Alex opens the front door and gets in. Kara gets in the back.

Lucy looks over at Alex. “Good morning, sunshine.” She smiles at Alex as she takes a big chug of her coffee. “I’m guessing you didn’t get that much sleep last night.”

“I only got four hours of sleep.”

“Sleeping beauty back there didn’t get that much sleep last night either.” Lucy points to the back. Alex turns and sees a sleeping Maggie leaning on Winn’s shoulder. She doesn’t know why she said this out loud, but she is very tired after all.

“That is the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

“Her shampoo smells really good.” Winn says, smiling and taking a whiff of Maggie’s hair.

“Winn stop smelling her head.” Alex says as she turns back around shaking her head.

“Why are the both of you so tired anyway?” Lucy asks.

“I went over last night to check on her. She was having a bad night and we fell asleep.”

“Now that is the cutest thing ever.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. The ride to school was pleasantly quiet. Alex learned that Maggie snores quietly in her sleep and Alex swears her heart melts and clenches whenever she hears it. _I never thought I’d say this, but I really want to be Winn right now._ During the car ride, Kara sends Alex a text.

**Kara: I have a question?**

Alex makes a face and looks back at Kara. She points at her phone. _I guess she doesn’t want everyone to know._

**Alex: What’s your question?**

**Kara: I want us to be more open with each other.**

**Alex: Okay, ask me.**

**Kara: You would tell me if you and Maggie did anything, right?**

Alex eyes widen at the message. Of course, she would tell Kara, but I mean she is still her little sister.

**Alex: Yes. Why do you ask?**

**Kara: Just you and Maggie are really tired, and I maybe listened to your heartbeat after I got off the phone with you.**

Alex rolls her eyes. _I hate when she does that. I know she does it because she wants to know i'm safe, but it’s still annoying._

**Alex: We are tired because you called me in the middle of the night.**

**Kara: But you heartbeat sped up.**

Alex looked back at Kara and gave her the _‘seriously’_ look. Kara just shrugged her shoulders and grinned at her.

**Alex: We might have made out a little.**

Kara makes a gagging sound and Winn looks at her. 

**Kara: Gross.**

**Alex: You did ask.**

When they get closer to the school, Maggie begins to stir and wake up. She sits up and looks around the car, which is now filled with more people than when she fell asleep. Winn looks over at her.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Winn smiles at Maggie.

“You have a really bony shoulder.” Maggie says, grinning at Winn.

“Did you enjoy your nap, Mags?” Alex asks, getting out the car once Lucy parked it.

“Yes, but I would prefer my bed with you over Winn’s shoulder any day.” Maggie says, getting out the car and walking up to Alex.

Alex blushes and kisses Maggie. “You guys are so cute that it’s physically sickening.” Lucy says, walking to the other side of the car. Alex and Maggie laugh as the all walk to the school steps. Lena stands up on the steps when she sees her friends approach her. She walks up to Kara and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey guys.” Lena says, waving to everyone. Lucy looks at the school doors and sees a special someone standing there.

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna give me a hug?”

Lucy runs up the stairs and almost tackles her significant other. Lucy and Vasquez started dating a few weeks after they met. Lucy claims that they are happier than ever, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Alex was the first to find out about their relationship. She is so happy for Lucy and Vasquez. They break the hug and Lucy gives them a kiss on the cheek. They walk down the stairs and joins the rest of the group. “Guys this is Vasquez, my significant other.” Vasquez waves at everyone.

“It is so nice to meet all of you.” Vasquez looks around at the group of people standing in front of them.

“This is Alex my best friend, her girlfriend Maggie, Kara Alex’s sister, her girlfriend Lena, and this is Winn.” The superfriends all wave at them. 

“So very nice to meet you, Vasquez.” Maggie says. She smiles at them.

“Fun fact about me, I am non-binary and I prefer the pronouns they/them.”

The group shake their heads at the new information. The bell rings and the group walks into the school. Winn and Maggie walk to English class as the rest of the group go their separate ways. Maggie felt it in her bones that something bad was going to happen today. She didn’t know when or what it was, but she just knew.

And she crossed her fingers, wished, and hoped that it doesn’t have anything to do with her dad coming to town. She has been ignoring her Aunt’s texts all morning. She doesn’t want to talk to her and Luisa should know that, but she continues to text her anyway. Maybe when Maggie feels like it, she will text her back or at least read the messages but now she just wants to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Alex only took business and marketing because she had holes in her schedule. She thought the class was going to be a walk in the park since she has it with Kara and Lena. But what she didn’t know was that Ms. Grant was going to be such a hard ass. Kara and Lena are always telling her that the work isn’t that bad. Of course, it isn’t bad for them, Lena wants to own like all of National city and Kara wants to become a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media, which Ms. Grant is the CEO. 

“How does she have time to be a teacher when she is the CEO of the biggest corporation in National City?” Alex asks, sitting down at her table that she shares with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend.

“She only has four classes then she leaves. I’m surprised she hasn’t asked Principal Marsdin if she can resign.” Lena says, taking off her bookbag and sitting down.

“I’m shocked she still is a teacher. When everyone found out that she became CEO, we thought she was going to quit.” Kara chimes in, taking her notebook out of her bag. Cat walks into the classroom and places her purse on her desk. She greets her students and starts to write something on the board. She turns back around to face the class before she starts to speak.

“As all of you may know I have been promoted as CEO of Catco Worldwide Media.” The class erupted with applaud. Ms. Grant smiled at all the appreciation before she continued. “But you can’t have good news without some bad ones. This is my last year at National City High.” The class was filled to the rim with _whats_ and _whys_. “Being a CEO and a teacher isn’t the easiest thing. I asked Principal Marsdin if I could finish this year and resign after the year is over. Now I know I have a few seniors in here,” Ms. Grant gestured to the table Alex, Kara, and Lena are sitting at and smiled at them. “You will see me at graduation, I will be there.” The group smiled at her. Cat takes a deep breath. “Okay, who wants to learn about how to thrive in business?” Ms. Grant smiled as she opened her teacher’s edition text book.

Alex didn’t really know Ms. Grant until this year, but it really stung to hear that she was leaving. She knows it hit Kara right in the gut. Kara has been taking every level of business and marketing since freshman year. And since NCHS only has one teacher that really knows what she’s talking about when it comes to this stuff, Ms. Grant had the joy of having Kara in her class every year.

*****

It was a really happy day for Lucy and her ROTC class. They get their uniforms today and Lucy is beyond excited. When the teacher handed her the uniform she squealed. “That’s the enthusiasm I like to see.” The teacher smiled as they gave Vasquez their uniform. 

“This is the second best day of my life.” Lucy says, putting her jacket back on the hanger.

“What’s your first?” Vasquez asked, walking up to Lucy.

“Meeting you, duh.” Lucy leaned in and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Vasquez smiled and wrapped their arm around Lucy’s waist. The bell rung, and the couple break apart. “Let me go get my stuff.” Lucy kisses Vasquez and walks to go get her bag. When they walk out the room, Lucy spots Alex waiting for her by the lockers. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Okay.” Vasquez kisses Lucy and then they walk away. Lucy walks up to Alex. She looks up and smiles at the brunette.

“Why are you so happy this morning?” Alex asks.

“We got our uniforms today in ROTC and I’m just really excited about it.” Lucy replies.

“I have never seen someone so happy about a clothing in my life.”

Lucy laughs, “it’s a big deal for me. I’m finally committing to something that I really enjoy. And I have an amazing partner that is interested in the same things I’m interested in. I’m just genuinely happy.”

“I’m so happy for you,Luce. I like seeing you all giddy.” Lucy and Alex share a laugh as they walk in their fifth period.

*****

When lunch finally came around, Maggie had multiple texts from her aunt. She walks into the cafeteria with Kara and Winn as her phone vibrates in her pocket for the thousandth time today. They go and sit down at the table. Maggie places her phone face down on the table and listens to Winn’s story about what happened in robotics class. The rest of the superfriends come to the table and sit. Everyone says _hi_ and Lucy introduces Vasquez to James.

“Good to meet you, Vasquez.” James says, smiling.

“You too.” Vasquez takes a bite of their apple and looks around the table. “This is really cool that all of you cool people are friends. I never had that many friends at my old school.”

“Well any friend of Lucy is a friend of ours.” Kara says, looking over at Vasquez and smiling. “Where did you come from, so I know who to yell at for not being your friend?”

Vasquez laughs, “I’m from Metropolis. My family moved here during the summer.”

“I moved here over the summer too.” Maggie says, biting into her veggie sandwich.

“Cool. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Blue Springs.”

“Nebraska?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you move here to get out of the cold?”

Maggie chuckles, “something like that.”

Alex clears her throat, “uhh Kara, how do you feel about Ms. Grant leaving?” Maggie looks over at Alex and smiles at her for changing the subject.

“Wait! Ms. Grant is leaving!?” Winn says, stunned and wide eyed.

“Yeah, she announced this morning in class.”

“Man, I really liked being her TA.”

“You can still be her TA, Winn. She isn’t leaving until the end of the year. And I’m pretty bummed. She’s my favorite teacher.” Kara says, pushing her tray away from her. 

“Don’t be sad, Kara. You are a senior you weren’t gong to see her after this year anyway.” Maggie says, rubbing Kara’s back.

“I know that, but it just sucks that she won’t be teaching anymore. I mean its great that she got promoted but I always thought I could come back to National City High and visit her in her classroom in like five years.” Kara begins to pout as the bell rings. The gang gets up from the table and dump their trays. They say their goodbyes and Lena and Kara walk to class together.

****

They walk in the classroom and sit. Kara puts her head down on her desk, Lena scoots closer to her and starts to scratch her back lightly just how Kara likes. “What are you thinking about other than Ms. Grant leaving?” Lena asks, grinning at the kryptonian.

Kara looks over at Lena and smiles. “I’m thinking that I might fall asleep if you continue doing that, Ms. Grant leaving, and some other stuff.” She doesn’t want to spoil that she wants to ask Lena to the dance. Kara wants the raven-haired girl to be surprised. She wants to do something really big but not make a scene. So, she chose not to do it at school. She wants to do something really special, but she doesn’t want the whole school to know.

Lena scoffs as her hand comes to a halt on Kara’s back, Kara makes a disappointed sound and Lena laughs. “What other stuff?” She continues her motions. The teacher comes into the room as the bell rings. She writes _‘free write’_ on the board and tells the students to write whatever comes to mind. 

“Alex, she missed curfew last night and I just hope that she doesn’t get in trouble.”

Lena smiles and her little dimple comes into view. Kara’s heart clenches when she sees it. “You are so sweet.” Kara sits up and unexpectedly Lena kisses her on the cheek. Kara is shocked yet pleased. When Lena and Kara first got together Lena said that she wasn’t big on PDA and Kara understood that, so she kept the kisses to a minimum. When the tardy bell would ring Kara would give her a quick kiss or when they met up outside the cafeteria, she kissed her hand. Lena always appreciated the little kisses Kara would give her every now and then, but she thinks its time to kick it up a notch. Lena was never really open when it came to her love life but maybe that was because she was never really happy in her past relationships. But with Kara everything is different. She feels happier with Kara, she can talk to Kara about anything, and she loves making Kara blush and flustered. The blonde smiled at her as she went to grab some paper for the free write.

Kara didn’t know what to write about her mind was just jumbled and she couldn’t think straight. She would look over at Lena and just see her writing away while Kara would just look back at a blank page. By the time Kara had just one sentence on her paper the bell had rung, and the teacher was collecting their papers. She got up and left the classroom. Lena followed behind her and gave her a questioning look.

“What’s wrong Kara? You barely wrote anything on your paper.” Lena walks up to Kara and takes her hand, interlocking their fingers. Kara squeezed lightly at Lena's hand and takes a deep breath.

“I honestly don’t know. I just don’t want Ms. Grant to leave and yeah Maggie said that I’m not going to see her after this year and she’s right I probably won’t, but she taught me since I was a freshman and it just sucks that she’s leaving.” Kara looks down at her feet as they stand next to Lena's car.

“Baby, look at me.” Kara looks up. “It’s going to be alright. I know that you’re sad about her leaving, but you will find a way to see her again, I promise.”

“Really, you think so?” 

“I know so.” Lena smiles at her and gives Kara a kiss. They break apart and Lena starts to look in her bag for something. “Shoot I think I left my keys in my locker. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.” They kiss one last time and Lena runs back in the building to grab her keys. Kara walks to Lucy’s car where everyone is waiting for her.

“Where is Lena going?” Maggie asks, putting her arm around Alex.

“She said she forgot her keys. She went to go get them.” Kara goes around to the other side of the car and gets in. The rest of the gang gets in the car and Lucy leaves the parking lot.

*****

Lena didn’t forget her keys. She never puts them in her bag either. She always puts her keys in her back pocket with her chap stick, but she needed to think of something to go back into the school, so she could see if Ms. Grant was still here. And thankfully she was, Cat was packing up her purse when Lena knocked on the door frame. Ms. Grant looked up, “Lena, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had any more of those intern forms to be your assistant at Catco?” Lena walks into the classroom and walks to Ms. Grant’s desk.

“I do have a few left. Would you like one?”

“Yes, but it isn’t for me. It’s for Kara.”

Cat looks at her with wide eyes. “Oh, of course. I would love for Kara to be my intern. Just one moment I’ll get the form.” Cat walks to the back of her room to a file cabinet. She opens the top drawer and takes out an application looking form. She walks back up to Lena and hands her the form. “She just needs to fill this out and have a parent sign it, then hand it back to me by the end of the week.”

Lena grins, “thank you, Ms. Grant. She is going to love this.”

“You’re welcome.” Cat smiles as Lena walks out of her class. Lena leaves the building and goes to her car. She gets in and starts it before she drives off, she sends a quick text to Kara.

**Lena: I have a surprise for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Kara: What is it?**

**Lena: You can come over later and find out.**

Kara bites her lip as she smiles and puts her phone back in her pocket.

“Alex, I have a question.” Kara says, taping her sister on the shoulder.

Alex looks back at her. “What’s up?”

“Do you think mom would let me fly to Lena’s later?”

“She definitely won’t let you fly, but you can drive there.” 

“What exactly does your mom let you do?” Maggie asks, looking around the car.

“A lot of things. We can walk and talk.” Kara says, looking over at Maggie.

“And if we’re lucky, she lets us breathe without us having to tell her.” Alex says, from the front seat. Everyone in the car lets out a hearty laugh. “Why do you want to fly over? You never fly during the day, unless I have to work.”

“Lena said she has a surprise for me and driving takes to long. I am so much faster than a car.” Kara says, rolling her eyes.

“But is your surprise worth being caught up in the sky.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.” Alex chuckles.

“I’ll drive to Lena’s. I won’t fly.”

“Speaking of Lena, can we talk about how her house is like insanely huge?” Maggie looks over at Kara and grins.

Kara chuckles. “Lena’s mom is a very famous scientist.”

“If you think their house is huge, you should see her mom’s lab it's gigantic. She has all the high tech lab equipment. I want a lab like hers one day. Technical savvy equipment and all.” Alex chimes in from the front.

“Nerd.” Maggie says as the car stops in front of the Danvers home. Alex rolls her eyes as she gets out the car. Kara follows behind her and the sisters walk up their driveway. _My nerd._

******

The sisters walk in the house and Kara searches to find Eliza. “Mom!? Mom are you home?”

Eliza comes walking down the steps putting on her jacket. “Kara, do you need something?”

“Can I go to Lena’s later?” Kara starts to bite at her cheek out of nervousness.

“What for?”

“She just needs to show me something. I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Okay. When I get back you can take the car.”

“Thanks mom. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the nearby seamstress. “

“Why?” Kara looks over at Alex, who has just gone dead in the face.

“I was cleaning earlier when you were in school and I walked passed you guys’ bedroom and I saw these jeans with the most terrible rip in them. Alexandra, how did you rip your pants?”

Alex’s eyes widen, and it feels like her throat is closing in. She knows that if she lies, she will get in so much more trouble on top of the trouble she’ll get in for missing curfew. Kara looks at her. Her heartbeat must be pumping a mile a minute. She swallows and surprised that it goes down without an issue. Her hands start to sweat, and she just wants to run and never look back. She looks at Eliza and finally speaks. “I-I missed curfew the other day and they ripped when I tried to get back in the house by climbing through my window.” She looked down at her feet. She couldn’t bear to see the disappointed look she knew her mother had. She stood there, and she waited. Waited to be scolded. Waited to be told to go to her room and never come out. Waited for Eliza to ask for her phone. Waited for the list of chores she knows she’ll get. But none of those ever came. Eliza looked at Alex, but she didn’t say anything. Kara was getting anxious. She didn’t like seeing Alex upset or in trouble. She wanted to take the blame, but Alex cut her off before she had the chance.

“I need to get that loose board nailed up. As for you Alexandra, I am very disappointed in you.”

Alex looked up. “I know.” 

“I will get your pants fixed but if you miss curfew again, I will forbid you from seeing Maggie outside of school and work for a month.”

Alex’s jaw dropped to the floor, as did her heart. She looked at her mother as a tear ran down her cheek. 

“Do you understand, Alexandra?”

Alex couldn’t speak. She knew that if she said anything she would break. She nods and Eliza leaves. Alex and Kara stood in the middle of the floor in complete silence. Alex couldn’t move, she wouldn’t. She felt as if her feet were nailed to the floor and her mother held the hammer. Kara looked over at her.

“Alex?”

When she heard her sister’s voice, Alex felt like she landed back on Earth and could actually move and talk. The redhead looked over at her sister as another tear fell.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. You finally got to see the other side of mom that’s only made for me.” Alex walks to the couch and sits. Kara follows, plopping down next to her. She opens her arms and Alex falls into them. She starts to cry, and Kara holds on to her tighter. 

“Do you want me to call Maggie?”

Alex shuddered as she nods. Kara takes her phone out her pocket and calls Maggie. After a few rings, she answers. Alex gets up and goes to her room. 

“Hey Little Danvers, what’s up?”

“Maggie. Alex needs you. It’s bad.”

“I’m on my way.”

Maggie hangs up and Kara walks upstairs. When she opens the door, she wants to cry but stops herself. Alex is curled up in a ball on her bed. She is facing the window and she is crying into her pillow which she is grasping on to and holding to her chest. The last time she saw Alex like this her mom just gave them the news that Jeremiah died in a head-on collision on his way home from work. She stands in the doorway for a little until the doorbell rings. Alex scantly jumps. Kara walks downstairs. She looks over the brim of her glasses and sees that it’s Maggie at the door. She looks frantic and worried. Kara rushes to the door and opens it. Maggie looks at her.

“She’s upstairs.” Maggie walks in the house. Before she could walk up the steps, Kara grabs her arm. “But don’t just walk in and try to comfort her. Let her know that you’re there. And don’t smother her with questions or she’ll get mad and tell you to leave her alone.” 

Maggie nods. “Anything else?”

Kara lets go of her arm. “Just be you and she’ll feel better in no time.” Maggie smiled and jogged up the stairs. Maggie has never been upstairs before, but she didn’t have a problem finding Alex and Kara’s room since their door was open. She takes a deep breath as she walks to the door frame. When Maggie sees Alex she immediately wants to run into the room, hold her, and lather her with kisses as she lets out all the tears she can. She wants to hold her until she feels better. But she refrains from doing all of those things and follows what Kara said instead. She taps lightly on the door frame. Alex sniffles.

“I’m fine, Kar.”

“It’s not Kara.”

“Maggie?”

“Yeah. Can I come in?” Alex nods. Maggie steps in and takes off her jacket. She approaches Alex’s bed but doesn’t sit. She quietly takes her shoes off and finally sits on the bed. Alex makes a small grin when she feels the bed dip behind her. Maggie doesn’t touch Alex. She doesn’t say anything either. She just sits there and waits. Everyone feels pain differently, so she doesn’t know if Alex wants Maggie to touch her or not. Alex sniffles again and looks out her window. She wants to be cuddled and comforted but Maggie isn’t moving. Alex clears her throat. Maggie looks around the room. Maggie can see by the walls and decorations that Kara and Alex have many different tastes. On Alex’s side of the room there is a big dresser up against the wall and a closet is next to it. On top of the dresser there is a picture of Alex, Kara, and, Lucy. Next to the picture is a microscope. Next to the microscope there is another picture of Alex, Eliza, and a man, which Maggie guessed is Jeremiah. Next to Alex’s bed there is a nightstand with a lamp, a book, and an empty glass on it. On Kara’s side of the room there is another dresser but it’s a lot smaller than Alex’s. On the wall above the dresser is a poster of the planet krypton. On Kara’s nightstand there is also a lamp, an alarm clock, and a mini pansexual flag in cup filled with pencils and pens. Maggie smiles when she notices the mini flag. She jumps slightly when she hears Alex say something.

“Did Kara tell you why I wanted to see you?”

“No, she just said that you needed me.” Maggie scoots closer to Alex. Still not touching her. She moves up a little and leans against the headboard.

Alex chuckles, “she was right I do need you.” She sniffles again.

“I’m here and I always will be.”

Alex turns around and looks at Maggie. She smiles down at her. Alex’s eyes are red and puffy. Alex rubs her face and runs her fingers through her hair.

“I probably look a mess.”

“You don’t. You’re beautiful.”

Alex smiles. She shifts up and places her head in Maggie’s lap. Maggie starts to play in Alex’s hair.

Alex hums at the feeling. “I had to tell my mom that I missed curfew.”

“Why did you have to?”

“She found my pants that I ripped trying to get back in the house by climbing through the window. She wasn’t happy, and she told me,” Alex looked up at Maggie. She grinned at her as she continued her motions in Alex’s hair. Alex laid back down and sighed when Maggie made long slow strokes in her hair “She told me that if I miss curfew again, she will forbid me from seeing you outside of school and work.” Maggie stopped abruptly, and her breath hitched.

“Seriously!?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. And I know that it’s so fucked up for her to say that, but this is how my mom is. She will threaten me with something so that I won’t do anything bad again. Like she knows that I would hate her forever if she didn’t allow me to see you whenever I wanted. My mom knows how much I care about you and that it would break my heart if I didn’t get to see you often.” Maggie started to play in Alex’s hair again. It warmed her heart to hear Alex say all these things and how she feels about her.

“So moral of this story is to never miss curfew ever again. And I’m sorry for keeping you that night.”

Alex chuckled, “you don’t have to apologize. If I wanted to leave, I would have. I lo-liked being in your arms.” Maggie smiled. _Was she about to say love? I loved being in her arms too._

They stayed like this for a while. Maggie playing in Alex’s hair and Alex just laying there in her lap. Maggie thought Alex had fallen asleep but then Alex sat up. Maggie smiled at her. Her dimpled smile. It made Alex blush, like it always does. 

“You fell asleep, didn’t you?”

“I almost did but my bladder has other plans.”

Maggie laughed.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex got and walked to the bathroom. Maggie got up from the bed, grabbed the cup from Alex’s nightstand, and ran downstairs to get Alex a glass of water. Kara was asleep on the couch. Maggie smiled and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen. She got the water pitcher from the fridge and made Alex her cup of water. She walked back upstairs and found Alex on the bed looking out the window.

“Here.”

Alex turned around and took the glass from Maggie.

“Thanks.” Alex takes a few gulps from the cup and places it on her nightstand. “Where’s Kara?”

“She’s asleep on the couch.” Maggie says sitting down on the bed. Alex shakes her head.

“Thank you for coming over. I hope I didn’t take any time from whatever you were doing.”

“I will always make time for you, Danvers.”

Alex grinned as she leaned in and kissed Maggie. Neither of them were brave enough to deepen the kiss since they both knew Eliza could come home any second. So, it was just a peck and Alex backed away.

“I want to cuddle and take a nap.”

Maggie laughed as she laid down and got comfortable. “Come here.” Alex laid down and Maggie wrapped her arms around her. Maggie kissed her forehead and started to rub her back. After a while Alex’s breathing evened out and she was asleep. Maggie went to sleep not long after.

******

Eliza came home, and the sound of the front door slamming shut made Kara jump awake. Kara sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Here, don’t be late.” Kara caught the keys being thrown at her. “Where’s Alexandra?”

“They are upstairs.”

“They?”

“Yeah. Maggie is here.”

“And they are upstairs by themselves?”

Kara closed her eyes, so she could focus on only Alex and Maggie’s heartbeat. She opened her eyes. “Don’t worry mom they’re sleeping.”

“Good. I’ll be in my office. I picked up some new samples on my way home.”

“Okay. I’ll go to Lena’s. I won’t be late.” Kara gets up from the couch and walks to the door and puts on her jacket. “You should talk to Alex.”

“Why? Is she okay?”

“You just forbid her from seeing her girlfriend if she misses curfew. No, she isn’t okay.” Kara opens the door and leaves.

******

Kara pulls up to Lena’s house and gets out the car. She walks to the door and rings the doorbell. Lillian answers the door. She smiles at the kryptonian. “Kara! Please come in.” Kara steps into the house. Lillian closes the door. Kara has been in the Luthor’s home multiple times, but it still amazes her how beautiful it is. The floor of the foyer is marble, a beautiful chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and the staircase is made of glossed cherry wood. “Lena sweetie, Kara is here.”

“Just tell her to come up.” Lena shouts from upstairs.

“Well, you heard her. I’ll make you guys some lemonade.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” Kara makes her way up the stairs and to Lena’s room. Lena’s room is even more breathtaking than the house because its everything that makes Lena…Lena. She has her queen size bed in the middle of her room. It’s neatly made with white sheets with a pale pink, fluffy throw blanket placed on top. She has a desk in the left corner of her room and a vanity in the right. “Hi.” Lena looks up from her book and smiles.

“Hi!” She gets up from the bed to give Kara a hug and a kiss. Kara follows Lena fully into the room and takes off her jacket and shoes.

“Your mom is making us lemonade.” Kara says, laying down on the bed next to Lena.

Lena nods. “How was your day?” Lena closes the textbook she was reading and faces Kara, sitting up on her elbow.

Kara lays down on her back and exhales a breath. “Pretty bad.”

“What happened?”

“My mom went off on Alex for missing curfew.”

“What did she say?”

“She told her that if she misses curfew again, she will forbid Alex from seeing Maggie outside of school and work.”

“Oh my god. That’s terrible.”

“Yeah I know. I feel so bad for Alex. And it sucks because there is nothing I can do.”

“The best thing you can do is be there for her.” Lena leans down and kisses Kara on the cheek.

“What’s my surprise? You said you had a surprise for me.”

“Oh, right.” Lena gets up from her bed and walks to her desk. She opens one of the drawers and takes out an envelope. She walks back to the bed and hands it to Kara. “Open it.”

“Is this another Noonan’s gift card?”

Lena rolls her eyes, “no. Just open it.”

Kara opens the envelope and unfolds the paper. As she reads the paper her eyes widen and Lena smiles. 

“What! Lee, no way!”

“All you have to do is fill it out, have your mom and Principal Marsdin sign it, and give it back Ms. Grant by the end of the week.” Kara lunged at Lena and kissed her. Lena wraps her hands around Kara’s neck and runs her fingers up through golden locks. Lena backs away for air and because her mother is downstairs. “Does that mean you like your surprise?”

“Yes, I love it. How did you get this? When did you get this?”

“Do you remember when I went back into the building to get my keys?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s just say that this form was my keys. Now you don’t have to be sad about Ms. Grant leaving since you are going to be her assistant.”

“Lena, this is amazing thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They kiss again. Kara backs away, “do you have a pen I can borrow?”

Lena chuckles as she hands Kara a pen. Kara kisses Lena on cheek and gets up to sit at her desk to fill the form out. Lena shakes head and bites her lip.

She knows it’s too early to say it out loud, but she is in love with a certain blonde haired kryptonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Kara sits at her desk and Lena watches from afar. The concentration and determination on Kara’s face makes her smile. She feels so grateful and lucky that she can make that girl so happy with just little simple gestures like this one. Homecoming is coming up and Lena tries not to think about it as much, since Kara hasn’t asked her yet. She knows Kara wants to go with her, but it still makes her nervous that she hasn’t made the move to pop the question. Lena taps her fingers in a rhythmic pattern on her closed textbook as her thoughts wander about how Kara would ask her to homecoming. Will it be over the top and planned out or will it be small and just a simple question? The world will never know, I guess. Lena lays on her bed and just stares at Kara as her arm shifts every time she writes something new. Perks about dating an alien, they are very fit and lean. Lena always admires Kara’s muscular arms and body from a distance, so she doesn’t make Kara uncomfortable. But Lena be damned if she didn’t think her girlfriend had a hot ass body. 

“Kara?” Lena says, in a small voice but still manages to startle the blonde. Kara turns around in Lena’s wheelie desk chair. Kara smiles at her.

“What’s up?” Lena ponders for a moment before she asks this question. What if she ruins the special moment Kara wanted? What if Kara says no? Lena looks down at her hands and starts to play and fiddle with the fabric of her throw blanket. “Lee, what Is it?” Lena always melts when she hears that nickname. She looks up and her heart melts even more when she comes face to face with searing blue eyes. Kara must’ve gotten up from the chair and walked over to her bed in concern. She so considerate and Lena is thankful for it.

“Do you want to go to homecoming with me?” Lena’s eyes are glassy and she’s slightly pouting.

Kara chuckles, “yes, but this isn’t how I imagined this going.”

Lena sits up into Indian style and looks at Kara. “How did you imagine it?”

“Well first I wanted to ask you and I didn’t want it to be in your bedroom. I was waiting for the right moment. Alex and I were planning on going to the arts and crafts store, so we can get a few things for our proposals.”

Lena leans in and kisses Kara on the cheek. “You are literally the cutest. We can do a redo. Lets just act like I never asked you the question.”

Kara smiles and kisses Lena. “I should actually get going I don’t want to be late.” Lena nods. Kara gets off the bed and goes to grab the form from Lena’s desk. She puts on her jacket and shoes, gives Lena back her pen, kisses Lena one last time, and then she leaves saying bye to Ms. Luthor as she walks out the door.

******

Alex opens her eyes and first feels like she is still dreaming. She looks up and lands upon a still asleep Maggie looking so beautiful and peaceful. She sits up all the way and stretches. Maggie shuffles around on the bed before eventually opening her eyes and blinking up at Alex. She smiles and yawns. “How come every time we cuddle you are the one who can’t stay still?”

Alex rolls her eyes, “I’m sorry. Next time I will try to stay still, I promise.” She leans down and kisses Maggie on the lips. Maggie moves her hand up and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex moves on top of Maggie, straddling her hips. Maggie moves her hands down to Alex’s waist and squeezes lightly at her hips. The redhead grabs Maggie’s face and swipes her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip. The shorter girl gives Alex instant access and before she knows it she can feel Alex's warm tongue in her mouth. Maggie moved her hands up and under Alex’s shirt with ease. Her hands were cold, and she knew this because Alex’s muscles twitched at her touch. Alex groaned into Maggie’s mouth. She moved her hand down the brunette’s stomach. She bravely moved her shaky hand under Maggie’s shirt. She raised her eyebrows when she felt all of the ridges that made up Maggie’s abs. She figured Maggie was in shape but damn. She was very much tempted to break their kiss and take off Maggie’s shirt but before she got the chance she heard her mother clear her throat. They broke the kiss and Alex turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest. The part that scared Alex was the smile on her face. It wasn’t an angry smile, it was a genuine happy smile and it made Alex feel terrified.

“I came up here to check on you guys, but it seems like you two are doing just fine. Too fine I might add.” Alex hops off of Maggie and looks at Eliza. She was going to say something, but Eliza cut her off. “It’s okay, Alexandra don’t panic. You aren’t in trouble. Just next time Maggie comes over, make sure to keep your hands to yourself.” Maggie gets up from the bed and puts on her shoes and jacket.

“Uh… I’m gonna go.” She kisses Alex on the cheek. “Goodnight, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie brushes past Eliza and leaves.

“Sweet girl.” Eliza walks into the room and sits on the bed next to Alex, who is still in shock after what just happened. “I also came up here to apologize. I was very harsh earlier and I’m sorry. I know I can be very demanding sometimes and unreasonable but just know that I’m like that, so I can keep you safe.”

“I am safe mom.” Alex grabs a pillow and places it in her lap. She starts to play with the ends of the pillow.

“I know you are but sometimes I do worry about you.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” Eliza raises her eyebrows. Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay, I know I promised you that I would stop drinking but Thanksgiving was- “

“Thanksgiving was a teenager making a mistake. It was a big mistake, but it was a mistake. And I trust you. Now this whole thing about you missing curfew, I will let it slide this time, but you will be in trouble if you miss curfew again.” Alex nods. “I know how much Maggie means to you. In more ways than one,” Alex rolls her eyes as the events that just occurred play back in her head. “I shouldn’t have stooped that low with the punishment and I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, mom.”

“I love you, Alexandra.”

“I love you too, mom.” Eliza kisses her on the forehead before she gets up and leaves. Alex groans into the pillow she was fiddling with as Kara walks into the room.

“Hey, what did I miss?” Kara asked, taking off her shoes and jacket as she sits down on her bed.

Alex removes the pillow from her face and sits back up. “Mom just caught Maggie and I making out. And I was on top of her.”

Kara raised her eyebrows, “I’m gone for a few hours and you and Maggie turn into a couple of horny teenagers.” Kara shakes her head.

Alex laughs. “But mom wasn’t mad for some reason which still scares me. After Maggie ran out of here in embarrassment and fear, mom and I talked, and she apologized for earlier.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Alex points at the folded paper in Kara’s hand. “What’s that paper?”

“Oh! It's an intern form.”

“Intern form? For who?”

“Ms. Grant. Lena got me one, so I could become Ms. Grant’s assistant.”

“That’s nice of her.”

“I know right. She’s the best. I just need mom and Principal Marsdin’s signatures by the end of the week and it’ll be official.” Alex shakes her head. “When do you go back to work?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kara shakes her head. “Do you think we would have time to go to the arts and crafts store?”

Alex makes a face of confusion, “for what?”

“Homecoming proposals.”

“Oh yeah! I still haven’t asked Maggie. I’m kind of scared to.”

“Lena did an impromptu proposal earlier.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but then I told her that I wanted to ask her, so she just said for us to forget that she asked me in the first place.”

“How are you going to ask her?”

“I was kinda thinking of getting a poster board and coming up with a word play phrase or something.”

“That would be really nice, Kar.”

“You think she’ll like it?”

“Yeah. Of course, she’ll like it. Why wouldn’t she? It’s coming from her favorite person.” Alex smiled as she reached for her phone. Kara walked to her dresser and got a pair of shorts. She changed and laid down. 

**Alex: How do you feel about school dances?**

**Maggie: I don’t really do school dances, Danvers.**

**Alex: Why not?**

**Maggie: I don’t know. It’s not that I didn’t have a date, I guess I just never really had interest in going to them.**

**Alex: Hypothetically, if I asked you to homecoming would you say yes?**

**Maggie: Depends on if you are really asking me or not.**

Alex shakes her head.

**Alex: Smart ass.**

**Maggie: Ouch. You weren’t saying that earlier.**

Alex’s eyes widen at Maggie’s text. She can feel her neck getting hot and flush run to her cheeks.

**Alex: I don’t believe you were saying anything either, Sawyer.**

Alex looks at her phone screen in shock. _Did I really just send that?_

**Maggie: Touché, Danvers.**

Alex grins as she turns off her lamp.

*******

The next morning, Maggie woke up in a really good mood and Luisa was very confused by it.

“What's got you so happy this morning?” Luisa asked, putting coffee in a mug for her niece. Maggie takes the mug but doesn’t say anything to Luisa. She just sits down at her stool and enjoys her bagel with her coffee. “You still aren’t talking to me? How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Luisa rolls her eyes and exhales a breath. “Look, Maggie I know what I said was uncalled for and out of line. I’ve talked to Oscar, I told him that it wasn’t a good time for him to come down to visit.” Maggie looked up from her phone as her lips parted a little, like she was going to say something. “I know I shouldn’t have made such a big decision of him staying with us without consulting with you first and I truly am sorry. And I apologize for saying you weren’t allowed to see Alex. I know how much you care about her and it was wrong to say something like that.”

Maggie finishes chewing the remaining bites of her bagel before she speaks. “I forgive you.”

Luisa huffs out a large breath. “Oh, thank god. I was starting to miss the sound of your voice.”

Maggie smiles as she got up from her stool to hug her aunt. “You really told my dad not to come?”

“Yeah. It was dumb for me trying to push you to make an amends with him.”

Maggie shakes her head, “yeah it was.”

Luisa chuckles. “Go before you’re late.” Luisa kisses Maggie on the forehead and she leaves. Once out the building, she spots Alex standing outside of Lucy’s car. She walks up to Alex and kisses her before she gets in the car. She greets everyone as Lucy drives out the parking lot.

“Kara, you have been clutching onto that paper for dear life. What is it?” Lucy asked.

“It’s an intern form to become Ms. Grant’s assistant at Catco.” Kara replies, folding the paper back up and putting it in her pocket.

“You want to be an assistant?”

“Yeah. Lena got one for me. Ms. Grant is my favorite teacher I like being around her.”

“Do you really think she is going to treat you the same as one of her students once you’re her assistant?”

“Probably not, but if I get to see her it’s gonna be worth it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lucy pulls into the school parking lot and everyone gets out.

“Maggie, can we talk for a sec?” Alex grabs Maggie’s arm before she could walk into the building.

“Yeah babe, what’s up?” Maggie sits on the side wall and looks up at Alex. 

Alex sits next to her before she speaks. “About homecoming- “

“Look, I know you want to go and that’s great, but school dances aren’t really my scene. I told you this last night. They aren’t for me."

“I know, and I understand that but it’s just one night and if you don’t like it we can leave.”

Maggie stops to think before she answers. “I get to see you look gorgeous in a beautiful dress while hanging out with all of our friends, I’ll go. But if I don’t have a good time, you have to try vegan ice cream at my place.”

Alex makes a face of disgust, “that’s disgusting, but fine.” They shake hands and walk in the building as the tardy bell rings for class.

Alex prays and hopes that Maggie enjoys homecoming because she _refuses_ to eat vegan ice cream. Next task on her list…

Dress shopping with Kara and Lucy. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Homecoming!!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a 5000 word homecoming chapter no one asked for.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Maggie walked into her first period and grabbed her seat next to Winn. She contemplated about going to homecoming the whole walk there. She looked over at Winn, who was doodling in the margins of his notebook. Ms. M’orzz hasn’t started teaching yet so she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

“Do you like school dances?”

Winn thought for a moment, “yeah, they’re pretty cool. I get to dress up, hang out with my friends, drink some punch, eat some snacks, and listen to some music. I have a blast at school dances. Why do you ask?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “Alex wants me to go to homecoming, but school dances aren’t really my thing. But I told her that I would go, and I don’t know if I really want to.”

“Then why did you say you would when she asked you?”

“Because I want to make her happy and maybe I’ll have a good time, but I never really had any fun experiences at school dances in Blue Springs.”

“That was in Blue springs. Now you are in National City and you have people that genuinely care about you. You should go. You will have a great time, I promise. My first time at homecoming was probably the best night of my life. Talk to Alex about how you feel and maybe she’ll get a better understanding about why you are so iffy about going.” Winn smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulder.

“Thanks, Winslow.” Maggie smiled at him and took her phone out of her pocket.

**Maggie: Hey, about homecoming I don’t think it’s really for me.**

Maggie looked at her phone screen in dismay. Did she really want to send Alex this message after their chat they had this morning? She doesn’t like school dances because every time she went to one, she would get picked on for going with a girl or about not fitting in with everybody else. When she went to homecoming with Emily, it was sophomore year and she thought that it was going to be a really fun with some other good things to come after the dance. But she thought wrong because when her and Emily got to the dance all hell broke loose all at once. Everyone started to bully Maggie and Emily. Saying multiple homophobic slurs and names. Emily started to cry at the nagging of everyone and some senior called Maggie a _stupid ass lesbo_. Maggie retaliated in the best way she knew how, by punching that asshole right in the nose. What could Maggie expect? He was a football player so obviously he wasn’t going to have manners toward women. The footballer player left homecoming with a fractured nose and Maggie left with a suspension slip. Maggie got escorted out and Emily followed behind the school security guard that held the corner of Maggie’s blazer in a tight grip. They ended their night with a box of tissues and lots of ice because that senior had a hard ass face. Maggie got suspended for two weeks and that senior needed surgery for his nose. When the brunette got home that night, her aunt wasn’t happy at all.

_“Lu, I can explain.”_

_“Oh, please do. Why the hell did you punch him?”_

_“He was being a dick.”_

_Luisa rubbed her temples and started to pace around the kitchen. “Margarita, what did I say about handling situations with violence?”_

_“Not to do it, but he was being a homophobic asshole to me and Emily. I wasn’t just going to let him get away with it.”_

_Luisa sighs. “Look, from a perspective of being your friend I think you did the right thing, but the perspective of being your aunt and now legal guardian your grounded for as long as your suspension lasts.”_

_Maggie rolled her eyes. “That’s two weeks!”_

_“You should’ve thought about that before you went and punched a kid in the nose.” She walked to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. “Here. For you knuckles.” Maggie takes the bag and places it on her hand. She hisses at the sting of the cold hitting the hotness of her fresh wound. “Leave your phone on the counter and go to your room.”_

_“But- “_

_“No buts. Just do as I say, Margarita!” Maggie rolled her eyes as she took her phone out her pocket and tossed it on to the counter. She turned and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her._

That was the last time Maggie went to a school dance. She looked back down at her phone screen and took a deep breath as she hit send.

**Alex: Why? Did something change after our talk this morning?**

**Maggie: Kinda. I don’t really have any good memories when it comes to school dances.**

**Alex: That’s because I wasn’t with you.**

Maggie blushed and bit her lip.

**Maggie: Oh really. How are you going to make homecoming a good memory for me?**

**Alex: Go to homecoming and you’ll find out.**

Maggie smirked at her phone. Her and Alex haven’t been together long, and she doesn’t want to push Alex to do anything she doesn’t want, but the sexual banter between them is insane. Maggie bites her lip and puts her phone back in her pocket.

*****

Lunch came, and Maggie is coming around a little more about the dance. Kara taps Maggie on the shoulder. She turns and grins.

“Do you think this is a good idea for Lena?”

Kara hands Maggie a piece of paper. On the paper there is a drawing of a pan and says it _HOCO_ in rainbow. Maggie looks up at Kara. “Where’s the question mark?”

“Oh, I have it!” Kara takes a paper question mark out of her pocket and shows it to Maggie. “I’ll give Lena the paper and I’ll say _if you say no to that pan, can you say yes to this one?_ And I’ll have the question mark in my hand.”

Maggie smiles, “that’s really cute, Kara.”

“Really? Winn thought it was too cheesy.”

“Because it is. Why don’t you just ask her without the big gesture?” Winn asks, taking his tray from one of the lunch ladies.

“She wants it to be special, Winn.” Maggie says, grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the display. Winn rolls his eyes as they walk to the table. Few minutes after, Alex, Lucy, and Vasquez walk into the cafeteria. Maggie has seen Alex walk into the cafeteria multiple times but every time she sees her girl, Maggie’s mouth goes instantly dry. She tries not to stare at Alex’s incredible legs in those skinny jeans. She wants to look away but now she can’t because Alex is laughing, and her smile is so _fucking_ gorgeous. They grab their trays and start to walk to the table. Alex notices Maggie staring and winks at her. Maggie feels her cheeks reddened, so she turns around and looks down at her tray, clearing her throat. 

“Alex, do you think this is cheesy? Read fast, Lena is coming.” Kara hands her sister the paper and Alex skims it.

“Aww. This is really cute, Kar.” Alex gives Kara the paper back and glances at Maggie. She smirks at Alex.

“Thank you. Winn said it was too cheesy.”

“Well, Winn is an idiot so..”

“I love you too, Alex.”

“Hey guys.” James and Lena sit down at the table. Lena smiles at Kara. “What’s too cheesy?” James asks.

“The burgers that Alex and I had last night.” Kara said, looking over at Alex.

“Yeah. We sent a picture of them to Winn and he’s still complaining that there was too much cheese on them.”

“Not one burger needed so much cheese on it. I’m just stating facts.” Winn says, putting his hands up.

“You can’t go wrong with a lot of cheese, Schott.” Maggie adds in.

“What is this, gang up on Winn day?”

“Isn’t that every day?” Lucy makes a faux confused face and looks over at Winn. He rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his apple. The table erupts with laughter.

Lucy wipes her eye before she speaks. “So, I told Matt that we can’t come in today.”

“Why? We haven’t been to work in two weeks.” Alex looks over at Lucy as she takes a bite of a baby carrot she stole from Maggie’s tray.

“Really, Danvers? You’re just gonna take my carrot like that?” Maggie looks up at Alex with annoyance as her eyes shine with something close to love. Alex grins as she nods.

Lucy smiles at them. “You guys are so cute. But anyway, I told him because we need to go dress shopping. Homecoming is tomorrow night. Lena, do you wanna come?”

Lena shrugs her shoulders, “I already have an outfit.”

Lucy smiles, “okay. Can’t wait to see it. You always look good.”

Lena smiles, “thanks.”

“You can stop flirting with my girlfriend now.” Kara says.

“I was just complimenting her. I’m happily taken.” The table shares a laugh.

“Maggie, you have to come.”

“Oh no. My outfit is a surprise.” Maggie looks over at Alex and smiles, dimples and all.

Alex gasps, “does that mean- " Maggie nods. Alex smiles ear to ear. “Yay!”

“Did badass Alex Danvers just yell yay? Maggie, what have you done?” James asked, putting his hand over his mouth. Maggie looks at him with a smug grin. Alex rolls her eyes.

“When are you guys going?” Lena asked.

“This afternoon. Right after school.” Lucy says.

Lena shakes her head as she takes the last bite of her salad.

The bell rings and the friends get up to throw their lunches away.

While walking to class, Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Maggie looked up at Alex. As a group of students walk past, Alex leans in and kisses Maggie. The shorter girl raises her eyebrows in shock. The students gasp and start to whisper but Alex doesn’t care. She has a girlfriend and she doesn’t want to hide it anymore. Alex breaks the kiss and smiles at Maggie.

“What was that for?”

“For coming around to going to homecoming even though you aren’t very comfortable with it.”

Maggie grinned, “and I’m sorry for being such a pain in the ass about the whole school dance thing.” She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

Alex squeezes her hand. “You don’t have to apologize. I get it, school dances aren’t for everyone.” Maggie smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. They walk into the classroom and take their seats. “So, about your outfit- “

“I’m not telling you what I’m wearing.” Maggie shakes her head and smirks at the redhead.

“Can I at least know the color of it?”

Maggie shakes her head, “nope.” Alex grunts softly as she sits back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She chuckles. “You’re so adorable when you don’t get your way.” Alex rolls her eyes. 

When the bell rang, J’onn walked in and started to take attendance. “Since the pep rally is about to start, we don’t have to do anything today.” The students cheered while Maggie looked at Alex confused.

“Pep rally?”

“Yeah. The pep rally is for like school spirit and to support the football team. We have them before the homecoming game and when a new season starts.”

“Oh. I never been to one of those.”

Alex gasps, “you never been to a pep rally?!”

Maggie shakes her head. “My high school didn’t really care about that stuff. They just mainly focused on academics. I mean we cheered on the sports team, but they weren’t the main thing that the school was known for.”

“This means we have to go. I don’t really like going to the pep rallies but since you never been to one…”

“You don’t have to do that, Alex.”

“I want to.”

Maggie smiled. She never had anyone want to do something for her that they weren’t obligated to do. She really is so lucky to have Alex Danvers. The principal comes on the loudspeaker and says for all seniors to report to the gym. Alex and Maggie get up and start to walk to the gym. When they walk out the classroom they see Kara and Lena waiting for them. Kara has _‘GO NARWHALS!’_ on her cheeks in face paint and Lena has on a white shirt that is smothered with the school colors. 

“Hey guys!” Kara says, excitedly.

“Someone is happy.” Maggie says, smiling.

“I love pep rallies. They’re so fun. This one over here didn’t want to do face paint with me.”

“The only paint that will touch this face is concealer and foundation.” Lens says, pointing a finger at her girlfriend. Alex chuckles as they walk into the gym. Maggie's eyes widen at all of the cheering and color she comes upon. Everyone on the bleachers are dancing and jumping around to the music that is booming through the speakers. One of the students in the bleachers walks up to Maggie and hands her a bead necklace, she takes it from her and puts it on. Finally, they find Winn and James and sits next them.

“Where’s Lucy?” Maggie asks, looking at Alex.

Alex leans in, “she’s in the pep rally for ROTC.” Maggie shakes her head. The group of friends sit and try to have a conversation with the music blaring before the rally starts. Soon after a third attempt at a failed conversation, Principal Marsdin starts to talk on a microphone.

“Good afternoon, students! Are you ready to show some school spirit!?” The gym filled with such an uproar of cheer that Maggie felt goosebumps form on her arm and the back of her neck. “Let’s get this pep rally started!” The students cheered once more. “Before the fun begins please stand and join the ROTC class for the national anthem.” Everyone stands up as the class comes into the gym. Lucy stands in the front, holding the flag of the United States. Vasquez stands next to her. They look so nice and neat in their uniforms. The band starts to play the opening notes of The Star Spangled Banner. Everybody puts their hands on their hearts and listens attentively. Alex takes Maggie's hand and interlocks their fingers. Maggie smiles as the ballet continues to play. Once the last notes play out the students cheer, and everybody sits. “Are you ready to welcome your cheerleaders!?” Music played through the speakers once again as the varsity cheer team walked through the gym. Maggie recognized one of the cheerleaders.

_What the hell? Since when was Darla a cheerleader?!_

Maggie tried not to look at Darla, so she wouldn’t catch her eye but sadly Darla saw her, and she made the biggest, embarrassing, blood boiling scene.

Darla gasped and pointed at Alex and Maggie. “OH MY GOD! ALEX DANVERS IS GAY!” The gym filled with gasps and Alex face turned as red as the paint on the gym floor. Maggie clenched her jaw and looked down at Darla, who was just standing there and smirking. Alex let go of Maggie’s hand and ran out the gym. Maggie ran down the bleachers, walked up to Darla and slapped right in the face. 

“I get that you’re a miserable bitch but that doesn’t mean everyone else has to be. If you _ever_ mention Alex again or even think about ruining my relationship…I will make your life a living hell. Got it?”

Darla nodded as she held her cheek and Maggie walked away, storming out the gym. Winn, James, Kara, Lena, and Lucy all run out the gym after Maggie. In the hallway Maggie was a panicked mess, she just wanted to find Alex and make sure that she is okay. The gym doors fly open and Maggie turns around.

“Hey, are you okay?” Lucy asks, approaching Maggie.

“Fuck about me right now. I need to find Alex.” Maggie's heart was racing in her chest and Kara looked at her worried.

“We will, but you need to calm down.” Kara says, rubbing Maggie’s shoulder. “And I might know where she went.”

Maggie looks at her, “where?”

“Sometimes when she gets upset in school, J’onn let’s her go in the teacher’s lounge to have some time to herself.”

“Can you take us there?” Lucy asked. Kara shakes her head and starts to walk down the hallway. The group follows her. After what felt like hours of walking, they get to the teacher’s lounge and Maggie almost knocks down the door with how much force she used to open it. Alex is sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. She looks up when the door opens, and her eyes widen when she sees all of her friends standing in the doorway. Maggie rushes to her and kisses her on the forehead.

“Are you okay?”

Alex smiles, “I’m fine. I want to murder Darla but I’m fine. Just everyone looking at me made me anxious, I needed to get out of there. You didn’t have to check on me.”

Maggie huffed, “I wanted to. And I’ll probably murder Darla for you.”

“Aww. You are my knight in leather armor.” They laughed and shared a kiss. “I don’t want to go back in the gym.”

“And exactly how much trouble am I going to get in for slapping Darla?” Maggie asked, looking over at Lucy.

“Wait. You smacked Darla?”

“She did, and it was awesome.” Winn says.

Lucy shrugged, “Principal Marsdin doesn’t really like violence so maybe a lot.”

“Great.” Maggie shakes her head.

Lucy sighs, “I guess dress shopping is starting early.” The group laugh as Alex and Maggie get up from the couch. “I have to change really quick and then we can go.” 

“Kar, do you wanna come over my house? I wanna show you my outfit.” Lena looks at Kara and smirks.

“Sure. I already have my outfit.” Kara says, shrugging her shoulders.

“Great.”

“Alex, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes Kar, I’m fine.” Alex says, smiling.

“Okay.” 

Kara and Lena leave. James brushed passed them. “Alex are you okay? Sorry if you’re annoyed with that question. They let everyone out the gym and I got caught up in a huge crowd.”

“I’m fine. Just needed to get out the gym. Did they cancel the pep rally?”

“Oh yeah. Principal Marsdin kicked Darla off the cheerleading team for good.”

“For good? Wow!”

“I know.”

“How much trouble am I in?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know. Principal Marsdin didn’t say anything about you.”

“Great the waiting game.”

“Don’t worry too much. At the most you’ll probably just get after school or something.”

“Let’s hope so.”

******

Lucy comes back to the teacher’s lounge and the friends leave. Lucy dropped Maggie and Winn at home before driving to the dress store with Alex.

“I thought Kara was coming with us?” Lucy walked into the store and held the door for Alex.

“She apparently already has her outfit.”

“Oh okay. Do you know what you’re going to wear?”

“I don’t know. I want to match with Maggie, but she didn’t even tell me what color she’s wearing. She really wants me to be surprised.”

“Okay, just pick out something you like then.” Lucy walks to a rack of white dresses and starts to look.

“You want to wear white?”

“Yeah. Vasquez wants to wear red, but I want to match with them, so we compromised so they are going to wear a white bow tie to match with my white dress.”

“That’s a cute idea.”

“Thanks.”

“Is it hard being with a non-binary person?” Alex asked feeling curious. She is new to the community, so she has a lot of questions.

“Sometimes. When we first met I kept on using girl pronouns and I was so distraught when they told me they were non-binary. I felt so bad for misgendering them. But they told me that it was okay because I didn’t know. And sometimes they have really bad body dysphoria and I try my best to comfort them.” Alex shakes her head as she walks to the rack of a variety of blue dresses. She pulls out one and Lucy gasps, “that’s really cute. You have to try that on.”

“Really?”

Lucy shakes her head. “Yes. And I’ll try on this one.” Lucy pulls out a dress and shows Alex. They walk to the dressing rooms and change into their dresses. Alex looks at herself in the mirror. She feels confident in this dress, like she knows she looks good, and Maggie’s jaw will drop once she sees her in this. She changes back into her regular clothes and walks out the fitting room. “Is it a yes?” Lucy asked.

“It’s a yes.”

“Yay!”

The girls walk to the checkout counter with their dresses and pay for them. They walk out the store and Lucy drives Alex home.

*****

Lena and Kara pull up to Lena’s house. They get out the car and walk to the front door. Once in the house, they go upstairs to Lena’s room. Kara sits down on her bed as Lena walks to her wardrobe. She takes out her homecoming dress and shows Kara.

“That’s beautiful, Lena.”

Lena smiles. “Just wait until you see me in it.” She winks at Kara and puts her dress back.

******

Maggie walks into her apartment and Luisa is standing in the hallway with a black garment cover in her hand. “Your dress came.”

“Let me see it.” Maggie closes and locks the door. She puts her keys in the bowl as Luisa unzips the bag. Maggie gasps once the dress comes into view. “I love it.”

“Glad you do.”

******

The next morning, Alex and Kara go downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning, girls.”

“Good morning. We have a very busy day ahead of us.” Kara says, sitting down at one of the stools.

“Yeah? Are you excited for tonight?” Eliza asked.

“So excited. Are you excited, Alex?”

“Yeah.” Alex says with a mouth full of cereal.

******

Maggie walks out of her room rubbing her eyes. A bagel and coffee wait for her. She sits down at a stool and takes a bite of her bagel.

“You’re first homecoming in National City. How do you feel?” Luisa asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Good. I feel good. Kinda nervous.” Maggie takes a sip of her coffee and looks at her aunt.

“Don’t be. Tonight will go great.”

_Let’s hope so._

*****

“Good morning, love.” Lillian places a bowl of cereal on the table as Lena walks into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Lena takes her first bite of her cereal and hums. She was really hungry.

“Are you excited for tonight?”

“Yes. Kara hasn’t told me what she’s wearing but she said that we will match.”

“You two are so cute together.” Lillian smiles as she sips her coffee.

“Thanks mom, for everything.”

Lena came out to her mom a little after her and James broke up and Lillian has been nothing but supportive of her.

“You welcome, sweetie.” Lillian smiles at her daughter as she drinks the milk from her bowl.

********

“My babygirl’s last homecoming.” Lucy’s dad hugs her when she gets to the bottom of the steps. General Sam Lane isn’t happy with who Lucy is going with but at least he can support that she is even going in the first place.

“You can let go now dad.” 

He let’s go and they walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

******

The night finally hit, and the friends were all dolled up and ready to go. Lucy texted everyone and said to all just go to Alex’s house. Alex had to beg Eliza and after the twentieth please she caved in and said yes. Lena was the first to arrive and Kara almost fell down the steps when she saw her. Lena is wearing a black, sleek, off the shoulder dress and black heels. The crest of the dress ends at her cleavage and it pushes up her breasts perfectly and it makes Kara’s mouth water. Her hair is down and straighten. She has on flaming red lipstick. The look Is completed with dangling diamond earrings. This whole outfit should be fucking illegal. When Lena sees Kara’s reaction she smiles. Once she is fully down the steps, Kara looks her up and down one more time.

“Lena…you look…sorry for my language mom, but you look fucking amazing.” Kara says. Eliza chuckles and shakes her head.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Kara is wearing a black polka dotted shirt, black dress pants, a white bow tie, and black loafers. The shirt is tucked into the pants and the belt is a clean black leather with a silver buckle. Lena bites her lip.

Maggie walks into the house and she stops, and her eyes widen when she sees Lena. “Lena, you look amazing.”

“Thank you. I love your dress, Maggie. You look beautiful.” Lena says.

Maggie smiles. “Thank you.” 

Maggie is wearing a black dress, with crisscross ties on each side, with some black heels. Her hair is down and its wavy.

“You might want to look at the steps.” Kara says. Maggie turns to the steps and her jaw drops. Alex is coming down the steps and she looks so beautiful. She is wearing a navy blue dress, with a V-neck line, and black jewels are embedded around her bust and waist, and black heels. When she is fully down the stairs and Maggie learns how to use her words she speaks.

“Alex, you look so gorgeous.” Maggie says, faintly biting her lip. She knew Alex had curves but damn if they aren’t doing something to her right now.

“Thank you. You look beautiful too.” Alex says, checking Maggie out. Alex smiles and looks around the room. “Wow! Lena you look really good.”

“Thank you. So do you.” Lena likes all the compliments she’s getting but Kara’s reaction keeps replaying in her head. And she looks so good in her outfit, it’s making Lena think very dirty thoughts that she keeps trying to push away but then she looks over at Kara and the thoughts come back.

Lucy and Vasquez were next. Lucy was wearing a plain white dress with white heels. Her hair is straightened, and she has light makeup. Vasquez is wearing a red dress shirt with a white bow tie, black dress pants, and black loafers.

Finally, Winn and James came last and late. Winn was in a blue shirt with a brown bow tie with blue polka dots, black dress pants, and topped it all off with a black blazer. James was wearing a purple shirt with a white tie, and a gray vest with black dress pants. He had diamond stud earrings in his ears and a watch on his wrist. Everyone was in awe at Lena’s outfit, but Maggie couldn’t keep her eyes off of Alex. She just looked so damn good.

Eliza took a few pictures of the group before the limousine came. When the limo arrived the superfriends got in and when they all were seated, and comfortable Maggie took Alex’s hand and interlocked their fingers. The limo provided snacks and of course Winn help himself to all of them.

*****

When the limo arrived at the school, Kara and Lena got out first, then Alex and Maggie, Lucy and Vasquez were next, and James and Winn were last. They walked into the building and it was decorated to the theme of a night in Paris. They handed the administrator their tickets and walked into the gym. Lena’s earrings shined under the lights of the decorative Eiffel tower. 

The group found a table and sat. “Lena, how long did it take for you to get ready? You look beautiful.” James asked.

“A few hours.”

“A few hours! It would take me days to look even close to that.” Alex says from the other side of the table. Lena chuckles.

“I think you look so fucking good, Danvers.” Maggie whispering in Alex's ear sent shivers down her spine.

“You look good too.” Alex says, turning to face Maggie. Alex bit her lip, she wanted to kiss Maggie so bad, but she feels anxious about it now. The thing that Darla did still has her shaken up a bit. She hates Darla for blurting out her personal business to the whole school. Maggie senses Alex’s hesitation. She takes her hand and softly kisses it, symbolizing that she understands. Alex smiles. She is so lucky to have Maggie Sawyer.

******

The night is coming to an end and the DJ plays one last slow song. Maggie gets up and asks Alex is she wants to dance. Kara and Lena are already on the dance swaying slowly to the beat of the song. Alex takes Maggie’s hand and stands. Lucy and Vasquez walk out to the floor and start to dance.

“Are you gonna be okay, Winn?” Maggie asked, before walking out to the floor with Alex.

“Yeah. You guys go.” Winn smiles up at her. Maggie feels bad for leaving him alone, but she walks away anyway. James went off with some girl during the dance and left Winn with the couples. All of the superfriends know about his huge crush on James. Winn is terrified to tell James how he feels because he thinks it would ruin their friendship. Winn always curses at himself for having a crush on his best friend since it’s such a cliché. He shakes his head as he watches his friends sway with their significant others.

After what felt like hours the song ended and everyone comes back to the table. Maggie rubs his shoulder before she goes to sit. The dance ended shortly after. Alex’s feet was starting to hurt so she took her shoes off. Maggie suggested to take them as they walked to the limo. During the drive to Alex’s house, Lena fell asleep leaning on Kara’s shoulder. Alex’s eyes began to droop as well but she managed to stay up the whole drive. The limo pulled up to Alex house and everyone got out. Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena all walked to the front door while everyone else got in Lucy’s car. They said goodnight and walked into the house. Lena was already walking up the steps and straight to Alex and Kara’s room before Kara could even give her back her shoes.

“Well, she’s out and I have her shoes.” Kara and Alex laugh. “Are we all ready for bed?” Alex and Maggie shake their head and they walk up the steps. When they got to their room, Lena was passed out on Kara’s bed. Kara chuckles and shakes her head as she walks over to her bed.

“So, Danvers how comfortable is it to sleep in a dress?” Maggie asked, taking her shoes off.

“I don’t know. I never did it sober.” They all share a laugh. Alex gets in her bed and pats the space next to her. “I can make it comfortable for you.” She smirked.

“One rule: keep your hands to yourself. Alex!” Kara says, turning off her lamp and getting in her bed. She tries so hard not to wake Lena up, but she wakes up anyway and goes back to sleep instantly once she is cuddled up against Kara. Maggie laughs as she gets in bed next to Alex.

“Why is this rule just made for me?” Alex asked, pouting.

“Because my date is already knocked out.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Thank you.”

Maggie chuckled as she turned off Alex’s lamp. She laid down and Alex instantly cuddled up under her. Maggie kissed her forehead and started to play in her hair, just how Alex likes. Alex breathing evens out and Maggie falls asleep at the sound of it.

_It would be perfect if everyday ended like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is the manager at Noonan's if you forgot. :)
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The once quiet room was now filling with the ring of Maggie’s phone. Alex shifts next to Maggie as she sits up to find the device. _It was nearing to five in the morning, who would be calling at this hour?_

“Turn. It. Off.” Alex says, lightly slapping Maggie’s back with every word.

Maggie chuckles, “I will if I can find it.” Maggie drags her hand all over the floor trying to find her phone. Kara sits up and rubs her eyes. She squints and starts to look around for the phone to help Maggie out a little.

“It’s under the bed.” Kara says.

“Thanks.” Maggie tries her best to reach under the bed and grab her phone. Her arms only take her so far but eventually the ringing stops.

“Finally. Who was calling you at five in the morning?” Kara asks, sitting up on her elbow. Lena shifts next to her and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist.

“I have no idea.” Maggie lays back down and Alex cuddles back into her. Maggie wraps her arms around her and kisses her on the forehead.

Alex hums, “I’m mad that you woke me up.” Alex says, sounding half asleep.

“It’s not my fault that some idiot decided to call me this early.”

Kara and Alex laugh. “I’m not mad. I wake up every day when the sun rises.” Kara says as she runs her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“That must suck.” Maggie says. Alex turns over, putting her back to Maggie. “Seriously Danvers!”

“Yeah. You woke me up. I’m mad at you.”

“Just because I woke you up.”

“One thing you should know about Alex is that she hates when her sleep is interrupted when it isn’t supposed to be.” Kara says, laying back down to get a few more minutes of sleep before her nature alarm clock wakes her.

“Good to know.” Maggie turns over and scoots closer to Alex. She puts one arm around Alex’s waist and the other under her head for support, completely spooning Alex. The redhead grabs Maggie’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Maggie moves her head down so she could whisper in Alex’s ear. “I thought you were mad at me.” Feeling Maggie’s breath on her neck sent a shiver down Alex’s spine.

“I-I am.” Alex whispered. Maggie smirked at how Alex turned into such a stuttering mess by just her whispering in her ear. Maggie was thinking about what to do next. She doesn’t want to make any big moves and make Alex uncomfortable. She just settles for something simple. She moves a little lower and kisses Alex lightly on her neck. Alex's breath hitches in her throat. She doesn’t know why she is so turned on, but she is. Alex’s past boyfriends used to kiss her on the neck all the time, but Alex never felt anything from it. I guess you have to be attracted to the person kissing you if you want to feel butterflies in your lower stomach, who would’ve thought? Alex really wants to turn around and let Maggie do whatever the hell she wants to her but her little sister is right across the room from them. And she did promise that she’ll keep her hands to herself, so she just goes with squeezing Maggie hand softly. Maggie grins. She was becoming nervous, thinking she made Alex uncomfortable.

She moves back up to Alex’s ear and whispers, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Alex has to collect her thoughts again before she answers. “it’s okay. I’m just cranky.”

“Anything I can do?” 

“Stay right here and don’t move.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” _Because you being in my arms is my favorite place._ Alex smiled as she moved Maggie’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it. 

Eventually Alex and Maggie fall back to sleep and before Kara knows it the sun is rising, and she is sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eye as she stretches. She looks over at Alex’s bed and smiles when she sees Maggie spooning her. She looks down at Lena, she is sound asleep, her hair is slightly tousled, and some of her make up rubbed off on Kara’s pillow and apparently her tank top. If Lena could see herself she would think she looked a mess, but Kara thinks she looks so beautiful. Maggie can think that waking up when the sun rises must suck but it doesn’t when you get to look at such a gorgeous face. Kara leans down and kisses Lena on the cheek before she gets up and heads downstairs. Once downstairs, she is bombarded with Christmas decorations. There is a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and presents lay under it, stockings hang from the fireplace, green tinsel garland is wrapped around the rails of the staircase, red felt bows hang on every cabinet, and there is a mistletoe hanging in front of the back and front door. Kara spots her mom sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

“Mom, it looks amazing in here!” Kara says, looking around as she walks to the kitchen.

“Thank you, dear.” Eliza gets up from her chair to refill her coffee mug. 

“When did you do all of this?”

“I used my time when you all were at the dance.”

“Everything looks beautiful. And I’m sorry that we couldn’t do our pre-holiday traditions. We didn’t find out homecoming was on Christmas eve until Friday morning when we got to school. Principal Marsdin didn’t want to cancel the dance because our schedule is pretty busy for the year and she didn’t know when we would actually get to have it.”

“It’s fine. We still have all of today.” Kara shakes her head. “How did you sleep, dear?” Eliza asked, pouring creamer into her mug.

“Good. Maggie got a phone call in the middle of the night and it kinda shook us a little but after that it was good.”

“Does she know who called her?”

“No, her phone went under the bed and she couldn’t reach it. It eventually stopped ringing, so she just left it where it was.”

Eliza nodded. “Did you enjoy homecoming?”

“Yes, I had so much fun. I didn’t really like how everyone was checking Lena out but- it- whatever it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. You are obviously upset about it.”

“I am upset but it was bound to happen. I mean you saw how gorgeous Lena looked last night.”

“Yes, I did. I also remember you cursing about it.”

Kara rubs the back of her neck and chuckles. “Sorry about that.”

Eliza smiles. “It’s fine. When Jeremiah saw me for the first time before prom he said, _‘oh shit you look beautiful’_ right in front of my parents.”

“Really?! What did you parents say?”

“My father wasn’t pleased and my mother, she just stood there and giggled. After Jeremiah saw my father’s reaction he began to apologize profusely about his language. My dad took a quick photo of us, then we left. I remember that night like it was yesterday.” Eliza sighs and puts her hand over her heart.

“Do you miss him?”

“Everyday.” Eliza sadly grinned as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kara walked up to her and hugged her. “Me too.” She let go and smiled at her adoptive mother.

“You should talk to Lena about how you’re feeling.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“A big deal? Kara it isn’t a big deal telling your significant other how you’re feeling about something.”

Kara shakes her head, “no, you’re right. I’ll talk to her after she has her coffee.” Kara and Eliza share a laugh.

******

A few hours go by and Alex, Maggie, and Lena are trudging down the steps. They are all still in their dresses from last night, but Alex and Maggie have on sweatpants and Lena has on Kara’s shirt. 

“Good morning, girls.” Eliza says, taking three coffee mugs from the cabinet and placing them on the counter. The girls’ eyes widen when the see all the Christmas decorations. “And Merry Christmas.”

“I completely forgot that it was Christmas.” Maggie says.

“Me too. I guess with all the homecoming planning it slipped my mind. I’m sorry we didn’t get to do our traditions mom.” Alex says, walking over to the counter and taking one of the coffee mugs. “How do you take your coffee, Mags?”

“Uh, black.” Maggie says, joining Alex and Eliza in the kitchen.

“I like my coffee black too.” Lena says, chuckling.

“You guys are gross.” Alex says, pouring the coffee into the mugs. She hands Lena and Maggie their coffee before she starts to pour her own into a mug.

“It’s fine about the traditions. We still have all of today.” Eliza states while watching Alex pour honey into her coffee mug.

Alex nods as she takes a sip of her coffee. “It’s looks great in here by the way.”

“Thank you, dear.” Alex smiles and walks to the living room to have a seat. Maggie follows and sits next to her as she checks who called her. Lena sits on the couch next to Kara.

“You stole my shirt.” Kara says.

“Yeah, I did. A disadvantage of wearing an off the shoulder dress is that you wake up and your boobs are completely out. Maggie would have gotten a really good show if she didn’t look away as fast as she did.”

“Oh, you are definitely a keeper.” Alex says, kissing Maggie on the cheek.

“Uh-o-okay thanks Maggie for looking away.” Kara feels her cheeks start to redden.

“No problem.” Maggie chuckles as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“Did you find out who called you?” Alex asked.

“Oh! It was my aunt. She likes to wake up really early on Christmas and she must’ve been spooked when she didn’t find me in my room this morning.”

Alex shakes her head. “You should probably get home then, huh?”

“Yeah, I probably should before she starts printing out missing person flyers.” They all share a laugh as Maggie stands. She drinks the last drop of her coffee and Eliza takes the mug from her. 

“I should probably get going too. My mom is worried sick. I woke up to twelve missed calls and like a thousand messages.” Lena’s says, standing.

“From the sound of it, I’m guessing you guys didn’t tell your parents you were staying over after homecoming?” Kara stands up and takes Lena’s empty mug.

They both shake their head, “nope.” Alex laughs as she walks Maggie to the door. She didn’t notice the mistletoe yet.

“Just to let you know, you probably aren’t getting these sweatpants back.” Maggie says, smiling.

“That’s okay. I’ll just take a piece of clothing that you own.” Alex chuckles.

“Sounds fair.”

Kara squeals, “guys look up!” Alex and Maggie both look up and they see the mistletoe hanging in between them. Maggie chuckles and looks back down at Alex. The taller girl looks at Maggie and blushes. Maggie leans in and kisses Alex. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but they were in front of her family, so she breaks the kiss and smiles.

“I’ll see you later with a present.” Maggie says, opening the door.

“Presents? You didn’t say we were getting each other gifts.” Alex watched Maggie walk to her car.

“I just did.” Maggie smiles and gets in her car. She starts it and backs out the drive way. Alex isn’t worried she already bought a gift for Maggie, but she won’t tell Maggie that. Alex walks away from the door and goes upstairs to shower and change. Kara and Lena walk up to the door.

“Are you coming back later today?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I want to give you your gift.” Lena smiled at her.

“Great. I’ll see you later then.” 

Lena smiles and shakes her head as Kara leans in and kisses her. They were under a mistletoe after all.

*******

Maggie walks into her apartment and finds Luisa sitting on the couch watching TV. When Luisa saw her niece walk through the door she jumped up and tackled Maggie. Hugging her and attacking her with kisses. “Oh, thank god. I’m so happy you’re home and in one piece.” Luisa lets go and smiles at Maggie. Her expression changes from happy to angry and she hits Maggie on the arm. “Where the hell have you been, Margarita?! I have been worried sick!”

Maggie winces before she speaks, “I’m sorry. I was over Alex’s. I stayed the night after homecoming. I’m sorry, I should’ve called.” She rubs her arm as she closes the door.

“Yeah, you should have. I thought you got kidnapped or something. Then you didn’t answer you phone, so I got even more worried.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re here and alive.” Luisa kissed Maggie on the forehead. “I got a call from the jewelers. Your gift for Alex is ready. But you might wanna change before you get there. And brush your teeth your breath reeks of black coffee.”

Maggie chuckles as she walks to her room to grab and outfit. She walks to the bathroom after and starts the shower. She grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and begins to brush her teeth as the shower warms up.

********

When Maggie arrived at the jewelry store, she walked in and saw Lena leaning over the counter talking to one of the clerks. She looked over when she heard the bell from the door.

“Hey Maggie! We must’ve had the same idea when it came for gifts.” Lena said.

Maggie laughs, “great minds think alike, I suppose.”

“Did you get Alex a bracelet too?”

“No, I got her a necklace.”

Lena shakes her head. “I hope Kara likes it.” The clerk hands Lena the gift box and she shows Maggie. It is a bracelet with a silver chain. It has a pendant with Kara’s name in cursive encrusted with diamond. There is also a small _‘L’_ pendant dangling next to the last _‘a’_ of _Kara._

“I kinda got Alex the same thing. Except her name is in black diamond and the _‘M’_ is sliver. And it’s a necklace instead of a bracelet”

Lena laughs. “That’s sounds really pretty, Maggie.”

“Thank you.”

The clerk calls Maggie’s name. When she walks up to the counter, he hands her the gift box and Maggie opens it and it looks just how Maggie wanted it to. Alex’s name is in print encrusted with black diamond and the _‘M’_ is silver. It dangles from the _‘x’_ in _Alex._

“That’s really pretty.” Lena says when Maggie shows her the necklace. “I wonder what they got us.”

“Me too, I can’t wait to see.”

“Do you wanna go now? I was on my way there anyway. I texted Kara and she said that they are all done opening gifts.”

“Sure.” Maggie and Lena leave the store. They get into their cars. Maggie is in shock because Lena steps into a black Mercedes Benz then shakes it off because she is Lena Luthor, why wouldn’t she have a nice ass car?

Maggie follows Lena to the Danvers’ home and when they get to their house she parks on the side of the road and Lena parks in the driveway. They get out and walk to the front door. Maggie rings the doorbell and not long after Kara opens it with a smile. “Hey guys! Come in, come in!” Lena and Maggie walk into the house and Kara closes the door behind them. “I see bags. Are those our gifts?”

“Maybe.” Lena says, walking to the living room.

“Hey.” Alex walks up to Maggie and kisses her on the cheek. She looks down at the shopping bag in Maggie’s hand. “Is that my gift?”

“Yeah.” Maggie walks over to the living room and takes a seat on the couch. Alex sits next to her and Lena sits next to Alex. Kara sits on the floor.

“We have your gifts for you.” Kara hands Maggie a big box. She hands Lena a smaller box, small enough to hold jewelry. Maggie gives Alex her gift and Lena gives Kara her gift.

“Now I feel like an asshole for getting you something so small.” Maggie says, looking over at Alex.

“The present isn’t as big as you think. I just didn’t know what type of box to put it in.” Alex replies. Maggie rips the wrapping paper off and opens the box underneath. She gasps when she sees what it is. 

“You got me a bonsai tree.” Maggie takes the plant out the box and holds It up in her hands.

“Do you like it?” Alex asks.

“I love it. Thank you.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex. She breaks the kiss and looks at Alex. _I love you so much._

“Something is on the pot.” Kara points to the other side of the pot. Maggie moves the plant around to see the other side and the blonde was right there was something written on the pot. It was a word written in all caps with a little heart and a rainbow inside of it on the end.

“What’s a _‘SANVERS’_?” Maggie asked looking over at Alex.

“It’s our last names joined together. I was going to put Malex, but I didn’t like that, so I chose Sanvers. It’s the ‘S’ from Sawyer and the _‘anvers’_ from Danvers.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she smiled at Maggie.

“That’s kinda cute, Danvers.” Maggie smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

“Kinda cute? That’s the most adorable thing ever.” Kara says, excitedly from the floor. Lena smiles down at her. “It’s your turn Lena. I’m really excited for you to see it.”

Lena grins and open the gift box. Her eyes widen, and she smiles, her little dimple comes into view and Kara melts at the sight of it. “This is so cute, Kara.” Lena takes the necklace out the box to show everyone in the room. Kara got her a necklace with a pendant of a Chinese takeout box. On the box is Kara’s initials _‘KD’_.

“Why did you choose a Chinese takeout box?” Maggie asked.

“Because her favorite food is potstickers and they are a Chinese food.” Lena says, still looking at the necklace. Maggie nods and smiles down at Kara. “Can you put it on me?” Kara gets up and Lena hands her the necklace. She moves her hair out the way and Kara places the necklace on her neck. Lena moves her hair back and slightly fixes it.

“Now I know the necklace won’t go with everything, so I won’t be offended if you don’t wear it all the time.” Kara says, looking up at Lena.

Lena smiled, “I will never take this off.” Kara leans down and kisses Lena. “I love it. Thank you” they kiss again, and Kara sits back down on the floor. “Now it’s you guys’ turn to open your gifts.”

Kara opens the box and gasps. “It’s so pretty!” Kara takes the bracelet out the box and examines it.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, I really like it. Thank you, Lee!” Kara puts down the gift box and wraps the bracelet around her wrist. She opens the clasp then closes it. She watches the diamonds glimmer under the lights on tree and she smiles.

“Your turn.” Maggie looks at Alex as she opens the long gift box. She smiles and bites her lip. Alex doesn’t really wear jewelry, but she will never take this necklace off. _NEVER._ “Do you like it?”

Alex shakes her head and kisses Maggie. “This is the cutest thing ever.”

“Spoiler alert! Lena and I actually went to the same jewelry store.”

Lena chuckles, “that’s why we showed up at the same time. We came from the jewelry store.”

Alex and Kara laugh. “Can you put it on me?” Alex asked, giving Maggie the necklace and turning her head so Maggie can clasp the necklace together. Goosebumps form when the cold metal comes in contact with her skin. She turns and smiles at Maggie. “Now that everyone has their gifts, it’s eggnog time!” Alex gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and takes out the eggnog. She grabs four cups and fills them with the thick drink. “I usually put alcohol in this, but I promised mom that no more drinking will happen in this house, so just use your imagination.” Everyone laughs as Alex hands them a glass.

Later after everyone is on their third glass of eggnog the doorbell rings and Lucy and Winn join the party. James comes later, and Winn answers the door. What Winn and James don’t know is that they are under a mistletoe. But they find out when Kara lets out a dramatic _‘OH MY GOD! Its happening!’_ Winn looked up and bit his lip. James looked up as well and grinned. He looked back down at Winn and smiled at him. Winn started to blush. James stepped into the house and walked closer to Winn. He was so stunned that he didn’t move. When Winn felt James’ hot breath touch his face, and he saw James leaning in, he almost fainted. _Holy shit! is this really about to happen right now?_ James grinned and before Winn knew it and could process what was going on him and James were kissing. Everyone in the living room was cheering and clapping. James broke the kiss and said, “I’ve been waiting so long to do that.”

Winn's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “You have?”

“Yes, I have.” James smiled at him. Winn looked down at James’ hand and interlocked their fingers. They walked to the living room, where all of their cheering and supportive friends were. He still can’t believe it; Winslow Schott Jr got his first kiss by the boy he’s had a crush on for years. Winn sits on the couch and continues to pinch himself because he must be dreaming. He will wake up and be in his room laying on his bed with his hand down his pants soon enough. But that never happens because that was real. What just happened really happened and Winn can’t believe it.

_It is a Christmas miracle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! (:
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey's Anatomy spoiler at the end...

Lena and Maggie went home after all the fuzz died down, Lucy is passed out on the floor, and Alex and Kara are knocked out next to each other on the couch. It wasn’t late, maybe around eight-thirty. James and Winn were the only ones up. I guess eggnog makes you tired? Winn never really liked eggnog, so he just had some apple cider instead. Winn smiled when he looked down at Lucy. Alex placed a pillow under head and put a blanket on her when she first fell asleep. _I been knew Alex was a softie. But I won’t tell Alex that. I would like to keep my arms in one piece. She once told me all the very painful six different things she can do to me with just her index finger. And I’ve been trying to stay on her good side ever since that day._ Winn looked over at James and his smile faltered to a slight grin of disbelief. Did James really wait so long to kiss him or was it just an act for their friends? James was playing a game on his phone and failing at it miserably. He wanted to help him out with the level maybe tap him on the shoulder and show him how to do it. But now things felt weird between them two. He cursed to himself when he saw Lucy’s eyes start to droop after Lena and Maggie left. He prayed for her not to fall asleep but the big guy upstairs must’ve been on his lunch break because she fell asleep anyway. Then twenty minutes later Kara and Alex were out, and he knew that it was the end to a friendly get together as it turned into a huge pit of awkwardness. Winn clenched his jaw and sighed. He got up and stretched a little. James looked up at him and smiled.

Winn grinned. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” James nodded as Winn walked away. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Winn turned on the faucet and splashed his face a few times. As the lukewarm water touched his face, he started to feel the courage to talk to James about the kiss surge through his body. He took a deep breath as he peed, which he actually went to the bathroom to do. He washed his hands after and walked out the bathroom. He walked back to the living room but didn’t sit. “James,” He looked up from his phone. “Can we talk?”

“Yes, of course.” He stood up and Winn led them to the backyard patio so they could have some privacy and so they wouldn’t interrupt the girls’ sleep with their talking. “What’s up?” James sat down at the outside table and Winn sat across from him.

Winn took a deep breath and started to look around as he tried to think about what to say. He stared at the flowerbed as if it would give him inspiration for a sentence. He looked back at the boy sitting in front of him. The tall glass of chocolate milk that Winn wanted to drink for years. He cleared his throat, “You kissed me, why?”

James is taken aback at Winn’s question. “Because I like you and I wanted to.”

“Since when? Since when have you liked me? I thought you were straight. Is this a joke? Is one of your photography buddies hiding in the bushes?” Winn starts to look around and James rolls his eyes at him.

“This isn’t a joke and there is no one in the bushes. I’ve liked you for a long time. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I’m so confused right now.”

James took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m bisexual, Winn.”

Winn gasps. _James is bisexual! I would have never guessed._ “What!? Really?!”

James chuckles, “ yeah. Everyone is always so surprised when I tell them.”

“Do you blame them? You have a body of bodybuilder, your smile can make world peace, and you take amazing pictures you are like the whole goals package for girls our age.”

James laughs, “I know but I like to be the goals package for boys too, especially you, Winn.”

Winn’s eyes widen, and he blushes. “Really? Are you sure I’m your type?”

“You are nerdy, cute, scary smart, and you have the coolest mini robot collection. You are just the type of guy I’m looking for.”

Winn smiles as his face turns a darker red. He didn’t know what to say. This was the first time in a long time that he liked a guy and they actually liked him back. Winn hasn’t really been in a lot of relationships and James just described why. Most of the guys that are at National City High are either straight, complete assholes, or very, very closeted. But James is different he really understands Winn and likes being around him. They have been friends even before him and Lucy met. “I’m shocked. I know you are going to be surprised by this but not every guy is kissing a robot nerd at his feet. I know crazy right?"

James chuckled, “sucks for those guys. You are an amazing person, Winn.”

Winn didn’t think his face could get any redder but here it is, getting as red as the tulips in the flowerbed. “Thank you. That- that’s really nice for you to say.” Winn smiled at him.

“I meant it. And I’m sorry if I caught you off guard with the kiss under the mistletoe.”

 _Catching me off guard is an understatement._ “It’s okay. Just warn me next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time?” James asks, chuckling as he stands.

Winn shrugged his shoulder and stood up. “Maybe.” They walk back into the house and sees Lucy sitting up and stretching.

“Were you two kissing out there?” Lucy asked, looking over at the patio door as the two boys walk in.

Winn shakes his head. “No, we were just talking.”

“If you say so. We should get going.” Lucy stands up and stretches out her legs. Kara sits up at the sounds of shuffling and human voices.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room.

“We are just leaving, Kar.” Winn says.

“I should get going too. I have prints I need to send in to my photography teacher before tomorrow morning.” James waves to everyone as he walks to the door and leaves.

“Okay, bye guys.” Kara stands up and stretches. Alex shuffles on the couch and opens her eyes. She yawns and stands up.

“Were you the one that put the blanket on me and put a pillow under my head, Al?” Lucy asked, walking to the door.

“Don’t ask me questions when I just woke up.” Alex says, rubbing her eye. Lucy chuckles and walks to the door with Winn.

“It was definitely her.” Lucy and Winn laugh as they walk out the house.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kara trudges down the stairs. She waves at her mom as she yawns.

“Someone isn’t full of energy today.” Eliza chuckled at her joke. It was partly cloudy outside. If Kara wanted to get energy she would have to stand outside for like four hours.

“Ha-ha. I hate when it’s cloudy out. I always feel like I have a cold.”

“It’s okay, dear. The clouds will clear up soon.”

“I hope they do sooner than later.” 

Alex comes down the stairs and walks straight to the coffee pot. “Good morning, Alexandra.”

“Good morning, mom. Good morning, Kar.” Alex starts to look through the cabinets, looking for something.

“Looking for something, dear?”

Alex gasps, “we’re out of coffee filters. This is not happening, I need my coffee.”

Eliza chuckles, “Kara, can run to the nearby market and pick up some? I actually have some other things I need. Do you mind, Kara?”

“Why do I have to do it?” Kara asks.

“Because it will be a good walk and you need to gain some energy. Remember the last time you didn’t gain energy when it was cloudy out.” 

Kara groans and rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

The last time Kara didn’t get energy was when there was a horrific rain storm last year. Eliza forgot to gather her yellow sun lamps from her lab before she went home for the night and things weren’t going so good for Kara. She wouldn’t eat anything because she felt nauseous all the time, her body was so achy that she couldn’t move without grunting in pain, she had terrible cough spells, her temperature would get over a hundred and ten degrees, she would get hot and cold flashes, and so terrible night terrors that Alex was terrified to sleep in the room with her. And Kara always said it felt like kryptonite was coursing through her veins.

“At least today you have some sun and I have the lamps in my office if you don’t get enough during your errand.”

“Okay. Can I wait ‘til Lena gets here? She said she was coming over today.”

“Yes. Eat your breakfast outside to tide you over until Lena gets here.” Kara nods as she picks up her bowl of cereal and walks outside to the backyard. She lays down in the sunniest part of the yard and eats the rest of her cereal. Alex looks at her sister from the window and smiles. “How did you sleep, Alexandra?”

Alex looks away from the window at her mother, she grinned. “Okay. Me and Kara had a little power nap yesterday on the couch, so I didn’t get that much sleep last night.”

“I figured you would fall asleep. I saw the bottle of eggnog was half empty in the fridge. Eggnog has always made you tired.”

“Really?”

Eliza shakes her head. “Mmhmm. I remember when I first gave you eggnog. You were maybe six or seven and after a couple sips you were already dozing off on the couch. You almost knocked the cup over, but Jeremiah saved it before it spilled.”

“Wow. Was I a bad kid?”

“Not really, but you had your moments. You kind of started to act out more once Kara arrived but I understood that.”

“Yeah. I guess it took me awhile to come around to not being the only child anymore.”

“But your wish came true.” Alex crinkled her forehead in confusion. “When you were little, one Christmas you asked for a little sister. Jeremiah and I weren’t really ready for another child then, so we got you a- “

“A baby doll. I remember I would take that thing with me everywhere.”

“Yeah, you did. You took it to doctors appointments with you, your bath times, everywhere. We never took her from you because it was what you wanted but then you got older and didn’t want the doll or an actual little sister.”

“And then a pod from outer space crashed in our yard.”

“Yeah. And now you have a little sister well in human years you do. And it took me three years to make our flowerbeds look the littlest bit of presentable again.”

Alex chuckled and looked back out the window at Kara, she was on her phone and drinking the milk out her bowl. She looked away from her phone and waved at Alex. She waved back and smiled. 

_Having a little sister isn’t half bad._

~~~~~~~~

Kara comes down the stairs after getting ready as the doorbell rings. She answers it and greets Lena with a hug. She walks in and they walk into the kitchen where Eliza is washing the dishes.

“You got that grocery list mom?” Kara asked.

“Grocery List? You told me to come over earlier to go grocery shopping?” Lena looks at Kara as she raises her perfectly arched eyebrow. Eliza chuckles as she dries her hands.

“I need to write it first, Kara.” Eliza walks to the desk in the corner of the kitchen and grabs her notepad. Alex comes down the steps and says hi to Lena as she walks into the kitchen.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another hour or so.” Alex says, sitting on a stool.

“I thought that too, but I guess I’m going grocery shopping an hour early.”

“Can you just dwell on the part that I said for you to come earlier? Obviously I wanted to see you earlier than expected.”

Lena nods as she sighs, “fine, but I’m not holding the basket.”

Kara rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Okay, I won’t let you hold the basket.”

“Here.” Eliza hands Kara the list. “The market is only a block away, it shouldn’t take you long.”

“We have to walk? You didn’t tell me that.” Lena says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah. Its partially cloudy out and I need the energy from the somewhat sun or I’ll get sick.”

Lena rolls her eyes. She remembered the last time Kara didn’t get any sun. She exhales a breath. “Fine, we can walk. I’m still not holding the basket.”

Kara laughs, “I just have to grab my jacket and my phone, then we can go.” She kisses Lena on the cheek and goes to grab her things. Alex shakes her head and chuckles from the stool she is sitting on. Kara comes back downstairs and smiles at Lena. “Ready?”

“You know my car has a sun roof.” Alex lets out a hearty laugh.

Kara stares at her, “who’s side are you on?”

“I’m sorry, it was funny. I’m your side of course. The walk won’t take that long. I’ve walked to that market multiple times.”

Lena rolls her eyes, “and just to think I actually thought we were friends, Alex.” Alex and Lena laugh as she puts her phone in her pocket. 

“Are you two done?” Kara asked.

Alex sighs and nods. She runs her fingers through her hair. Lena walks toward her and they walk to the door. “The most important thing on that list is the coffee filters!” Alex yells as the couple walks to the door.

“We won’t forget the coffee filters, Al!” Kara shuts the door and starts to walk down the driveway while holding Lena’s hand. While walking down the streets of the neighborhood the clouds start to clear and Kara can feel the energy flowing through her. Gaining energy for kryptonians after not having enough to function is equivalent to humans chugging water at three in the morning after waking up with a really dry throat or finally being able to breath after having stuffy nose. They turn the last corner of the neighborhood and Kara sighed. “Since we are out of the neighborhood, the walk won’t be much longer.”

“Have you walked to this market before?” Lena asked, looking down as she starts to play with Kara’s fingers of their conjoined hands.

Kara chuckles, “yeah. When I first got here, Alex would walk me to the market, so I could get use to the environment that was Earth. It was weird at first but now I’m used to it.”

“Do you ever miss Krypton?” Lena doesn’t really bring up the planet because she knows it’s a soft spot for Kara. She was only a child when she saw Krypton explode right before her eyes.

Kara shrugs her shoulders, “sometimes. But now Earth is my home and I like it here.”

Lena smiles and kisses Kara on the cheek. When they were coming closer to the market some guy passing them dramatically checked out Lena. You know the whole douchebag thing, moving your sunglasses to the brim of your nose, looking the woman up and down, and then they bite their lip. Yeah, he did exactly that. It sent infinite rage through Kara. Her reflexes acted immediately. She let go of Lena’s hand and possessively wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. She also gave the guy a stare that would haunt his dreams forever. He looked away and Kara never seen a guy walk so fast in her life. Kara was pissed. If that guy would’ve catcalled Lena it would be actual hell on Earth, but luckily he didn’t. But that doesn’t make what he did any better. She looked over at Lena, since she didn’t really pay attention to her outfit like she usually does. Lena is wearing black skinny jeans which are very tight and green V-neck t-shirt. Kara had to admit Lena’s cleavage did look good, but Kara didn’t think Lena wore the shirt just to be objectified by male pedestrians. She rolled her eyes as she mistakenly remembered the events that just happened moments ago. She squeezed a little at Lena’s side.

“Are you alright, Kara? Did my side do something to offend you?”

Kara loosened her grip, “sorry. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong?”

Kara scoffs, “just that guy, he was checking you out and It made me mad.”

Lena smiles as she rolls her eyes. “What, do you want me to wear a burlap sack or something?”

 _No. you’ll probably look gorgeous in a burlap sack._ “No, I- “

“People are going to check me out, Kara.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Yes, it bothers me, but I just ignore them.”

“It makes my blood boil when people do it. I don’t think ignoring misogynistic assholes is really my thing.”

Lena chuckles, “How about this? I ignore them while you call them off for me, we both get what we want.”

“Fine. I was going to continue to call them off anyway, but your way works too, I guess.”

Lena laughs, “can my strong protector walk me to the market?”

Kara blushed and smiled as she bit her lip. “Yes, I can.” They continue their walk to the market.

When they got the market, Kara and Lena walked in. Kara waved at the man at the register as she picked up a shopping basket and made her way to the canned foods aisle. Eliza didn’t have a lot of things on the list, so the shopping won’t take long. Kara walks to the canned vegetables of the aisle and starts to search for the vegetable Eliza asked for. Lena watched Kara closely. The way she would squint to read the small print on the can, the way she would shake her head a little when she picked up the wrong item, and the way she smiled so big once she found the can she was looking for. Lena made a small frown. She appreciates Kara for telling that guy off and being mad that people check her out, but it made her sad for some reason. There is a little voice in the back of Lena’s head telling her that Kara doesn’t like the way she dresses. _It’s too revealing. Your clothes are way too tight. You need to change the way you look so Kara can stop worrying about everyone else and just focus on you. You don’t want to change the way you look because you’re selfish. You love the attention other guys give you, don’t you?_ The voices made Lena feel sick to her stomach and unworthy. She needed to know if Kara liked her just the way she is, tight clothes and all.

“Kara?”

Kara looks up from the can and looks at Lena. “Yeah.”

“Did you not like my homecoming outfit? Do you think I went too far with it?”

Kara’s eyes widen, “what!? No. No, of course not. I loved you homecoming dress. I thought you looked amazing.”

“But you were upset during the dance.”

Kara huffs, “that wasn’t because of you. I was upset because one of the football players kept staring at you.”

“So, you do want me to change the way I dress?” Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“No!” Kara dropped the can in the basket and set it down on the floor. She walked up to Lena and wrapped her hands around Lena’s arms. “I lo- like the way you dress. You don’t have to change the way you dress or the way you act for me. I like you just the way you are.” She kisses Lena’s forehead and smiles at her. “And sorry if me getting angry makes you feel a type of way. I just don’t like when other people ogle you like you’re a piece of meat. I just want everyone to know that you’re my girlfriend and you’re not up for grabs.”

Lena smiles and bites her lip. _It’s hot when Kara acts protective over me. Calm down, Lena._ “I appreciate it, Kara. Really I do. Sorry I sprung this on you out of nowhere.”

“It’s okay. If you ever have a problem with anything and want to talk I will always be there for you. I mean I don’t have super hearing for nothing.” Lena chuckles as Kara picks up the basket. She takes Lena’s hand and interlocks their fingers as they continue their shopping. Lena loves that Kara can make any situation a happy situation. She really is falling so fast for Kara and she doesn’t want to stop anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~

Kara and Lena walk back into the house with grocery bags. She walks to the kitchen and places the bags on the corner. “Where’s Alex? We got coffee filters.”

Eliza takes one of the bags and starts putting the groceries away. “Maggie took her to Starbucks. They should be on their way back.”

Kara huffs, “I do this so very nice thing for her and she just turns around and goes to Starbucks.”

“Is that a problem, Kar?” Alex asked. Walking into the kitchen with Maggie following behind her.

“No, of course not. You can go to Starbucks whenever you want.”

“Aww so sweet.” Alex smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee. Kara might be a strong alien, but Alex still scares her. “Thanks for getting the filters though.”

“No problem. No caffeine Alex is an Alex I do not want to see.”

Alex shakes her head. “I’m terrible if I don’t have my coffee.”

“She yelled at me for twenty minutes straight because I accidentally changed the channel.”

“I had to turn the coffee maker on just so she would stop.” Eliza said, putting apples in a bowl that sits in the middle of the counter.

“You’re a real terror without your coffee, huh?” Maggie asks, sitting on a stool next to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, sure you’re not.” Kara says, putting the milk in the fridge. 

When all the groceries are put away, Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie settle in the living room to watch a movie. After ten minutes of arguing over what to watch, Lena chimed in and said that she has to catch up on Grey’s Anatomy, so they watched that instead. Fifteen minutes into the episode a woman with long brown hair appeared on the screen. Kara gasped.

“Alex! We found your doppelganger!” Kara says while excitingly pausing the show and pointing at the screen. Alex sits up from leaning into Maggie and looks at the screen.

“She looks nothing like me.” Alex says.

“She kinda does, Danvers. You’re way hotter though.” Maggie says, smirking at Alex.

Alex blushes as she rolls her eyes. “I don’t see it.”

“Mom! Mom come here for a sec!” Kara yells. Eliza comes down the stairs and grins at the group of girls in the living room.

“Yes, Kara.”

“Do you think this girl looks like Alex?”

Eliza turns her attention to the TV screen. “Kind of. If only Alex didn’t cut her hair.” Eliza says, chuckling.

“I thought you said you like my haircut.” Alex crosses her arms over her chest.

“I do dear, but I liked your long hair too.”

Alex scoffs and looks over at Lena. “Do you think she looks like me?”

Lena shrugs her shoulders. “Not really.”

“See! Keep her around Kara. She’s a smart one.” Everyone laughs, and Eliza walks back up the stairs to her office. Kara eventually lets it go about the woman in Grey’s looking like Alex. They finish the season that night and Kara cries when Alex’s look alike character dies in the season finale. “Are you really crying, Kar?”

“Yes, it was sad.” Alex stands up, walks over to Kara, and hugs her. Kara smiles and wipes her tears.

With a sister you have your bad days and your good days. When those good days come around you never want it to end because you don’t know what tomorrow will bring. Kara is so happy, and she feels so lucky every day because she knows even on the bad days she will still have a sister that loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for spoiling the show if you haven't seen it...don't hate me.
> 
> Next chapter is New Years!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	35. Chapter 35

As Meredith’s voice crackles through the television speakers, Kara’s eyes shoot open and she looks around. Lena is snuggled into her side sleeping peacefully. Kara smiles as she looks over to the other couch at Maggie and Alex. She squeals quietly and lets out a sound of happiness. Alex is asleep with her head in Maggie’s lap. Maggie is sitting up and lazily running her fingers through Alex’s hair. Kara looks at Maggie and smiled at her. 

“Have you been up long?” Kara whispered.

Maggie shook her head. “No. I just woke up a little before you did. I think I have a crook in my neck.” She talked low, but she knew Kara could hear her anyway. Kara chuckled and looked down at Lena. Maggie starts to rub the back of her neck trying to ease some of the tension build up that was there.

“We watch this show for her to catch up and she falls asleep.” The blonde and Maggie laugh. 

“We all did.”

Maggie tries to stifle her yawn, but Kara notices it anyway. “You should get some rest. I can take them upstairs and you can go home and get some sleep.” Kara suggested. She actually liked having Maggie over, but she didn’t want to push her to stay the night if Maggie didn’t want to.

“I can take Alex up. I’m much stronger than I look.”

Kara nodded as they started to slowly rise from the couches without waking the girls up. “Your aunt must hate that you’re never home.” She leans down and swiftly picks Lena up into a bridal style position and starts to walk to the steps. Maggie turns the TV off as Kara turns on the hallway light, so they could see. She walked up the steps in the dark before, but she didn’t have a human in her arms all the times she did.

Maggie shrugs as she picks Alex up from the couch with ease. Alex wasn’t really heavy, she leaned into Maggie as she started to walk to the steps behind Kara. “She actually is happy that I have a friend’s house to go to. Before we moved here I always stayed cooped up in my room and never left it until I had to use the bathroom or get something to eat. My aunt hated that I never had any friends to hang out with. Now she’s grateful that I do and gets a little annoyed when I don’t check in.” Kara chuckles as she starts to walk up the stairs. They walked down the hallway and to the sisters’ bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Maggie and Kara placed their better halves down on the beds.

“She wasn’t heavy at all?” Kara asked as she unzipped her jacket and took it off.

“No, not really.” Maggie sat down on the bed next to Alex and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She rose to get up, but she was stopped by an arm being wrapped around her waist. She sat back down and smiled down at a half sleep Alex looking up at her.

“Stay. Don’t leave. I don’t want you to go.” Alex said. Kara smiled as she pulled her blankets over Lena. 

Maggie grinned as she looked over at Kara. “I guess I’m not going home tonight.” They laughed, but Kara was celebrating in the inside. It’s so amazing to her that her sister has found someone that makes her so happy and makes her feel so safe. Maggie took her shoes off and crawled under the blankets next to Alex. Kara lays down next to Lena and turns off her lamp. Maggie turns off Alex’s lamp as she cuddles into her. Maggie heard Alex mumble something, but it wasn’t coherent enough for Maggie to understand. She kisses her on the forehead and falls asleep at the sound of Alex’s even slow breathing. 

Kara heard what Alex said and it made her swoon. She fell asleep smiling because she knew.

She knew that Alex would say it first.

~~~~~

The next morning, Maggie gets a text. Alex groaned at the sound of the short ringtone. Maggie rubbed her eye as she reached for her phone that was sitting on Alex’s nightstand. When she had her phone, she read the message.

**Luisa: Good Morning, Mags! There are fresh bagels in the bread box and freshly brewed coffee in the pot for when you get home. Sorry I won’t get to see you until next year. I’m on my way to Blue Springs to spend the holidays with your father. Don’t be mad…we will talk about it when I get back Wednesday morning. Happy New Year, Maggie. I love you. (I had to get a three day rental car since you have my car.)**

Maggie read the text over and over until she comprehended in her head that her aunt is on her way to Blue Springs to spend the holidays with Oscar. And that Luisa had to buy a rental because she forgot that she took the car to take Alex to Starbucks yesterday. Luisa texted not to be mad, but Maggie was mad, pissed even. She understands that Oscar is Luisa’s brother and he doesn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with, but what about Maggie. Who is she supposed to spend New Year’s with now? That question swims in her mind like it was a fish. Alex shifted next to Maggie, she looked down at her. _Maybe I can spend the New Year with you._

Maggie put her phone back on the nightstand. She threw her head back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t because of that text message and the feeling of Alex’s warm body being right up against her, she couldn’t sleep. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. _I’m yawning but I don’t even feel tired anymore._

Alex shuffles and opens her eyes. “It is way too bright in here.”

“Tell me about it.” Kara says from her bed. Alex looks up at Maggie. She looks like she is in deep thought about something. Her face is contorted into an expression of confusion mixed with anger. Alex starts to rub circles on her clothed stomach. It catches Maggie attention and she snaps out of her trance of thinking.

“You okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking about stuff.” Maggie smiles at Alex.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Maggie chuckles because Alex is just so cute. “My aunt sent me a text and I don’t know how I feel about it.” She knows how she feels but she doesn’t know if that is the right emotion for the time being.

“What did the text say?”

“Basically, my aunt is on her way to Blue Springs to spend the holidays with my father. She won’t be back until Wednesday.”

Alex nodded as she continued to rub circles on the brunette's stomach. “Okay, bright side you have your place all to yourself until Wednesday. Not so bright side, your aunt left you alone on New Year’s.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know if I should be mad or sad.”

“Be neither, Mags. You can spend New Year’s with us.”

“I already spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with you guys.”

“I know, and I enjoyed every second of those days. Wouldn’t it be better to spend New Year’s with your girlfriend than at your place alone?”

“If you come over I won’t be alone.” Maggie smirked at her.

Alex blushed as she rolled her eyes. “On New Year’s Day we don’t do anything but take down Christmas decorations and drink Apple cider and prep for the new year. I could come over on New Year’s and spend the day with you.” Alex slows her motions on Maggie’s stomach. It makes her muscles twitch with anticipation.

“Oh great. Leave me and mom to do all the work with taking the decorations down.” Kara says. Alex gives Kara a look and the blonde backs down. “Fine, fine you can go over Maggie’s.”

“Would you like that Mags?” Alex looked up at Maggie. Her eyes are a little darker than usual and it makes Maggie cave in.

“Yeah, you can come over.” Maggie said.

“Great. Kara you can just ask Lena to come over and help.”

“Lena Luthor does not take down decorations.” Lena’s words sounded muffled since her face was in Kara’s pillow.

“You won’t even do it for me?” Kara asked, looking down at Lena and giving her the cutest pout.

Lena looks up and rolls her eyes. _Those blue eyes and that pout. How can I say no to such a cute face?_ “Fine. I’ll help.” Kara smiled and kissed Lena on the cheek.

“I have killer pout too. You better watch out, Sawyer.” Alex says.

“Yeah okay, Danvers.” Maggie chuckled.

~~~~~~

The group are out the bed and walking downstairs for coffee and breakfast. “I should head home. I need to shower and change.”

“You’re coming by later, right?” Kara asked, pouring Lena’s coffee. 

“Of course, Little Danvers.” Kara smiled as she handed Lena her coffee. The Luthor takes the mug and almost chugs it. Alex walks Maggie to the door and opens it for her. Maggie steps out and looks at Alex.

“I’ll see you later.” Maggie nodded as she gave Alex a quick kiss before walking to her car and backing out the driveway. Alex closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

“I heard what you said last night.” Kara said, looking at her stunned sister.

 _Shit! She heard me last night. Curse her super hearing._ Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of it. Maggie didn’t even hear me, so what’s the point?”

“The point is that you say it again when she can actually understand you.”

“You don’t think it’s too early?”

Kara scoffs, “I wanted to say it to Lena the day she asked me to be her girlfriend.”

“Say what?” Lena asked from her stool.

“That you’re so beautiful.”

“Aww babe.” Lena smiled and continued to drink her coffee. Alex chuckles and shakes her head. She gave Kara the _‘nice save’_ look.

“If you think that it’s too early then that’s okay. But you’ll know when the time is right.”

Alex smiles, “thanks Kar. You’re getting good with giving me advice.”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “Anything to help.” The sisters hug before Alex runs upstairs to shower.

~~~~~

Winn lays on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. His eyes follow the spin of the ceiling fan above him. All he could think about was James, James kissing him, and James coming out to him. There was just so much going on in his head and he needed to talk to someone without outing James in the process. He turned to his side and stared at his wall. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone and called the only person that would give him advice while making fun of him in the most loving way possible.

“Hey Winn, what’s up?”

“Hey Luce. I just called because I need to talk to someone.”

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“James and I kissed under the mistletoe and I’ve dreamed of that happening for so long and then we went on the patio to talk and he said that had feelings for me and that he liked me for really long time. All I did was thank him because no ever confessed their feelings to me before, so I just froze and now I don’t know what to say to him at Alex’s tonight.”

Winn knows that isn’t the full story, but he didn’t want to out James, so he had to keep the details to a minimum.

“Just act normal around him. Don’t act all nervous and so Winn-y.”

Winn laughs.

“Thanks, Luce.”

“Look, I know crushes can be hard and the feeling you get when your crush actually likes you back is so intense that you feel like Earth started to spin really fast. You are very lucky that he likes you back because when the crush you’ve had for years doesn’t like you back and falls for a different person, that’s a whole different type of heartbreak. Trust me I would know.”

“Are you not telling me something, Luce?”

Lucy froze. There is a secret that Lucy has, and she never told anyone. She had a huge crush on Alex (here we go again with the falling in love with your best friend trope). Lucy didn’t know what to do with the feelings she had for Alex because back then Alex was straight, well at least she thought she was. One day Lucy found the courage to tell Alex how she felt about her, but before she had the chance to utter a word, Alex introduced her new boyfriend Adam. It broke Lucy’s heart so much. She stood there and congratulated the new couple but inside she was breaking apart. She went home that afternoon and sobbed into her pillow for hours. She came to work that day twenty minutes late because she had to wait for her eyes to look less puffy. Alex kept asking her if she was okay and Lucy just shook her head said _‘I’m all good, Al.’_ Later that month, Alex and Adam broke up and Alex didn’t seem upset by it, so Lucy thought that this was her chance. But then she stopped and thought for a second. _Alex just got out of a relationship, it wouldn’t be a good idea if I swoop in on her and tell her how I feel._ She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders thinking to herself that she will eventually get a chance to tell this amazing girl how happy she makes her. Over time, Lucy just gave up on telling Alex how she felt and the feelings for her best friend went away slowly. It sounds crazy, but now she doesn’t see herself wanting to be with Alex as more than just best friends. Now she is happier than ever that Alex has found someone that makes her so happy and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“No-I- it’s nothing. Just be ready in a few. I’ll be down to get you soon.”

“Lucy…”

“Bye Winn.” 

Lucy hung up the phone and plopped back down on her bed. Telling Winn that advice felt like it was opening up old wounds, but Lucy brushed it off. She was happy with Vasquez and so very grateful for them. She pushed herself off her bed and got ready to head over to Alex’s to watch the ball drop. She hoped that Eliza wouldn’t be home and that Alex was in the mood to break some rules because Lucy needed a drink.

~~~~

Maggie rang the door bell and waited. Kara answered the door and smiled when she saw her tiny friend. “Hey Maggie!” Maggie walked in the house and Kara hugged her. “Is that food?!” Kara points to the container in the brunette’s hand.

Maggie chuckled, “yeah, it is. We had some left over cookies from Christmas I thought I would bring some over.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Kara takes the container from Maggie and opens it. Her mouth makes a ‘O’ shape when she sees all the little gingerbread men. She takes one of the cookies and bites into it. “Maggie, these are delicious. Alex you have to try these.”

Alex gets up from the couch and walks toward her girlfriend. She kisses her. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Maggie smiles as she takes off her jacket.

“What am I trying, Kar?” Alex says, walking up to her sister.

“These amazing gingerbread cookies.” Kara hands Alex one of the little men and Alex takes a bite out of the cookie. She raises her eyebrows and makes the most sinful sound as she chews.

“Baby, these are so good.” Alex says.

Maggie walks up the sisters once she recovers from hearing Alex make that sound and Alex calling her baby. “I’m glad you guys like them.”

“Did you make these yourself?” Kara asked, taking another cookie out the container.

“Yeah, but my aunt decorated them.”

“You made these all by yourself?! Can you cook too?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded. “Back in Blue Springs I used to help my mom in the kitchen when she would cook big meals. I guess the gift just rubbed off on me.”

“You’re definitely cooking for me.” Alex kissed Maggie on the cheek and walks them to the living room to sit.

“Anytime, Danvers.” They smile at each other as the doorbell rings again. Kara answers it and it’s Lucy, Lena, and Winn. 

“Hey guys!” Kara hugged them all and gave Lena a quick kiss. They took off their jackets and walked to the living room to join Alex and Maggie.

“You guys got here fast.” Alex said.

“I had to get gas and there’s a gas station right down the street. Lucy and Winn pulled up while I was pulling in.” Lena said.

“True story.” Winn said. He kept looking over at the door. It was eating at him that James could show up any minute now.

“Winslow, are you okay? You keep looking at the door.” Maggie looked over at Winn and raised her eyebrows.

“I-uh- uh just seeing who will arrive next.”

Maggie shook her head as she chuckled, only two more guest had to come and that was Vasquez and James.

Maybe an hour or two later, Vasquez arrives with flowers. “Aww, thank you. You didn’t have to get these.” Kara says as she lets them in.

“It’s the least I can do since you invited me.” Vasquez walks into the house and takes off their jacket. They notice their girlfriend and smiles at her.

“Hey cutie.” Lucy stands up and walks over to Vasquez, giving them a kiss. They walk back to the living room and sit.

“Sorry I’m late. Your neighborhood is like a maze.” Vasquez says.

“Tell me about it. I got lost the first time driving here too.” Maggie said.

“I feel like an asshole. I should have given you directions. I’m sorry.” Lucy gives Vasquez a small pout and kisses them on the cheek.

“It’s fine. I figured it out, eventually.” The group share a laugh.

“You aren’t late actually. James still isn’t here.” Alex says. Vasquez shakes their head as the doorbell rings. “Speak of the devil.” Kara answers the door and James walks in.

“Damn, I’m sorry guys. I got caught with my picture negatives and time got away from me.” James walks into the house as Kara closes the door. He walks into the living room and sits next to Winn.

“It’s okay, we are used to you being late.” Winn says. James chuckles and smiles at Winn. He starts blushing and clears his throat. Winn gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and chugs the whole damn thing.

“Were you thirsty?” Kara asked, still eating Maggie’s gingerbread cookies.

Winn nods, “yeah. My throat was just really dry." James gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” James asked, leaning on the counter.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. It’s just all too much.”

Kara looks in between the two boys and stands from her stool. She walks out the kitchen to give the boys some privacy. She hands everyone a cookie because they just have to try one.

“What’s all too much, Winn? Talk to me.”

“I- I- like you too, James and that scares the living shit out of me.”

“You don’t have to be scared.”

“But I am because once I do something stupid or I nerd out and don’t talk to you for a week you are going to leave me like everybody else has.”

“No, I won’t. I’m not like those other guys. Look, Winn if you need time I’ll give you time. I’ll wait for you. I’ll come out for you.”

Winn’s eyes widen. “You don’t have to do that. You are supposed to come out when you feel comfortable about it not because of me.”

“But I do feel comfortable about it. Yeah, I will be doing it in front of both of my ex-girlfriends, but it will all be worth it if I can make you happy. And it's almost 2019, why not start the year off with a bang?”

Winn smiled, “Okay. But only do it when you feel like you’re ready.”

“Fine.” They walk back into the living room and sit.

~~~~~

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

Alex grabs Maggie’s face and kisses her as fireworks go off around them. Lena kisses Kara and the blonde smiles when they break apart. Lucy and Vasquez kiss and James and Winn just stand there awkwardly.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex says, looking into Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie smiles and her dimples come into view. “I love you, Alex Danvers.” They kiss again and their friends behind them start to cheer.

“I knew Alex would say it first.” Lucy says. The group laugh.

“Since the ball dropped and my mom is not home,” Alex walks to the back porch and opens a cooler. She picks up bottles and places them on the outside table. “Who wants to start this new year off drunk as hell?” The group cheer as they walk to the table and start to open the alcoholic beverages. They walk into the house and Kara grabs cups. They pour their drinks and they- just as Alex said- get drunk as hell.

Everyone is going hard, but James is going harder. He almost chugged a whole bottle before Alex took if from him, but all she did was finish the rest. James walked up to the front of the room, in front of the television and cleared his throat.

“Can I get everyone’s attention please?” The group stopped what they were doing and turned to face James. “I have something to tell you guys. We are all very drunk and we won't remember this tomorrow, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I’m bisexual and I like Winn so much because he’s so fucking awesome, man.” The room erupted with gasps. Winn's face turned red and he took a big gulp of his drink.

“How drunk am I right now?” Lena asked, taking another swig of her drink.

“Wait, are you serious?” Alex asked. That sentence came out like a slurred mess, but James understood her.

“Yes, I’m really bisexual and if you have any questions I will answer them when there is less alcohol in my system, but right now let’s fucking party!” James picks up a bottle of Hennessy and chugs from it. Maggie takes it from him and chugs the other half of the bottle.

Everyone was in shock that James just came out to them, but they were too far gone to act on it, so they continue to drink, eat, and play drinking games. Lucy was the first to pass out and the bridge tumbled from there. By four in the morning everyone was out. In the back of her head, Alex knew that Eliza would be so pissed that the superfriends got drunk in her house again, but it was New Year’s and Alex was far too wasted to ask everyone to start cleaning up. 

That was a problem for the hungover superfriends. A problem indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Kara’s eyes shoot open as sunrays shine through the windows. She grunts and rubs her head as her hangover starts to overcome her. She looks around the bright room and rolls her eyes at the mess. The mess of empty alcohol bottles, cups, and candy wrappers. And the mess of all of her friends knocked out sleep in the living room. Kara can’t seem to find Maggie though, until she turns around and sees her passed out on the counter. _How did she even get up there? When did she get up there?_ Kara turns her attention back to the living room while shaking her head. _What a night._ The superfriends had one hell of a New Year’s. Eliza texted Alex saying that she was going over some unknown alien DNA and was going to be in the lab all night long. With that, the group drank some more and started to play never have I ever. Kara didn’t like hearing all the things Alex did but she was too drunk to display how awkward she felt. Kara found some things out that Lena does and likes to do with her partners in bed and Kara should be ashamed of how she got so turned on by what Lena was saying. Kara scans over the room, everyone there is in some type of weird position, but they seem to be comfortable since they haven’t moved for ten minutes of Kara being up. Lena is curled up next to her. She is drooling a little, but Kara thinks it’s cute. Lucy and Alex are stretched out on the floor and Alex has an empty cup in her hand. Winn is sleep on the other couch and he’s clutching onto a pillow and his mouth is open. Kara doesn’t know where James is, and she doesn’t want to get up to find him. She squints and scans around the house to try and find him. She gasps and snorts when she finds James. He is passed out next to the toilet in the bathroom. _Someone can’t hold their liquor._ Maggie grunts as she wakes up. She looks around and starts rubbing her head. She looks down at the counter and makes a face of confusion. 

“Why the hell am I on the counter?”

“I asked the same question.” Kara says. Maggie hops off the counter and walks toward Kara. Maggie looks around the disheveled living room. She chuckles when she sees Alex.

“We had quite a night, huh?” 

Kara nods. “I think when my mom texted Alex that’s when we started to drink more.”

Maggie chuckled. “Definitely. Where’s James?”

“He’s in the bathroom. Wanna wake him up?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “Sure.” Maggie waits as Kara slowly moves so she can get up without waking Lena up. They walk to the bathroom and Maggie pushes the door open.

Maggie huffs, “I never knew that such a big dude was such a lightweight.” Kara chuckles as Maggie walks toward James. She picks up his empty cup and fills it water. She splashes the water in James’ face. He jumps and opens his eyes. “Wakey wakey.”

James groans, “what the hell happened?”

Kara shrugged. “You got really drunk, came out to us, and came in here to puke your guts out I’m guessing.”

James shook his head. “I came out you guys?!”

“Yeah, you sure did.” Maggie said, throwing the cup in the trash. James sat on the floor in silence. He can’t believe he ruined his chance to come out the way he wanted to. “You okay?” 

“I just-I didn’t want to come out this way.”

“Most of us were so drunk we don’t even remember that you said anything. Alex definitely won’t remember.” Kara said. Alex drank a lot last night like A LOT a lot. She wouldn’t even wait for her cup to be completely empty before she was refilling it again. Maggie would give her a troubling look about how much she was drinking but Alex just shrugged her off and said that she just was trying to have a good time.

“It kind of scared me how much Alex drank last night.” Maggie said, sounding very worried. After her maybe twenty something drink and after everyone was starting to pass out, Maggie took away Alex’s cup and Alex wasn’t happy about it. She started to yell at Maggie and say very rude things to her. _Why are you such a buzzkill? We are teenagers, Maggie this is what we do when we want to have fun. Just fuck off and let me finish my drink. Don’t tell me how to manage my drinking you aren’t my mom. Just get the hell off my back, Maggie!_ The brunette was taken aback at Alex’s aggressiveness. Maggie shook her head, put her hands up in defeat, and said _okay, I’ll leave you alone._ She grabbed a bottle of whatever the hell and poured it into her cup. She chugged it and walked into the kitchen with the bottle clutched in her hand. When she saw that there was just a corner left in the bottle she threw it back. The liquid burned as it ran down her throat. She looked over at the living room and saw that Alex had fallen asleep on the floor next to Lucy. She shook her head, climbed on top of the counter because that just sounded right to her at the time, and went to sleep.

“I know, it scared me too. I heard the things she said to you.” 

Maggie stiffened. “It’s no big deal. I know she didn’t mean it.”

“It still doesn’t make what she said to you okay.”

“What did Alex say to you?” James asked from the floor.

“She called her a buzzkill, told her to fuck off, and to get off her back about how much she was drinking. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her she was basically screaming at Maggie.” Kara said.

James raised his eyebrows. “Damn. Are you good, Maggie?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah. She was drunk she didn’t know what she was saying.” Maggie heard what she was saying out loud, but she didn’t believe any word of it. She knew Alex would never say those things about her, but she is just so use to ruining relationships with people that are close to her. She’s so used to being kicked to the curb- _literally_ -when shit hits the fan and someone doesn’t want to deal with her anymore. She wanted to cry when Alex was yelling at her, but she refrained from doing so. She just drank until she didn’t feel feelings and fell asleep on the counter. “You think you can get up now, Olsen?”

James shook his head as he tried to stand. When he stood successfully without falling backwards into the bathtub, they walked out the bathroom. Maggie walked to the kitchen and grabbed bottles of water for everyone. She threw Kara and James one and they started to drink them. Winn starts to shuffle on the couch as he opens his eyes. He stretches and yawns as he gets up. “Hey guys. I feel like complete shit.”

“You and me both.” Maggie said, handing Winn a bottle of water. Lena was the next to wake up, but she didn’t feel like moving, so Kara had to give Lena her water. 

“I guess Lucy and I will leave once she gets up. Last night was really fun.” 

“Yeah, it was.” James said.

“James, I’m so sorry that I pushed you to drunkenly come out.”

James shook his head. “You didn’t push me to do anything. I can’t really control my actions when drink.” The group laugh.

“What’s funny? I wanna laugh too.” Lena asks from the couch.

“Come over here and find out, babe.” Kara said. Lena grunts as she gets up. She steps over Lucy and Alex’s legs and walks in the kitchen. 

“If you guys have any questions, I can answer them now.” James said.

“I don’t think now is a good time for questions since we are all very hungover.” Maggie replies.

“Ugh, fuck me.”

Kara chuckles. “Well, Alex is up.” Alex rises slowly from the floor and walks to the kitchen. Winn hands her a bottle of water and she takes it. 

“My head hurts so bad.” Alex says.

“I think the water is working for me. I just need so Advil and I can be good to drive home.” James says.

“We might have some. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Kara superspeeds to the bathroom and gets James the pills. She’s back in the kitchen before the group could blink. James takes the pills and smiles.

“Thanks.” He takes the medicine. “Well, I have some picture negatives I have to tend to. See you guys tomorrow.” They all wave to him as he leaves. Lucy sits up as James walks out the house. She walks into the kitchen and Maggie hands her a bottle of water.

“Thanks. Winn you drive. I fell like shit.” Lucy says, throwing her keys at Winn.

“Uhh okay.”

“You guys are just going to leave us with all the cleaning?” Kara asked, making a face.

Lucy nods. “I’m too hungover to be cleaning right now. You guys have fun.” They wave as they leave. Kara huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Lena can still help us, right Lena?” Alex looks at the raven haired girl.

“Sure, if Kara agrees to come over later.” Lena looks at Kara and winks at her.

“I’ll be there.” Kara says, blushing slightly. As Alex drinks her water she looks over at Maggie and her heart sinks instantly to her stomach. She now remembers all the horrible things she said to Maggie last night.

“Oh my god Mags, I’m so sorry about last night. I can’t believe I said all those terrible things to you.” Alex says.

"it’s okay, Alex.” Maggie grins at her.

“Really?” Alex sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Maggie nods, “yeah. We all say stupid shit when we’re drunk.”

“I know, but you were just trying to save me from getting alcohol poisoning and I snapped at you.”

“It’s really okay, Alex.”

“Are you sure, because I can apologize more if you want me to?”

“No need to, Danvers.” Maggie smiled.

“How can I make it up to you then?”

Maggie smirked, and it made Alex’s knees go weak. There is just something about that smirk that makes Alex want Maggie to slam her up against a wall and whisper indecencies in her ear while she bites at her neck. “Would you like that, Danvers?” Maggie’s voice knocks Alex out of her little sex fantasy. She has no idea what Maggie just said and by the shit eating grin on Maggie’s face, she knows that Alex hasn’t been listening to her and that her mind traveled somewhere else.

“Like what?” Alex says after a lengthy silence.

“I asked if you wanted to come over later and watch a movie or something.” 

Alex shook her head. “Yes, I would love that, but only if you help us clean.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I’ll help you guys clean.” 

~~~~~~

After what felt like centuries of cleaning, the girls were finally done. They were cleaning for so long that Maggie was starting to get irritated and annoyingly turned on. Alex changed into yoga pants and a muscle-tee before they started to clean, and Maggie almost fainted when she saw Alex walking down the steps in her new outfit. Her yoga pants were very _fitting_ , and that muscle tee showed off the side view of Alex’s abs and Maggie couldn’t take it. The couple had heated make out sessions, but they never got to the point of shirts being taken off, so Maggie hasn’t seen what Alex’s body looked like and she is now very excited to see it. And Alex in yoga pants should be a crime because… _damn._ Alex’s strong muscular legs looked amazing in the tight leggings and her ass looked so firm and perky. Maggie’s mouth began to water at the sight. Alex caught Maggie staring at her and grinned. The brunette’s face turned a crimson red when she found out she’s been caught ogling her girlfriend. Alex felt very high of herself when she caught Maggie staring at her. It made her feel powerful, like she couldn’t believe the things she could do to Maggie by just a simple outfit change. She wonders other ways she can make Maggie become flustered like that.

The girls throw all the trash bags in the dumpster and walks back into the house. Lena and Maggie gather their things and get ready to leave. They walk to the door and Alex opens it. “I’ll be over after I shower and stuff.”

Maggie kisses Alex on the cheek. “Take your time, Danvers.” She walks off the porch and goes to her car. Alex runs upstairs to get ready for her day with her girl. Lena steps out the house and stands on the porch.

“See you later?” Lena asked.

“Of course.” Kara kisses her, and Lena walks away. Kara shuts the door and goes upstairs. The blonde didn’t want to wait for Alex to get out the shower, so she went to her mom’s room and used hers. Kara loves her sister, but she hates when she hogs the bathroom.

~~~~~~

Maggie walks out of her room when she hears a knock at the door. She walks to the door and opens it. Her mouth might be dry but the place between her legs isn’t. Alex is standing at the door and she is wearing sinfully tight black skinny jeans with a black V-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket that fits her arms so fucking well. Maggie doesn’t speak because if she does she knows her voice will crack, and she will be a stuttering mess. Alex smirks as she stands in the hallway. She knew that this outfit would stop Maggie in her tracks, but she didn’t expect her to be speechless. “Hey Sawyer. Can I come in?” Maggie stepped aside as Alex walked into the apartment. Maggie bit her lip to stop her groan from escaping her lips when she saw Alex’s ass in those jeans.

Maggie finally finds the courage to speak. “Alex, you look really good in this outfit.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s a little much for a movie, don’t ya think?”

Alex shakes her head. “I think it’s perfect for a movie.” _And hopefully the movie would lead to other festivities._ Maggie always tells Alex that she doesn’t want her to do anything that she doesn’t feel comfortable with and that they will have sex once Alex is ready. The redhead feels ready now. They had their first I love you, so why not have their first time the same day? “Where are we watching the movie?” She asked as she pointed out that the TV wasn’t on in the living room.

“In my room. On my laptop. I thought my bed would be more comfortable than a couch and I have like a thousand blankets.” 

Alex smiled, “okay. Let’s go watch a movie.” Maggie shook her head as she led Alex to her room at the end of the hall. Once they are in her room, Alex starts to look around. “Every time I walk in here I feel so comfortable for some reason.”

“It’s the dark gray walls, isn’t it?” Maggie asked, walking to her desk to grab her laptop.

Alex takes off her jacket and shoes. She sits down on the bed and sighs. “Probably. What made you pick dark gray?”

Maggie shrugged as she walked to her bed, laptop in hand. She sits on her bed and Alex slides up and leans against the headboard. “I guess I just wanted a dark color but not entirely black, so I chose gray.”

“I wasn’t allowed to paint my walls. My mom never let me.” Alex says as she watched Maggie type her password in.

“That’s too bad. You would make your room blue, wouldn’t you?”

Alex’s eyes widen, “how did you know that?”

“Just a hunch.” Maggie smiled, and a dimple formed in her cheek. Maggie opened Netflix and sat back against the headboard next Alex. “What do you wanna watch?”

Alex looked over at Maggie. “Do we really need options? I mean we have all day.”

Maggie chuckled. “I know, but I still need to know what you want to watch.” 

Alex huffed as she felt her neck start to get hot. “Oh, right.” She doesn’t know why she got super nervous all of a sudden. Maybe because there is this beautiful girl sitting next to her, who is also her girlfriend. Alex still can’t believe that she even has a girlfriend to begin with. It blows her mind every day that she can call Maggie Sawyer her girlfriend. “You can pick whatever movie you want.”

“Okay.” Maggie scrolled through until she found something that would somewhat interest them. She clicked on it and pushed her laptop back a little as the movie loaded. Alex laid down and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and laid her head on Maggie’s chest. The brunette started to play in Alex’s hair as the movie started. The redhead hummed at the feeling. _Nope still can’t believe it._

~~~~~~

Kara rang the doorbell and waited until Lillian opened the door. “Why hello, Kara!”

“Hi, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara stepped into the house and the older Luthor closed the door.

“Lena is upstairs. She told me to tell you to just head up when you got here.”

“Thank you.” Kara walked up the stairs and to Lena’s bedroom. Lena was laying on her bed scrolling on her phone. Kara figured she was reading something because she looked very concentrated. “Hi.”

Lena looked up from her phone and smiled. “Hey you.” Kara walked into the young Luthor’s room and walked to her bed to sit. She crawled up Lena’s bed after she had taken off her shoes and jacket. Kara laid her head in the fluffy pillows and looked up at Lena. “I didn’t know you were showing up this early, I would’ve changed.” Kara gawked at Lena’s outfit, which was just an emerald green silk robe. The darkness of the green made the pale skin of her thighs stand out and Kara wanted to run her tongue over her thighs and maybe move up a little, but she stopped the little fantasy before it got bad but oh so good.

“What you are wearing right now is fine. You don’t have to change for me.” Kara grinned up at her girlfriend. She was really hoping that Lena didn’t change out of her robe, but sadly she got up and walked to her wardrobe.

“No, I’ll change. I was getting kinda cold anyways.” Just as Lena said that Kara moved her eyes to Lena’s chest and her eyes almost popped out of her head once she saw two little hard peaks. Lena smirked as she maneuvered through her clothes to find something to wear. She chose some comfy shorts and a tank top. “I’ll be right back.” Kara nodded her head, but her mind was telling her to say _‘just change right here. In front of me.’_ Lena walks out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. She changed and walked back to her room. Kara's eyes widen, and her throat started to tighten. She would probably do better if Lena kept her robe on. The shorts looked longer in Lena’s hands, but when they were on her body, holy shit Kara almost combusts. She didn’t even look at the tank top. She didn’t think she could contain herself if she did. Lena walked over to her bed and sat back down next to Kara. “What are you thinking about?” 

Kara blinked fervently and looked at Lena. “Nothing.”

Lena raised one of her arched eyebrows. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I wasn't thinking about anything specific.” Lena nodded.

“Wanna watch Grey’s Anatomy with me?”

Kara laughed. “Not If you’re going to fall asleep again.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I won’t fall asleep.”

“Then yes, I will watch Grey’s Anatomy with you.”

Lena smiled as she got up to fetch the remote to her TV. She turned it on and an episode of the hospital show was already paused. She pressed play and snuggled into Kara’s side. The blonde looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. _This is going to be the best day ever._

~~~~~~

Before Maggie can press play on the third movie Alex stops her, grabs her face, and kisses her hard. Maggie got caught off guard by the hard kiss, but instantly melts into the feeling of Alex’s soft lips on hers. She grabs Alex’s waist and pulls her into her. Alex moans into Maggie’s mouth and moves on top of Maggie, straddling her lap. Without breaking the kiss, Alex moves her hands down and under Maggie’s shirt. The brunette’s muscles jump at the unexpected action, it makes Alex smile. The taller girl runs her hands down Maggie’s stomach. Feeling all of the ridges of her abs. The shorter girl moves her hands down and squeezes at Alex’s waist. The redhead kisses Maggie harder and starts to grind into Maggie. She doesn’t realize she’s doing it until Maggie puts her hands in her back pockets and encourages her to grind harder and faster into the brunette. Alex breaks the kiss and goes into instant panic.

“Oh my god! Maggie I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I- I was just caught up in the moment an-“ Maggie silences her rambling with a kiss.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Danvers.”

Alex looks at her like a deer in headlights. “I didn’t.”

Maggie chuckled as she shook her head. “No. I liked what you were doing, but we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Maggie quickly added.

Alex smiled. “I want to watch another movie, if you don’t mind.”

Maggie grinned. “Okay.” She kissed Alex on the forehead before she swiftly got off of her. They found a movie and Maggie pressed play. Alex cuddled into her as the beginning credits started to roll on the screen. 

Maggie wasn’t mad that they stopped, but now she is uncomfortably wet and can’t do anything about it until Alex leaves. She doesn’t want to push Alex to do anything she doesn’t want, and they will have sex when Alex is ready. The feeling of the redhead’s warm body curled into her, the smell of her coconut shampoo invading her nostrils isn’t really helping her with the little situation she's got going on downtown. Maggie tries to push away all of the inappropriate thoughts that come to her mind every ten seconds.

Maggie thinks all of her ‘thoughts’ are good and under control but that went out the window once Alex said she was a little hot and took off her shirt. Now she is just wearing a really thin tank top and Maggie can’t help but stare at Alex’s chest. She knows she shouldn’t be staring as hard as she is, but she can’t help it. Horny Maggie is like a whole different person. Alex doesn’t seem to notice the eyes that are piercing into her chest. She just lays back down, wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist, and lays her head on her chest. Maggie can feel Alex’s boobs on her side and it’s making her itch. She just wants to flip them over and attack Alex's neck, but she settles for just running her hands through Alex’s auburn hair to keep one of her hands busy as the other is in a very tight fist on the other side of her. 

_Oh boy. This is about to be the longest movie ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

“I’m scared.” Alex says. She said it so low that Maggie would’ve missed if she didn’t feel the vibrations of her voice against her clad chest. Maggie jumped a little, she thought the redhead had fallen asleep. She started to run her fingers through Alex’s hair to comfort her from whatever she was afraid of.

“Scared of what?” Maggie had a hunch of what Alex was going to say, but she didn’t want to assume anything, so she waited until Alex was ready to speak up. She knew that this conversation would come. Alex has never slept with a girl, let alone been in a relationship with a girl before. And Maggie knew that them having sex scared her, but she wanted to hear Alex say it. She wanted Alex to have her input in everything that has to do with their relationship. It being big like their first time or small like where they want to eat after seeing a movie they chose together.

Alex took a deep breath and moved to sit up. Maggie let her hand drop from Alex’s head as she sat up as well, leaning against the headboard. Alex’s eyes roamed around the dark room. She wondered what time it was, was it night time? Is Kara already home? is Eliza home from the lab? Questions floated into her head. She tried to cloud her brain as she attempted not to think about what she wanted to say to Maggie, but it was no use. The ‘sex’ talk had to happen whether either of them liked it or not. She huffed again as she turned to Maggie. The brunette turned on her bedside lamp before she faced the redhead once more. Alex looked down and started to fiddle with her fingers. Maggie noticed her hesitation and it made her worry. She grabbed Alex’s hand and it made her look up. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I’m scared of messing it up.”

“Messing what up, Danvers?”

Alex gazed around the room again to gather her thoughts before she spoke. She grinned faintly when she landed upon a shelf with the bonsai tree she gave her sitting on it. Maggie sat there and waited patiently. “I never been with a girl before. What if I mess it up and do something that you don’t like? What if I freeze and back out because I have no Idea what I’m doing?” Maggie nodded as she listened attentively. Alex looked down and started to play with a loose thread on Maggie’s comforter. “What if I don’t match up to Darla or all your other past girlfriends?” 

Maggie felt a sharp pang of guilt. It saddens her that Alex thinks she has to measure up to the girls she slept with in the past, which aren’t that many. “Alex, never try to amount yourself to someone else. I don’t want you to ever think that you have to one up someone else’s actions, especially not Darla. I’m not with you so I can see how good you are in bed. I’m with you because you are an amazing person. You are smart, beautiful, funny, you geek out when someone even utters the word science, and you take care of the ones you love. That’s why I’m with you. I don’t care if you freeze up because you don’t know what you are doing. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. We don’t have to do anything until you’re truly ready.” 

Alex felt tears well in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they fell. “Really?”

Maggie nods. “I will wait for you. Forever if I have to.” The brunette meant every word. She might be unbearably wet right now, but she will wait for her own release if it means that Alex has all of the reassurance she needs to make her feel wanted and loved.

Alex sighs. She brought her hand up and started to rub Maggie’s cheek. “I love you, Maggie.” 

Maggie’s eyes widen. They said I love you at midnight, but the words were still fresh, and it still shocks the brunette that Alex Danvers actually said it to her in real life and not a sleep deprived hallucination. “I love you too.” Alex leans in and kisses her. The kiss is filled with passion, with love.

~~~~~~~

Kara is starting to get antsy. This is her and Lena’s fifth episode of Grey’s. Lena is cuddled up into her side and is rubbing small circles on the blonde’s clothed stomach. Kara has been trying forever to pay attention to the show, but she can only focus on the motions of Lena’s finger. She starts to run her fingers through Lena’s hair. Her philosophy is that Lena will fall asleep and her motions will stop. But she has been playing in the Luthor’s hair for three episodes and she still hasn’t fallen asleep yet. Her hand is starting to cramp, so she stops. Lena makes a sound of disappointment, but it sound like a sexual groan to Kara. The blonde bites her lower lip and starts to look around the room. She tries so hard to dig her head out the gutter, but her brain Is so cluttered with dirty thoughts, it’ll take her weeks to clean it.

“Why’d you stop?” 

Kara snaps out of her sexual fantasy of Lena making that same sound over and over again while the kryptonian’s head is between her legs. “My hand was starting to ache. Did you like it?”

Lena shook her head. “Yes, very much. It was comforting.”

“Did it make you tired at all?” 

Lena chuckled, “no. I told you I wasn’t going to fall asleep. I don’t really feel tired.” Lena paused the episode and sat up, startling Kara with the sudden movement.

“I don’t feel tired either. And Grey’s is pretty boring.” Lena playfully hit her arm.

“It isn’t boring! You just aren’t into shows like this.”

“Yeah, I guess hospital shows aren’t really my thing.” She grinned. Lena smiled at her.

“We can do something else if you want.” The raven haired girl smirked at her. Kara looked up and her neck started to get hot. _Was this really about to happen?_

Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up. “Li-li- like what?” Lena leaned in close. Kara could feel her breath on her lips.

“I have something in mind.” She whispered. Lena kissed Kara _hard._ The blonde was stunned by the kiss. She grabbed at Lena’s waist as she laid back against the headboard. Lena moved to straddle the kryptonian’s lap. Kara moved her hands to see how low the Luthor would let her go. When her hands landed on Lena’s ass and she didn’t protest, Kara smiled. She kissed Lena harder as she accidentally squeezed the Luthor’s ass. Kara didn’t mean to, but when she heard Lena moan into her mouth it spurred her on and she did It again. Kara did it another time, but this time she felt warm skin under her fingertips instead of the soft fuzzy fabric of Lena’s shorts. _Holy shit, she isn’t wearing any underwear!_ Lena broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble at the blonde’s neck.

“ _Lena?_ ” 

“Hm.” She moved up and bit at Kara’s earlobe. The blonde let out a small whimper and bit her lower lip.

“Do you think we should be doing this right now?” Kara’s breath was becoming ragged and Lena wasn’t making it any better.

“Why shouldn’t we?” Lena’s breath was hot on her neck. She started to move her hips, grinding into Kara.

“ _Oh my-_ “Lena smirked. “Your mom…is like right downstairs.”

Lena shrugged her shoulders. She started to grind slower and harder into Kara as she nibbled and licked at a pulse point on her neck. It would’ve left a mark if Kara didn’t have impenetrable skin. “Do you not feel comfortable?”

Kara shook her head. What Lena is currently doing feels really good and Kara really doesn’t want to stop now that she knows the young Luthor doesn’t have underwear on, but she doesn’t like that Lillian could barge in on them at any giving moment. “N-no, I don’t feel comfortable.” Lena immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Kara. Lena’s eyes were dark with lust and it made her look so much hotter than she already is. “I-I just don’t think it's right to be doing these _things_ when your mom is downstairs and could come in here at anytime to ask us if we want some lemonade or iced tea.” Lena chuckled. Her mom sure does like to hand out refreshments when there are guests over.

“I understand, Kara. I shouldn’t have jumped at you like that.”

“No, it fine. I liked it!” Lena laughs. Kara starts to rub the back of her neck and look around the room. Perhaps she sounded a little too enthusiastic about it. 

“I did too.” She smiled as she climbed off of Kara. “I was surprised when you grabbed my ass. That was new.”

Kara blushes and looks down as she starts to fiddle with her glasses. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Lena chuckled, “you did it three times, Kar.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “The first time was an accident. The other times were just for fun.” Lena let out a hearty laugh and it was the most beautiful sound Kara has ever heard.

“At least you’re honest.” Lena smiled at the blonde. “Since we can’t do the thing I really wanna do,” Kara looked at her with raised eyebrows. _Trust me, I wanna do it too. So badly._ “And since you think Grey’s is boring, do you want to play a board game?” Lena steps off her bed and walks to a bookcase in the corner of her room. She picks up a box and walks back to her bed.

Kara looks down at the box and grinned. “Are you sure you’re ready to get your ass handed to you in Clue?”

Lena shrugged as she opened the box. “I don’t know, you seem to like holding it for me.” She smirked at Kara as she took out the Clue board and placed it on her bed. Kara looked down at her fingers and fiddled with her glasses. Trying so hard to hide how red her face just got at that statement.

~~~~~~

“Do you wanna watch another movie?” Maggie asked sliding her laptop closer so she could scroll easier.

Alex shook her head. She was tired of watching movies. They have been watching movies since this morning and it was already late in the afternoon. She wanted to do something else. “Let’s play a game. Do you have a deck of cards or anything?”

Maggie looked over at her desk. “I think I have UNO in one of my desk drawers.”

“Okay.” Maggie gets up and walks over to her desk. She opens the top drawer on the left and starts to rummage through it. Alex bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend’s arm flex every time she moved an object in the drawer. Alex would be lying if she said she wasn’t turned on by their little make out session from earlier. She was really hot and bothered but tried to hide it for Maggie’s sake. But watching the brunette’s strong back and her muscular arms wasn’t helping her current situation. Maggie bent down to look in the bottom drawer. The longer she gawked at Maggie the dirtier her mind got. A particular thought kept popping up in her head that wouldn’t go away, but it wasn’t like Alex was complaining. Maggie stood up and walked to the other side of her desk. She started to look through the right top drawer. Alex bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the groan that almost escaped her lips. She really wants Maggie to hoist her up on top of that desk and attack her neck while Alex is scratching down her back. The shorter girl would start to whisper dirty things into her ear because Maggie looks like a person that’s into dirty talk. Alex doesn’t know why she thinks that, but she does. Alex can’t take it anymore. She gets off the bed and starts to walk towards Maggie. The brunette stands up from where she was crouched down.

“I found them.” She turns around and Alex captures her lips. Maggie was baffled by the kiss. When she finally registered what was going on, she maneuvered Alex to the other side of her desk. Alex leaned against it and kissed Maggie harder. _Please pick me up. Please pick me up. Please pick me up._ Those words repeated in Alex’s head like a mantra. Alex parted her lips a little for some air but to Maggie that meant for her to shove her tongue in the redhead’s mouth. The feeling of the warm tongue surprised Alex and she raised her eyebrows. Maggie dropped the red box of cards before she wrapped her hands around Alex’s thighs, picking her up and placing her on top of her desk. Alex let out a contented sigh. Was her fantasy about to happen? Maggie positioned herself in between Alex’s legs. She broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble at the redhead’s neck. Maggie’s lips felt so soft against her skin. Alex felt pressure on the same spot on her neck.

“Maggie, don’t you dare.” 

The brunette leans back and smirks at Alex. “Whoops.”

Alex huffed, “I’m so getting you back for that.”

“I’ll be waiting, Danvers.” Alex smirked. She wrapped her hands around the back of Maggie’s neck and pulled her in. This kiss felt different, it was hungrier, greedier than before. Maggie moved her hand down and under Alex’s shirt. The redhead’s muscles jump at the feeling of Maggie’s cold hands. The brunette ran her nails down Alex’s stomach. Alex moans into her mouth.

“Take it off.”

Maggie snaps her head up and looks at Alex. “Are you sure?”

Alex looks at her in her beautiful brown eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” Maggie gives her one more look for permission or hesitation really. Alex nods and grins. With that, Maggie is pulling Alex’s shirt up and over her head. She throws it behind them. It lands on the floor near Maggie’s bed. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips. Alex starts to blush at how hard Maggie is staring at her.

“Alex…you are so beautiful.” Maggie leans in and kisses her softly. Alex has always been a little self-conscious about her body. She was a very adventurous kid, so she has a lot of childhood battle wounds. The ugliest scar- in Alex’s opinion- would be her scar from when she got her appendix removed. The nurse was new, and he cut her in the wrong spot at first. The scar is long, jagged, and it takes up almost half of her lower stomach. Alex thought that if she started working out people wouldn’t notice her scar. The beginning of sophomore year, Alex begged Eliza for a gym membership. After so many agonizing asks, Eliza said yes. And every week, a few hours after school, Alex and Kara would go to the gym. Now Alex is in a good shape and by the look on Maggie’s face, she must like how in shape she is. Maggie didn’t say anything else. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Alex is just so gorgeous to her. She moved her hand over Alex’s abs. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the whimper but it was too late. The whimper escaped out and Alex smirked. _Maybe she likes my body too much._ The brunette notices the scar and looks up at Alex.

“I got my appendix removed and I was stuck with a new nurse.”

“Ah,” Maggie lifted up her shirt. Alex looked down and saw a medium sized scar on her side. “I fell off my bike and a piece of branch broke off and jabbed me pretty good.” Alex wanted to say something, but she was too amazed by how muscular Maggie was. The shorter girl smirked as she put her shirt back down. Alex blinked a few times before turning her attention back to Maggie’s face.

Alex cleared her throat. “H-how many stitches did that take?”

“A lot, but I’m all good now.”

“Me too.” Alex smirked at her. Maggie kissed her as she picked her up off the desk and started to walk back to her bed. “Maggie, you better not drop me.”

“We’re already on my bed, Danvers.”

Alex looked around. They were in fact on Maggie’s bed. “Oh.”

“I’m much stronger than I look.”

 _Hell yeah, you are._ Maggie smirked as leaned down and kissed Alex. She settled in between Alex’s legs. She moved her hand and started to massage Alex’s breast. When she realized what she was doing she stopped and looked at Alex. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Mhm. I want you, Maggie. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I was just scared to admit it.”

Maggie grinned. “Well, when you put it that way, but if you don’t like or not comfortable with something we will stop, okay?”

Alex smiled. _Wow, this is really about to happen. I am about to have sex with Maggie Sawyer. My girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer._ “Okay.” 

“And you don’t have to do things you aren’t ready to do.” Maggie looks down at herself and Alex tenses a little. She knows what the brunette is implying, and it scares her even more that she would have to do _that_ eventually. Maggie notices how tense Alex has got. She leans down and kisses her. Alex smiles and deepens the kiss.

Alex breaks the kiss and looks up at Maggie. “I understand and I’m okay with everything so far.”

“Okay. Great!” Maggie grins as she leans down and starts to kiss and nibble on Alex’s neck, secretly leaving another mark.

“Ma- Maggie.” Alex never knew that someone kissing on her neck could feel so good. If her tongue feels good there, she wonders what it would feel like some other places. “Take this off. I want to see you.” Maggie sat up and took off her shirt. “Wow, and you said I was beautiful.” 

Maggie smiled. She never felt nervous about her body, but now she kinda does. Alex is just looking at her so longingly and it hits Maggie that this is a really big deal for her. “Are you sure you are ready?”

Alex chuckles. _I love that she is asking for so much consent. I love her so much._ “Yes, I am sure. I’m ready.”

“Okay. Can I take this off?” Alex nodded. Maggie unclasped her bra. She watched as the straps slid down her arms. Alex moved the bra out of the way and Maggie’s jaw dropped. “You’re just so beautiful, Alex.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Maggie stared down at Alex's chest. Her breasts were so creamy. They looked so soft. Her nipples were already hard, it was kind of chilly in her room. Maggie wanted to touch but she wanted to make sure Alex was okay first. “Can I touch them?”

Alex nods and bites her lower lip. “Yeah.” Maggie started to massage Alex’s left boob. The redhead took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of her girlfriend’s hand against her hard nipple. “That feels really good, Mags.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe you’ll like this more.” Without breaking eye contact, Maggie bent down, stuck her tongue out, and ran her tongue slowly over Alex’s nipple. Alex let out a throaty moan as she arched her back. Maggie sucked the nipple into her mouth and brought her other hand up and start to twist and pull at Alex’s other nipple. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Maggie raised her eyebrows. Hearing Alex cuss must mean she is doing a good job. She nibbled at her nipple and swirled her tongue around it before releasing it with a pop. She turned to the other nipple and did the same ministrations.

She repeated these actions until Alex was squirming under her. Maggie kissed down Alex’s stomach and kissed at her hip bones before stopping at the waistband of her pants. “Can I take these off?”

Alex nods. She was too far gone to speak. She was embarrassingly wet and just wanted Maggie to ravish her in all the possible ways she knew how. Maggie pulled the tight jeans off of Alex’s beautiful long legs. Maggie rolled her eyes. _It should be illegal to be this damn gorgeous._ “Do I have to say it?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Just one more time.” Maggie chuckled as she leaned down and kissed her.

“You are breathtaking.” Before Maggie can sit back up, Alex pulls her back in by the neck and kisses her hard. Maggie slowly moves her hand down Alex’s stomach until she is met with the feeling of a wet patch on Alex’s underwear. She breaks the kiss and looks at the redhead. “Is this for me?”

“Mhm.” 

“I really got you going then, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

Maggie leans down and licks and bites at Alex collarbone. She starts to rub Alex’s clit. The redhead’s hips buck up into Maggie’s hand and she moans. The brunette leans up and kisses Alex. She starts to rub harder at her clit. Maggie moves her hand into Alex’s underwear and groans at how wet Alex is.

Alex breaks the kiss to let out a sinful moan. Maggie can look at Alex’s face and see that she wanted more. Shit, Maggie wanted more. She moves to Alex’s ear and whispers, “can I go inside?” 

The redhead nods as she lightly digs her nails into Maggie's shoulder. She bites her lip when she feels Maggie’s finger teasing her entrance. Alex has masturbated before, but this wasn’t her hand down there it was Maggie’s. She tensed a little bit once she felt Maggie insert her finger. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I move?”

“Mhm.” Maggie pulled her finger out and slowly pushed it back in. Alex let out a whimper. She thrusts slowly so Alex could get used to her finger. She wanted to add another one, but she didn’t want to push Alex. She moved a little faster and Alex let out a louder moan. She nibbled at her collarbone, leaving another mark. Alex is going to be pissed when she sees these but what the hell it’s their first time, she should make it memorable. “Maggie, another finger and go faster!” Hearing Alex say that knocked her out of her little daydream. She added another finger and thrusts faster into Alex. She could feel her walls fluttering around her fingers. “Oh my- yes!” Alex’s walls were clinging onto her fingers for dear life. Which meant that Alex was close. This was bold move, but Maggie moved her thumb and started to rub her clit as she thrusts inside of her. “Oh…Maggie! Don’t stop!” Alex clutched onto the sheets beside her. Before they both knew it Alex was cumming and holy shit was it beautiful. She arched her back and let out an almost scream mixed with Maggie’s name and a variety of curse words. It was the most beautiful thing Maggie has ever seen. Maggie slowed her motions to ease Alex through her orgasm.

Alex fell back onto the bed, lifeless. Maggie pulled out as Alex opened her eyes. “Hey.”

“Hi. That was…the best orgasm I ever had.”

Maggie chuckled. “That was just the beginning.” She smirked at Alex and kissed her. She really wanted to lick the redhead’s arousal off her fingers, but she didn’t know how Alex would feel about that, so she just wiped her hand on her jeans.

Alex exhaled, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a long , sexual one. ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be supercorp first time, some more sanvers smut because once they get going they just can't stop, and the superfriends finally go back to school.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Maggie plops back down on the bed next to Alex as the aftershocks of her third orgasm flow through her. She leans over and kisses the redhead on the shoulder as she opens her eyes.

She huffs out a chuckle. “You are really good at this.” Alex says, looking over at Maggie.

Maggie chuckles, “practice makes perfect.” Alex laughs.

“I must need a lot of practice, but only if you’re my test subject.”

Maggie smirks, “anytime, Danvers.” Alex licks her lips as her eyes run up and down Maggie’s body. She bites her lower lip. “What are you thinking about?” Alex looks up and starts to blush.

“I want to- I want to touch you.”

“Go ahead.” Maggie lays down and Alex hovers over her. She hesitates at first, but then Maggie gives her this look. The look screamed that everything is okay and that she can back out at any time. That look gave Alex confidence to kiss Maggie and move her hand to her bra clad breast, squeezing it softly. Maggie gasped at the sudden movement. Alex kissed her harder. She backed away and looked at Maggie. She looked down at her chest and licked her lips. “Do you want me to take this off?” The brunette asked, pointing at her black sports bra. Alex didn’t know what to say. She wanted Maggie to take her bra off but was she ready to see another girl’s boobs?! The only chest she’s ever seen is her own. Maggie looks at her with raised eyebrows. “Alex?” 

“Huh?” She snaps her head up and looks at Maggie. 

“Do you want me to take my bra off?”

Alex nods hastily. Maggie smirked. She pulled the sports bra over head and Alex’s jaw dropped. “Oh yeah. Those are nice.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Thanks. Yours are nice too.” Alex face turned red. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

“Can I touch them?”

Maggie nodded. “Please.” Alex moved her hand and cupped one of Maggie’s breasts. She squeezed it and Maggie gasped and bit her lower lip. Feeling very confident and ballsy she leans down, sticks her tongue out and runs her tongue over her nipple. Maggie moans and bucks her hips up into thin air. Alex moves on top of the brunette and straddles her lap. Maggie groans as she looks at Alex lean back down and continues to nibble and lick on her nipple. _“Oh shit.”_ Maggie placed her hand in Alex’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. Alex can feel the shorter girl’s nipple become hard under her tongue. She feels another burst of confidence as she unexpectedly sucks on Maggie’s now erect nipple. “Fuck!” Alex grins at her reaction. She swirls her tongue around her nipple. Maggie moans and bucks her hips into Alex. She releases the nipple with a pop and smirks at the brunette. “Are you sure you never done this before?”

Alex shakes her head. “Never.” She leans down and repeats the same ministrations on her other nipple. Maggie was a squirming mess by the time Alex was done. She sat up before she started to layer Maggie’s neck with kisses and bites.

_“Alex.”_

Alex kisses behind Maggie’s ear. “Hmm. I’m just getting you back for earlier.” She moves back down and marks Maggie’s neck with hickeys and mini bite marks. Maggie lets out a breathy chuckle. This girl is going to be the death of her.

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Mhm.” 

Alex unbuttoned her pants and ran the zipper down. She bit at her lower lip as she pulled the pants down and every bit of Maggie’s tanned skin came into view. She licked her lips and her eyes darkened with lust as she looked at her girlfriend’s beautiful legs. “Wow.” Maggie smiled. Alex ran her nails down Maggie’s legs. The brunette’s hips involuntarily bucked up. Alex looked up at her and bit her lower lip. She gazed over Maggie’s body. It still baffles her that she chose gross boy-man bodies over the beautiful anatomy of the female human. She looked at the growing wet spot on Maggie’s grey boy shorts. “You’re wet, Mags.” She ran her finger over the spot and accidentally moved her finger over Maggie’s clit. The brunette arched her back and gasped. “Do you like that?”

“Mhm.” Maggie nods feverishly. Alex smirked as she moved her finger over the little bundle of nerves a tad faster. Maggie moaned again a little louder this time. Maggie’s moaning sounded like music to Alex’s ears. She wanted to hear those moans back to back. She wanted to hear her breath pick up. She wanted to hear her gasping for more. She wanted to make her girlfriend come undone just like she did to her. She stopped her motions and Maggie looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Can I take these off?”

“Yes.” Alex slides the brunette’s underwear down her legs and holy hell what a sight. Alex couldn’t look away, shit she didn’t want to. Maggie’s sex was glistening in arousal. Her hair was a dark brown and neatly trimmed. _Wow I am really gay. Like super duper gay. She has the most beautiful vagina ever._ Maggie smirked at the way Alex was staring at her. Alex moved her hand and continued her previous motions on the shorter girl’s clit. “Oh fuck!” Maggie arched her back. Alex looked up. She saw an opportunity, so she took it. She moved up, finger still moving on Maggie’s clit, and she started to kiss on the brunette’s neck. She marked her a few times just for good measure. She moved up to Maggie’s ear.

“Can I go inside you?”

That question was so hot in Maggie’s ear, she didn’t even realize it was a question at first. Eventually she spat out a, “yes, and you can add as many fingers as you want.” Alex grinned and kissed behind her ear as she slowly inserted one finger inside Maggie. The brunette let out a guttural moan. Alex was in shock that this was happening. Maggie felt so good around her finger. She added another finger and started to move a little faster. Maggie moaned louder as she grabbed onto the sheets next to her. “Alex, go faster!” The redhead moved her hand faster. Maggie’s warm and velvety walls started to flutter around Alex’s fingers. Maggie needed more to cum. Alex did what Maggie did to her, she rubbed her thumb over Maggie’s clit. “Oh fuck yes! Just like that!” Alex moved her hand faster and next thing Alex knew, Maggie was cumming all over her hand. “Fuck!” Alex looked up because she needed to see her girlfriend’s face as she was cumming. And she is lucky she did because that was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Alex slowed her motions as Maggie’s orgasm ran through her. After her orgasm subsided Alex pulled out. Maggie whimpered at the loss. “Are you sure that this is you first time with a girl?”

Alex chuckled as she laid down and cuddled into Maggie. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Could’ve fooled me because that was amazing.” Maggie kissed Alex on the top of her head and rubbed up and down on her arm. She sat up and grabbed her throw blanket to put over them.

“I just did to you what I do to myself.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. “That is so hot, Danvers.”

“You think so?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.”

Maggie huffs out a breath as she hears Alex’s breathing become slow. Maggie knew she had fallen asleep. The brunette smiles. _She must’ve been really tired. Three orgasms will do that to ya._ She smirked as she leaned over and turned out her bedside lamp. She went to sleep at the sound of Alex’s even breathing.

~~~~~

“Damn it! Your accusation was right… _again._ ” Lena and Kara have been playing Clue for maybe a few hours and Kara has won every time. She is getting annoyed. The young Luthor isn’t really fond of losing.

“You should have believed me when I said I was good at Clue.” Kara said.

“I thought you were bluffing.”

Kara huffed, “why?”

“Because you are not from Earth. I thought you didn’t have board games on Krypton.”

“What did you think we did for fun as kids? Twiddle our thumbs?”

Lena shrugged her shoulders. “I was hoping.”

Kara let out an exuberant laugh. “We had board games, Lee.”

“Well now I know. Since you just beat me at one six times.” Lena and Kara cleaned up the game and the young Luthor put it back on the bookcase. She walked back to the bed and sat across from Kara, arms folded across her chest.

“You’re so cute when you lose.” Kara smiled as she slid back and leaned against the headboard. She grabbed the remote and resumed the episode of Grey’s that was on the TV. Kara opened her arms. “Come here.”

“No, I’m good right here.” 

Kara smiled as she bit her lip. “If you don’t come over here voluntarily, I will move you myself.”

Lena raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at her girlfriend. A part of her wants to move voluntarily toward Kara. Another part of her wants Kara to move her. Lena went with the latter. She rolled her eyes at Kara as she turned toward the TV to watch the episode.

“Okay then. Have it your way.” Kara moved closer to Lena. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled Lena into her. Dragging her closer to the headboard. Lena let out a tiny giggle. When Kara’s back hit the pillows that were against the headboard, she loosened her grip on Lena’s waist. She laid back and started to watch the episode. Lena shook her head and laid down, snuggling into Kara. The blonde wrapped her arm around Lena and kissed the top of her head. “I knew you were going to do that.”

Lena huffed. “Shut up.” Kara chuckled.

A few episodes later, Lillian comes into Lena’s room. They weren’t doing anything but cuddling but it still startled Kara to see the older woman standing in the doorway.

“Aww look at you two.” Lillian smiled. 

Lena smiled as she sat up. “Did you need something, mom?”

“Right. Something happened down at L-Corp and they need me to clean up the mess the rookies made.”

Lena shook her head. New scientists and employees are hired at L-Corp everyday basically and accidents regularly happen because those said scientists and employees either don’t know what they are doing, or they get flustered and nervous when they find out Lillian Luthor is their new boss.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a chemical mix up. I’ll be back in maybe an hour or so. If I’m longer I’ll call.”

“Okay.”

“There’s snacks and drinks downstairs if you get hungry or thirsty.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t answer the phone or open the door to random strangers.”

Lena chuckled, “okay I won’t.”

Lillian shook her head. “You sure you guys will be okay alone for a little bit?”

“We’ll be okay.” Lena faintly bit her lip. She knew something they could do for the time being. She’s been itching to have sex with Kara all day.

“Okay. I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

“Kara, take good care of our girl while I’m gone.”

Kara chuckled. “I will.” Lillian smiled as she blew a kiss and waved as she left. Lena looked over at Kara and she winked at the raven haired girl. Lena rolled her eyes and laid back down.

The couple started another episode and Lena was starting to get fidgety. She wanted to pounce on Kara the second she heard the front door lock. But she didn’t because she didn’t want Kara to think she needed to if she didn’t want to. Fifteen minutes into the episode Lena started to draw her name on Kara’s clad stomach. Kara flinched at first then relaxed. She gulped as she felt every movement of Lena’s finger.

_“Lena?”_

The young Luthor slowed her motions. Making it worse for Kara. “Hmm.”

“You’re distracting me from the episode.”

“Am I now?”

“Yeah.”

Lena sat up, paused the episode, and straddled Kara’s lap. Kara looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “I wouldn’t want you to lose the plot of the episode. That would be so terrible.” She leaned in and kissed Kara. The blonde melted into the kiss. She moved her hands to Lena’s waist before sliding down to her ass. _Someone is an ‘ass’ girl._ Kara squeezed lightly and it made Lena buck her hips into her. Lena broke the kiss and looked at Kara. _Was this really about to happen right now?_ “Can I take your shirt off?” Kara nodded as she raised her arms. Lena lifted the kryptonian’s shirt and hot damn. Lena threw her shirt somewhere behind her. Her mouth started to water at the sight of Kara’s abs in front of her. “Damn.” 

“You like what you see?”

“Mhm. I like it a lot.” Lena leaned down and kissed Kara’s stomach. Lena’s cold lips made the blonde’s muscles jump. She kissed up all the way to Kara’s sports bra. “Can I take this off?”

“Yeah.” Kara pulled the sports bra off and Lena moaned at the sight of Kara’s perky breasts. She bit at her lower lip before she leaned down and started to lick and nibble at the blonde’s nipple. Kara moaned softly at the young Luthor’s actions. Lena unexpectedly sucked Kara’s nipple into her mouth. “Oh!” Lena swirled her tongue around the nipple. She moved her hand down to Kara’s jeans; unbuckling them in record time. “Take them off.” Lena sat back up and pulled down the kryptonian’s pants. Her eyes darkened when she saw how wet Kara was.

“Is that all for me?”

“Yeah. Do you see what you have on right now?”

Lena smirked. “If it’s so distracting, you can take it off me if you’d like.”

Kara grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.” She sat up and yanked off Lena’s tank top. She leaned forward and took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth. Lena threw her head back and moaned. She’s been waiting all day for this. Kara let go off her nipple with a pop and repeated on the other side. She licked Lena’s nipple before she sucked it into her mouth. She bit and swirled her tongue around it making it become hard under her tongue. Lena’s breath was picking up and so was her heartbeat. Kara loved the sound of her booming heartbeat. It made her wetter by the second. She released her nipple and looked up at Lena. She pushed the blonde back down on the bed and removed her underwear. Lena stared at Kara’s sex in awe. She bit her lip as she kissed up Kara’s body until she got to her neck. Leaving hot kisses and mini bite marks. She knows she can’t leave a mark, but the sounds Kara are making makes her believe that she is. She moves her nimble fingers to Kara’s clit. The blonde takes in a sharp intake of breath. Lena moves her finger faster.

“Inside?”

Kara nods at a lighting speed. Lena smiled. She moved her finger to the blonde’s entrance. Teasing it before pushing inside. “Shit!” Hearing Kara curse spurred Lena on more. She moved her finger faster. “More fingers, Lee!” Lena added another finger and thrusts faster into Kara. “Yes!” Kara was already close, but she is scared to let go and cum because she doesn’t want to hurt Lena.

The first time Kara ever masturbated she put a huge hole in the ceiling of the bathroom above the bath tub when she came. She was so embarrassed when she had to tell Alex. The redhead didn’t make fun of her she understood how hard it can be for Kara to not unleash all of her power after all the build up to an orgasm. Alex tried to patch up the wall, but she wasn’t a drywall expert, so the hole didn’t look so good when she was finished. Their parents came home, and Jeremiah patched up the ceiling for them. Kara didn’t tell him how the hole got there but at least there is no more hole.

Lena noticed that Kara was holding back. She started to thumb at the blonde’s clit. Kara nearly screamed at the contact on her sensitive nub. Kara was almost there. She wanted to let go so badly that it hurt. Lena moved her hand faster and Kara was a goner. She came hard and with Lena’s name rolling off her lips. 

She opened her eyes and sighed when she didn’t see a hole in the Luthor’s ceiling. She looked at Lena and was relieved that she wasn’t hurt. She looked down and saw that she had ripped Lena’s comforter to shreds. “Shoot! I’m so sorry, Lee!”

Lena chuckled. “It’s okay, love. I have other blankets.” Lena leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips. Pulling her into a searing kiss. Kara moaned into the kiss and flipped them over, so she was hovering over Lena. Kara broke the kiss and started to kiss on her neck. Marks don’t show up on Kara, but they sure do show up on Lena. She nibbled and kissed on her neck. Leaving multiple hickeys and bite marks. Once she was satisfied with her work and when Lena was writhing under her. She kissed down her stomach. Leaving more marks because why not? When Kara got to the waistbands of Lena’s fuzzy shorts, she got a little nervous. She has only had one other girlfriend besides Lena and Leslie wasn’t fond of oral sex. Kara kinda got the gist of what to do so she took a deep breath and pulled down her comfy shorts. Her eyes widen when she saw the pinkness of Lena. She licked her lips and looked up at Lena. “Do you know how to do this?”

“I eat a lot of ice cream.” Kara winked as she laid down between Lena’s legs. She leaned down and lapped up all of the Luthor’s arousal. Lena whimpered. The blonde wanted to go slow since it was their first time, but Lena tasted so good and she wanted more. Without warning, Kara sucked on Lena’s clit.

“Fuck! Kara!” Lena moved her hand down and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. The blonde swirled her tongue around the young Luthor’s clit. She brought a finger up and teased her entrance. She looked up at Lena, asking for permission. “Yes, please.” Lena panted. Kara grinned as she slowly pushed her finger inside of Lena. “Oh, fuck yes!” Kara moved her finger faster and sucked harder on her clit. “Another!” The blonde added another one of her slim long digits and moved faster. Kara started to flick Lena’s clit and with that the raven haired girl was cumming all over Kara’s face. “KARA!” Lena arched her back as her thighs clasped around Kara’s head, locking her place. 

As the aftershocks of her orgasm flow through her, Lena collapsed back down on the bed and loosened her grip of Kara’s face. The blonde wiped her chin with the back of her hand and moved up the bed. Laying on her stomach next to Lena. “So, how was I?”

“That was fucking incredible.” Lena says, breathlessly.

Kara chuckles as she moves to kiss Lena on the forehead. They laid in comfortable silence until Kara’s phone started ringing. The girls jumped at the sound. Kara got up to retrieve her phone from her pants pocket.

“Hey Mom.”

~~~~~

Alex groans at the sound of a ringing cellular device. Maggie yawns and sits up. “No.” She grabs onto Maggie’s waist.

Maggie chuckled. “Babe, your phone is ringing.” 

“If you ignore it it’ll go away.”

“What if it’s something important?”

“It never is.”

“Alex.”

“Ugh, fine.” Alex rises and grabs her phone from her pants that were hanging on the edge of the bed. Maggie turns on her bedside lamp.

“Hello.”

“Hey, mom wants us home.”

“Ugh. For what?”

Kara chuckles. She didn’t want to leave her girlfriend either.

“She needs us to take down the Christmas tree.”

“Ugh. Can’t you just do it yourself?”

“I’m not taking down that huge tree all by myself.”

Alex rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I’m on my way.”

She hangs up and looks back at Maggie. “What’s the sitch.”

Alex laughs. “My mom wants me home so I can take down the Christmas tree.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, it’s okay.” Alex got up from the bed and puts on her underwear and jeans. She continued to find her clothes and get dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She leaned down and kissed Maggie. She stood up and walked out of Maggie’s room.

She gets in the car and checks for any hickeys in the mirror. She sees a lot and shakes her head as she bites her lip.

**Alex: Really five hickeys.**

**Maggie: Those are just the ones you can see. ;)**

**Alex: Just wait to you see how many I left on you.**

**Maggie: I probably have you beat. I got a little excited on you collarbone. :)**

Alex moves her shirt down and reveals even more marks on her collarbone.

**Alex: Jesus Maggie!**

**Maggie: Whoops.**

**Alex: I should have given you more.**

**Maggie: I’m down for that. ;)**

Alex shakes her head as she backs out the parking lot.

~~~~~

Alex gets home and parks the car. She tried her best trying to hide all the marks Maggie left on her. After fixing her shirt for the thousandth time, she walked into the house and saw Kara already taking ornaments off the tree. 

“Hey Kar.”

“Oh, hey!” Kara placed an ornament in the box and faced her sister. “How was your New Years with Maggie?” She turns back around and takes more of the glassy bulbs off the tree.

Alex froze as a blush crept on her face. She doesn’t know if this is the right time to tell Kara that her and Maggie had sex for the first time. “It was good. What about you? Everything went good with Lena?” She took off her jacket and walked toward the tree and started to help Kara.

“It was good. We watched some Grey’s then I beat her at Clue…a lot and then we-,” she stopped and looked over at Alex. “Then we watched some more Grey’s.”

Alex nodded. She knew Kara wasn’t telling her something, but she didn’t want to push, so she just continued to take the ornaments off the tree. “Maggie and I watched some movies and then we played some UNO.” Alex smirked. She knew what they actually did instead of playing the card game.

“Is she any good?”

“Oh, she’s _really_ good. She beat me three times.” Alex smiled as she bit her lower lip. 

“We have to add UNO to the game list for a game night.”

“Of course.”

The sisters finished taking down the tree a few hours later. Their hands hurt from all of the prickling pine. They plopped down on the couch. Kara turned on the TV and she picked a movie to watch as Alex made popcorn. They snuggled onto the couch and watch the movie. During the movie, Alex shirt slid down a little and revealed a part of her neck. Kara noticed one of the marks and tried to hold back her giggle.

_I guess someone had a good New Years too._

~~~~~~

The next morning, Maggie trudged out of her room. She hasn’t woken up at six a.m. in what feels like forever. She walks to the coffee pot and makes some coffee. She misses Luisa. She would usually have her breakfast ready by the time Maggie’s alarm went off. She walks to the toaster and plops her bagel in it. She walks to her stool and sits as her breakfast toasts and brews. She started to doze off on the stool, but the popping of the toaster woke her up right away. She made her cup of black coffee, grabbed her bagel, and set it at her placement before she went to go get dressed. While in the bathroom, she looks at all the hickeys Alex left in the mirror. She smirked as the events from yesterday run through her mind. “I guess I have to wear a hoodie today. Great.” She turns on the shower as brushes her teeth.

Luisa walks through the door as Maggie takes the first bite of her bagel. Maggie turns around and smiles, dimples out and all. “Lu!” She hops off her stool and tackles her aunt. 

“Hi!” She kisses Maggie on the forehead as the shorter girl lets go. “I thought you were going to be mad at me for leaving you, but this welcome is much more appreciated.”

Maggie looks up at her. “I was mad at you then I got over it.” _Or I just spent the day having sex with my girlfriend and forgot all about it._

“That’s good, Mags. I was a little scared. I didn’t know what Maggie I was going to walk in to. I hate when you’re mad at me.”

“You must not hate it that much since you have been making me mad at you on a day to day basis.”

Luisa chuckled as she put her rental car key in the bowl and walked to the kitchen. “Yeah, I know. It won’t happen anymore, promise.”

“Yeah okay. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Luisa chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “Finish your bagel before you're late.”

Maggie walked back to her stool and continued to eat her bagel. Luisa grabbed her mug and put the coffee in a to go cup. “How was Blue Springs?” Maggie asked, taking the last bite of her bagel. She didn’t really want to know but she wanted to make conversation and she didn’t want to tell her aunt that she spent all New Years having amazing sex with Alex.

“It was good. The fireworks were beautiful. I’ll show you the videos and pictures later. Do you work today?”

“Yeah, four to closing.”

“Okay. If I’m sleep when you get home, I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“Umm Noonan’s closes at ten.”

“I know but sometimes you get home later than that.”

“You have a point.” Maggie picked up her phone and read the message. “Lucy’s here. See ya, Lu.”

“Bye Mags.”

Maggie walked out the building to Lucy’s car. She adjusted her hoodie while she was in the hallway so all of her marks should be covered. She got in the car. “Hey guys.” She closed the door and Lucy instantly backed out the parking lot.

“Hey Dimples.” Lucy says while looking at her from the rear view mirror. Maggie smiled at the nickname. Making those said dimples come into view.

“How was you guys’ New Years?” Maggie asked. She winked at Alex when she looked back at her.

“I was hungover half the day.” Winn says.

“Me too.” Lucy says, stopping at a red light.

“Good to know.” Maggie replies.

~~~~~

They get to school and Lucy parks the car. Everyone gets out and starts to walk toward to school but Alex gets stopped by her best friend, who is yanking back by the arm.

“What the hell, Luce?”

“You and Dimples both have on cover hoodies.”

“Cover hoodies?”

“Hoodies that cover, duh.”

“What’s your point?”

“You and Kara were very giddy when I picked you up, you and Maggie are wearing cover hoodies, and Dimples had her dimples out the whole damn car ride. You and Maggie had sex, didn’t you?”

Alex looked away as she tried to hide the blush and smile that appeared on her face. 

“I fucking knew it! When were you gonna tell me? Was it good? She looks like she’s good in bed. Did Kara and Lena have sex too?”

“Woah, slow down. I was going to tell you at work, it was fucking mind blowing, and I don’t know. Does that answer all your questions?”

Lucy shakes her head. “Yeah, that about covers it. Let me see.”

“See what?”

“You obviously aren’t wearing a cover hoodie for nothing.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled down her hoodie, revealing all the hickeys Maggie left on her. “Holy hell! Dimples got you good.”

“You should see what I did to her.” Alex smirked at her best friend.

“That’s my girl.” Lucy gives Alex a high five as they walk toward to the school.

“Aside from the obvious reason, Dimples, really?”

“What!? I think it’s cute. It’s way better than Mags.”

“It is not!” Alex playfully hits Lucy on the arm.

“I could tell Maggie the nickname everyone used to call you.”

“Oh my god, please don’t.”

They walk into the school and hug before they go their separate ways. “See you next period, Ally.” Lucy laughs as Alex grimaced at her. Then started to run once she got the famous Alex Danvers death glare.

_Please God, don’t let Maggie find out that /that/ was my old nickname._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will be calling Alex 'Ally' it's just a joke.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	39. Chapter 39

The tardy bell rings and the students take their seats. Ms. M’orzz writes a question up on the board. Maggie and Winn copy it down and try to figure out the answer.

 _“Ms. M’orzz?”_ The secretary howls from the loudspeaker that sits on the ceiling in the middle of the classroom.

“Yes.” Ms. M’orzz yells back.

_“May I have Margret Sawyer to Principal Marsdin’s office, please?”_

M’gann looks over at Maggie and grins. “She’s on her way.” The classroom erupts with _oohs_ and _aahs._ Maggie gets up and walks toward the door.

“Have fun, Margret.” Winn says. Maggie wanted to give him the finger, but the teacher was looking at her. She went with a death glare instead as she walked out the classroom. Maggie knew what she got called to the office for and she wasn’t scared, but her body is making her lie through her teeth. Her hands are sweaty, and her mind is making up horrible solutions on what’s going to happened to her and what punishment she is going to receive. 

She walks into the office and greets the secretary. “Principal Marsdin is with an unanticipated student. Take a seat. She’ll be right with you.” Maggie nods and sits down at one of the four chairs that are lined up against the wall. Her leg starts to bounce as she waits. She looks around the room and examines all of the pictures and achievements of different students. She spots a picture of Alex holding a gold first place ribbon with the principal. She must be a freshmen in that photo by how young she looks. Maggie thinks she looks so adorable. _I have to get a picture of that before I leave._

Maggie’s thoughts are broken by the sound of a door opening. She turns her head and sees a girl walking out the door with a pink form. Maggie smiles at her as she walks past. The girl slightly blushes as she gives the brunette a small wave. “Margret?” Maggie cringes at the name. “She’s ready. You can go in.” Maggie nods as she stands and walks into the office. She spots the principal sitting at her desk scribbling notes on a paper. She has long brown hair and her features are soft but her fierce red lipstick gives her a sort of mean vibe. Principal Marsdin looks up at Maggie and smiles at her.

“You must be Margret.”

“I prefer Maggie.”

“Alright. Have a seat, Maggie.” The brunette takes a seat in a chair opposite of Principal Marsdin.

“Is this because I slapped Darla at the pep rally?” That question came out like word vomit. Maggie couldn’t hold back. Her nerves were eating at her and she needed to know if she was in big trouble or worse, her aunt was being called.

Principal Marsdin chuckled. “It is. But I want to know some things about you first then we’ll get to the fun stuff.”

 _We have different definitions of fun._ “Okay.”

The older woman opens a folder. Maggie assumes it’s her record. “It says here that you are from Blue Springs. What made you come to National City?”

Maggie started to fidget with her hands as her leg began to bounce again. _How do you tell your principal why you moved without spilling the beans about your traumatic childhood?_ “Family issues and to get out the cold for a little while.” _Like that, I guess._

Principal Marsdin nods at Maggie’s answer. “Do you like it here at NCHS?”

“Oh yeah. This place is very welcoming.” _It’s way better than my old high school._ The only good thing about Blue Springs High was that it was the most academic school in the city. Nothing else good came from that school. It was filled with assholes, homophobic rednecks, with some racist assholes sprinkled on top. That was Maggie’s view of the school. She never could make friends because she got picked on everyday for either being gay or not white. She dreaded having to go to school every day. A microscopic part of her was grateful for the events that happened with her father. It made Luisa move herself and Maggie away from the drama and start anew. 

“I’m glad you like it here. We are very grateful to have you.” The older brunette closed her folder and interlocked her fingers on her desk. “Now, let’s get to the real reason I called you into my office.”

Maggie clenched her jaw. “Okay.” She choked out.

“At the pep rally Darla said some things that were highly inappropriate and disrespectful. You thought it was wise to walk down the bleachers and smack her. Why?”

“You just said why. She said something that was inappropriate and disrespectful.” 

Principal Marsdin shook her head. “I don’t condone violence at this school, Maggie.”

Maggie huffed. “What school does?”

Olivia grinned. “What do you think your punishment should be?”

“I don’t think I should get one. I was doing the students a favor in my opinion.”

“My opinion trumps yours.”

Maggie faintly rolled her eyes. “Just hand me the suspension slip and get it over with.”

“Have you been through this type of situation before?”

“Let’s just say that my old school wasn’t as welcoming as this one.”

“I’m not suspending you, but I will be calling your mother.”

“Please don’t. That’s worse than being suspended.” Maggie just realized that Principal Marsdin thinks Luisa is her mother. Her eyes widen. _Should I correct her?_

“I’m sorry, but I have to.”

“Ugh fine, whatever.”

“You can return to class now, Ms. Sawyer.” Maggie gets up and walks out of her office. She stomps down the hallway because she really doesn’t want Principal Marsdin to call Luisa, but its over now and she’s definitely going to. Maggie is never going to hear the end of this.

~~~~~

“Oh Mags, how did it go with Principal Marsdin?” Alex asked. Everyone at the lunch table looks up and stares at the brunette like she has a third eye or something.

“She’s calling my aunt, who she thinks is my mom.” Maggie chuckles at that. Could she even imagine Luisa being her actual parent instead of a legal guardian?

“That isn’t that bad. I mean at least you aren’t being suspended or something.” Winn says, taking a bite of his apple. He chose to switch spots with Lena since he didn’t want to sit across from James. They haven’t talked since New Year’s and Winn feels kinda uncanny around him. He becomes a stuttering mess and always averts his eyes when he sees him. Lena didn’t want to switch places, but Kara told her to be nice when she said _“I don’t want sit across from him. He’s lucky he’s still allowed at our table.”_ She rolled her eyes and huffed out a _fine_ as she reluctantly sat down across from James.

“Trust me being yelled at by Luisa is way worse than being suspended.” 

“I can come over later and make you feel better.” Alex said. She scooped up some applesauce and seductively licked it off the spoon. She winked at Maggie. The brunette gulped at the sight.

Lucy looked at Alex with raised eyebrows. “Keep it in your pants, Al. You’re are legit right in front of your sister.”

Alex immediately turned red as she dropped her spoon and cleared her throat. She looked down at her tray. Maggie looked down and bit her lip.

“Alex! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I was going to tell you…sometime.”

“Oh really!? When?”

“Look, I was going to tell you last night, but I froze, and I chickened out.”

“I figured it out anyways.”

Alex gasped, “how?”

“Your shirt uncovered all of your hickies when we were watching our movie yesterday.”

Alex rolled her eyes,“stupid loose shirt.”

“I’m not mad, Alex. I just would’ve liked you to tell me and not your shirt.”

“I’m so confused.” Winn says.

“Alex and Maggie had sex for the first time.” Vasquez chimes in.

“Oh. Yay! Was it good?”

“Don’t answer that, Danvers.” Maggie says, pointing her finger at Alex.

Alex chuckled and waited for Maggie to look away. Once she did, Alex slightly but enthusiastically nodded. Winn gave her a high five under the table.

“Me and Lena had sex too.” Kara blurts out.

“Kara!” Lena says, looking up at her.

“Oh, we know.” Lucy says, nonchalantly.

“What? How?” Kara looks over at Lucy with raised eyebrows.

“Lena is wearing a turtleneck when its eighty degrees outside.”

Lena rubs the back of her neck as she tries to hide the smirk on her face. The table laughs as the bell rings. They dump their trays and walk to class. Alex and Maggie walk into the classroom and takes a seat.

“Good Afternoon, students.” J’onn walks in the room and writes something on the board. “I have some great news.”

“What is it, Mr. J’onzz?” The same girl that Maggie saw earlier in the office asked that question. She had long brown hair and beautiful tanned skin. Maggie hasn’t seen her before today. She must be new.

“Good question, Sam. Later this week we are going to be doing our first lab in class.” The class cheered. Alex smiled and squealed out of excitement. She has been dying to do the first lab since the beginning of the year.

“I’m so excited!” Alex said.

“Nerd.” Maggie said, smirking when Alex rolled her eyes at her.

“Like I said on the first day, the person you chose to sit next to is going to be your lab partner for the whole year.”

Sam looked over and smiled at the girl that was sitting next to her. They ecstatically hug and laugh once the realization hits them.

“I’m so happy that you are my lab partner.” Alex says, looking at Maggie.

“Me too.” Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek.

_This is going to be a great year._

~~~~~

The group stand around Lucy’s car as they watch Kara say goodbye to Lena. Lucy sits in the front seat and is tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel. Her phone chimes and she reads the instant email. She gasps and gets out the car. “Guys!”

“What?” Alex asked.

“We don’t have work today.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie pushes off the car and stands up straight.

“I just got an email from Matt. It says that Noonan’s is getting remodeled and will be closed for two weeks.”

“Man, I was really looking forward to working today.” Winn says, rolling his eyes.

“Seriously?” Maggie looks over at him with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah. I like hanging out with you guys.” Winn looks down at the ground as a blush creeps onto his face.

“Aww Winslow. We like hanging out with you too.” Maggie runs her hand through Winn’s hair, messing it up a little.

Kara kisses Lena goodbye and starts to walk up the hill to Lucy’s car. Alex gives her a look when she reaches the car. “What?”

“I thought Lena wasn’t into PDA.” Alex says as they all get into the car.

“She isn’t but she allows me to kiss her in public…sometimes.” Kara puts on her seat belt before looking back at Alex.

“That’s a good thing, Little Danvers.” Maggie says.

“How?”

“That means she is coming around to being even more affectionate in public and around people not in an almost empty parking lot.”

Kara looks out the window. She shakes her head when she sees that the parking was basically empty. Lucy drives out the lot to take Maggie home.

~~~~~

Lucy parks the car and Alex gets out so Maggie can get out. “If I’m not dead and Luisa isn’t pissed at me, come over later?”

“Of course. Text me if you aren’t dead.” Alex kisses Maggie and winks as she gets back in the car. Maggie walks away and waves at everyone else as Lucy drives away. She takes a deep breath and steps into the elevator. Her hands start to shake when she reaches for the floor number. The elevator dings open and Maggie walks down the hall to her apartment. She fishes for her keys. When she walks in, Luisa is standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest. Her phone is on the counter. _Principal Marsdin must’ve just called her._ Maggie exhales sharply as she closes the door. She takes off her bookbag and jacket as she puts her keys in the bowl. 

“I just ended an interesting phone call.” Luisa says.

“Lu, I can explain.”

“Please do. You slapped Darla in front of the whole school and your principal. Smart move, Margarita!”

Maggie winced when she heard her name. She knew she was in deep shit. “Look, I know it sounds bad, but I did it for a good reason.”

“Really? What was the reason? I don’t see how slapping someone could be a good reason for anything!”

“She outed Alex!” Maggie didn’t mean for that statement to come out so harsh, but It did. 

“What are you talking about?”

Maggie walks up to her stool and sits down. “At the pep rally, Darla saw Alex and I holding hands as she was walking out. She stopped and pointed at Alex and yelled that she was gay in front of the whole school. Alex ran out the gym and I walked down the bleachers and slapped her.”

“Maggie, why didn’t you tell me the day of the pep rally?” 

“Because if I would’ve told you, you would’ve got mad and not let me go to homecoming.”

“Mags, you didn’t have to slap her.”

“I did! She basically screamed something that Alex damn sure didn’t want the whole school to know!”

“Maggie, I get it.”

“Do you?!” Maggie slammed her hand down on the counter. Luisa jumped back and look wide-eyed at her niece. “Sorry. I just get so angry when people like Darla, that asshole football player, and every other person with their homophobic opinions think they can just torment and be complete dicks to us just because we love who we love. It’s bullshit!” Luisa was speechless. She’s never seen Maggie this upset before. “I just wish a straight person could walk in the shoes of a LGBTQ+ person and see what we go through and see how we are treated every fucking day! I want them to know how it feels to be called terrible names, to be spit at, to be abused by their parents, disowned by their parents, to feel like no one gives a shit about you because you love the same sex or because you don’t feel comfortable in the body you were born in!” Maggie clenches her fist on the counter. Luisa notices and moved her hand over her fist. Maggie instantly relaxed and looked up at her aunt.

“Maggie, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. You aren’t one of the assholes.” Luisa chuckles as she walks around the counter and hugs Maggie. “You know, Principal Marsdin called you my mom.” Maggie’s words were muffled against Luisa’s chest, but she heard clearly. She let go and looked at the brunette.

“She did?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you…correct her or anything?”

Maggie looked down at the floor and start to fiddle with her hands. “Uhh no, I didn’t.”

Luisa looked at her with wide eyes. “Did you like that she thought I was your mom?” Luísa kept asking questions because she needed to know. Maggie has always felt more like a daughter to her than a niece anyway.

“Kind of.” 

The older woman tried to hide her smile and she leaned down and kissed Maggie on the forehead. “You should start getting ready for work.”

“I actually don’t work today.”

“How come?”

“Noonan’s is being remolded and won’t be open for two weeks.”

“Hmm. Well go to your room while I figure what we are eating for dinner.”

Maggie nods as she gets off the stool and starts to walk to her room. “Lu?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“This will be you final warning, but if you get in trouble in school again I’m definitely grounding you for life.”

Maggie smiled. “Does this mean Alex can come over?”

Luisa grinned as she shook her head. “Yes, but that door stays open. That cover hoodie isn’t doing you any favors.”

Maggie gasped as she fixes the collar of her hoodie. “When did you notice them?”

“When you slammed your hand down on the counter, which scared the hell out me by the way. Your collar moved down a little after you did that. And that’s when I saw them.”

Maggie rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.”

Maggie smiled as she turned around and walked to her room. She walks in and closes the door behind her. She throws herself on her bed after she takes off her shoes and pants because it’s been a long day. She opens her phone and sends a text to Alex.

**Maggie: I’m not dead!**

**Alex: Thank god!**

**Maggie: Wanna come over and cuddle and watch movies.  
Maggie: My aunt is also making food.**

**Alex: Yes! I’m starving and my mom is stuck at the lab. I’m on my way.**

**Maggie: Are you more excited to see me or to eat?**

**Alex: Both of course!**

**Maggie: See you soon, Babe.**

Maggie closed her phone and looked up at her ceiling. She starts smiling out of nowhere.

_Wow, who knew that Alex Danvers could make me smile like an idiot just by thinking about her?_

Maggie shakes her head as she opens her phone and starts to play some Candy Crush to pass the time.

Only Alex Danvers can make Maggie Sawyer smile like an idiot out of nowhere and Maggie couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell another time jump in the future. I'll keep you updated when I find out when it actually is going to be. The time jump will be another two weeks and that's all I got so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little short, life has been hectic and I didn't have that much time to write. 
> 
> Question: How would you feel about Luisa adopting Maggie?
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Alex trots downs the stairs and heads for the door. She notices Kara sitting on the couch watching TV. “I’m heading to Maggie’s!”

Kara turns to her sister and nods. “See ya later.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay here all by yourself? I can stay if you want me to. I can just tell Maggie that something came up. Or Maggie can come here, and we can watch a movie or something.”

“Alex, I’ll be fine. Go hang out with your girl.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Alex runs over to Kara and kisses her on the forehead. “Call me if you need anything.” She walks back to the door and leaves. Kara exhales as she falls limp back on the couch. Kara wanted Lena to come over so they could chill and watch Grey’s (watching Grey’s Anatomy is starting to be a new thing they do together) but Lena said she needed to study for a big test she has coming up later this week. Kara sadly said okay and wished her luck on her test. Now she’s sitting alone at home on the couch watching some boring documentary about house plants. A part of her wants to fly to Lena’s house. She just wants to be in the Luthor’s presence; to be engulfed by everything that is Lena Luthor.

~~~~~

Alex parks the car and gets out. She walks into the building, steps into the elevator, and presses the number four button. She sent a quick text to Maggie saying she was on her way up. Maggie sent back a thumbs up emoji. She got to the brunette’s apartment and knocked three times. Maggie got excited and jumped off her bed when she heard Alex knock. Then she realized that she didn’t have pants on. She slipped on some sweatpants and walked out her room as Luisa was walking toward the door to let Alex in.

“Hey Alex!” Luisa pulls Alex into a hug as she walks into the apartment.

“Luisa, it smells amazing in here.” Alex says, looking at the assortment of pots and pans that are sitting on the stove.

“Thank you.”

Alex smiled at Luisa as she looked over to where Maggie was standing. She walked up to Maggie and kissed her. “Hi.”

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie beamed at her in the way that made her dimples form in her cheeks. Alex blushed faintly. _Those damn dimples._ “Are you ready to watch some movies.”

“Yeah.”

“Remember-,” Luisa starts.

“My door stays open, I know.” Maggie says as she turns around and starts to walk to her room.

Luisa smiles at Alex. “Dinner will be done in a few.”

“Okay. I’m starving.” Luisa chuckled as Alex walked down the hall to Maggie’s room. When she walks in. Maggie is standing at her desk doing something on her laptop. “That desk has memories now. I don’t think I can look at it the same.”

Maggie chuckled as she turned around. “Good memories, Danvers. Which means whenever you look at that desk, you'll think of what happened on that desk and on that bed which we are about to watch movies on.” The brunette walks to the bed and sits. Alex takes off her jacket and shoes before she sits.

“Is that what you think about?”

“Every night.” Maggie smirks. Alex leans in closer. Maggie could feel the heat that is radiating off of the redhead’s body.

“We need to make some memories in my bed.”

“Anytime.”

“You know I can hear you guys, right?” Luisa yells from the kitchen. The girls jump apart, and Alex clears her throat. “Try to keep your conversation PG, Margarita!”

Maggie rolled her eyes. _Really the ‘Margarita” card._ “You got it. Won’t happen again!”

“Yeah, behave Margarita.” Alex says, looking at Maggie with the most lust filled eyes. Maggie looks at her shocked. _Alex Danvers saying my name in Spanish is my new favorite thing. Great now I’m horny. Awesome._ Maggie shakes her head at the thoughts that start to swarm as she pulls up Netflix. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Let’s watch a horror.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“You like horror films?”

“Not really, but you do.”

“Yeah, I do. I love them. We don’t have to watch them.”

“You love them, and I love you, so I will sit through a horror film for you.”

Maggie blushes at that statement. “Is this just an excuse for me to hold you tighter?” She selects one of the many horror movies on Netflix. She slides her laptop back and lays down.

“No, why would you think that? I don’t scare easy.”

“Yeah. We’ll see about that.” Maggie pats the spot next to her. “Come here.” The opening credits start to play as Alex lays down. Maggie wraps her arm around Alex and squeezes lightly signaling that she’s here and always will be. Alex hums as she lays her head on the brunette’s chest. 

During the movie, Alex jumped twelve to twenty times. And every time she jumped, Maggie would rub her arm or run her fingers through her hair to calm her down. She would kiss her forehead and whisper _‘it’s okay.’_ After Maggie would do that, Alex would instantly relax, her grip would loosen on Maggie’s shirt, she would feel safe and remember that it’s just a movie and none of it is real. 

The movie ended but the couple didn’t want to move. Alex felt secure in Maggie’s arms. She felt protected, like nothing could harm her while Maggie’s arms were wrapped around her. She started to doze off once the brunette started to play in her hair, but then Luisa came to the room and said that dinner was ready. Alex sits up and the couple walk out the room.

“Why don’t you guys eat out here? I want to get to know the famous Alex Danvers.”

Maggie groaned as she swiftly turned around and sat on the couch next to her aunt. Alex sat in the single chair, which was closer to the table. She sat her plate down as she took the first bite. She didn’t mean to moan, but she hasn’t eaten since lunch time and she was ravenous. Maggie looked at her wide eyed. She bit her bottom lip as she continued to gawk at Alex. _I wish I could make her moan like that._

“Luisa, this is really good.” Alex says, after swallowing the fulling pasta.

“Thank you.” 

The room filled with comfortable silence and some small talk here and there as the girls ate. Sadly, the last bite was taken, and the part Maggie was dreading since the meal began had come. Luisa stood up to throw away the trash from the meal. She came back with a fresh glass of wine and a smile. “So, Alex.” Alex grinned. She didn’t really know what to say. Her past relationships weren’t long enough to even know the names of their parents. She shifted in the chair awkwardly. She knew the questions wouldn’t be hard or life threatening, but she still felt immensely nervous. “Are you from National City?”

Alex let out a sigh of relief. “No. I’m from Midvale.”

“What made you move here?”

Alex stiffened in her seat as she looked over at Maggie. “Uh- uh Lu, why don’t you ask her something else, huh?”

“N- no, Maggie it’s fine.” Alex cleared her throat and took a deep breath because she felt tears and she didn’t want them to fall. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times. _Don’t you dare cry, Danvers._ “The middle of sophomore year…my dad died from a head on collision. My mom thought it would be a good idea for a change in scenery, so we moved here that summer.”

Luisa looked at her with sad eyes as she held her hand over her heart. “Oh my g- Alex I’m so sorry.”

Alex shakes her head as she looks down. A teardrop fell onto her hand. She wiped it away before she looked back up. “Thanks. I miss him every day.” Alex huffed , “he’s the reason why I’m in love with science and bio-engineering.”

Luisa wipes her eye. “I’m so sorry if I just opened up some old wounds.”

Alex wipes her eyes and sniffles. “It’s fine. You said you wanted to get to know me.” Maggie got off the couch and walked toward Alex. She sat on the arm of the chair and kissed Alex on the forehead as she wrapped her arms around the redhead, giving her a tight hug.

Luisa looked at the couple and smiled. “You are so lucky that you have this one right here.” The older woman pointed at Maggie as she let’s go of Alex.

“Yeah, I am.” Alex looked up at Maggie and smiled at her.

After tears were shed and noses were cleaned, Luisa started to ask lighter, happier questions. She learned that Alex can surf, and Maggie kept fantasizing about seeing Alex in a bikini. Alex kept catching her staring and biting her lip she knew they couldn’t do anything but that didn’t stop her from winking at Maggie every once in while because she knew what it did to the brunette. Luisa also learned that Alex is scary smart, and she wants to become a neuro-scientist, which Luisa thought was the coolest thing ever.

Luisa got up for a fresh glass of wine. “Maggie, can you help me in the kitchen?”

Uhh, sure.” Maggie smiles at Alex as she gets up and walks in the kitchen. “What can I help you with?”

Luisa motions her to come closer. “Hypothetically speaking, if I went to go take care of some errands and I left you and Alex here alone for hypothetically twenty minutes, what would hypothetically happen?” The older woman looks at her niece with raised eyebrows.

Maggie smirked, “I would hypothetically fuck Alex on every single surface in my room.”

Luisa gasped and looked wide eyed at Maggie. She was not expecting her niece to say that to her. “You didn’t think of censoring that sentence before you said it?”

“Didn’t cross my mind at first. Sorry about that.” The brunette looked away and rubbed the back of her neck when she realized what she just said to her aunt. “Why did you ask me that anyway?”

“You have been looking at Alex like she is a fresh piece of tiramisu and you were biting your lip the whole time. You were making it completely obvious that you want her.”

Maggie grimaced when she heard Luisa say that. “Okay, your point?”

“My point is, I’m giving you _time_ if you want it.”

Maggie shakes her head when cognizance hits her, "Are you sure, though? I mean what are you going to do for the time being?”

“if I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t be propositioning it in the first place.” Luisa walks over to the sink and places her glass in it. “I was going to go to the store get some ear plugs and come back.”

Maggie tilts her head to the side and looks at her aunt with a questioning look. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know, Lu. What if you come home and Alex is like in the middle of a screaming orgasm or something?”

Luisa makes a face of disgust. “Still talking to your aunt.”

“Sorry.”

“This is one time only opportunity, Mags. I would take it if I were you. I promise that if come back home and hear anything I won’t bring it up unless I have to for payback, of course.”

Maggie chuckles as she rolls her eyes. “Fine. Okay.” Luisa smiles as she walks out the kitchen toward the front door.

“I have to grab a couple things from the store. I’ll be back in a few. You kids be safe.” She winks at Maggie as she leaves.

Maggie walks back toward Alex. She looks up from her phone and smiles up at her girlfriend.

“Wanna watch another movie?” She reaches her hand out to Alex. The redhead takes it and stands up. Maggie guides them to her room. They step in and Maggie shuts the door behind her.

“The door is closed.” Alex says, pointing at the door and giving Maggie a confused look.

“Yeah. And Luisa isn’t here.”

“Yeah.” Maggie walks slowly toward Alex until she is fully in the redhead's personal bubble. Maggie can smell Alex’s perfume. “Mags?”

“Hm.”

“Whatever you’re gonna do, just do it. I’ve wanted you all day.”

Maggie smirks before she captures Alex's lips into a searing kiss. Maggie walks backward until her back hits her door. Maggie flips them around and Alex back hits the door. Maggie breaks the kiss and start to kiss and nibble on Alex’s neck. Alex lets out a high pitched whimper.

_This is about to be the best twenty minutes ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will have plot I promise. Writing smut is just so fun!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but hopefully the sanvers smut next chapter will make up for it. :)
> 
> Coming up: Superfriends game night, adoption talk, and Maggie's birthday!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie knew she only had twenty minutes or until Luisa comes back from the store, but she couldn’t get enough of Alex’s neck, well she couldn’t get enough of Alex in general. The sounds Alex would make when she would nip at a certain spot, the way she yanks softly at Maggie’s hair when she leaves a mark; she’s in heaven. Alex starts to writhe under Maggie, and she knows Alex is ready. Maggie backs away and smirks at the redhead. “Danvers?”

“Yeah.” Alex says, breathless. Her chest is quickly rising as she breathes. 

“I _really_ want to taste you.”

Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. She audibly groans at the thought of Maggie going down on her. “Yes. Please.” Maggie smirks as she takes Alex’s hand and leads her to the bed. Maggie sits and Alex stands in between her legs. Maggie raises Alex’s shirt and kisses up her stomach. Alex takes off her shirt the rest of the way and looks down at Maggie. The brunette looks up as she unbuckles Alex’s belt and pulls it through the loops. The brunette leaves a trail of kisses as she unzips Alex’s pants. She pulls them down and Alex steps out of them. She chuckles when she sees Alex’s Spider-man underwear.

“Don’t laugh. I wasn’t expecting you to see them.” Alex rolls her eyes as she covers her underwear with her hands. Maggie moves her hand and places them in her own as she stands up.

“Alex, I love your underwear. I think they’re cute.” Maggie smiles at Alex as she leans in and gives her a reassuring kiss. 

“Really? I usually wear plain underwear, but Kara is a little behind with the laundry. I would’ve worn something sexier if I knew this was going to happen.” She gestures between her and Maggie.

Maggie bites her lip as she shakes her head. “Danvers, you don’t have to wear sexy underwear for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t want you to change your whole underwear drawer or your style for that matter just so you can look good for me. I think you look good in anything, whether that being a black lace thong or Spider-man boyshorts.”

Alex giggled. “Luisa was right, I am lucky to have you.”

Maggie shrugged, “yeah, I’m pretty great.” 

Alex huffed, “shut up and kiss me.” Maggie smiles as she leaned in and kissed the redhead. The kiss started slow then hands started to wander, and the kiss became heated. Maggie broke the kiss and softly threw Alex back on the bed. Alex moaned as she bounced a few times on the mattress. _I like aggressive Maggie._ Maggie bit her lip as she looked down at a half naked Alex. She took off her shirt before she started to crawl up the bed. She kissed up Alex’s leg. She left multiple marks on Alex’s thigh. She made her way higher up. She placed a light peck on Alex’s clit and the redhead bucked her hips up. She continued to kiss on Alex’s thighs until the taller girl was squirming under her. Alex invaded Maggie’s nostrils; it was intoxicating. She couldn’t take it anymore she needed to taste Alex _now._ Maggie sat up and slid Alex’s underwear down her legs. She groaned when she saw how soaked Alex was. She bit her lip as she laid down in between the redhead's slender legs. Alex felt a little self conscious. Maggie was very close to her, but her nervousness slithered away when she saw how Maggie was looking at her. The brunette licked her lips and looked up at Alex.

“You ready?”

“Mhm.”

Maggie smirked before she leaned in and took the first full lick of Alex’s sex. Maggie collected as much arousal as she could. Alex tasted so good. Alex moves her hand down and ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair. The brunette lightly flicked at Alex’s clit. “Oh fuck!” Alex bucked he hips into Maggie’s face. Maggie moaned and the vibrations felt electric against the redhead’s clit. Maggie sucked Alex’s clit into her mouth and Alex thought the world stopped spinning. “Shit!” She aggressively yanked at Maggie’s hair. It hurt, but the pain felt so good. Maggie sucked on her clit harder as she moved her finger up and teased her entrance. Alex bucked her hips up as Maggie pushed her finger inside of her. Alex moaned louder this time. Maggie prayed that Luisa hasn’t come home yet. The brunette pulled her finger out and added another digit as she expertly flicked Alex’s clit. “Oh, fuck! Maggie!” Hearing Alex scream her name was such a huge turn on. She felt herself growing wetter when Alex’s walls started to flutter around her fingers. Maggie moved her other hand down into her sweatpants. She swiped her finger over clit and bucked her hips into her hand. She moved her fingers faster inside Alex as she rubbed her own bundle of nerves. She sucked on Alex’s clit harder as she rubbed her clit faster. Maggie was so close already. Going down on Alex Danvers could do that you. Maggie thrusts her fingers faster into Alex. “OH, FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Maggie removed her fingers and moved her mouth down to the redhead’s entrance so she could catch every last drop of Alex’s cum. Maggie moved her own finger faster on her clit as Alex came in her mouth. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed as she came. Once her orgasm subsided she removed her hand from her pants and wiped her hands on her bed sheet. She’ll change her sheets later. Alex exhaled an exhausted huff of breath as the last shock waves of her orgasm flow through her. Maggie sits up and wipes her mouth. She smiles down at Alex.

“Good?” She lays down next to Alex and wraps her arm around her.

Alex scoffed, “good? That was fucking amazing.”

Maggie chuckled. “Who knew that post-orgasm Alex had such a potty mouth?”

Alex playfully slapped Maggie on her stomach. “Shut up.” Alex eyes trailed down Maggie’s body. “Do you want me to…?”

Maggie followed her line of sight. “oh no, I’m good. I already did.”

“What?! I missed it!”

Maggie let out a hearty laugh.

The couple sit in a pleasant silence. Alex is cuddled into Maggie and her head lays on the brunette’s chest. She is writing her name in cursive on Maggie’s stomach with her finger as Maggie runs her fingers through her hair. “So…Spider-man, huh?”

“Ugh. My mom got me a pack of underwear with characters on them. I never planned on wearing them, but Kara forgot to wash clothes, so I was stuck with them.”

Maggie smiled as she kissed the top of Alex’s head. “I think you should wear them more often.” She whispered.

Alex sat up and raised her eyebrows at Maggie. “Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie. Before things could get good, Alex’s phone started to ring. “Ugh. Fuck me.”

“I’m trying to, but someone is calling you.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she got up to answer her phone. Maggie couldn’t complain at the sight in front of her. Alex is only in a bra. No underwear. Just a bra, bent over in front of Maggie, looking for her phone. The brunette bit her lip as she refrained herself from touching Alex.

Alex found her phone. “It’s Kara.”

Maggie loves Little Danvers, but she is such a cockblocker.

“Hey Kar.”

“Alex! Did you forget that tonight is the first game night of the year?”

“Shit! I completely forgot. I’m sorry, Kar.”

“It’s fine. Can you come home fast enough to help me set up? We are doing it outside.”

She looked back at Maggie and pouted. Maggie smiled at her. 

“Of course! I’m on my way.”

Alex hung up and searched for her underwear. “Tonight, is the first game night of the year.” Maggie nodded in understanding. She watched Alex put her pants on and start to look for her shirt. “It’s tradition for all the ‘Superfriends’ to attend. Kara’s words not mine.”

Maggie chuckled. “I’ll be there. I just have to take shower and change.”

“Great. Game night starts at seven so take your time.”

Maggie got up from the bed and walked toward Alex. She kissed her and smiled when they broke apart. “See you at seven.” Alex smiled as she opened Maggie’s door. She looked down and picked up two bottles of water that were sitting on the floor beside Maggie’s bedroom door.

“I think your aunt knows what we were up to.” She hands one of the bottles to Maggie.

Maggie laughed as she took the bottle. Alex kissed her one last time and started to walk to the door. “Bye Alex.” Luisa waved at the redhead from the couch.

Alex looked at her and instantly turned red. “Uhh, bye. Dinner was delicious. Thank you for having me.”

“Come over anytime.” Luisa smiled at Alex as she left the apartment. She looked back at Maggie and winked at her. Maggie groaned as she walked into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for game night.

~~~~~

_Luisa walks into the apartment humming a song the radio was playing before she got out the car. When she was fully into the apartment, she heard noises from her niece’s bedroom. She chuckled as she shook her head. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As she took a bite she heard something she really wish she hadn’t._

_“OH, FUCK I’M CUMMING!”_

_“Wow, that girl has some pipes on her.” Luisa said as she took another bite of her apple. She walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. “They are probably going to need these.” She walked to Maggie’s door and placed the waters down. She walked to living room, took a seat on the couch, and took out a paper that was in her purse. She looked over the paper and smiled._

CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION.

~~~~~

Alex pulled up to her house and turned the car off. She looks at herself in the sun visor mirror. She has a slight glow to her skin. _Once Lucy notices that I’m glowing, it’s over for me._ She sighs as she unbuckles her seat belt and gets out the car. She walks into the house and sees Kara carrying a box of games to the backyard. “Need some help with that?”

Kara looked over and smiled when she saw her sister. “Yes!” Alex chuckled as she took off her jacket and walked toward Kara. “Is Maggie coming to game night?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Yay! I’m so excited. It’s her first game night!”

“It’s gonna be a great night, Kar. Now come on we have games to put out.” The sisters walk out to the backyard and place the games on the patio table. They walk back in and go straight to the kitchen to make drinks and snacks. 

While watching her make the iced tea, Kara noticed that Alex is very cheery and happier than usual. 

“Al?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?”

Alex nods as she pours the tea mixture into a pitcher. “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing. You just seem so happy."

“I’m just excited for game night.” _Or I just had a crazy good orgasm five minutes before you called me to come home._

“That’s great! I’m excited too. I can’t wait to see Lena.”

“You haven’t talked to her today?” Alex puts ice in the tea and places the pitcher in the fridge.

Kara nods as she runs her fingers through blonde waves. “Yeah. We talked a little earlier. She has a big test coming up and has been studying all day.”

“Why didn’t you go over and see her? You are an amazing study buddy.”

“Lena hates being disturbed when she has to study for something. I didn’t want to bug her.”

“You are legit the sweetest person ever.” Alex walks over to Kara and kisses her on the top of the head. Kara smiles as she watches her sister walk to the living room and sit on the couch. 

_What has gotten into her?_

~~~~~

The doorbell rings and Kara jumps up to answer it. Alex thought it was Maggie until she heard Kara say, _‘hey baby!”_ She fake gagged at the pet name and turned her attention back to her phone. Kara kissed and hugged Lena as she walked in the house.

“Hello to you too.” Lena smirked.

“I missed you.” Kara kissed Lena again. Lena deepened the kiss because once she felt the blonde’s soft lips on hers she forgot that they were standing in the middle of the floor. Alex looked over the couch and at the couple making out. She grunts as she stood.

“Okay, break it up you two.” Kara breaks the kiss and looks at her sister.

“Sorry.” Kara starts to turn a brilliant shade of red.

“Hey Alex.” Lena says as she reassuringly rubs Kara’s arm.

“Hi.” Alex leans and gives her a small hug. They seen each earlier at school, but that seems so long ago.

“So, what games are we playing tonight?”

“Clue.” Kara looked over and winked at Lena. The dark-haired girl rolls her eyes as she tries to hide the grin that appeared on her face.

“The games are all set up outside.” Alex said as she tried to forget the interaction that just happened before her.

“We are doing game night outside?” Lena asked, taking off her jacket.

“Yeah, it’s Maggie’s first game night and I wanted it to be special.” Kara says.

“Hmm and I thought I was your girlfriend.” Lena says, playfully smirking.

“Shut up. You are, but Maggie is really cool, and I want her to feel welcomed.”

“That’s really sweet, Kar.” Alex says, smiling at her sister.

The doorbell rings and Alex goes to answer it. Now it’s Maggie and she doesn’t try to hide her big love-struck smile when she sees her. “Hey Danvers.” 

“Hi.” Alex steps to the side and Maggie walks in. As Maggie takes off her jacket, Alex kisses her on the cheek. She chose the cheek because if she would’ve kissed her on the lips she would have deepened the kiss, hands would start to wander, and Kara and Lena would have gotten one hell of a show. They walk back in the kitchen to join the couple. 

“Hey Maggie!” Kara jumps off her stool and went to hug the brunette. Maggie is caught off guard by the hug.

“Hi!” Kara lets go and smiles at Maggie.

“Sorry when I get excited I hug.”

“It’s all good, Little Danvers.” Maggie smiles at Kara. 

“This is your first game night, are you excited?”

Maggie nods, “I am. I never actually did one of these things before.”

“What!? Seriously?”

“I never had friends to do a game night with and my parents were going through a divorce so..”

“I feel ya.” Lena says from her stool.

Kara looks apologetically at Maggie. “Well, you have friends now.”

“Yeah, I do.” Maggie beamed at the blonde. 

~~~~~

The rest of the Superfriends surprisingly arrive on time. Now they are all sat outside playing Life. They just started the game and Alex just landed on the ‘Get Married’ spot. 

“Here’s your little Maggie, Al.” Lucy hands her a little pink piece. Alex blushes as she takes it and places it in her little blue car. Alex didn’t think that far in the future. She knew it was just a game, but she didn’t hate the idea of her and Maggie being married one day.

“My turn!” Winn says as he leans forward and spins the wheel. It lands on two. Winn moves his car two spots and picks up an action card. “It says I should get everyone a drink.”

“Oh, thank god. I am parched.” Lena says, handing her glass to Winn.

Winn rolls his eyes as he takes the glass. “Anyone else?”

“if you don’t mind, Winslow. No ice.” Maggie gives Winn her glass.

“Be right back.” He walks back in the house and refills the girls’ cups. Remembering not to put ice in Maggie’s cup.

“Al, are you okay?” Lucy asked. She has been avoiding eye contact with Lucy all night. She doesn’t want her to notice the glow she has on her skin.

“I’m good. Great even.” Alex says, looking over at Winn as he walks back out with the freshly made iced teas. He hands the glasses to Lena and Maggie and sits back down. Alex watches Maggie drink her tea. She bites her lip. Maggie looks at her over the brim of her glass. Alex hastily looks away and blushes. _Shit._

“You sure? You have been avoiding eye contact with me all night.”

“Yeah, just tired.” She finally looks at Lucy and the second she did it she knew it was a mistake.

Lucy gasped. “Holy shit.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. It’s like Lucy is some _‘just had sex’_ hunter or something. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“You’re glowing! Of course, I’m going to make a big deal out of it.” The whole table stops paying attention to the game and looks at Alex.

“Wow, you are! Why didn’t I notice before?” Lena looks wide-eyed at the redhead.

“Because you were too busy shoving your tongue down my sister’s throat.” Kara turns red at that statement. She awkwardly rubs the back of her neck.

“Good point, Danvers.”

“So, where did this glow come from, huh?” Lucy leans on her elbows and smirks at the couple in front of her. Maggie chuckled as she remembered the earlier events in her bedroom.

“Just some moisturizer.” Alex says as she gazed over at Maggie. 

“Is the moisturizer called _‘amazing sex with my girlfriend’_ or is it a different one?”

Alex rolled her eyes. Kara made a gagging sound. Winn made a face of happy disgust? James put his face in his hands and Lena got up and walked in the house while shaking her head. “Really, Luce.”

“Well that’s the end to game night. We only played one game and we barely started it. Great.”

Lucy made a face of guilt. “Sorry, Kar.”

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want you to not act yourself for one night.” Kara got up and stormed into the house.

“Kara!” Lucy stood and ran after the blonde.

“I guess I’ll save my news for another day.” Winn says as he gets up from the table. The rest of the group get up and walk into the house. Kara throws herself down on the couch.

“Kar?” Lucy sits down next to Kara but leaves reasonable space between them.

“You just had to do it, huh? You know how much game nights mean to me and you just had to ruin it before it even got started!”

“Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have even brought it up I- “

“Yeah, but you did! And now everything is all awkward because of you. Why do you always have to be so extra and out with everything? Can’t you just sit and be quiet for once!”

Lucy gasped and looked at Kara. She didn’t know what to say. Kara has never spoken to her like this before. Her eyes burned as she tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall. “Well, I am so sorry that my extra and out attitude is so hard for a prissy stuck up little girl like you. You’re lucky I wanna be around a weird alien like you anyway.” Lucy got up from the couch and stormed out the house. Everyone jumped when Lucy slammed the door behind her.

Kara sat on the couch with her mouth agape as a tear ran down her face. One rule in the Superfriends: Never EVER pull the _‘alien’_ card when it comes to Kara. Alex ran to her because she started to break down and cry. Alex caught her before she could fall to the floor.

“Game night’s over you guys can go home.” Alex says as Kara crumbles in her arms. Lena didn’t want to leave her girlfriend like this, but Alex told her that she was going to be okay and wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Lena nodded and left.

~~~~~

Lucy instantly regretted the words as they left her mouth. She knew she fucked up by calling Kara an alien, but right now she was too pissed to care. She cried as she drove home. She cried as she unlocked her apartment door. She ignored her dad when he asked her what was wrong. She cried while she walked to her room. She shut her door and threw herself onto her bed. She cried into her pillow for what felt like hours. Lucy looked at her clock and read that it was already twelve thirty at night. She’s been crying for over five hours. Who knew the ducts held so many tears?

Lucy flipped herself onto her back and looked up at her ceiling. “What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!!

Once Luisa heard the sound of the door unlocking she shoved the form back in her purse. She rapidly stood as Maggie walked into the apartment. She made a face of confusion. “What are you doing home so early?” She looked over at the stove for the time. “Isn’t game nights supposed to be longer than thirty minutes?”

Maggie nodded as she walked into the apartment. “Uhh, Lucy and Kara got into a little disagreement over a game and it kinda went downhill from there.” That isn’t exactly what happened, but Maggie can’t go and tell everyone that Kara is from a different planet. She took off her jacket and put her keys in the bowl by the door. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“That sucks. You were so excited for tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. But you can’t stop Lucy from being herself.” Maggie shook her head. _Why is Lucy so infatuated with me and Alex’s sex life anyway?_

Luisa walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the stools. “Maybe next time, huh?”

“Yeah, maybe. If Kara can forgive her by then.”

“The fight was that bad?”

“Yeah, it was scary kind of. I’ve never seen Little Danvers so angry before. I didn’t even know she had an angry bone in her body.”

“Never judge a book by it’s cover.” Luisa points her finger at her niece. Maggie chuckles as she takes a sip of her water. Luisa took a deep breath. She was terrified to talk to Maggie about this, but it had to happen. She’s been thinking about this ever since Maggie told her that her principal called her Maggie’s mom. And the brunette is turning eighteen soon, so there was no time to waste. “Maggie, can I talk to you about something?”

Maggie looked up from her phone and smiled at her aunt. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Luisa chuckled. “Okay.” Luisa got off the stool and walked back to the couch to retrieve the form she was reading over before Maggie walked in. Her hands started to shake as she walked back to the kitchen. She released a trembling breath as she handed the paper to Maggie.

The brunette looked over the paper with wide eyes. “You…want to adopt me?”

Luisa nodded as a stray tear ran down her face. “Yeah, but only if you want me too. If you aren’t okay with this I can shred the form and we can forget that this conversation ever happen.”

Maggie was speechless. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she couldn’t find the courage in her to speak. She just stared at the top of the paper. _CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION._ Luisa wanted to adopt her. Luisa wanted to be her mother. Luisa wanted to take care of her like a mother does and not just an aunt. Luisa wanted to be there for Maggie because her biological mother never was. “What do I have to do?” She choked out after finally finding her voice. She cleared her throat because she didn’t want to cry. At least not right now in front of her possible soon to be mother.

“You just have to sign at the bottom and then check the box saying you agree to me adopting you.”

Maggie nodded. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. Take as much time as you need. Don’t wait to long though. That form isn’t valid anymore when you turn eighteen.” Maggie nodded as she walked to her room, clutching onto the form as she walked. She went into her room and shut the door behind her. She started to cry. She slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest once she hit the ground. These weren’t sad tears, they were happy tears. Confused tears. Joyful tears.

~~~~~

After everyone left, Alex took Kara upstairs to bed. Alex knew she wouldn’t fall asleep right away because it was only seven o’clock. Once Kara was in their room she escaped Alex’s grasp and went to her bed.

“I’ll get you some water.” Kara nodded and Alex walked out the room. She went downstairs and spotted Eliza in the kitchen. “Oh, hey mom. When did you get back from the lab?”

“Hello Alexandra. I just walked in maybe ten seconds ago.” Eliza looked outside at the patio table. She noticed the abandoned game of Life. “I thought tonight was game night. Where is everyone?”

“Yeah, about that. I’ll take this water up to Kara and I’ll explain.” Eliza nods as Alex went back upstairs to give Kara her water. “Here.” Kara turned around and took the cup from her sister.

“Thanks.” She took a generous sip and placed the glass down on her nightstand.

“Call me if you need anything, okay.” Kara nods. Alex leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead before she walked back out the room. Alex went back downstairs and into the kitchen to rejoin her mother.

“Is Kara alright?” Eliza asked as she watched her daughter sit down at a stool.

“Yeah, she’s fine. But something happened.”

“What happened?”

Alex winced at the tone in Eliza’s voice. She can count on her fingers and toes and it still wouldn’t be enough of how many times she heard that tone in her mother’s voice. “Lucy and Kara got into a bit of an argument and it was bad.” Saying it was a bit of an argument was an understatement. Arguing with your friends is never fun. Especially if that friend is the only other person you met after your new family when you came to Earth.

“What was the argument about?”

Alex froze she definitely didn’t want to tell her mother the exact situation that led up to the argument, but she’ll try her best to leave the scarring for life parts out.

“Lucy said some things and it made the game kinda awkward and we all know how much game nights mean to Kara. So, after Lucy said what she said everyone came inside and all hell broke loose after that.”

“What do you mean by _hell_?” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Lucy called Kara a weird alien.”

Eliza gasped. “Lucy would never say such a hurtful thing like that! At least not on purpose.”

“I don’t think it was on purpose. It just slipped out. I mean Kara said some harsh things to Lucy. They were just so angry that things were said that they didn’t mean.”

“I understand, but that doesn’t make what either of them said right.”

“I know. Kara is broken about it. I can’t even imagine how Lucy feels. Lucy was the first friend Kara made when she came to Earth.”

“Yeah. I remember when you thought Lucy was going to replace you with Kara.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, that was an eventful day.”

~~~~~

_Kara has been on Earth for about a week. She’s starting to get used to some human customs, but she still doesn’t know how to control all of her powers yet. And when a new girl came to the Danvers’ home, Kara almost blew her head off._

_“Kara no! She isn’t an intruder! This is my best friend, Lucy.” Alex runs to Kara and tackles her to the ground._

_Young Lucy ducked down when she saw a laser beam shoot at her head. “What the heck? Is this how you greet people everywhere you go?”_

_“I’m so sorry about that. She isn’t used to new people yet.” Eliza says, walking Lucy into their home._

_Lucy chuckled, “What is she a dog?”_

_Kara got up from the floor and walked toward Lucy. “Hello, I am Kara Zor-el. I am from the planet Krypton.”_

_“Now, now Kara what did we say about keeping that a secret?” Jeremiah looks down at the young Kara with raised eyebrows._

_“Sorry, I’m Kara Danvers I mean. I’m from here, Earth. This is my new family.”_

_“Wait you’re from Krypton? No way!” Lucy gasped and started to jump up and down in excitement. “I’m standing in front of a freaking alien! This is the best day ever!”_

_“We don’t use that word, Luce.” Alex says._

_“Whatever, Al. Don’t be such a buzzkill. Hey Kara, do you want to play outside with me?”_

_Kara smiled. “Okay!”_

_“Wait, you have to be careful. She isn’t in control of all of her powers yet.” Jeremiah says._

_“Can she show me the rest of her powers? I promise we’ll be safe.”_

_“She isn’t a robot, Luce.” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“Why do you have to be so serious all the time? I know she isn’t a robot, gosh.”_

_“Fine, but make sure you stay in the yard and don’t let anyone see you.” Eliza points her finger at Lucy like she is giving her a stern talking to._

_“Yes! Let’s go, Kara. You want to get your fun in now if you want to survive as having Alex as a sister.”_

_The little girls run to the backyard. Alex stands in the kitchen with her parents. She runs to her father and cries in his arms._

_“She didn’t mean it, bud. You know that you and Lucy will always be best friends.”_

_“I think she already made another best friend. She’ll forget all about me.” Alex broke out of her father’s embrace and ran upstairs. “I wish she never came here!”_

~~~~~

Alex shakes her head at the memory. “I was one moody child.”

“You still are.”

Alex rolls her eyes as Eliza laughs at her joke. 

Alex’s phone starts to ring. She fishes it out and looks at the caller ID. “It’s Maggie.”

“Take it. I’ll go up to my office and yell at J’onn for messing up the samples again.” Alex chuckles as her mom walks past her and goes upstairs to her office to take the phone call.

“Hey Mags.”

“Hey, I was just calling to see if Kara was okay.”

“She’s fine. Just a little tired. There was a lot of tears after you guys left.”

“Oh, I bet. I can’t believe Lucy said that.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Do you think everything will be okay?”

Alex nods as if Maggie can see her. 

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“The real question is, how the hell are we gonna get to school tomorrow?”

Alex laughs.

“I know right. Ugh, my mom will probably take us.”

“Well, have fun with that. I’ll just take my aunt’s car.”

“Yeah.”

“I gotta go. I love you.”

Alex blushed when she heard Maggie say that. She smiled.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~

When Lucy heard her alarm, she groaned. She didn’t want to go to school today. She didn’t have the energy to apologize to Kara for being such an asshole. On any other day, Lucy would be so excited to get ready for school and pick up her friends. But that was before she called Kara a weird alien. She grunts as she sits up to turn off her alarm. She opens her phone and texts Winn.

**Lucy: Do you hate me?**

Winn took several minutes to text her back.

**Winn: No.**

**Lucy: Yeah…you do. Do you want me to take you to school?**

**Winn: Uhh…sure.**

Lucy rolled her eyes.

**Lucy: Be there in a few.**

She closed her phone and plopped back down on her bed. “Today is gonna suck so hard.”

~~~~~

Lucy and Winn get in the car and drive to school in silence. Lucy didn’t even try to call Alex. She already knew that she wouldn’t answer. She didn’t call Maggie because she probably hates Lucy too. She slowly shook her head as she brakes to a red light.

Winn looks over at her. “What…you said last night was really messed up.”

Lucy weakly huffed. “Thanks for reminding me. I obviously don’t know that what I said was a total dick move. I don’t already know that I probably ruined my friendship with Kara and Alex. So, thanks Winn for making my morning worse than it already is.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I just feel weird about this whole thing. I don’t like it when we fight.”

“And you think I do!” She didn’t mean to snap at Winn. She’s just feeling a lot of emotions all at once right now. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” The light finally turns green. Lucy continues to drive down the street.

“It’s okay.” Lucy’s phone starts to ring. Winn looks down at the caller ID. It says _‘Baby’_ with a whole bunch of heart emojis. “It’s Vasquez.” Lucy picks up her phone and answers it.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you sound upset, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just having a rough morning.”

“Okay. I won’t be in school today, maybe I can come over later and make you feel better.”

Lucy smiles. Winn grins when he sees her smile. He kind of missed seeing Lucy smile.

“Why won’t you be in school?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment across town.”

“Oh. I would love for you to make me feel better later.”

Vasquez smiled.

“I’m packing my feel better package as we speak.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I love you. Try to have a good day, okay?’

“Okay. I love you too.”

Lucy hangs up and puts her phone back into the cup holder. She takes the long way to school, so they aren’t early. She doesn’t like getting to school early. It makes her want to go back home and skip the whole day. “Do you think Kara hates me?” She looks over at Winn quickly before looking back at the road.

“No. She’s hella pissed at you, but she doesn’t hate you.”

“Everyone is probably pissed at me.” Lucy shakes her head as her mind reminds her of what she called Kara last night. _I’m such a fucking idiot. Why did I say that to her? I’m a horrible friend._

~~~~~

Maggie walks out her room and walks to the kitchen. She sits at her stool and starts to eat her plain bagel her aunt left for her. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning.”

Maggie looks around. “Where’s my coffee?”

“We don’t have anymore filters. I’ll run to the store and get them later today.”

“Actually, I can get them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Only because I’m taking the car to school.”

“Oh right. I completely forgot your friends had that fight. Yeah, you can take the car.”

“You don’t have anything to do today?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Great thanks.” Maggie takes out her phone and calls Alex.

“Hello.”

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Luisa smiles at the pet name.

“No cuteness yet. I haven’t had my coffee.”

Maggie chuckles.

“Speaking of coffee. Can you make me a cup? We don’t have any filters over here.

“Ugh fine.”

“Thanks. How are you getting to school?”

“My mom is driving us.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at school.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Alex was tired, but she still blushed when she heard herself say that. Maggie chuckled.

“I love you too.”

Maggie hangs up and looks at her aunt. “What?”

“You said I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s so cute.”

Maggie rolls her eyes as she finishes her bagel. “I’m gonna get ready for school.” She hops off the stool and goes to the bathroom.

~~~~~

“Do you really need that much coffee, Al?” Kara asked walking into the kitchen.

“One of these aren’t mine.” Alex pours the rest of Maggie’s coffee into a to go cup. “Maggie doesn’t have any filters at her apartment. She asked me if I can make her some coffee.”

“Aww and you’re doing it. That is so cute.”

“Ugh, please don’t. I haven’t had my coffee yet.” Alex pours honey into her coffee and takes a sip. “Now I feel better.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Not everyone can get their energy from the sun.”

Kara points her finger at her. “Good point.”

Eliza comes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen to join her daughters. “You girls ready to go?”

“Yep.” They walk to the door and leave. Alex sits in the front and Kara sits in the back.

“Do you work today, Alexandra?” Eliza backs out the driveway and starts the journey of taking Alex and Kara to school.

“No. Noonan’s is being remodeled. I won’t be working for two weeks.”

Eliza nods at the new information. “Okay. What’s being remodeled?”

“Uhh, the whole building.” Alex looks back at Kara. She wasn’t in the mood to talk, but it was her mom, so she powered through it.

“Hmm, I thought it was a certain part of the building.”

“Oh no. it’s the whole building.”

Eliza nods. “I have to go to the lab and fix a mistake J’onn made last night. For a man who majored in chemistry and biochemistry, I thought he would know which chemicals to mix and not mix together but I was mistaken. You two have to find a way home this afternoon.”

“Lena can take me home!” Kara says, a little too excited from the back.

Alex looked back and raised her eyebrows at her. “Someone is excited. Maggie can take me home.”

“Sorry. I just can’t wait to see her.”

“You saw her last night.”

“Yeah, but I was too busy crying and yelling to talk to her.” Kara rolled her eyes as she looked out the window.

Alex pouted. “I’m sorry, Kar.”

“It’s fine. You aren’t the one that needs to be apologizing to me anyway.”

~~~~~

Winn and Lucy wait in the car as they watch the parking lot fill with students. Lucy sees Eliza’s car pull up and Alex and Kara step out. They wave bye and the car drives away. “Do you think lunch will be awkward today?” Lucy looks over at Winn.

“It definitely will be. And I have something to tell you guys at lunch, but I guess it can wait for another day.”

“What is it?”

“It’s not that big of a deal. It can wait.”

Lucy shrugged it off. “Okay. If you say so.”

Maggie pulls into the parking lot, consequently next to Lena’s black Mercedes Benz. “They are parking next to each other now. It’s like they’re going against me.” Lucy rolls her eyes and huffs when she sees all of her _‘friends’_ hug and laugh with each other.

Winn looks over at the group and frowns. “It’s okay. I’m here with you.” He rubs her shoulder and gives Lucy a reassuring smile.

“Thanks Winn.” Lucy looks back at the group standing at Lena’s car. “Let’s go. I can’t stand to look at this anymore.” Winn nods as they get out the car. As they were walking to the building Alex notices them. She smiles at Lucy. The brunette just looks away and walks a little faster into the building.

“I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Alex says. She kisses Maggie and walks to the building. She jogs up the stairs. “Hey! Luce!” Lucy stops and turns around.

“Hi.” Lucy says.

“Hey. Are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Lucy huffs, “thanks. I’m fine.”

Alex grins. She rubs Lucy’s arm. “Everything is going to be okay.” Lucy smiled as the bell rung. She walks to class and leaves Alex in the hallway.

~~~~~

“Hey Winslow!” Maggie walks up to Winn and sits next to him.

“Margaret, what’s up?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Please don’t call me that.”

“You can call me Winslow, but I can’t call you Margaret?”

“Exactly.” They laugh as Ms. M’orzz walks into the classroom.

“Maggie, I want to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone else. I’m trying to wait ‘til lunch for everyone to know.”

“Well you know how to make a girl feel special.” She smiled at Winn. “What’s up?”

“I came out to my parents the other day.”

Maggie gasped. “NO WAY!” The whole class stopped and looked back at Maggie. The brunette turned red and cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

“Try keeping your outside voice outside, Maggie.” Ms. M’orzz says.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.” M’gann shakes her head and the class goes back to what they were doing. “That’s amazing Winn. How did it go?” She said that a little lower this time.

Winn cleared his throat. “It was the most terrifying experience of my life. I was nervous the whole time and could barely speak right. I had this whole speech thing planned, but once my parents were in front of me I froze. I just said it. My mom smiled and hugged me and my dad, well he didn’t really react he just put his hand on my shoulder and said _I knew it._ ”

“Hey, it didn’t go the way you wanted, but at least you had the courage and bravery to do it in the first place.”

“Yeah. I finally feel like I can breathe. It’s like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“I’m so proud of you, Winn.” Maggie gets up and hugs the boy. “You’re lucky. You had the chance to come out. I was outed.” Maggie sits back down and takes her notebook out her bookbag.

“I’m so sorry about that, Maggie.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m kinda over it anyways.” _Kinda. Not fully, but kinda._

“Do you talk to your dad?”

“Nope and I don’t plan to anytime soon.”

“He doesn’t deserve to talk to you anyway.”

“You are absolutely right. You know, I have some news too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but mine are actually waiting ‘til lunch.”

Winn snapped his fingers. “Damn.”

Maggie let out a hearty laugh.

~~~~~

It was that time of the day Lucy wished never could happen. Lunch time. She wanted to leave all morning to avoid going to lunch, but her dad wouldn’t let her; even though she has her own car. She didn’t talk to Alex all second and fifth period. She walked to lunch alone. And she plans on eating lunch alone. Alex tried to talk to her, but it was no use. She just wasn’t in the mood to talk. She just wanted to find an empty table by the wall, put in her headphones, and shut the world off for the thirty minutes that was lunch. Alex walked in the cafeteria after her. She spotted Kara, Winn, and Maggie further up in the line. She actually noticed Maggie first- her ass in those jeans mostly- than her eyes moved up and that’s when she saw Winn and Kara. “Is Vasquez not here today?”

Lucy jumped a little at Alex’s voice. She turned around slightly and shook her head. “They had a doctor’s appointment.” Alex nods as the line moved up. They got their trays and started to walk to the display to get something to drink. They both got apple juice. Lucy noticed that Alex wanted to ask her something or say something. “Just say what you’re gonna say and get it over with.”

Alex huffed. “You could sit with us. You don’t have to sit by yourself.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. She‘s been rolling her eyes so much, they are starting to burn every time she does it. “Yeah, like Kara would be okay with me sitting with you guys. All of you hate me. There is no reason in trying to rekindle a friendship that’s already over.”

“No one hates you, Luce. And no friendship is over.”

“I fucked up, Al. Kara will never forgive me. Stop trying to fix this. It can’t be fixed. Just leave me alone. Go sit with your friends.” Lucy walked away and sat down at an empty table next to the trash cans. Only the loners sit at that table and it made Alex’s heart clench that Lucy chose to sit there out of all the other empty tables in the lunch room. Alex exhaled as she walked to her table where everyone else was sitting.

“Where’s Lucy?” Lena asked. Kara tensed when she heard her name.

“She’s over there.” Alex nodded her head in the direction of where Lucy was sitting. Maggie and Kara turned around. James wasn’t at school today. Maggie raised her eyebrows when she saw how tired and drained Lucy looked. Kara clenched her jaw and turned back around.

“Did she get _any_ sleep last night?” Maggie asked.

“No, she couldn’t sleep at all last night.” Winn replied.

“I hope she’s alright.” Lena says before taking a bite of a baby carrot.

“You hope _she’s_ alright?! I was the one that was a called out of my name, but you hope she’s alright. Unbelievable!”

Lena raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend. “I get that you are upset, but that doesn’t mean you get to take it out on me.” Lena gets up and storms out the cafeteria throwing away her lunch as she does. 

“Lena wait! Just fucking perfect.” Kara rolls her eyes as she gets up and goes after her girlfriend. Winn, Maggie, and Alex all look at each other with a stunned expression on their faces.

“What is up with everyone today?” Maggie asked, drinking the rest of her water.

“Lucy feels really bad about last night.” Alex says, pushing her tray slightly away from her.

“You should’ve heard her this morning. She thinks we all hate her, especially Kara.”

“Kara doesn’t hate her. She is just really upset with her.” 

“Do you think if Lucy apologized it would be okay?” Maggie asked.

“After what we just witnessed, I don’t think just one apology is gonna cut it.” Winn says.

~~~~~~

“Lee, would you please slow down? Lena just let me talk to you for a second, please!” Kara is nearly running after Lena. She might have powers, but hell this girl can walk fast. Kara finally catches up with the green-eyed girl. She grabs her by the arm and Lena abruptly stops. 

“Let go of me, Kara.” Lena tries to pull her arm away and Kara tightens her grip a little. “Kara, I said let go!” The blonde clenches her jaw as she lets go of Lena’s arm. Kara was expecting Lena to walk away from her, but she didn’t. Kara exhaled as she walked in front of Lena. The dark-haired beauty didn’t look up. She just stared at the ground and waited for her girlfriend’s apology.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. You didn’t deserve it.”

“You’re right I didn’t.” Lena looked up and Kara raised her eyebrows. She’s never saw Lena look so angry before. At least not when the anger is addressed to her.

_Angry Lena’s kinda hot. Not the time, Kara. Focus._ Kara faintly shook her head before she spoke. “I’m sorry. There is just a lot going on right now.”

“I know. It’s not healthy for you to keep your feelings all bottled up. But next time you raise your voice at me, there will be hell on your Earth. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded. “Yes.” _Now /that/ was hot. It’s not the time, Kara. Focus you horny idiot._

Lens smirked as she opened her arms. “Come here.” Kara and Lena hug. Kara melted into her girlfriend’s arms. The blonde immediately forgot that they were in the middle of the hallway at school and moved her hands to Lena’s ass and squeezed lightly. “Kara!” Lena broke the hug and looked at Kara with a shocked expression.

Kara awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry.” She blushed. 

Lena smiled as she bit her lip. “It’s okay.” The bell rings. “Let’s go to class.” She takes Kara's hand, interlocking their fingers.

~~~~~

The school day is finally over, and Lucy can’t wait to go home and curl up in a ball on her bed. She waits in her car for Winn. She sees the boy run out the building. He runs to her car and opens the door. “Don’t leave! I’ll be right back!” The door is shut, and Winn is running down the hill toward the rest of his friends before Lucy could register what just happened. Next thing she knows, she's seeing Lena hug Winn and Kara is excitedly clapping. She wants to be a part of whatever the group is celebrating but she can’t because she doesn’t know how to keep her big mouth shut. Winn points at Lucy and she sits up. Kara rolls her eyes and gets in Lena’s car. Lucy exhales as she slouches back in her seat. Lena gets in her car and she leaves. Maggie and Alex hug Winn and he starts to walk back up the hill to Lucy’s car. 

“Why did you point me?” Lucy asked as she watched Winn struggle to get in the car.

“Maggie asked me if she can drive me home and I told her that you were taking me.” Winn closed the door and put on his seat belt. Lucy looks out the front window and watches Maggie drive out the parking lot.

“You could’ve let her take you home.” Lucy says as she starts her car.

“Why?”

“You can stop this act that you actually want to be around me.” Lucy drives out the lot.

“But I do actually want to be around you. You are my friend.”

Lucy shrugged it off. “Why was everyone cheering?”

“Oh. I came out to my parents.”

“What! That’s great, dude.” Lucy smiled as she playfully hit Winn on the arm.

“Yeah. It’s great seeing you smile too.”

Lucy’s smile faltered. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Why don’t you just apologize to Kara?”

“It isn’t that easy.”

“It is actually. You did something wrong, Kara is mad at you, you apologize for what you did wrong, and then we live happily ever after.”

“But what if she isn’t ready to forgive me yet.”

“Look, I get it if you’re trying to give her space, but you are beating yourself up and that’s not okay. Kara doesn’t hate you. No one hates you. We are still your best friends. You just made a mistake and that’s okay. We’re human and we say shit we don’t mean, but that doesn’t mean we just hate each other over one little mistake.”

Lucy faintly grinned. “You’re right. I’ll talk to Kara.” Winn smiled as he rubbed Lucy’s shoulder.

~~~~~

The ride to Lena’s house was comfortably silent. Kara told Lena to just drive to her house because being in a different environment with her favorite person might do her some good. Kara took her phone out as Lena turns up the radio a little. She starts to hum to the song. It’s a low hum, but of course Kara can hear it. She finds it soothing in a way. 

**Kara: Hey Al, I’m going to Lena’s for a few.**

**Alex: Okay!**

**Kara: Now you and Maggie have the house to yourselves. ;)**

**Alex: Actually, it’s just me. Maggie had to talk to her aunt about something.**

**Kara: Is everything ok?**

**Alex: I think so. Mags didn’t seem sad or anything. She told me she’ll come over in about an hour or so.  
Alex: I’ll see if she’ll tell me anything and I’ll tell you if it’s anything bad or something.**

Kara smiles. She likes when Alex includes her in the non-sexual things of her and Maggie’s relationship.

**Kara: Ok! :)**

She closes her phone and looks over at Lena, who was already looking at her. She looks back at the road when the light turns green and smiles.

Kara chuckles. “What?”

“Nothing. You just caught me staring at you.”

“No big deal, I stare at you when you’re not looking all the time.”

“Are you doing it right now?”

Kara nods. “Yep.”

Lena giggles. “Why?”

“Because you are so beautiful.”

Lena tries but fails to hide the blush that creeps onto her face. Kara takes Lena’s hand that is sitting on the gearshift. She intertwines their fingers as she brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it. Lena swiftly looks over at the blonde and grins before she turns her attention back to the road.

“Kara?”

“Yeah.” Kara starts to play with Lena’s fingers.

Lena clears her throat. Kara looked up at her. _Oh no. She only clears her throat when she wants to say something serious. Oh gosh. Please don’t be about Lucy._ “You should talk to Lucy.” _Of fucking course._

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Do you know what she said to me?”

“You didn’t say any good things either, Kara.”

Kara looked down at her lap. She knew Lena was right. She basically told Lucy to stop being herself sometimes, which is not good. “I know. But she-“

“Baby, I know.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I think you should let her explain herself and apologize. Even if you aren’t ready to forgive her, you should give her a chance.”

Kara huffed out a breath. “Fine. I’ll talk to her.”

“That’s my girl.” Lena smiled as she pulled into her driveway.

~~~~~

Lucy walks into her apartment and spots her dad in the living room. _Please be sleep. Please be sleep. Please be sleep._ She closes the door quietly and makes her way to the stairs. “Lucille? Is that you?” _Shit._

“Yeah dad, it’s me.” Lucy hates when her day calls her that. She now knows how Alex feels when Eliza calls her Alexandra. Lucy doesn’t tell anyone that Lucy is actually short for Lucille. The only person that knows Lucy’s actual _name_ is Alex. 

~~~~~

_One day Alex came over Lucy’s house to study for a final exam of the first semester of their junior year._

_“Do you think we need to study all five study guides today?” Lucy asked. She didn’t mind being around Alex she just didn’t want to study._

_Alex chuckled as she nodded. “Yes, we have to study all five study guides. I’ll help you that’s why I’m here.”_

_Lucy laughed, “fine.” She picks up one of the study packets and opens it to the first question. Before she can get the question out, her door swings open._

_“Lucille, would you girls like something to drink to go with your studying?”_

_Lucy makes a face of embarrassment and she turns red as she looks down at her lap. She doesn’t want to look at Alex. “We’re fine, dad.” The General nods and grins as he leaves Lucy’s room._

_Alex looks at her with raised eyebrows. “Lucille?”_

_Lucy huffed as she scratched her forehead. “Yeah. That’s my name.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_Lucy shrugged. “I don’t like people knowing.”_

_Alex nods. “Do you not like your name?”_

_Lucy shrugged again. “It’s just- it’s like when your mom calls you Alexandra and you don’t like it. I feel the same way about Lucille. My dad is the only person that calls me that.”_

_“I understand that.”_

_“So, whenever people ask me what my name is I say Lucy because I want that to be my name.”_

_“Are you gonna get it changed legally to Lucy when you I get older or..?”_

_Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know. I might. I was planning on moving away when my dad goes back into service so I wouldn’t have to worry about it anyway.” Alex nods her head. She understands what Lucy is going through. She hates when her mom calls her Alexandra. She has told her mother multiple times to call her Alex, but Eliza never listens._

~~~~~

“Are you okay? I heard you crying yesterday.” The General gets up from the couch and walks toward his daughter. General Sam Lane is Lucy’s big army dad. He is super strict. Super adamant about his daughter being in the military. And he is super homophobic. The whole package.

Lucy nods. “I’m fine. I just didn’t feel well last night.” She started to walk back to the stairs. Trying to give her father the hint that she wasn’t in the mood for talking.

“Do you want me to make you something? A sandwich?”

“Uhh, sure.”

“Okay. The famous Sam Lane PB&J coming right up.” Lucy smiled at her father. Even though he is a total hardass sometimes, he always knew how to cheer her up.

“Dad?”

Sam stopped his journey to the kitchen and turned around to face Lucy. “Hmm?”

Lucy took a deep breath. As you might’ve guessed, General Sam Lane isn’t really on board with Lucy being gay and he blatantly ignored Lucy when she told him that Vasquez is non-binary. “Can Vasquez come over later?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he huffed out a breath. “Yes, she can. But your door stays open.”

“it’s yes, _they_ can, dad.”

He rolled his eyes again. “You know what I meant.” He walks into the kitchen and starts to make Lucy her sandwich. Lucy exhales as she walk up the steps.

~~~~~~

Maggie walks into her apartment and puts her keys in the bowl by the door. She takes off her jacket as she walks to her room. “Lu?” She waits for an answer but there isn’t one. _Where is she?_ She shakes her head as she walks to her desk, takes out the adoption form from one of the drawers, grabs a pen from the cup, and signs the bottom of the paper. She smiles as she checks the box for her consent. She takes out a post-it note and writes: _can’t wait for you to be my mom._ On it. She puts a smiley face on the bottom. She sticks the note to the form, puts her jacket back on because she just remembered that she was heading to Alex’s after this, walks out her room, and places the form on the counter. She grabs the keys and leaves the apartment.

Luisa is in for one hell of a surprise when she gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa walks into the apartment with grocery bags. She needed to get some coffee in her system, and she didn’t feel like asking the Uber driver to drive across town to Starbucks. She hates that Noonan’s is getting remodeled. Luisa likes Noonan’s coffee more that Starbucks and it’s not just because her niece makes it. She kicks the door closed and walks to the kitchen. She only has three bags, but Luisa was a small woman. She needed some help with carrying overflowing bags of groceries. “Mags!” She puts the bags on the counter on top of the form, which she hasn’t noticed yet. “Maggie! I know she hears me calling her. Margarita!” Still no answer. “Seriously?!” She walks to Maggie’s room and pushes her door open. “Oh! You aren’t answering me because you aren’t here.” She nods. “Makes sense.” She walks away from Maggie’s door and goes back into the kitchen to put away the groceries. She picks up the first bag that was sitting on top of the form. When she picked up the bag, the form slipped to the floor. Luisa put the grocery bag down and picked up the paper. She flipped it over and read what the post-it said. She gasped. “Oh my god.” She sat down at a stool and stared at Maggie’s perfect signature on the bold black line. She ran her hand over the ink of the signature. She started to cry. This was such an amazing moment for her. All the years of taking care of Maggie, molding her into the beautiful young woman she is today, accepting her for who she really is without any hesitation. She always thought of Maggie as a daughter more than a niece anyway, but she pushed it down. She always told herself that Maggie will always be her niece and nothing more. She wiped away a tear and sniffles. She needed to call Maggie. She took her phone out of her back pocket and called Maggie as she stared down at the form.

“Hey Lu.”

Luisa smiled. She cleared her throat. 

“Where are you?”

Maggie looks down at Alex, who was laying in her lap. Alex looked up and grinned at her. 

“I’m at Alex’s. What’s up?”

“Uhh.”

She felt another flow of tears coming. She cleared her throat again. _Get it together, girl._

“Are you okay?”

Luisa nods and rolls her eyes. _Maggie can’t see me._

“I’m good. Yeah, I’m good. I just called to umm ask where you were because you weren’t home when I got here.”

“You weren’t home when I got there either. So, we’re even.”

Luisa chuckled.

“I had to go to the store.”

“You told me that you didn’t have anything to do today.”

Maggie started to play in Alex’s hair. _I’m going to fall asleep._ Alex said.

“Yeah, I know I did. But I really wanted some coffee.”

Maggie laughed.

“I’ll be home soon. Do you want me to get some food on the way?”

“Pizza would be perfect.”

_Why not have your favorite food the same day you gained a wonderful daughter?_

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Okay. Bye Mags.”

“Bye.” 

Maggie hangs up and looks down at Alex, who was in fact asleep. She maneuvered herself to slip away from under Alex without waking her up. She succeeded without falling off the couch. She leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, Baby.” She stood up and texted Alex telling her to call her later or when she wakes up. She grabbed the blanket that was laying across the top of the couch and put it over Alex before walking to the front door and quietly leaving. 

She got in the car and called in a pickup order of two medium pizzas at Stilton’s. She confirms her order and hangs up when the boy at the pizzeria gives her the time. She has ten minutes until the pizzas are done. “What the hell am I going to do for ten minutes?”

~~~~~

Lena and Kara lay cuddled up on Lena’s bed. They are watching- you guessed it- Grey’s Anatomy. Kara has never been into doctor shows, but she had to admit that Grey’s was a good show and she also likes how excited Lena gets when she suggests they watch It. They are three episodes in, and she can hear Lena’s breathing slow and even out. _And she’s out._ Kara chuckles softly. She sits up and kisses Lena on the top of her head. Lena hums softly. Kara starts to rub Lena’s back. She really has to pee, but Lena is grasping onto her shirt and her leg is wrapped around Kara’s legs. She basically has Kara trapped under her. Not that she is complaining. _Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have drunk that second glass of lemonade._ She rolls her eyes. Kara looks down at the dark-haired girl. She looks so peaceful that if Kara moves she might interrupt her sleep. And she learned the hard way of what happens when she wakes up her girlfriend when she’s taking a nap. _I might be here a while._

It’s been twenty minutes and Kara feels like she’s about to burst. She needs to go to the bathroom _**now.**_ Kara has been occupying her mind and not try to think about her full bladder for her girlfriend’s sake. She would get on her phone and play a game and after she would get bored with that she would try to focus on the episode of Grey’s, but then Netflix put up the _‘Are you still there?’_ message. And Kara can’t reach the remote. _Just great._ She shifts uncomfortably on the bed. She lays back on the bed and lets out a huff. She looks at Lena and sees how peaceful she looks sleeping. _She looks so cute, but I need to pee. I’m sorry if I wake you up, Lee._ Kara carefully moves Lena’s arm and leg that had her confined. She stands up quietly and rushes out Lena’s room once she sees that the girl is still sound asleep. She nearly super speeds to the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief once the pain and uncomfortable feeling she has been going through for almost an hour finally goes away.

She walks out the bathroom after washing her hands and walks back to Lena’s room. She playfully pouts when she sees that Lena has rolled to the other side of the bed and has her back to Kara. “I wanted to cuddle more.” She whispered. _Curse my small bladder._

“We still can if you want to?”

Kara jumps at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. It’s all groggy and filled with sleep. It’s so cute. Lena turns around and smiles at Kara. “Did I wake you up? “The blonde walks into the room and sits on the bed.

Lena shakes her head. “No. I got a text from my mom and the ringer woke me up and gave me a mini heart attack.”

Kara chuckles. “Sucks your mom ruined your nap. You’re so cute when you sleep.”

“You watched me sleep?”

Kara looks down and fiddles with her glasses. “Yeah. Sometimes. Not all the time.”

Lena chuckles. “Good to know.” _Kara is so cute when she’s flustered._ “How long was a sleep for?” She looks over at the TV and sees the message on the screen. She points.

Kara laughed when she followed Lena’s finger. “Maybe half an hour or more.”

Lena shakes her head. “I feel so much better. I never get to sleep after school. You comfort me.” Lena smiled.

“I can come over and we can sleep anytime.”

Lena grinned. “Don’t tell me that. I would tell you to come over everyday.” They laugh as Kara gets comfortable on the bed. Lena leans in and kisses her. They break apart and Lena looks lovingly at Kara.

“What?”

Lena shakes her head. “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

Kara chuckles as she blushes. She looks down at her lap and plays with her glasses. Lena loves when she does that. “You told me a few times.” Lena smiles as she moved her finger under Kara’s chin, forcing her to look up. Kara notices that Lena’s eyes are a little darker and she feels a shift in the atmosphere. Kara leans in and softly crashes their lips together. Lena deepens the kiss because she _needs_ more. Let’s just say that Lena’s dream was very _innocent._ She forces Kara to lay back as she straddles her lap. Kara moves her hands to her favorite place on Lena’s body. The raven-haired girl starts to grind into Kara very slowly.

Let’s pray that Lillian doesn’t come upstairs to refresh their lemonade.

~~~~~

Maggie walks into Stilton’s with a slight ache between her legs. She just got off the phone with Alex and the redhead wanted to inform her on what Maggie did to her in her dream. She was still half asleep, so she was very bold with what she was saying to the brunette. _Dream me is one kinky girl._ Maggie thought as she waited for her name to be called. She chuckled and shook her head as she thinks back to the phone call. Her name being shouted makes her jump out of her thoughts. She walks to the counter and smiles at the boy behind the counter. He hands her the boxes and grins at her. Maggie pays for the pizza and yells a _‘have a good day’_ as she leaves the building. She walks to her car and gets in. She puts the pizza boxes in the passenger seat before putting on her seat belt and starting the car. She drives out the lot and goes home.

When she arrives at her apartment complex, she gets out the car with the pizza boxes and walks into the building. She pushes her floor button on the elevator and watches the numbers go up on the monitor. Maggie walks to her door once the elevator doors swing open. She just knocks because she was not trying to fish out her keys with boxes in her hand. Luisa answers the door and smiles when she sees her niece. _Or daughter?_ Maggie didn’t even notice Luisa’s smile. She just saw how puffy and red her eyes were. She walked into the apartment with concern written all over her face. “Lu, are you okay?” Maggie walks to the kitchen and places the pizzas on the counter.

Luisa lets out a breathy chuckle, “yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” She walks toward Maggie and takes one of the pizzas. She opens the box and smiles when the smell hits her nose. She licks her lips as she picks up a piece.

“You look like you’ve been crying.” Maggie walks to a cabinet and grabs some cups. She places the cups on the counter and goes to fridge for something to drink.

Luisa waves her hand at her with dismissal. “I’m fine.” 

“Try that again. Less pizza this time.”

Luisa chuckles as she swallows the last bits of the slice. “I said I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Maggie takes the other pizza box and makes her way to the living room. She knows why Luisa has been crying. She must’ve seen the signed form by now. Maggie sits down and opens the pizza box. She picks up a piece and takes a bite. Luisa follows her and sits next to her on the couch. She nods as she takes a sip of her drink.

“Yeah.”

Maggie notices the form on the table. She nods her head. “Anything you wanna talk about?” She couldn’t even hide her smile. Her dimples deep in her cheeks.

Luisa chuckles as she follows Maggie’s line of sight. “Are we really doing this?”

Maggie nods as she takes another bite of her pizza. She chews some and then moves her hand over her mouth as she speaks. “Yeah. I really want to do this.” Luisa smiles. She taught Maggie table etiquette and well, manners in general. She usually is the one to talk with her mouth full, but her claim is that she’s grown and can do whatever she wants. “I remember the day when I taught you what table etiquette was.”

“Oh gosh. That was a day, huh?”

“It sure was.”

~~~~~

_“Margarita! Dinner’s ready!” Luisa yells from the kitchen. It has been three days since Luisa answered the door to a freezing and bedraggled Maggie. They haven’t talked about what happened. Luisa has a general idea, but Maggie will tell her when she’s ready. A freshly showered fourteen-year-old Maggie comes walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. “There you are. How was your shower?”_

_“Fine.”_

_Luisa smiled. “Go sit at the table. I’ll bring your plate.” Young Maggie nods before walking to the dinning room to sit. Luisa filled her and Maggie’s plate with food. When she was finished, she walked to the dinning room and placed a plate in front of her niece. Luisa didn’t even sit down before Maggie started to scarf down her dinner._

_“Lu, this is delicious.” Maggie spat out with her mouth full of vegetables._

_“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Margarita. It’s not polite.”_

_Maggie chewed and them swallowed her food before she spoke again. “Sorry.”_

_“It’s okay. And don’t put your elbows on the table. It’s considered rude. And straighten your posture a little.” Luisa sat up so Maggie could mirror what she was doing. Maggie fixed her posture and leaned forward so only her forearms were touching the table and not her elbows._

_“Like this?”_

_“That’s perfect.” Luisa smiled as she watched Maggie pick up her fork and continue to eat. They sat in comfortable silence. Luisa saw that Maggie wanted to say something. “What is it, Margarita?”_

_Maggie clenched her jaw. “What happened to you calling me Maggie?”_

_Luisa raised her eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t like it.”_

_Maggie looked up from her plate. “I do. A lot.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. And I really don’t want to be called Margarita right now.”_

_“Why not?” She saw Maggie tense in her seat._

_“Something happened that night…when I showed up at your door.”_

_“I figured. Would you like to tell me? You don’t have to.”_

_Maggie clenched her jaw. “Dad kicked me out.” Luisa gasped and wanted to say something, but Maggie stopped her. She took a deep breath. “I put a Valentine’s Day card in Eliza’s locker saying that I liked her. She gave the card to her parents and then they gave the card to my mom and dad. I came home from school and daddy had a bag packed and he told me to get in the car.” Maggie start to choke on her words as she continued with her story. She didn’t want to cry, but she knew tears will be shed anyway. “He told me that I shamed him.”_

_Luisa put her hands over her heart. “Oh, Margarita.”_

_“He dropped me off on the side of the road. Once he left, I walked here.”_

_Luisa got up from her chair and walked toward Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight._

_“Lu?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Maggie’s eyes wandered around the room. This is the first time she will be saying these words to an actual person and not to a reflection in a mirror in her bedroom. “I’m gay.”_

_Luisa squeezed her tighter. “I know.”_

_“How?”_

_Luisa let go and went to go sit back down in her seat. “I knew you were your whole life. I was just waiting for you to come around and accept it.”_

_“I didn’t even think anything of it until I met Eliza. I felt weird about it at first and denied it. Thinking it wasn’t normal to have these feelings toward a girl.”_

_“Your feelings are completely valid, Mar- Maggie,” The young brunette smiled at the correction. “You are loved, and nothing is going to change between us. Your sexuality is a new part of you and it’s an amazing new part might I add. I love you and I completely accept who you are. You don’t have to hide your true self with me anymore.”_

_“I wish your brother could feel the same.”_

_“Let’s be real, Oscar is a complete pain in the ass and if things don’t go his way he panics and acts erratically. Just give him a few days he’ll get over it and come apologizing to you for being an asshole.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“Yeah and if he doesn’t I’ll talk to him for acting so rudely toward my favorite niece.”_

_Maggie smiled. She nodded as she picked up her fork and ate the rest of her food._

_Oscar never got over it and Maggie completely moved out and moved in with her aunt when she turned sixteen. She has been living with Luisa and she never felt so much happier in her life._

~~~~~

“Was I the first person you came out to?” Luisa finished the last bite of the last slice of pizza. She throws the crust in the pizza box. She wipes her hands clean and moves to face Maggie on the couch. Maggie takes a quick drink before answering.

“You were actually.”

The older woman puts her hands over her heart. “I’m so honored.”

Maggie smiled as her eyes landed on the form siting on the table. She leans over and picks up the paper. Luisa smiled at her. “I can’t believe you are going to be my mom.”

“Adoptive mom.” Luisa smiled. “I’m going to process the form on Saturday.”

“Why are you waiting so long to do it?”

Luisa sat up and took a sip of her drink. She didn’t want to face Maggie when she said this. “I have to contact Oscar.” Even not looking at her, Luisa saw Maggie tense and clench her jaw. Her hold on the paper became tighter.

“Why?”

“I called the adoption clinic and the lady said that the biological parent needs to approve of the adoption.”

“No. You know he won’t let you!” Maggie didn’t mean to raise her voice, but just the mention of her father makes her blood boil with rage. Luisa looked at her with calming eyes.

“Maggie, I know. But I need to talk to him. This is a big thing and he can’t just not know about it.”

“What if he says no and he makes me go back to Blue Springs with him?”

“Over my dead body will he be taking you away from me.” Luisa scooted closer to Maggie. She placed her hands on her cheeks and rubbed them with her thumbs. “You aren’t going anywhere. I’ll talk to Oscar. Tell him what I’m going to do and if he isn’t okay with it, that sucks for him because one way or another you are my daughter. Paperwork or not. Oscar approval or not. Do you understand?” Maggie nods as a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek. Luisa wiped it away. She moved up and kissed her on the forehead. She backed away and put her forehead to Maggie’s. “I love you, Margarita.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~~

When Eliza came to pick up Kara she had to wait in the car and watch her daughter make out with her girlfriend on the front porch for five minutes. She rolled her eyes. She waited a little longer because she was a teenager once. But she had to stop them once Kara pushed Lena against the door frame. She honked her horn and the girls jumped apart. Eliza didn’t want Kara to get arrested and she definitely didn’t want to see what Kara was going to do next. She rolled her window down and poked her head out. “That’s enough you two. I don’t want Lena’s neighbors to call the police for public indecency.” She grinned as she pulled her head back in the car. She watched her daughter give Lena another quick kiss on the cheek before nearly sprinting to the car. She gets in and puts on her seat belt as she closes the door. Lena waves and walks back into her house. 

“Sorry mom.” Kara averted all eye contact with her mother.

Eliza laughed. “It’s okay, dear.” She backed out of Lena’s driveway and went home.

~~~~~

When Eliza and Kara walked into the house, Kara heard the shower running and some other noises she did not want to hear from her sister. She raised her eyebrows as she held the door for her mother. “Where’s Alexandra?”

“She’s in the shower.” Kara slammed the door so Alex could hear that her family is now in the house. She super heard Alex gasp and the water stopped. She grinned as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Alex comes downstairs. She’s wearing leggings and one of Maggie’s t-shirts that she left at their house one weekend. Her hair is still dripping wet and her cheeks are flushed and pink. “Hey guys!” She said that a little too enthusiastically, but Kara and Eliza shrugged it off.

Kara grinned. “Did you have a nice shower?”

Alex looked at Kara with wide eyes. Kara mouthed _‘super hearing’_ to her. Alex rolled her eyes as she plopped down on a stool.

“You could’ve dried you hair, Alexandra.” Eliza says.

Alex rolled her eyes as she huffed. “Really. You haven’t been home for five seconds.” She pushed off the stool and stomped up the stairs.

“I just don’t want you to get sick, dear!”

“Yeah okay.” Alex muttered. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the blow drier.

“It’s like everything I say is wrong.” Eliza says, shaking her head.

Kara walks up to her and rubs her shoulder. “It’s okay. She is just a little _stressed_ right now. I’ll go talk to her.” The blonde smiled and went upstairs to talk to her sexually frustrated sister. When she gets to the bathroom she leans against the door frame. She looks at her sister as she combs her hair. “What was that all about?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing? You snapped at mom because she cares if you get sick or not.”

“I didn’t mean to snap at her. I don’t know what's going on with me. I’ve been bitchy all day.”

Kara felt weird asking this question, but Alex was her sister, so she pushed through it. “Is your period about to start?”

Alex looks at her with raised eyebrows. “No. She had an unexpected visit earlier this month. When Maggie was here I snapped at her three times until she put me to sleep.”

Kara grimaced, “gross.”

“Not like that. She just played in my hair and you know how that makes me tired.”

Kara nods in understanding. “Maybe Maggie is the problem.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Alex dropped her comb and looked at Kara like she was about to rip her head off.

“Woah there, tiger. I meant that maybe…you need to get laid.”

The redhead looks at her shocked. She wasn’t expecting that from Kara. Lucy maybe, but not Kara. She decided to just go with it. “I did!”

“Today?”

“Not today. When I went over Maggie’s the other day and left you here alone. Sorry about that, by the way.”

Kara chuckled. “It’s fine. I liked the peace and quiet.”

Alex smiled. “Maybe you’re right. But I never felt this sexually frustrated before when I legit had sex two days ago.”

Kara shook her head. “Probably because you never liked the sex you were having in the first place.”

“Good point.” Kara laughed. Her eyes wandered around the room. Alex was looking at her. Something about Kara wasn’t right. She seemed to happy and laughed way too long at something that wasn’t really funny. “You had sex, didn’t you?”

Kara’s smile faltered as she looked at her sister. “How did you know that?”

“You seem happier than you usually are.”

Kara looked down and fiddled with her glasses. “Me and Lena kind of made out in front of mom.”

“Kara!”

“She came to pick me up and a short goodbye kiss turned into a goodbye make out. And I might’ve pushed Lena up against her door frame.”

“In front of mom?!”

Kara nodded. “Mom was waiting in the car and I got carried away.”

“Wow.” Alex started to laugh. “Is there more to this story?” She asked in between chuckles.

“Mom honked at us and said that was enough before Lena’s neighbors called the cops for public indecency.” Alex burst into laughter after that. “It’s not funny, Al.”

“It’s pretty funny.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

“It’s okay, Kar. It happens to the best of us.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to let you finish drying your hair.” Kara smiled as she walked away from the door and went back downstairs. As she was walking downstairs the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” She swung the door open and gasped when she saw Lucy standing in front of her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lucy huffed. “Can we talk?”

“I thought you didn’t like being around weird aliens like me.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the brunette in front of her. She felt bad for her a little. Lucy looks like she hasn’t slept in days.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I am so sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just so angry. Everything you said was true. I take things to far sometimes and I know that I can be a lot. I shouldn’t have blurted out like that when I know how much game nights mean to you. I truly am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Care so much about what?”

“Alex’s sex life with Maggie.”

Lucy stiffened. To tell the truth, Lucy doesn’t really know why she cares so much. “Can you step out?”

“Sure.” Kara closed the door and they went to the front steps. They sat and Lucy took a deep breath. 

“I had a crush on Alex.” She didn’t look at Kara. But she could see in her peripherals that the kryptonian was shocked to hear this new information.

“You liked Alex?”

“Yes, but It was a long time ago. You know the whole falling in love with your best friend cliché. I really liked her but then she got a boyfriend and it kinda messed everything up.” Kara nodded, urging the girl to continue. “When Alex and Adam finally broke up I thought that I could swoop in and tell Alex how I felt about her, but I chickened out. The feelings eventually went away and then she met Maggie.”

“You still have feelings for her?” Lucy felt ashamed but she slowly nodded her head.

“I would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship and I’m so happy with Vasquez. I genuinely don’t know why I’m so infatuated with what they do with each other, but I just have this urge to want to know about it. Does that make sense?”

Kara nods. “Yeah. I get what your saying. That’s kinda how I feel when I ask Alex why her heart beat sped up or something.”

“Sure, yeah. Something like that.”

“You don’t ask because you want to be in Maggie’s shoes or anything, right?”

“Oh, god no. Alex is hot but she’s like a sister to me.”

“You shouldn’t have called Alex hot and then call her your sister, Luce.” 

“Oh, yeah that sounds really bad.” They laugh and Lucy finally feels good after feeling like shit these past few days.

“I forgive you.” Kara says after the laughter dies down. 

Lucy gasped. “Really?!”

Kara shook her head as she chuckled. “Yeah.” Lucy hops up and down and hugs Kara. Lucy lets go and smiles at Kara.

“Alex was right. It is the worst when your mad at someone.”

Kara laughs. “You don’t have to worry about it if you keep the talk PG at game nights.” She points a finger at Lucy.

“Deal.” They stand and hug again. “See you tomorrow to take you to school?”

“Of course!”

Lucy’s phone chimes. She fishes it out and read the message. “I gotta go. Vasquez is sitting outside my apartment building.” She waves as she walks to her car. Kara grins as she walks back in the house. 

~~~~~

Maggie can hear the conversation Luisa is having with her father from her room. Luisa is really letting Oscar have it. It makes Maggie smile.

“Look Oscar, I don’t want to fight with you. All I want is a yes or no. That’s it.”

“You are not taking my daughter away from me!”

“Oh, now she’s your daughter! Was she your daughter when you left in the freezing snow? Was she your daughter when you disowned her for who she is? Was she- “

“I told you to never speak of that to me!”

“It happened Oscar! We can’t just ignore it. She needs someone in her life that can take care of her, love her unconditionally, make her feel appreciated for who she is!”

“And you think I can’t do that?”

“Hell no you can’t! I’ve been taking care of her since she was four!”

“Nonsense!”

“Nonsense? -”

Luisa huffs.

“Where were you when Maggie was bullied in middle school? Where were you and Mia when Maggie had her first period? Where were you when Maggie cried herself to sleep because she felt like her parents didn’t want her? Where were you when she was neglected and dropped off on the side of the road because she came to terms with her sexuality, huh? Oh right, you were driving off with a big ass smile on your face because you finally felt free of sin. You don’t deserve Maggie. Oscar, you and Mia treated Maggie like shit her whole life. And I’m tired of just sitting back and watching it happen.”

“Mia was an amazing mother to Margarita.”

“Yeah, when she chose to be. But I’m her mother now.”

“Lui- “

Luisa hangs up. She throws her phone on the counter and put her face in her hands. She exhales a breath as she runs he fingers through her hair. She looks at the form. “Mags, let’s go!”

Maggie walks out her room and toward her aunt. _Or mom?_ “Where are we going?”

Luisa scoffs. “Why wait until Saturday when we can go to the adoption clinic right now?”

Maggie beamed. Her dimples chasmic in her cheeks. “Let me get my jacket.” Luisa shook her head as she watched her soon to be daughter walk back down the hallway to her room. She comes back down with her jacket on and her phone in her hand. Luisa walks to the door and they leave.

Maggie was humming with excitement as they drove to the adoption clinic. She looked over at Luisa. “I heard you conversation with my dad.”

Luisa quickly looks over at her then back at the road. “You did, huh?”

“Yeah. You didn’t have to stick up for me like that.”

Luisa scoffs. “I did. I’m tried of everyone shitting on you. You deserve so much better than that, Mags. All your life you’ve had parents that didn’t give one fuck about you. And I’m sick and tired of Oscar thinking he can just swoop in and act like a father when times get too rough for him. You are becoming my daughter today because you deserve a mother who loves and cherishes you. Who truly accepts you for who you are. You deserve the world, Margarita.” She looks over at Maggie and sees that she’s crying. She rubs her shoulder. “Aww. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.”

Maggie sniffles. “it’s okay. I just think I’m a little overwhelmed right now and then you said all of those nice things. And now you are about to be my mom. It’s a lot of shit to take in.” She lets out a breathy chuckle.

“I love you, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled. “I love you too.”

After Maggie wiped all of her tears. Luisa pulled into a lot of a local adoption clinic. It was a standard building. It looked like a DMV, but instead of filing for a driver’s license, you are filing to welcome a new addition into your family. Luisa and Maggie get out the car and walk into the building. There are four lines and they are all long as hell. “Maybe we should have waited until Saturday.” Maggie whispered as she looked around.

“The lines aren’t that bad.” Maggie rolled her eyes as she continued to look around the clinic. The lines were kinda intimidating to Maggie. _All of these people here either don’t want their children or want children because of their own personal reasons. I wonder if Alex wants kids. Woah there. Maggie. Slow your roll. You don’t even know if you’re in this for the long haul._ Maggie shakes her head. _What am I saying? Of course, I’m in this for the long haul._ Maggie smiled and bit her lip. Luisa notices the line for adoption certificates. “I found it! Come on.” They zigzag between multiple lines and people. A lot of those said people were coughing and sneezing. Maggie’s gonna need a shower after this. They finally make it to the line. It wasn’t too long. Like four people were in front of them. The line was moving pretty quickly. Next thing Maggie and Luisa knew, they were standing in front a clerk. The clerk looked around to be close to Luisa’s age with long brown hair and beautiful tanned skin.

“How can I help you ladies today?”

“I think I talked to you on the phone earlier.” Luisa said, placing the form on the counter. The clerk started to skim through a call log in her address book. She stopped and pointed at Luisa’s name written in blue ink pen.

“Luisa Rodas?”

Luisa shook her head. “That’s me and this is my niece, Maggie.”

“I’m guessing your adopting her?”

“Yes.” She looked over at Maggie smiled.

“Lovely. Let me see your form, please.” Luisa handed the clerk the form. She looked over it and grinned. “Does the biological father approve of this adoption?”

Luisa froze for a moment. “Yes, he does.”

“Okay. And how old are you, sweetie?”

Maggie cleared her throat. “I’m seventeen.”

The clerk smiled. “You nipped this in the bud just in time, huh?”

Luisa smiled, “Yeah, I sure did.” 

The clerk grinned as she got up from her seat and walked to a file cabinet in the corner of her cubicle. She opened the second drawer and pulled out a white certificate. She walked back to the counter and sat down. “Now it’s time for the fun part. Your paperwork is being processed into the system as we speak.”

“Okay.”

“I need you to write your full name on this line for me please.” She pointed to a thin black line and handed Maggie a pen.

“Uhh, I have two names kinda.” The clerk looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Spanish and English.”

“Oh, whichever you prefer.” She grinned at Maggie.

“Okay.” She glided the pen over the certificate as she wrote _‘Margarita Elle Sawyer’_ on the thin black line. The clerk looked at the certificate when Maggie finished.

“Margarita. That’s so pretty.”

Maggie blushed a little. “Thank you.” 

The clerk handed Luisa the pen. “Your turn. Write your name on this line, please.” Luisa nodded as she scribbled her name on the black line. She put down the pen and looked at the certificate. She grinned. “Your paperwork is all done and processed. I just have to write today’s date down and you ladies will be all set.” She reached for a sharpie and wrote the date down on the last line on the certificate. “I just have to copy it so we will have a copy of it, and you will too.” Luisa nodded in understanding. The clerk stood again and walked to the copy machine in the other corner of her work space. She placed the certificate face down and closed the machine. She pressed a button and the machine started to copy the certificate. After the copying was down the clerk came back and sat down. She put a red seal on the certificate and handed it to Luisa. “You are officially adopted, Margarita.” Maggie smiled ear to ear and looked at her new mom. “You two have a wonderful day.”

“You too.” Luisa took Maggie’s hand as the walked out the clinic. “This is perhaps the best day of my life.”

Maggie laughed. “Me too.” They got in the car. “Wait. Can we stop by Alex’s I want to tell her the news?”

“I don’t know my daughter is one of those can’t drive lesbians.” Maggie rolled her eyes. Her heart swelled when she heard Luisa say that she was her daughter. That word is so fresh and new and so amazing.

“You hit a cone one time and you get labeled a ‘can’t drive lesbian’. So not cool.” 

Luisa laughed. “It wasn’t a cone it was a fire hydrant.”

“Cone…fire hydrant, what’s the difference? Can I drive to Alex’s or not?”

Luisa chuckled. “Fine.” They get out the car and switch places so that Maggie could drive to her girlfriend’s house. “But be careful.”

“Okay mom, I will. Gosh.” Maggie smiled when that word left her lips. Luisa grinned as she put on her seat belt.

~~~~~

The drive to Alex’s wasn’t too crazy, but Luisa had to tell Maggie to slow down a lot so that was fun. “We’re here.” Maggie pulled into Alex’s driveway and parked the car. 

“Jesus. I’m never letting you drive my car again you speed demon.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt. “I wasn’t even going that fast. And If you get me a bike, you won’t have to worry about how fast I’m going in your car.”

“Maggie, motorcycles are faster than cars.”

“Not if you know how to drive one.” Maggie smirked and Luisa rolled her eyes at her. “Do you want to come with me? You can meet Alex’s mom.”

Luisa shrugged her shoulders. “Sure.” She grabbed the certificate and got out the car. Maggie following after her. “We have to get a frame for this.”

“Duh.” Maggie rang the doorbell. _I’ll get it!_ She heard Kara yell from the other side of the door. Kara swings the door open and smiles when she sees the brunette.

“Maggie!”

“Hey, Little Danvers. This is my-,” she doesn’t want to spoil the surprise yet. She looks up at Luisa. She nods her head at her, signally that its fine. “My aunt Luisa.”

“Hi, I’m Kara. Alex’s sister.”

“So very nice to meet you.”

“Who’s at the door, Kar?” Kara ushers Maggie and Luisa into the house. Alex gets up from the couch and walks toward the group. “Hi.” She kisses Maggie on the cheek.

“Hey Danvers.”

Once Alex notices that Luisa is standing there, she waves. “Hi Luisa.”

“Hello Alex. You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you.”

Eliza comes from the kitchen and grins at the new guest. “Hello, I’m Eliza. Alex and Kara’s mom.”

Luisa and Eliza shake hands. “I’m Luisa, Maggie’s aunt.”

“Very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Maggie?” Eliza asked.

“Can we sit?” Eliza nods. The group walk to the living room and sit. Once everyone was settled and Maggie took a thousand deep breaths. She spoke. “Something really great happened today.”

“What?” Alex asked. 

Maggie held up the certificate in her hands, showing the group the paper. “Luisa adopted me.”

Alex gasped. Kara jumped up excitedly while clapping and Eliza put her hand over her heart and smiled. “That’s so great, Mags!” Alex rushed over and hugged both Maggie and Luisa. Alex let go and kissed Maggie. The kiss lingered for a little, but Alex backed away before it got too awkward for everyone. Maggie thought the hugging was over, but here comes Kara.

“I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks guys.” Maggie says, smiling.

“Are you gonna tell everyone else?” Alex asked after she sat down.

“Yeah, I will. Tomorrow at lunch. Are you and Lucy good now, Kara?”

Kara nods. “Oh yeah. She came over earlier and we talked.”

“That’s great, Kar.” Alex said, grinning at her sister. Little does Kara know, Alex actually heard their whole conversation because she was in the bedroom and the window was open. But that is a talk for a later time.

“How about some celebratory wine? Luisa?” Eliza stood up and started to walk to the kitchen.

“Sure.” Luisa got up and followed after the woman.

“Red or White?”

“Uh whichever. I don’t really have a preference.”

“White it is, then.” Eliza smiled a she grabbed a fresh bottle of _Viognier_ from her wine cabinet. She picked up her corkscrew and opened the bottle with a _pop._ She grabbed two wine glasses and poured in the liquid. She handed a glass to Luisa. “Cheers to gaining a new daughter.” Eliza smiled as the glasses clinked together. They take a sip. “You’ve made a wonderful choice. Maggie is an amazing girl. So well-mannered and behaved.”

“Yeah, she’s a good one.”

“The best part is that she makes my daughter so happy.”

“I bet.” Luisa looks over at the three girls laughing as the stare at the certificate. “This is the happiest I’ve seen her in a long time.”

“I’ve only known you for ten minutes and I know that Maggie is in great hands.”

Luisa smiled. “Thank you, Eliza.”

“Of course.”

The women drink the rest of their wine and shortly after Luisa and Maggie leave to go get a frame for the certificate. This has been a roller coaster of a day, but Maggie Sawyer is so grateful to finally have a parent that loves her for who she is.

“Lu?” Maggie puts on her seat belt and starts to car. Luisa only had one glass of wine, but she wasn’t walking straight when they left the Danvers’ home.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you adopted me.”

Luisa smiles at her. A tear leaves her eye. It just hit her that Maggie is her daughter now and she is so grateful to have her in her life. “I’m glad I did too.” Luisa sits up and they awkwardly hug over the center console. Luisa breaks the hug and kisses Maggie on the forehead.

“I love you, _mom._ ”

Luisa chuckled as she sobbed. “I love you too.” Maggie wiped her tears before Luisa sat back in her seat. Maggie backs out the driveway and makes her way to the store, speeding and all. They get a frame for the certificate and hang in up right next to picture of the both of them in the living room right above the TV. Maggie beams at the certificate.

_Best day ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this. if you cried let me know. You probably didn't. I'm just a cry baby.
> 
> The time jump is next chapter.
> 
> Question: Would you like me to make this into a series?( Life in high school, Life in college(college AU), and then life after college(real time))
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	44. TIME JUMP #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 2 WEEKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Body Dysphoria**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There is a part in this chapter that speaks about body dysphoria. If you wish to not read that, skip the part where it reads: "Lucy rolls around..." You can continue to read where it reads: "Vasquez begins to stir..." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It’s been two weeks since the adoption, Maggie and Luisa have never been so happy. Oscar has been blowing up Luisa’s phone. The older brunette has been overtly ignoring him, but he apparently isn’t getting the message that Luisa doesn’t want to talk. Lucy and Kara are back on talking terms and Lucy is also back to driving everyone to school. Maggie’s birthday and Valentine’s Day is coming up and Alex is slightly panicking.

“Fuck!” Alex exclaims from her bed. Kara looks over at her. Alex is hunched over looking through bonsai trees on her laptop. It was only nine in the morning and Alex was nearing to pulling her hair out.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what to get Maggie for her birthday.”

Kara leans back to see what was on Alex’s screen. “Another bonsai tree?”

Alex shrugged, “what? She likes them.”

Kara chuckles. “I get it, but why don’t you get her something else? What are some other things she likes?”

Alex looks up from her laptop and at Kara. “Tiramisu, motorcycles, leather jackets, she loves horror movies, maybe I can get her a snow globe of Blue Springs!”

“Woah Alex, slow down.” Kara smiles.

Alex blushes. “Sorry. And Valentine’s Day is coming up and she doesn’t like it, so I want her birthday to be special.”

Kara gets up and walks over to her sister’s bed. She moves her laptop to the side and sits. “You just need to take a breath.” Alex inhales then exhales through her nose. “Everything is going to be okay. And maybe you shouldn’t get her a snow globe of a city that didn’t accept her for who she is.”

Alex raises her eyebrows and her eyes almost pop out of her head. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I even considered that. I am such a terrible girlfriend.”

“Alex! Calm down.” Kara puts her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “You are just stressed. There is a lot going on right now. You aren’t a terrible girlfriend.”

Alex huffs. “You’re right. My mind is going like a mile a minute and I feel very overworked.”

“Talk to Maggie. Maybe she can give you hints on what she wants.”

Alex exhales again as she nods. “I need a drink.”

Kara laughs. “How about some coffee?”

Alex nods again. “Yes. Coffee.”

Kara kisses Alex on the forehead and gets up. “I’ll be right back. I think you need extra extra honey.”

“Put the whole damn bottle in there.” Kara shakes her head as she walks out the room. She walks downstairs and goes to the kitchen. While Kara was making Alex her coffee with the whole bottle of honey, Alex got a text from the person she is stressing about getting a gift for.

**Maggie: Good morning, beautiful:).**

Alex grinned. She loves that Maggie sends her good morning texts.

**Alex: Good morning!**

_Is the exclamation point too much?_ She shakes her head as she pushes send. Minutes go by before Maggie texts her back. _Aw jeez. I knew the exclamation point was too much._

**Maggie: How’d you sleep?**

_Okay, maybe she didn’t think it was too much._

**Alex: Good. It would’ve been great if you were here next to me.**

Maggie smiles as she bites her lower lip. Luisa looks at her and shakes her head.

**Maggie: I’ll be over this afternoon, Danvers.**

**Alex: The afternoon is so far, though. :(**

Maggie shakes her head.

**Maggie: If you can wait until this afternoon, I have a little surprise for you.**

Alex sits back and stretches her legs out under her blankets.

**Alex: What is it?**

**Maggie: It’s not a surprise if I tell you.**

Alex rolls her eyes as if Maggie can see her.

**Alex: Fine, I’ll wait.**

**Maggie: See you later, babe.**

Alex closes her phone as Kara comes into their room with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Here. It’s not the whole bottle of honey, but it’s a significant amount.”

Alex chuckles as she takes the mug. “Thanks, Kar.” She takes a sip and hums as the hot liquid slides down her throat. “Perfect. Lena should really add flavoring to her coffee because you are like the best coffee maker ever.”

Kara laughs as she walks to lay back in bed. She takes a sip of her tea. She wasn’t in a coffee mood. “I like making Lena coffee. Its so simple.” Alex lets out a jovial laugh.

“Duh. It’s just black coffee. Maggie likes black coffee too, which is so gross.”

Kara shrugs, “black coffee isn’t all that bad.”

“I guess. It’s never really been my thing.”

“Black coffee isn’t for everyone.”

“You gotta point.”

~~~~~

Luisa watches her _daughter_ giggle at her phone. She shakes her head and smiles. She takes a gulp of her coffee, but then instantly regrets it because its still hot as hell. “Ow! Shit!”

Maggie looks up from her phone with concern. “Are you okay?”

Luisa nodded. “Yeah. I just burned my tongue a little. This coffee is still really hot.”

“I could’ve told you that.”

Luisa rolls her eyes. She thought that with Maggie being her daughter now it would be different. But no, it’s not. Maggie is still Maggie and they will always have their back and forth banter. “You were too busy making googly eyes at your phone screen.”

Maggie puts her phone down and takes a sip of her coffee to hide the blush that is creeping onto her face. “Sorry. I was just telling Alex that I would be coming over later.”

“Really? This is new information to me.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “I haven’t seen her in a while. I miss her.”

Luisa smiles. “That sweet, but that didn’t sound like a question.” Luisa raises her eyebrows.

Maggie huffs. “May I go to Alex’s house later?”

“You may. But be home for dinner.”

“You got it.” Luisa walks over to Maggie and kisses her on the forehead. She goes to her room and shuts the door. Maggie chuckles as she shakes her head.

~~~~~

Lucy rolls around in her bed until she feels a warm body nudge her and mumble a _‘stay still’._

“Sorry.” She whispers. Lucy doesn’t really sleep in on the weekends, but Vasquez slept over last night. Of course, to her father’s reluctance. This is the first time they have slept over Lucy’s apartment and Lucy is so excited. She moves to her side and looks over at Vasquez. Her curtains are cracked so some sunlight is shining through the room. The covers are halfway on Vasquez’s body, so their upper half is in full view to Lucy. And it’s a perfect sight to wake up to. The couple had some very good and quiet fun last night. They still have on a sports bra because they didn’t want Lucy to touch them there last night and Lucy completed understood. Lucy has never been with a non-binary person before, so she asks a lot of questions and they are more than happy to answer them. The first time they had sex Lucy did the regular routine. Kissing, pushing her partner down on the bed and straddling their lap, kissing down their neck as she massages their breast, and then she works her way down and that’s where the magic happens. Vasquez didn’t like certain things that Lucy was doing so they asked her to stop. Lucy was scared and thought she just fucked everything up. But Vasquez informed her that sometimes they don’t want to be a bottom or submissive to Lucy, or they don’t want certain areas to be touched or shown, mostly their breasts, or they don’t want to be penetrated. Lucy shook her head as she collected all of this new information. Vasquez is very dysphoric of their breasts. They are very aware that they have them, but they just don’t want them. Vasquez’s boobs aren’t that big, but Vasquez has had a problem with them since they started to grow. When it comes to Vasquez’s chest, they choose to wear sports bras or binders.

~~~~~

_Vasquez and Lucy sit on a plaid blanket in a field at the park. It was a beautiful day and they haven’t seen each other in a few days. So, when Vasquez texted asking for a picnic, Lucy just couldn’t refuse. Lucy bites into a grape when Vasquez let’s out a huge exhaled breath. She looks over at them._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Vasquez looks up. “Yeah. My binders are in the laundry and I had to wear a sports bra today.”_

_Lucy pouts. “I’m sorry, baby.”_

_“It’s okay. I ju- just hate that they’re there. I just want them gone.” Lucy nods in understanding. Vasquez continues. “I showered this morning and I hated it. I used to love bathing when I was a kid but now I just look down and see these. You know what I do in the shower?”_

_“What?”_

_“I squeeze my eyes shut really tight, then I just run the rag over them like super fast, and then I open my eyes again.”_

_“Why do you close your eyes? If I can ask that?”_

_“Of course, you can! I close my eyes because I don’t want to see myself like touching them. I know that I’m about to run my hand against them, but I don’t see myself doing it so that’s why I do it really quickly.”_

_Lucy nodded. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”_

_“Of course. I want you to know everything. The good and the bad.” Lucy smiles as Vasquez leans over and kisses her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

~~~~~

Vasquez begins to stir, and they open their eyes. “Good morning.” Lucy says.

“Hi.” Vasquez smiles. Their short haircut is frizzy and messy. Lucy thinks they look hot but that is for another time.

“How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby. Except for the part where you kept moving.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as Vasquez chuckled. “I don’t usually sleep in.”

“Why didn’t you just get up?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Okay, instead of getting up and not disturbing me, you moved around and disturbed me?”

Lucy laughed. “Okay, I should’ve got up.”

“Yeah, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

Lucy smiled as she bit her lip. “Me too.” Lucy gives them a chaste kiss. “Best morning ever.”

~~~~~

It’s mid-afternoon and Maggie is on her way to the Danvers’ home to spend the day with her girl. While driving, Maggie spots a little corner store filled with kids toys and stuffed animals. She saw the cutest stuffed otter and she just needed to get it for Alex. She parallel parked on the side of the road outside the small building. She got out and went into the store. It wasn’t crazy busy, but a few other people were roaming around and looking at different items in the store. She walked to the display case with the otter on it and picked it up. She read the tag; it was only five dollars. She shrugged her shoulders. _Not bad._ She walked to the register and smiled at the cashier.

“Is that all for you today?” The lady behind the counter asked. 

“Yes.” The cashier smiled and scanned the tag that was on the stuffed critter. She told Maggie the price and the brunette handed her a five dollar bill. 

“Would you like your receipt?”

“No, thank you.” 

The cashier smiled as she handed Maggie the stuffed animal. “You have a nice day.”

“You too.” She waved to the lady and left the store. “Alex is going to love you.” She said to the otter in her hand. Maggie got in her car and continued her drive to Alex’s house.

~~~~~

When Maggie pulled up to the Danvers’ home, she picked up the otter and got out the car. She walked to the door and put the stuffed animal behind her back before she rang the doorbell. Alex answered and smiled at her.

“Hey you.”

“Hi.” Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie. She stepped aside and Maggie walked into the house. “I got something for you.”

The redhead raised her eyebrows as she closed the door. “Is it my surprise?”

“Part of it.”

Alex smiled. “Let me see!” Maggie moved the small otter from behind her back and showed the redhead. She gasped. “Aww Mags, this is the cutest thing ever.” She hugged Maggie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes! Thank you!” She squeezed the stuffed animal and gave Maggie another kiss. This one was longer, and it had more hunger in it than the others did. Maggie could feel it in the tips of her toes and her lower stomach. She wanted to push Alex up against that wall and show her just how much she missed her over these past few days, but she resisted the urge once she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

“Get a room you two.” Kara says, walking out the kitchen.

Alex broke the kiss and rolled her eyes. “You have no room to talk. Do you remember what you and Lena were doing before game night?”

Kara cheeks slightly turned pink. “I told you to never speak of that.”

“And I don’t. I just like teasing you.” Alex laughs as she takes Maggie’s hand and leads them to the living room. Kara rolls her eyes and walks to the couch and sits down. Alex cuddles into the Maggie on the opposite couch. Alex looks at her otter and smiles.

“What are you gonna name it?” Maggie asked.

“It’s a she and I want her name to be Gertrude.” Alex lifts her head from where it was laying on Maggie’s chest and looks at the brunette.

Maggie makes a face of distaste. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?’

“N-n-nothing.”

“You hesitated.”

“It’s just an interesting name that’s all.”

“No, it’s not. It’s special just like my otter.”

“Special? Yes, very special.” Maggie kisses Alex on the forehead.

“Nice save.” Kara says, looking over at the couple. Maggie chuckles and looks down at her lap. Alex rolls her eyes and lays her head back to where it was originally.

The group sit in a cozy silence as the TV plays some old-timey sitcom. Alex yawns and nuzzles closer into Maggie. The brunette puts her arm around her and squeezes tightly. Kara is looking very attentively at the screen. Well, she was until her phone buzzed. She picked up her phone and read the text.

**Lena: What are you doing right now?**

**Kara: Watching TV with Alex and Maggie. Why?**

Lena smirked. 

**Lena: Wanna come over and take a nap with me?**

Kara chuckles. 

**Kara: What’s in it for me?**

**Lena: You get to cuddle with me and once I am well rested, maybe we can finish what we started yesterday.**

Kara turned a bright pink as she started to think about what her and the young Luthor were doing in Lena’s bedroom yesterday. Lillian wasn’t home and once Lena straddled Kara’s lap, the blonde was a horny goner. But then Lillian came home maybe five minutes after they started. Lena let up and Kara went home with ruined underwear shortly after. The blonde looked over at Alex and Maggie. Alex was staring at the TV screen like it was a science equation and Maggie was scrolling on her phone as she ran her fingers through Alex’s short auburn tresses. _There are two types of people when it comes to watching old TV shows._

**Kara: I’m on my way.**

Lena smirked as she put her phone down on her bedside table. “That was easy.”

“I have to go.” Kara says as she gets up from the couch. She gave Alex the remote.

Alex make a face of confusion. “Are you gonna elaborate on where you’re going?”

“To Lena’s. She wants to take a nap.” Alex chuckles. “What? I comfort her!”

Alex shakes her head. “It’s nothing, Kar. It’s cute.”

“Your saying you wouldn’t go over to Maggie’s place just to sleep?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh, I definitely would.” The redhead looked up at Maggie and smiled.

“That’s so cute.” Kara says, mocking her sister. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Go sleep with Lena!” Alex looked at Kara and winked. The blonde rolled her eyes as she put on her jacket and left.

~~~~~

After an hour of vintage TV Alex looked up at Maggie. “Mags?”

Maggie looks away from her phone and down at Alex. “Hmm.”

“I think I’m ready for the other part of my surprise.”

Maggie chuckled. “You don’t even know what it is. How do you know you’re ready for it?”

“I have a slight idea of what it is.”

“You think?” Maggie did one of her famous smirks and it made Alex’s hips unintentionally buck up into thin air. Maggie bit her lip.

“Yeah.” Alex sits up and straddles Maggie’s lap. Maggie drops her phone and grabs onto Alex’s waist. She flips them over. Alex is laying on the couch while Maggie is in between her legs. The brunette starts to kiss and nibble on Alex’s neck and collarbone. She grinds down into Alex. The redhead lets out a whine as her breath starts to quicken. “Surprise.” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear. Her breath is so hot against her neck and it makes Alex squirm. Maggie leaves a bruise on the redhead’s neck as she moves her hand down into Alex’s underwear. “You’re so wet for me.” Alex moans. Dirty talk has never been her thing but holy shit if it isn’t doing it for her right now. Maggie leaves trails of kisses over the redhead’s collarbone as she runs the pad of her finger over Alex’s clit.

 _“Fuck.”_ Alex said something unintelligible after that because Maggie bit down on a very sensitive spot on her neck and it made her lose all train of thought. Maggie figured that she said more. She rubs harder on Alex’s nub. _“Yes!”_ Maggie smirked before she removed her hand and Alex whimpered. Maggie reached for the hem of Alex’s sweatshirt. She pulled it off and grinned at Alex not wearing a bra. She leaned down and licked one of Alex’s pink nipples. Alex groaned as Maggie moved her hand back into the redhead’s pants. She didn’t intend to just shove her fingers knuckle deep into Alex, but it was very slippery down there. Alex arched her back off the couch and made the most pornographic moan Maggie has ever heard. At that, Maggie sucked Alex’s nipple into her mouth as she started to move her hand. Hopefully Eliza isn’t home because the sounds Alex is making are insane. “Faster! Maggie, please go faster!”

Maggie smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.” She pounded into Alex at merciless pace.

“OH FUCK!” Alex grabbed onto the arm of the chair behind her head as her other hand clutched on one of the cushions. Maggie hand was starting to cramp by how fast she was plowing into Alex but the whimpers and moans that was coming out of that pretty little mouth made the pain oh so worth it. “I’m-I’m so close, Mags.” Maggie attacked Alex’s neck with kisses and nibbles. Leaving bruises here and there for fun.

“Cum for me.”

It feels like everything stops and then Alex is arching off the couch, obscenities leave her mouth, and she is cumming all over Maggie’s hand. Maggie slows her motions and eases Alex through her orgasm. After what felt like an eternity Alex collapses back down on the couch and lets out a huge huff of breath. Maggie pulls her fingers on and the redhead whimpers at the sudden lost. Maggie licks her fingers clean as Alex opens her eyes. “Shit. I needed that.”

Maggie chuckles. “It was good then?”

Alex lets out a breathy chuckle. “Good? That was the best orgasm I ever had.”

“I seem to be giving you a lot of the best orgasms you ever had.” Maggie looks down at the redhead with a smug grin.

Alex sits up on her elbows. “It’s definitely time to wipe that grin off your face.” Alex pushed Maggie to the other end of the couch and straddles her lap. She kisses Maggie hard.

“Wait. Is your mom home?”

Alex sits up with a look of shock. “I fucking hope not.” After a moment, she shrugs. “What the hell? She already heard me having an orgasm.” Maggie laughs as Alex leans back down and kisses on her neck.

~~~~~

Two orgasms later, Maggie is getting ready to leave. Alex is getting really good at this. It still surprises the brunette that Alex has never slept with a girl before. They walk to the door. Alex opens it and Maggie steps out onto the porch. 

“Are you sure you have to go? You can have dinner with us. Kara should be coming home soon.”

Maggie chuckles. “I do. If I don’t get home for dinner Lu might kill me.”

“She’s becoming strict, huh?”

“Definitely. When she was my aunt she didn’t really care what I did as long as I called to check in. But now that she is my adoptive mom, it’s the whole where are you going?, who’s gonna be there?, and what time are you coming back? Type of thing.”

Alex pouts. “My mom is like that too.” Maggie chuckles.

“Moms. What are we gonna do with them?”

Alex laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you for my otter.” She kisses Maggie.

“Of course. I love you.” Maggie kisses her again and starts to walk to her car.

“I love you too.” She watches Maggie get in her car and back out the driveway. Maggie honks and Alex waves before she walks back into the house. She goes into the living and stares at the couch she was just sitting on. “I will never look at that couch the same ever again.” She smirks.

“You and me both.” Eliza says coming downstairs. Alex jumps when she hears her mother’s voice.

“Mom! How long have you been home?”

“The whole time.” She smiles at her daughter and walked to the kitchen.

 _Oh my god!_ “You-uh- you- were- you were here the whole time?!”

“Yes, dear.” Alex starts to hyperventilate. _My mom heard me having sex with my girlfriend. My mom heard me cum. My mother was right upstairs when Maggie’s fingers were inside of me. Oh my god!_ Eliza watches Alex carefully. “Alexandra, it’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.” She rushes to the sink and fills up a glass with water. “Here.” Alex takes the glass and guzzles it down. “Just breath.” Alex puts down the glass and mirrors her mother’s slow breathing. “Are you okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. I think so.”

“We don’t have to talk about it, okay? Just know that I am not angry with you. I’ll just get the cushions dry-cleaned. Okay?”

Alex smiled. “Okay. Thanks mom.”

Eliza smiled. “Where’s Kara? I’m about to start dinner.”

“She went to Lena’s maybe an hour or so ago.”

“Call her and tell her to come home for dinner.”

Alex shakes her head as she walks to the living room to grab her phone.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

_She’s breathing hard. Gross._

“Sorry to interrupt, but mom wants you home for dinner.”

Alex tries to hide her laugh when she heard Lena make a frustrated groan.

“Uh okay. I’ll be there in like five minutes.”

 _Tell her I want her home NOW._ Eliza says from the kitchen.

“You heard her.”

Kara huffs out a breath. 

“Fine. I’m on my way.”

Kara hangs up and Alex walks back into the kitchen. “She’s coming home.”

“Good. Now help me with these vegetables.”

Alex groans. _“Mom.”_

“Alexandra.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She walks to the counter and starts cutting up some carrots.

~~~~~

Maggie walks into her apartment with a pep in her step. Luisa looks at her with a questioning look. The brunette closes the door and puts her keys in the bowl near the door. “Hey Mags.”

Maggie starts to take off her jacket. But she moves carefully so her shirt doesn’t move from her neck. “Hi.” She smiles.

“What’s up?”

Maggie raises her eyebrows. “Uh nothing. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing. Just cooking dinner for us.”

“Good. I’m gonna hop in the shower before dinner.”

Luisa smiles. “Okay.” Maggie nods as she walks to her room. _She just got some._

Maggie walks into her room and goes to her dresser for some clothes. _What the hell was that about?_

~~~~~

Kara walks into the kitchen after slamming the front door. “Is there a reason you’re slamming my door like you pay for it?” Eliza asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Sorry.” Kara says as she throws herself on a stool. Alex looks at Kara, but the blonde doesn’t look up from her lap. Even though she can feel her sister’s sight burning through her skull.

“Kara, what’s on to your shirt?” Alex asked, looking at the white substance on Kara’s shirt. Kara looks down and wipes the drywall off her shirt.

“It’s nothing.”

“Kara?”

“Just drop it, Alex!” The redhead staggers a little at the harshness in Kara’s voice. Kara gets up from the stool and goes upstairs. Kara rushes to their room and starts to pace. Eliza gives Alex an apologetic look before she stands and goes upstairs to talk some sense in her sister. She knocks on the door frame and Kara looks at her.

“What’s going on?” She walks into the room and sits on her bed.

Kara takes a deep breath. “Me and Lena got into a fight.”

“I figured as much. What about?”

“Her clothes…”

~~~~~

_“How about this, love?”_

_Lena and Kara just got done ‘napping’ and now she is showing Kara outfits for school tomorrow. Kara just got off the phone with Alex. She is supposed to be driving home right now, but how could she resist Lena changing in front of her?_

_Kara shrugs her shoulders. “Seems kinda tight.”_

_Lena looks down at her outfit. It’s just a pair of dark jeans that do wonders for Lena’s curves and a black t-shirt. “You have been saying that for the past four outfits, Kara.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Kara gets up from the bed and walks toward Lena. “All the outfits were nice.”_

_“Yeah, you said that. After you say it was too revealing, too tight. Do you have a problem with what I wear?”_

_Kara shakes her head. “Of course not.”_

_“Then what it is, Kara?”_

_Kara wasn’t expecting Lena to snap at her. “Woah Lena, I’m sorry if I struck a nerve or something.”_

_Lena rolls her eyes and walks away from Kara. “When it comes to my clothing, you always strike a nerve.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just you always talk down on me.”_

_“I don’t like when you- “_

_“When I wear things that will attract other people’s eyes that aren’t yours? Do you just want me to wear a big ass loose dress that says Property of Kara Danvers?”_

_“Do they make those?” It was supposed to be a joke, but Lena didn’t find it that humorous._

_“Fuck you, Kara!”_

_The blonde is taken aback. “Fuck me! Fuck you! Why can’t you just wear what I tell you to?”_

_“Because I am my own damn person and I can wear what I want!”_

_“You’re my girlfriend and I’m sorry if I don’t want you parading your body for everyone to see!”_

_“Are you fucking serious?! I’m not parading my body for everyone to see!”_

_“Sure, about that?”_

_Lena huffs. “I get that you are protective of me, but that doesn’t mean you get to be an asshole about it.” Even from a distance, Kara could see the rage in Lena’s emerald eyes._

_“I’m the asshole?!” Kara rolls her eyes. She faces the wall and leans on it with her hands. She rest her head against the wall and looks down at the floor. Her blonde locks falling over face._

_“I want you to leave, Kara.” Kara clenched her jaw at those words and hit the wall. With all the rage coursing through her body she needed to release. “Kara!”_

_Kara flared her nostrils as she moved away from the wall and left Lena’s room. Lena stared at the hole her girlfriend made and she started cry. Kara’s highly trained ears heard the sobs and her heart broke even more. She left the house without looking back._

~~~~~

“You punched a hole in her wall?” Alex asked as she watches her sister pace around the room.

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to. I was just so angry, and I needed to release my anger.”

“At least you didn’t hit Lena.”

Kara gasped and stopped pacing for a moment. “I would never hurt her.” 

“I know.” Alex said softly. Kara began to pace again.

“What if she breaks up with me? I can’t lose her, Alex. What if she hates me? What if she never talks to me again?”

“Kara! She doesn’t hate you. You guys just had a fight. It happens in relationships. And please stop pacing. You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry.” Kara stops pacing and sits on her bed. Her leg starts to bounce at an inhuman pace.

Alex shakes her head. “I’m gonna get you some water before you put a hole in the floor.” She gets up from her bed and goes downstairs to get Kara some water. Kara takes a few deep breathes as she picks up her phone and calls Lena. Kara knew she wouldn’t answer, but it was worth a shot.

_“Hey, it’s Lena! Sorry I couldn’t answer your call, but please don’t hesitate to leave me a message. I will get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Kara sighed at the sound of Lena’s voice. She started to cry as she hung up the phone. Alex walked back in the room. She looked apologetically at her sister. “Oh Kara. It’s gonna be okay.” She rushes to Kara’s bed and hugs her.

“I fucked up.”

“Hey, just give her time.” Alex kisses Kara on the top of the head. The blonde nodded but still continued to break down in the redhead’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended on a sour note, but don't worry everything will be okay soon.
> 
> Next chapter is Maggie's birthday!!
> 
> *For those of you that read the part about Vasquez, I do not identify as nonbinary and I did a lot of research to sound correct. I hope I did a good job.*
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My AU is coming to an end soon...I just want to thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> But for now enjoy this chapter!!!

It’s the next morning and Kara is emotionally drained. She is only up and making Alex coffee while she gets ready for school because the sun didn’t give her a choice. She cried all night and didn’t get to sleep until around three a.m. Alex tried to comfort her as much as she could. But Kara noticed that her eyes were drooping, so she just told her to go get some rest and that she’ll be okay. Kara lied she was not okay. She had to cry into her pillow to silence her sobs. Lena isn’t doing so good either. Her mom heard her crying in the middle of the night and stayed at her side all night. Every time Lena glances at the hole Kara made she starts to cry again. She isn’t mad at Kara exactly. I mean she isn’t happy about the gaping hole in her wall, but that was an easy fix. She shakes her head as she walks past it again to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Kara now stands at the coffee maker. She stares at the little droplets of coffee that fall into the pot. She’s trying not to cry again. Alex comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

“I can make my coffee. How about you go and take shower, okay?” Alex walks over to Kara and rubs up and down on her arms. Kara shakes her head and walks away from the counter to go take a shower. While waiting for her coffee to brew, Alex sends a message to the birthday girl.

**Alex: I think it’s someone’s birthday today…**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: I wonder who…**

**Alex: Happy birthday, baby!**

**Maggie: Thanks babe.**

**Alex: Anything special planned for today?**

**Maggie: Lu says she has a surprise for me when I get off of work.**

**Alex: Sucks you have to work on your birthday.**

**Maggie: It’s no big deal. I get to spend more time with you.**

Alex blushes.

**Alex: You are such a charmer.**

**Maggie: Only for you.**

Alex shakes her head as she puts her phone in her back pocket. Kara comes back downstairs and walks into the kitchen. “Lucy’s here.” She mumbles, walking outside. Alex shakes her head. She pours her coffee into a to go cup followed by some honey (of course). She follows Kara outside and locks the front door. Lucy smiles at them. Her smile falters when she sees Kara.

“Uh oh. Sad Kara.” Lucy says. Winn pouts while Maggie just grins at the blonde. Kara smirks back and gets in the car.

“Happy birthday, Maggie.” Kara says, weakly.

Maggie smiles. “Thank you.”

“We have to do something today!” Lucy says as she starts to drive.

“Don’t you guys work today?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, but Noonan’s closes early today. So, we basically have all night.”

“We don’t really have to do anything.” Maggie chimes in. She runs her fingers through her hair.

“What?! Dimples, you do get that you are eighteen today, right?” Lucy asked, looking at Maggie in the rear view mirror. Maggie shrugs.

“I don’t like making my birthday a big deal. It’s just another day to me.”

Lucy slouches in her seat. “Fine.”

Alex bites her lip as she takes her phone out her pocket.

**Alex: No birthday sex for you then?**

Maggie chuckles as she reads the message.

**Maggie: How could I turn down birthday sex?**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Alex: Horndog.**

**Maggie: You asked about the sex first…**

**Alex: Shut up, Sawyer.**

**Maggie: It’s hot when you call me Sawyer.**

Alex looks back at Maggie and she winks at the redhead. Alex turns back around and her phone buzzes again.

**Kara: We have to throw Maggie a surprise party!**

**Alex: I don’t know, Kar. She said she doesn’t like making her birthday a big deal.**

**Kara: But I want her to have a fun birthday. At least one of us should have a happy girlfriend.**

Alex looks back at Kara, who is giving her the famous Kara Danvers puppy pout. She turns back around.

**Alex: Fine.**

**Kara: YAY!!!**

**Alex: But if she gets mad, I’m saying that it was your idea.**

**Kara: Dully noted.**

As Lucy pulls into the student parking lot, a certain someone pulls in too. Lucy parks the car, and everyone gets out. Of course, Kara looks over to where Lena is parked. She looks over there every day; it’s a force of habit. She watches Lena get out her car and lock her doors. Kara immediately notices that she has been crying and it breaks her heart. She also sees that Lena is wearing her Midvale sweatshirt she left at her house a few weekends ago and the pair of jeans that started the horrendous argument. Alex sees that her sister is glued in place and watching her girlfriend walk into the school building. “Kar?” Kara snaps out her trance and walks up to her sister. Alex puts her arm around her as they walk into school.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Kara says.

“We didn’t even walk in yet.” Alex replies, chuckling.

“I don’t think I can see her without having a breakdown.” Kara sits down on one of the steps. They still have some time before the tardy bell rings. Alex sits down next to her.

“It’s going to be okay, Kar.” She puts her arm around the blonde and rubs up and down on her arm.

“She’s wearing my sweatshirt.”

“See? I told you she wasn’t mad.”

“Just because she wearing my stuff doesn’t mean she isn’t pissed.”

“If I was pissed I wouldn’t be wearing her clothes. I would be cutting up her clothes.”

“Not helping.”

“Sorry. Just try to get through the day. If you need anything just shoot me a text, okay?”

Kara nods. “Okay.” They rise from the stairs and walk into the building. They hug in the hallway before they go their separate ways to class.

~~~~~

Kara sits in first period, tapping her pencil on her desk while vaguely listening to her teacher lecture about whatever the hell. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. _Probably Alex asking if I’m okay._ She takes her phone out and she was in for a surprise when she saw Lena’s name on her screen. “Lena?” 

“Did you say something, Kara?” The teacher asked.

 _Shit! I didn’t mean to say that out loud._ “Uh-uh no. I didn’t say anything.” She grinned at the teacher as he went on with teaching his lesson.

**Lena: I heard your voicemail.**

_Voicemail? I didn’t send her any voicemail._ Kara then comes to realization that she sent an accidental voicemail around one a.m.

_“Hey, it’s me. Kara. You know, your girlfriend. Hopefully, I’m still your girlfriend after today. You probably hate me, and I understand if you do. I hate myself for all the things I said to you. I’m so fucking sorry. You can wear whatever you want whenever you want. You were right I am an asshole. I shouldn’t act like you’re my property. You’re not. I love you, Lena. Also sorry about the hole.”_

**Kara: I actually didn’t mean to send that. It was one in the morning and I was sleep deprived.**

**Lena: Can you meet me in the bathroom in the English wing? We need to talk.**

**Kara: Ok.**

Kara is starting to feel anxious. Whenever her other partners wanted to talk, they broke up the next day or during the conversation. She raises her hand. “Yes Kara?”

“Can I use the restroom?”

“Yes, just take the pass.”

Kara nods as she stands. She walks to the front of the room and takes a laminated blue pass for the bathroom off the hook it was hanging on. She walks out and goes to the bathroom Lena wants to meet in. She walks into the bathroom and sees Lena leaning against the sink. She looks up when she hears the door open. Kara really wanted to hug and kiss her, but she refrained from doing that and just grinned. 

“HI.” Lena says.

“Hey. You want to talk?” Kara walks all the way in the bathroom and leans against the wall. She starts to wrap the lanyard of the pass around her finger. To focus on something that isn’t the heart wrenching tension in the room.

“Yeah. I don’t hate you, Kara.”

“You’re pissed at me, though.”

Lena shakes her head. “I’m not mad either.”

“Are you messing with me?”

Lena chuckles and it makes Kara’s heart clench with slight happiness. “No, I’m not messing with you.”

“You have to be somewhat mad. I punched a hole in your wall for Christ’s sake.”

“I know. I’m not happy about the hole, but I can easily get that fixed.” Kara shakes her head and Lena continues. “I have a question.”

“Okay.”

“In past relationships, did they cheat on you?” Lena has been thinking about this all morning. She always wanted to know why it bothered Kara to such a high degree about how she dressed. Lena never thought her clothes were that risque, but she has been thinking about it since she walked with Kara to the market a month or two ago.

Kara raises her eyebrows at that question. “Yeah. Leslie Willis cheated on me with the head cheerleader last year. She would always show off whenever she came around. She would wear really tight and revealing clothes and makeup and dress really nice for any sports events and stuff. But she never did any of that for me. I found out they slept together at a home game after party and I broke up with her the next day.” Kara didn’t realize that she said it, but Lena caught it right when it left the blonde’s lips.

“I remember Leslie.”

“Yeah. She was a real piece of work.”

“I’m surprised you dated her for so long.”

“She was the first girl I actually dated. I was excited.” Kara chuckled. “Too excited to see that she wanted someone else.”

“Kara, do you not want me to wear tight clothes because you think I’m trying to impress someone else?” Kara makes a face of shock and confusion. “You said Leslie would wear tight and revealing clothes to impress that cheerleader.” And then Kara made a face of realization.

“Uh- sometimes I think you will leave me for someone else. Yeah.” She hates to admit it, but Kara is very insecure about what people think of her. Her other relationships always ended because she had so much school spirit or got so happy about the little things. They would always want Kara to be more serious. And when Kara said she wouldn’t change for them they would leave her for someone more up their alley. Kara never told them about how she was from another planet and that she wasn’t used to all the things humans see every day. But either way her cheerfulness was a deal breaker. Except for Lena. Even when Lena didn’t know about Kara’s homeland, she still wanted to hang out with her, to be around her in general. It’s always been Lena.

Lena looked at Kara sympathetically. “Oh baby. I will never leave you.” Kara looks at Lena. Not only because of what she said but because she called her baby. Lena walks up to Kara and hugs her.

“I’m so sorry I freaked out.” Kara grabbed at the side of Lena’s _-her-_ sweatshirt. 

“It’s okay.” Lena breaks the hug and looks at Kara for a moment. She looks like she is thinking really hard about something. The dark-haired girl leans in and kisses Kara. The blonde is surprised for a second then she melts against Lena’s lips. Kara deepened the kiss and moved her hands down to Lena’s waist. Neither of them wanted to stop, but then they remembered that they were in the school bathroom and missed around fifteen minutes of class. Reluctantly, Lena backed away and smiled at Kara. “We should get back to class.” Kara nodded as she stood straight up. They walked out the bathroom and went back to class. Their teachers weren’t happy about them misses class, but they didn’t care. Kara apologized profusely and made up a lie saying Alex had a female emergency. Kara’s teacher was male so of course he didn’t want details about Alex’s female problems. Kara sat back down and started to work on the worksheet the teacher must’ve just handed out to the class. Her phone buzzed and she checked the message.

**Lena: Before I tell you this, I want you to know that I love you and that you are the only girl that I want.**

Kara smiled.

**Kara: I love you too.**

**Lena: I will continue to wear what I want.**

Kara clenched her jaw.

**Kara: Okay.**

**Lena: But you can pick out my prom dress.**

Kara raised her eyebrows. 

**Kara: Seriously?**

**Lena: Yes, but you have to match with whatever color you pick.**

**Kara: Okay.**

**Lena: And one more thing…**

**Kara: What?**

**Lena: Since you put a hole in my wall…no sex for a week.**

**Kara: A WEEK!**

**Lena: Yes.**

**Kara: Lena! No.**

**Lena: How do you think I feel?**

Kara rolls her eyes.

**Kara: But don’t you think a week is a little unreasonable?**

**Lena: You don’t have to walk past a hole in your wall every day.**

Kara grunts as the bell rings.

**Kara: Fine.**

She puts her phone in her pocket, collects her things, and leaves the classroom.

~~~~~

It’s lunch time and everyone seems to be in very good mood. Maggie is happy because it's her birthday and she is getting the best gift of all later today. Sex. Kara is happy because Lena doesn’t hate her, but she can’t have sex for a week. Lucy is happy because Vasquez got her gold epaulets for her uniform jacket. Alex is happy because she got an A on her trigonometry test. Lena is happy because she has Kara smiling at her again. Winn is happy because he finally has the boy of his dreams. James Olsen. Winn and James started dating a couple days after Winn told James he came out to his parents. And they are just so happy with each other. Lucy was the first person Winn told about their relationship. Then Lucy told Alex, who told Kara and Maggie, and Kara told Lena. News spreads fast throughout the Superfriends, but Winn wasn’t mad. He was going to tell them all anyway.

“Here ya go, Dimples.” Lucy hands Maggie a piece of cake in a plastic container.

“Thanks.” Maggie takes the cake. “Where did you get this from?”

“I stole it from work yesterday. It’s been in my fridge. I ran home to get it before lunch.”

“One day, Matt is going to catch you doing that.” Alex says, watching Maggie take a bite of her cake.

Lucy shrugs. “He’s not. I don’t do it every day. Just when I’m feeling hungry.”

“But you feel hungry every day, Luce.” Winn says from the other end of the table.

“Shut up, Schott.”

Winn puts his hands up in defeat. “I’m just sayin’.” The table laugh as Lucy shakes her head.

“All of us are going to prom, right?” Lucy asked, looking around the table. Everyone nods. Affirming that yes they are going.

“I have to. I’m taking pictures for the yearbook.” James says, holding up his camera.

“We’ll get to hang out though, right?” Winn asked.

“Of course. I’ll take a few pictures, one of all of us, and then I’m all yours.” James smiles at Winn and it makes him blush.

“You guys are so cute.” Kara says.

“Not as cute as us but you’re the second runner up.” Alex says, gesturing between her and Maggie.

“Uhh, me and Vasquez are definitely the cuter couple.” Lucy chimes in.

“Nope. Me and Lena are.” Kara says.

“All of us are cute, how about that?” Maggie says, looking around the table. The table erupts with _fines_ and _whatevers_ as the bell rings for class. They all get up from the table and walk to class. 

“We are definitely the cutest.” Alex whispers as they walk to class. She takes Maggie’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Duh.” Maggie says back.

“Hey Maggie, can I talk to you for a sec?” Kara yells from the end of the hallway. Maggie turns around and smiles at the blonde. Alex kisses Maggie on the cheek and continues walking to class.

“Sure, Little Danvers what’s up?” Maggie leans against a locker.

“So… I need to tell this to someone and if I tell Alex she will give me logical advice and I don’t want that right now.”

Maggie chuckled. Alex is a very logical person. “Okay.”

“I’m guessing Alex told you about the fight I had with Lena?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I kinda put a hole in her wall.”

“Jesus Kara!”

“It’s not big. I just had a lot of pent up anger. Anyway, since I put the hole there my punishment I guess is that we can’t have sex for a week.”

Maggie raises her eyebrows. “That’s a punishment alright.”

“Yeah. And it sucks. What do I do?”

Maggie chuckles. _I can’t believe I am about to ask my girlfriend’s sister this._ “Kara, have you ever masturbated before?”

Kara’s eyes widen and she starts to think for a moment. She never needed to masturbate. She was always in a relationship. Even when she was single she never felt the urge to masturbate. But that was before she met Lena Luthor. “No, I never have.”

Maggie puts her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Well, your hand is about to become your new best friend. If you know what I mean.”

Kara laughs. “Yeah, I get it. Thanks Maggie. Please don’t tell Alex.”

“Of course.” Kara smiles and walks away. Maggie walks into class and sits down next to Alex. 

“What did Kara want?”

“Just some help writing an essay for a class.”

Alex nodded. “Oh, good she asked you. I hate writing essays.”

Maggie laughed. She started to check Alex out after the redhead went back to whatever she was doing. _I can’t even imagine not having sex for a week. Sounds like a nightmare. Poor Kara._

~~~~~

Kara walks into the classroom and sits next to Lena. “What did you need Maggie for?”

“Uh, I needed help with an essay.”

“You could’ve asked me.” Lena said, looking over at the blonde.

Kara shrugged as she tried to think of what to say. “I didn’t want to bother you.” Lena nods and goes back to writing her bellringer question. She knew Kara was lying but she won’t tell Kara that.

~~~~~

The school day was finally over, and everyone was walking to Lucy’s car. Except Kara, she was walking to Lena’s car with Lena to get party decorations for Maggie. Noonan’s closes at eight, so the party will start at around eight thirty, nine o’clock. Maggie needs to go home after work for the surprise gift Luisa has for her. Kara and Lena get in the car and go straight to the party store.

Are you sure she’s gonna like this?” Lena asked.

“I hope she does.” Kara replies.

“Fingers crossed.” Lena says, pulling into the parking lot of the party store. They get out the car and walk into the store hand in hand. They look around for a while until they find birthday party decorations. Kara pleaded on getting party hats. Lena gave in and said _fine._ After collecting the birthday banner, streamers, noise makers, and candles they paid for everything and left the store. “Do you really think I’m going to be wearing a party hat?” Lena asked, watching Kara put the bags in the trunk.

“You already aren’t giving me sex for a week, at least do this one thing for me, please.” Kara closed the trunk and looked at Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek before she went to put the cart back.

~~~~~

“What do you think Luisa got you for your birthday?” Alex asked. The work day was going very slow. Only four people came in. Alex was sitting at one of the vacant tables watching Maggie refill the napkins. Winn was cleaning the bathrooms for the fifth time today. Lucy was refilling the paper in the printer in the break room, for some reason.

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know. I always told her that when I turn eighteen I want a motorcycle, but I doubt she actually went through and got me one.”

Alex gasped. “You know how to drive a motorcycle?”

“Yeah. I started taking classes when I turned sixteen.” 

“That’s hot.” 

Maggie looks up from the napkin dispenser and smirks at Alex. “You think?”

Alex bites her lip as she slowly nods. “Yeah.” Maggie chuckles as she walks up to Alex and pecks her on the lips. Alex wanted more but Maggie didn’t give it to her. “Oh, come on!”

“We’re at work, Danvers.” Maggie kisses the redhead on the forehead before she goes back to refilling the napkins. Alex huffs as she stands. She walks over to Maggie and puts her arms around her waist.

“But there is no customers.” Alex starts to casually move her hand a little lower. Maggie stands up and catches her hand before something happened that damn sure isn’t supposed to happen in a work setting.

“Behave.” Maggie turned around and Alex backed away from her, holding her hands up in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Maggie walked up to Alex. “Good girl.” She whispered. She softly slapped Alex on the butt before she walked away. Alex bit her lip. There was something about the way Maggie said those words. It made the tips of her toes tingle. And unfortunately made her wetter than she already was. It wasn’t a good idea to think of her girlfriend on a motorcycle in the middle of a work day, but Alex couldn’t help it. Picturing Maggie on a bike turned her on so much. Only if they weren’t at work. 

The rest of the day consisted of Alex shooting glances at Maggie and her winking at the redhead. Winn and Lucy didn’t think anything of it. Well Lucy did but she learned her lesson of what happens when she intervenes with what the couple do in their free time. Alex was uncomfortably wet, and she really wanted to do something about it but around five the café became really busy so she couldn’t step away to the employees bathroom or anything. Now she stands at the counter and squeezes her legs together every now and again to get some kind of friction as a customer tells her their order.

Maggie isn’t doing so good either. It’s her birthday and she is at work instead of eating out her insanely gorgeous girlfriend in her bedroom. She keeps glancing at the clock. Maggie can’t wait to get home so Luisa can give her the surprise gift then she can invite Alex over so she can have some birthday fun. It was six o’clock the last time Maggie looked at the clock. _Two more hours to go._

~~~~~

Kara and Lena have the whole downstairs and outside decorated. It looks beautiful. Streamers hang from the ceiling, a banner is over the fireplace that says _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ , a birthday cake sits on the counter along with party hats and noise makers, outside there is a drink and snack table, no alcohol of course, and a piñata filled with candy. Lena didn’t get why they got the piñata, but Kara insisted, and Lena just couldn’t say no. Only the Superfriends were coming to the party but they sure do love to eat, and Kara has got quite the appetite so there is a ton of snacks on the table outside.

“I’m getting nervous.” Alex says. 

After Lucy dropped Maggie home, she drove them straight to Alex’s place. Maggie said she would text Alex when she is on her way over. Maggie thinks she’s coming over for birthday sex. Hopefully she doesn’t get too pissed.

“It’s okay, Al.” Kara says, rubbing her sister’s shoulder.

“Actually, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maggie thinks she’s coming over to have birthday sex.” Alex whispers.

Kara’s eyes widen. “Alex! Why the hell would you tell Maggie that?!” She whispers back but it was more like a whisper yell.

“I kinda promised her this morning.”

“She is not going to be happy.”

“I know.”

“Speaking of sex, I can’t have any for a week.”

“Holy hell! Why? Are you okay?”

Kara grins as she nods. “I’m fine. It’s my punishment for putting a hole in Lena’s wall.”

“Jesus. A week is kinda excessive don’t you think?”

“That's what I said. But Lena said she isn’t changing her mind.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Maggie said my hand is gonna be my best friend.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “That’s fine. Just do it when I’m not home. Okay?”

“Deal.”

“Wait, so you didn’t need help with an essay earlier?”

Kara shakes her head as she chuckles at how her and Maggie came up with the same cover up for the conversation. “No, I just needed some advice.”

“And you went to Maggie and not me?”

Kara shrugs. “Your too logical at times.”

Alex scoffs. “I am not!”

“It’s not a bad thing!”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

~~~~~

Maggie walks into the apartment and Luisa jumps in front of her with a cake.

“I know you’re going over to Alex’s, but I just wanted to bake you a cake.”

Maggie smiles as she takes off her jacket. “Thanks.”

“Happy birthday.” Luisa kisses Maggie on the cheek before she places the cake on the counter.

“Thank you.”

“How was work?”

“It was okay. It got busy around five. It was like everyone in National City wanted coffee and a cronut.” 

Luisa laughs. “I’m sorry about that, but at least now the day is over, and you can enjoy the rest of your birthday with your friends.”

Maggie nods. “Yeah. I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

“Okay. I have to pick up your present.”

Maggie stops her walk to her room and turns around to look at her mom. “Pick up?”

Luisa’s eyes widen. _Shit._ “Uh, Yeah. I have to get it from the mailbox. I forgot to get it earlier.” She grinned. 

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “Okay.” Maggie continued her walk to grab an outfit then she goes into the bathroom. Once Luisa hears the shower running, she leaves the apartment to get Maggie’s present from the back of the building and move it to the front. She has never driven a motorcycle a day in her life, so she just pushed it to the front. She pushed out the kickstand once she found a parking spot. She walks back into the apartment and waited for Maggie to get out the shower. She jumped up. “Shit. I forgot the bow.” She ran back out the apartment to get the bow out of her car. She took the big red felt bow and wrapped it around the bike, tying it in the back so it would stay in place. She ran back into the apartment for a second time. When she gets back into the apartment, Maggie is in the kitchen eating an apple. “Come with me. Your present is ready.”

“We have to go outside for it?”

“Yeah. Come on.” Luisa ushers Maggie to follow her out the door. Maggie takes a bite of her apple as she follows her mom out the apartment building. When Maggie sees it she almost faints because she must be dreaming right now.

“NO. FUCKING. WAY.”

Luisa will get on her later about cursing, but right now she is so happy about the look on Maggie’s face. 

Maggie drops her apple on the ground and runs to her bike. “You got me a Triumph Bonneville t100!” She squeals and jumps up and down in excitement. She runs to Luisa and attacks her with a tight hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” She lets go and runs back to her bike.

“Do you like it?” Luisa asked. She walked to her car to get the helmets.

“Was that even a serious question?”

Luisa shrugs. “I had to ask. Here.” Maggie takes the helmets and smiles at them.

“This is the best present ever.”

“You’re welcome.” Maggie unties the bow and rips it off the bike. Luisa hands her the keys and Maggie starts her up. The bike roars to life and Maggie bites her lip as she smiles.

“I can't believe this is happening right now.” Maggie wraps her hand around the handlebars and revs the engine.

“You deserve it. Now don’t you have a certain person to see?”

Maggie looks up with raised eyebrows. “I can ride this? Like on an actual road? With other people?”

Luisa laughs. “Yeah. Why do you think I got it for you?”

“Are you fucking with me?”

Luisa shakes her head. “No. Just be careful and wear your helmet.” Luisa hands Maggie her jacket and phone. “Have fun. But not too much fun.” Maggie puts on her jacket and shoves her phone in her pocket. She puts her helmet on and takes in the new smell of it. She kicks up the kickstand and backs out of the parking spot. Luisa waves as Maggie zooms out the parking lot on her new bike.

~~~~~

Riding her new bike to Alex’s house was so exhilarating. She took the classes, but she has never actually driven a motorcycle on an open road. She felt so free. The wind blowing through her hair, the feeling of the bike vibrating under her, the sound of the engine when she revved it up. It was pure heaven. She pulled up to Alex’s house and parked her bike. She hopped off and walked up to the door with her helmet tucked under her arm. She hears Kara say something, but she thinks nothing of it. Alex answers the door.

“Hey, birthday girl!” Alex kisses Maggie and then she notices the helmet once she backs away. “A helmet?”

“Yeah! Lu got me a bike.” Maggie moves to the side and her new bike comes into view. Alex bites her lip.

“Can I see?”

“Of course.” They step off the porch and walk over to the bike. 

Alex gasped. “She got you a Triumph?!”

“You know motorcycles?”

“Yeah. I love motorcycles!”

“I picked a good one.” Maggie says, kissing Alex on the side of the head.

“A great one.” Maggie laughs. “You have to take me on a ride on this beauty.”

“Anytime Danvers.” They walk back up to the front door and Alex stands in front of the doorway. “What?”

“Don’t be mad.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand and walks into the house.

“Why would I be- “

“SURPRISE!” 

All of Maggie’s friends that she has made over these past few months jump up from their hiding places. Maggie gasps as Alex reaches for the lights.

“Happy birthday, Dimples!” Lucy walks up to her and gives her a hug.

“Wha- you guys didn’t have to do all of this.”

“We wanted to. And if you’re mad it was my idea not Alex’s.” Kara says, handing Maggie a party hat.

Maggie scoffs. “I’m not mad.”

“Yay!”

Maggie takes the party hat and puts it on her head. Alex chuckles. “What?”

“You just look so cute.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. She leans up and whispers. _“I’ll show you cute.”_ Alex felt a shiver run down her spine as she look at how dark Maggie’s eyes had gotten. The brunette winks at her and turns to face the crowd of her friends. “Thanks all of you guys for this. You are truly the best.” The group clap and the party commences. Kara goes straight to the snack table outside. “Hungry, Little Danvers?” Maggie says following after her and grabbing something to drink.

“Yeah.” Kara mumbles after stuffing her face with chips. “I’ve been waiting over two hours for this.”

Maggie shakes her head and pats Kara on the shoulder. “Sorry I kept you waiting.” Kara smiles as she takes another handful of chips and shoves it in her mouth. “Your girl can eat.” Maggie says walking past Lena. She laughs and shakes her head as she watches her girlfriend devour the chip bowl.

“Okay, darling. I think other people want some chips too.” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand before it reached to take another handful of chips.

Kara licks her lips. “Sorry.” She wipes her hands and walks away from the snack table. She tries so hard not to look at Lena’s ass in those jeans as the green-eyed beauty leads them back into the house.

~~~~~

The party has been going well. Eliza specifically said no alcohol, so they were trying their best to have fun while sober. After fetching Alex a cup of punch, she plunks down next to her on the couch.

“Thanks. Enjoying your party?” Alex asked, taking a sip from her cup.

Maggie nods. “Yeah. Kara has been trying to get me to hit the pinata but I’m not gonna do it.”

“She’s just gonna keep on pushing you.”

Maggie shrugs. “I know.” Alex chuckles as she lays her head on Maggie’s shoulder. They quietly watch their friends run around the kitchen trying to hit the pinata. They laugh when Winn completely misses and almost hits Lucy in the head with the stick. “Thank you for this. Even though it was Kara’s idea, no one has ever thrown me a surprise birthday party before.”

“You’re welcome. What better way to spend you eighteenth birthday, huh?”

Maggie looks down at Alex and smirks. “I had a few other ideas in mind.”

Alex sighs. “I know. I want that too, but Kara insisted on this party for you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool.”

“We could always have belated birthday sex. And I’ve been doing a lot of research and I think I’m ready to go down on you.” Maggie chuckles and then she stops abruptly.

“What type of research, Danvers?”

“Lots of porn. I mean tons.”

Maggie laughs out loud. “You must be tired.”

“Very.” Maggie laughs again. “But I do really think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? This is something you never done before.”

“I never had sex with a girl before and I seem to be giving you orgasms just fine.” 

Maggie chuckles again. “You get very bold when you’re tired.”

“I know. As long as you don’t tell me anything I said tomorrow morning.”

“Deal.”

“Do you have any tips?”

“For what?”

“Eating you out.”

Maggie snorts at the abruptness of the redhead statement. “Um, don’t try to do everything at once. Just focus on one thing at a time if you can. I know it might seem very intimidating but trust me it’s not. Uh, no teeth unless I ask for it,” she winks. “And if all else fails just ask me what I want or what to do. “

“Thanks, Mags. You are the best.”

“I know.” She smirks down at Alex, who rolls her eyes at her.

“Are you sure you’re not mad that we couldn’t have sex today?”

“It’s no biggie. Just know that I will be teasing you a lot. Out of nowhere.”

“it’s time for cake!” Kara yells from the kitchen. Alex sits up and looks at Maggie. The brunette stands and walks out the living room.

“Wait! Mags!” Alex scrambles off the couch.

“It’s cake time, Danvers.” Maggie winks at Alex and walks into the kitchen. She sits on a stool where her cake sits in front of her. 

“Actually, this isn’t cake.” Alex says.

“What is it?” Maggie asked, looking at the baked good that looked like a cake.

“It’s tiramisu.”

Maggie gasped. “What! Wow!” 

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiled. Kara placed the ‘1’ and ‘8’ candle into the frosting and lit them. Lena turned off the lights. And everyone started to sing ‘happy birthday’ to Maggie. Throughout the whole song Maggie had her hand on Alex’s inner thigh. She was rubbing small circles with her finger. The redhead was going insane. She was still turned on from earlier at work and Maggie’s hand on her thigh wasn’t helping. In random parts of the song Maggie would squeeze her thigh and it would make her hips discreetly buck. The song progressed and Maggie moved her hand up, up, up until her hands was resting right next to the place she really wanted her. The song ended and Maggie briskly ran her hand across her core. Alex had to clear her throat to hide the gasp that left her mouth. Everyone clapped as Lena turned the lights back on. “Thank you guys so much. This has probably been the best birthday ever.” The group swooned at the brunette’s sweet words. 

Everybody got a piece of tiramisu and the party was starting to wind down after Kara’s third slice.

“Do you wanna sleep over?” Alex whispered in Maggie’s ear.

“On a school night, Danvers?” Maggie looked at Alex suggestively.

“Yeah.”

“If I do sleep over, what would we do?”

“You can fuck me for your birthday.” Alex whispered in a sultry tone and it made Maggie almost choke on the piece of dessert she put in her mouth.

Maggie coughed. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

“What about Kara?”

“I talked to her, she said she’ll go over Lena’s and fly back in the morning to get ready for school.”

“You had this all planned out?”

“I did once you started getting handsy to the tune of happy birthday.”

Maggie chuckled. “Whoops.” Alex rolled her eyes.

~~~~~

The party is over, and everyone is gone. Kara checked upstairs to make sure Eliza is actually out of the house this time. “She’s gone. You kids be safe.” Kara laughs and gives Maggie a hug. “I know the day is basically over but happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Little Danvers.” 

Lena honks her horn. Kara rolls her eyes. “She’s honking, I better go.” She walks to the door. “Oh, one more thing. When I fly through the window tomorrow morning, can you guys please make sure all of your parts are away?”

Alex laughs. “We’ll triple check.” Maggie chuckles. Kara gives a curt nod as Lena honks her horn again.

“I’m coming! Hold your horses!” Kara walks to the door. She waves as she leaves. Alex and Maggie look at each other for a moment. Maggie walks up to Alex. The redhead takes the plunge and kisses her. Maggie immediately deepens the kiss. She moves her hands to Alex’s thighs and hoists Alex up into her arms. Alex squeals as she wraps her arms over Maggie’s shoulders. Alex crossed her legs around Maggie’s back. Maggie kissed and nibbled on Alex’s neck as she took them upstairs. She maundered through the hallway. She found Alex’s room and walked in. She plopped Alex softly on the bed and crawled in between her legs. Just when she was moving down to kiss Alex, she stopped her with her hand. “Wait!”

“What?”

“It’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be pleasing you?”

“But nothing pleases me more than making you cum.”

Alex’s eyes darken as she bites her lip. “Okay. You can do that.”

Maggie smirks as she leans down and kisses on Alex’s neck. The redhead rolls her hips against Maggie’s thigh and lets out a breathy moan. It’s gonna be long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	46. Chapter 46

Maggie’s alarm roared to life at four in the morning. She was going to make it at five, but she wanted the extra hours of sleep once she got home. She stretched and turned off her alarm before a cranky Alex spited her for it. She looks over at a sleep Alex, well her back actually. She stared at her back and scoped out every freckle and mole that was on the soft tanned skin. Last night was nothing short of perfect. The sounds that came from Alex, the multiple orgasms, the rolling and bucking of her hips, the way she whined out a please when she was sick of Maggie’s teasing. It was pure bliss seeing Alex let go the way she did. Maggie would never forget. Maggie laid there for a few moments and just stared at Alex. She started to run her fingers through Alex’s auburn locks. Alex hummed in approval and shifted back a little. Maggie didn’t want to leave but she knew she had to. Luisa was already going to be angry with her for not coming home last night like she said she would. She removed her hand from Alex’s head and sat up. Alex grunted and made a sound the sounded like she said no. Maggie smiled. She leaned forward trying to find her underwear or any clothing that was hers in the scattering mess of jeans and shirts. The window was open for Kara and it was a little chilly in the room from the brisk air blowing in. She found her jeans and slipped them on. Alex felt her bed dip from Maggie standing and she turned over.

“Hi.”

Maggie looks from her zipper and smiled. “Hi.” 

“It’s freezing in here.” Alex pulls her blanket up to cover herself. She yawned. “What time is it?”

“A little after four a.m.”

Alex rubbed her eye. “Mm. I didn’t know you were leaving this early.”

Maggie shrugged as she put on her shoes. “I wanted the extra hours of sleep.”

Alex looked Maggie up and down and bit her lip. She was just in a tank top and jeans but the sex and bed hair she sported was doing something to her. Maggie picked up her shirt and Alex stopped her before she put it on. “Wait, do you have a jacket?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Yeah. Why?”

“I want your shirt.”

Maggie looked at the t-shirt in her hand. “Are you that cold?”

“Yes, and it smells like you.” Alex said, shyly. A blush crept up her neck at the statement.

Maggie smiled as she gave Alex her shirt. She leaned down and gave the redhead a kiss on the forehead. “See you later.” Maggie stood up and walked to the door. She left the room.

“Bye.” Alex whispered. She felt sad. Alex knew she would see Maggie again in a few hours for school, but she always felt so empty when Maggie leaves. Being around Maggie just made her heart swell and she felt warm inside. Being in Maggie’s arms as she holds her made Alex feel protected and safe. She clutches onto Maggie’s shirt and takes a whiff as she rolls back over. She hums at the smell of Maggie’s faint perfume on the shirt. She takes in another sniff and falls asleep as she rubs the fabric in between her fingers, which also smells like Maggie. Alex can hear the purr of the engine of Maggie’s motorcycle and it makes her grin. 

~~~~~

Maggie quietly walks into her apartment. She dropped her keys into the bowl and tiptoed to her room. She close her bedroom door and threw herself down on the bed. She was still really tired. She kicked off her shoes, took off her pants and jacket, and crawled under her blankets. It didn’t take long for her to drift to sleep.

_“You can fuck me for your birthday.” Alex said in a sultry tone. Maggie almost chokes on her tiramisu at Alex’s words. She feels like she lived this moment before. It seems so familiar. Maggie looks over at Alex and her jaw drops. Alex is wearing lingerie. Definitely different than the sweater and jeans she was wearing mere minutes ago. Maggie looks around to see if anyone else is seeing this, but the room is empty. No one is there and then she looks down and her dessert is gone._

_“What the hell is happening right now?”_

_“Aren’t you gonna fuck me? I’ve been wanting you all day.” Alex's voice is low and seductive._

_“Are you ready for this, baby?”_

_Alex nods as she beckons her finger, gesturing for Maggie to come closer. Maggie stands up and looks down. Her outfit seems to have changed too. She is wearing just a sports bra. And then she looks down further and holy shit! Maggie has a harness strapped to her hips and a blue appendage protruding from her._ Woah, am I fantasizing about wearing a strap-on with Alex?! 

_“I’m so ready for you to fuck me hard with your cock."_

Maggie jumps up in her bed with a gasp. “Holy hell. What a dream.” She wipes her forehead that was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Her alarm goes off and it scares her. She reaches for her phone and turns off the alarm. She flops back down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. “That dream was something.”

“Mags! Breakfast is ready!” Maggie grunts as she gets up. She searches around her room for some clothes. She finds a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with a mysterious stain. She shrugged and walked out her room. “Good morning.” Luisa places a bagel on her plate as Maggie sits down on her stool.

“Good morning.” Maggie takes a bite of her bagel and moans.

“Do you two want to be left alone?” Luisa says, chuckling.

Maggie chews and wipes her mouth. “Sorry. I’m just really hungry.”

“It’s fine. Did you enjoy your birthday party?”

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“That’s good. And your bike, does it ride good?”

“Oh yeah. The horsepower in that thing is insane. Thank you.”

“Of course, Mags. You deserve it.”

Maggie eyed a pot of flowers sitting on the counter in the corner. It had a card with her name scribbled in cursive on it. “Who got me flowers?”

Luisa huffs out a breath. “Oscar did.” Maggie huffed. “At least he sent you something.”

“Yeah, he sent me something. But did he call?”

Luisa didn’t answer.

“Exactly. I’m gonna finish this in my room.” Maggie picked up her bagel and her coffee and went to her room, kicking the door shut behind her. Luisa jumped at the slight slam. She looked over at the flower pot.

“Why do you always ruin stuff?” She shook her head and went to her room.

Maggie sat on her bed and ate the rest of her bagel. It was a nice thing for Oscar to send those flowers but a call or hell, even a text would’ve been nice. Maggie shakes her head as she finishes her coffee. She told Lucy she got a bike and would be driving herself to school. She got up and went to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink before getting ready for school.

~~~~~

Lucy pulled up to the Danvers’ home and Kara and Alex come walking down their driveway. “Where’s Maggie?” Kara asked getting in the car.

“She’s driving her new motorcycle to school.” Lucy says, as she drives out the neighborhood. 

“Cool. I can’t wait to see it.” Kara says from the back.

The car ride was quiet except for the faint music coming from the radio. Alex wanted to text Maggie, but she is probably driving right now. At a red light, Lucy notices how fidgety the redhead was. “You okay, Al?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.” She grinned. Alex doesn’t know why she feels so uneasy about Maggie not siting behind her like she usually would be any other morning. Kara can see the unsure expression on Alex’s face.

**Kara: Are you sure your ok? You like you're about to puke.**

**Alex: I’m good.**

She lied. Alex is having total Maggie withdrawal right now and she can’t figure out why.

**Alex: Actually, can I ask you something?**

**Kara: Sure.**

**Alex: Do you ever feel uneasy when you aren’t around Lena for a long time?**

**Kara: Not really.**

**Alex: You didn’t feel sad when you left her this morning?**

**Kara: No, I knew I would see her at school.**

**Alex: Maybe it’s just me.**

**Kara: It’s ok to miss her, you know?**

**Alex: I know. But I feel like a part of me is missing because she’s not in the car with me.**

Kara let’s out an _aww_ and Winn raises his eyebrows at her.

**Kara: Sorry, that’s just so cute. Have you talked to her at all this morning?**

**Alex: When she was leaving I did. But then she was gone and now I just feel so empty for some reason.**

**Kara: It’s ok. You just miss her. We are almost at school. You’ll see her soon.**

Alex nods as she lets out a faint sigh. She knew Kara was on to something. She did miss Maggie, but this feels like something else. Lucy was pulling into the school parking lot and if Alex had a tail it would totally be wagging right now. She started to park, and Kara rubbed Alex on the shoulder. Maggie was sitting on her bike scrolling on her phone. Alex immediately lit up when she saw her. She wanted to jump out the car, but the car was still in motion. Maggie looked up from her phone and smiled when she saw all the familiar faces. The car came to a halt and Alex got out. Maggie hopped off her bike and walked up to Alex. The redhead kissed her harder than she intended to. Maggie was surprised by the kiss but instantly melted against the redhead's lips. Hands started to roam, and Kara cleared her throat. Alex backed away and looked around. Their friends were staring at them like _wow, did they really just do that?_

“Hello to you too.” Maggie smirked.

“Hi.” Alex said, smiling.

“Are you guys done eating each other’s faces?” Lucy asked, rolling her eyes. Kara looked at her with a look of confusion.

“Sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” Alex walked back to the car and grabbed her bookbag.

“Seems like Maggie did.” Lucy mumbled under her breath. And of course, Kara heard it. They all started to walk to the school building. Alex and Maggie were holding hands and Lucy was death staring at them. They walked into the school. Kara grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled her back. “What the hell, Kara?”

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me. Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like your jealous of Alex and Maggie’s relationship.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m- “

“Bullshit. Don’t forget I have super hearing.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Vasquez is out of town for a week.”

“They’ll miss prom.”

“I know. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I am so happy for Alex.”

“Until your happiness is gone for a week.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I keep telling myself that I don’t have feelings for her but then they come back, and I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should talk to Alex.”

“What! No, she cannot know about this.”

“Luce, if you are having a problem with your feelings you should talk to the source. Especially if you are in a relationship.”

“You sound like me when I told Alex to talk to Maggie.”

“See? Talk to Alex. If you need privacy at lunch, the rest of us can find another table.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll talk to her next period.”

“That’s my girl.” Kara puts her arm around Lucy as they walk into the building.

~~~~~

Saying Lucy is nervous to talk to Alex is an understatement. She’s scared about how she will react, if she would still want to be friends, if she still would even want to talk to her. Lucy walks into her second period and waits for Alex. The redhead walks in shortly after with a giddy smile on her face. She sits down and bumps shoulders with Lucy. “Hey Luce.”

Lucy smiled. “Hey.” Alex takes her notebook out her book bag and starts writing something. Lucy looked over at her. She can feel her palms start to sweat as she holds her pencil. Now or never. “Al, can we talk?”

Alex looks up and grins. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Uhh,” she doesn’t know where to start. How do you tell your best friend that you had a crush on her for three months before getting over her and then you both get into a relationship a year or two later and feelings start coming back just because your boo is out of town? By looking at them like a deer in headlights, apparently.

“Luce, are you okay?”

“Uhh…” She doesn’t know what to do. She clenches her jaw and looks around the room. The teacher is teaching about something, but no one is really paying attention.

“Lucy?”

“I-I- when I apologized to Kara I shared something with her.”

“Okay?”

Lucy took a deep breath. “I told her that I used to…” She looks around the room again. “I used to have a crush on you.” She mumbled.

Alex’s eyes widen and she looks at Lucy, who is averting all types of eye contact. “Lucy…”

“Please. I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Lucy looks down at her desk and fiddles with her pencil. “Vasquez is out of town for the week and I guess seeing you with Maggie kind of made me jealous.”

Alex huffs. “So, Vasquez is out of town and all of a sudden your jealous of me and Maggie? Do you still have feelings for me?”

“It’s just they’ll miss prom. And I’ll be stuck with the couples.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Alex’s tone is sterner and a little harsh.

“No, no it’s just- “

“It’s just that you have feelings for me.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it, Luce? Talk to me.”

The teacher starts to hand out a worksheet to the class. Alex takes the paper and grins at the instructor. He walks away and Alex looks back at Lucy after writing her name on her paper.

“I just want us to be happy and I don’t mean together. We’re best friends and I want to know everything but ever since what happen with Kara, I feel like I can’t talk to you like I used to. And now all I have is either Vasquez or,” she rolls her eyes. “Winn.” Alex chuckles. “It just feels like I don’t have you by my side anymore. I don’t have feelings for you. Not like I use to, anyway. It’s just I miss the connection we used to have. You know, before game night.”

“Lucy, you will always have me. I miss talking to you too. Kara, well she will be Kara and it’s hard to get back in the swing of things but that doesn’t mean we still can’t talk to each other.”

Lucy smiled. “So, you don’t feel weird that I had a crush on you?”

“No. I mean how could you not?” Alex smirked as Lucy rolled her eyes.

“I think Maggie’s smugness is rubbing off on you.”

“Probably.” Alex opens her arms. “C’mere.” Lucy leans into Alex and they hug. Alex let’s go and Lucy goes to write her name on her abandoned assignment. “Sucks Vasquez is missing prom.”

“Yeah. Their parents is making them go back to Metropolis for a family reunion.”

“Sorry, Luce. I promise we won’t be as romantic on prom night.”

“It’s fine. I’ll pull through. Do you know what you’re wearing yet?”

“Um no, not yet. You?”

“We were going to wear gold and yellow.”

“That’s a cute combination.”

“Yeah. You and Maggie have to match since you didn’t match for homecoming.”

“Of course, we’re matching. Doesn’t matter if Maggie likes it or not.” 

Lucy smiles. “That’s my girl.”

~~~~~

It was lunch time and Lucy feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She told Kara that her and Alex talked. Kara was happy and then came a bone crushing hug. Alex promised she wouldn’t tell Maggie because she hates when Maggie is mad at her or anyone for that matter. They stride into the cafeteria. The group get to the table and enjoy a quiet lunch until Winn starts sharing his day in robotics class.

He sighed after finishing his story. “It was the best day.”

“Great you had fun, babe.” James says, sensing that no one else wasn’t really listening to him. Alex looks over and sees Kara hunched over on her phone. She picks up a french fry even now and then, but she seems very enthralled in what she’s doing.

“Kar?”

“Hmm?” Kara says, without looking up.

“Whatcha doing?”

“I’m looking for a prom dress for Lena.” The young Luthor didn’t come to school today because she had to be home when the repair company came to fix her wall. She wanted to reschedule a later time for when she was out of school, but the repair company said the latest time they could do was nine-thirty in the morning. Lena rolled her eyes as she talked on the phone with the man. She huffed out a fine and hung up. She wanted to see Kara, but I guess that’ll have to wait until after school.

“Lena is letting you pick her prom dress?’ Maggie asked.

“Yes, and this is very harder than I thought.”

“What color are your guys wearing?” Alex asked, sneakily stealing one of Maggie’s baby carrots. Of course, Maggie saw her take it, but she didn’t mind.

“Red.” Kara said.

“Lena’s gonna look god in red.” Maggie said.

“She looks good in anything.” Lucy chimes in.

“Okay, you guys can stop saying how good my girlfriend looks in things.” Kara says, defensively.

“What’s the theme this year, anyway?” Alex asked, taking another carrot off of Maggie’s tray.

“Just go to town. Danvers.” Maggie said, waving her hand at Alex. The redhead chuckled as she bit into the orange vegetable.

“It’s ‘A Night in Hollywood’ I think.” James says.

“Red’s the perfect color for Hollywood. Good choice, Kar.” Alex says, taking another carrot. Maggie shakes her head.

“Thank you. But I’m freaking out. I don’t know what type of dress to get for Lena.”

“Come dress shopping with me and Alex. We can help you pick out a dress for your boo.” Lucy says.

“Okay. Looking down at my phone was giving me a crook in the neck anyway.”

The table laugh. “Oh, how did your senior portraits come out?” Lucy asked after the laughter died down.

“Mine was pretty good. I looked like a sophisticated business man.” James said.

“You would make one sexy business man.” Winn says, smirking.

“We are still here guys.” Alex looks at them with raised eyebrows.

Winn clears his throat. “Sorry.”

Alex chuckled. “I looked okay in mine. It’s not my best picture.”

“Every picture is your best picture.” Maggie says.

“Your dimple looked cute in your senior portrait.” Alex said. Maggie looked down as a blush crept up her neck.

Kara shakes her head at the cute couples. “Mine was alright. I don’t really like smiling on cue.” Winn laughs. “What about you, Luce?”

“I didn’t take mine. I’ll take it tomorrow for retakes.”

“Lena has to do retakes too.”

“Why didn’t you take yours?” Winn asked.

“I looked horrible this morning. I need a redo.”

The table erupt in laughter again as the bell rings for class. They get up, throw their trash away, and walk to class.

“What color do you want to wear for prom?” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “You can pick. I’ll even wear a suit.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“I would love to see that.”

“Then pick a color, find a vest that matches it, and then find a gorgeous dress, so I can show you off like the princess you are.”

Alex blushes. “You treat me so well.”

“It’s my job, Danvers.” 

They kiss and walk into their class.

Prom is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Prom!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Kara, Alex and Lucy walk into the dress store with a smile and slight pep in their step. “So…Kara.” Lucy walks over to a rack of red dresses and starts to skim through them. “What type of dress do you want Lena to wear?”

Kara shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Great answer, Kar.” Alex says from the rack of maroon dresses. She takes her phone out and texts Maggie.

**Alex: Do you want to wear a light or dark color?**

**Maggie: I look good in anything. So, it doesn’t really matter.**

**Alex: You look good in nothing too.**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: So do you.**

**Alex: We’re wearing maroon.**

**Maggie: What the hell Is that?**

Alex chuckles.

**Alex: It’s like a dark burgundy.**

**Maggie: Ok. Do I still get to see you naked?**

**Alex: Horndog.**

**Maggie: You brought up being naked first…**

**Alex: Shut up, Sawyer.**

Alex shakes her head as she bites her lip. She puts her phone back in her pocket. Maggie Sawyer will be the death of her.

“I want Lena to wear a dress that’ll make her say _‘damn I look good.’_ I want my jaw to drop when I see her in it. I want people to reek of envy when they see that she’s already taken by me.”

Alex and Lucy chuckled. “I think I have just the dress for Lena.” Lucy searches for a bit then pulls out a fitted red dress with a slit that stops mid-thigh and it’s off the shoulder. The straps stops just a little below the shoulder. Kara eyes the dress. “Lena will look banger in this dress.”

“And you will want to bang her if you see her in this dress.” Alex says.

“Nice word play, Danvers.” Lucy says, laughing.

“Thank you.”

Kara nods. Her mouth is already watering picturing Lena in that dress. Her lily white thighs, her cleavage, her neck, the deep red on her lips. It’s suddenly very hot in this dress shop. “Yeah, that one. I want that one.”

Lucy chuckles. “Okay.” Lucy places the dress on a separate rack. “The dresses you put here are the ones you want to buy.” Kara nods as she looks at the rack. Alex and Lucy are still searching for dresses. “You can sit on those couches over there, if you want.” Kara walks to one of the many couches that are arranged all over the shop. She chooses one that is closest to where Alex is looking at a rack of maroon dresses. She takes out her phone and calls Lena.

“Hello.”

“Hey Lee! I found your dress!”

Lena chuckles.

“You did? That was fast.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“Alex and Lucy helped me. You are gonna look so hot in it.”

Lena chuckles.

“Have you found your outfit?”

“Yes, I was looking around earlier, and my mom ordered it for me. It’ll be here early tomorrow morning, so I will have it for the dance.”

“Good. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too. Did you get your wall fixed?”

“Yes, now my room reeks of plaster.”

Lena huffs out a breath.

“And it’s all my fault.”

“It’s okay, Kara. Don’t beat yourself up. Things like this happen.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t have punched your wall in the first place.”

“It’s okay, darling.”

Kara swoons at the nickname. 

“How was your day?”

Kara's eyes start to roam around the shop as Lena goes on about her day.

“And I was just so very horny today and I want you so badly.”

Kara sits up abruptly and it startles Alex a little.

“Wh-what did you just say?”

Lena chuckled.

“When?”

“Just now.”

“I said the repair man almost spilled paint on my carpet.”

“After that.”

Lena smirked.

“I said that I’ve been thinking about you all day and my panties are basically drenched.”

Kara gets up and starts to _‘look’_ around the shop.

“That is so not fair.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I can’t help you with your problem and you know that I _really_ want to.”

A clerk walks past Kara, and she grins at her. She can hear over the line that Lena is shuffling around. Kara then hears Lena breathing hard in her ear shortly after.

“Lena.”

Lena whimpers.

“ _Lena._ What are you doing?”

“N-nothing.”

Lena gasped and then lets out a high pitched moan. Kara walks back to her seat and sits. Alex is gone. She must’ve gone into a fitting room. Lucy is still at a farther rack looking at gold dresses.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Lena moans again, louder this time and Kara bites her lip to stop a groan from leaving her lips.

“Tell me what your doing.” Kara breathes into the phone. Lucy looks over and smiles at her. She innocently smiles back as if Lena isn’t on the other line touching herself.

“I- I’m rubbing my clit.”

Kara lets out a low groan. She covers it up with clearing her throat.

“I want to do that.”

Lena moans again.

“You could if you didn’t put a hole in my wall.” Lena’s surprised she said that sentence without a hitch.

“The hole is sealed up now.”

Lena whimpers as she teases her entrance with her finger.

“Your punishment still stands, love.”

“Can what you’re doing right now just be my punishment?”

Lena groans.

“N-no.”

Lena moans Kara’s name this time and it makes Kara roll her eyes.

“Okay, that you can’t do that.”

“W-why not?”

“Because…- “

“Aren’t you happy I’m thinking of you?”

“Yes, but I am in a public store right now, Lena.”

“I know. Why do think I started masturbating?”

“Your doing this on purpose?”

Lena moans again. Kara can hear her heart rate speed up.

“Mhm.”

“That is just rude.”

“Payback’s a bitch.”

Kara shakes her head as Alex walks out the fitting room in a maroon strapless dress. The top of the dress is bedazzled with jewels and the skirt of the dress is sheer. Lena is moaning in her ear, but her sister looks beautiful. Lucy notices Alex and gasps. “Alex, you look amazing.”

“Really?” Alex asked looking down at herself. She looks over at Kara and the blonde gives her a thumbs up. She was going to compliment Alex but right when she was about to say something Lena was cumming in her ear.

 _“Oh my god! Kara!”_ Lena lets out a guttural moan as she cums.

Kara’s feels a blush creep up her neck. “You have to get that dress. Maggie will explode if she sees you in it.” Lucy says.

Alex shrugs her shoulders. “Okay. This is the one then.” The redhead smiles and goes back into the fitting room to change.

“Was is it good?” Kara asks when she hears Lena’s heartbeat and her breathing slow.

“Yeah, so good. Doesn’t measure up to the orgasms you give me.”

Kara leans her head back and it hits the top of the chair.

_“Lena.”_

Lena chuckles.

“Sorry, love. I just like teasing you. Are you still in the store?”

“We’re paying.” 

Alex hands the clerk a credit card and pays for her dress. Lucy and Kara pay for their dresses in cash.

“Do I get a special delivery of my dress?”

“Of course.”

They leave the store and get in Lucy’s car.

“I’ll see you later then?”

“Yes.”

Okay. I love you.”

Kara smiles.

“I love you too.”

Alex and Lucy _aww_ as Lena hangs up the phone. Kara shakes her head as she puts her phone in pocket. 

“What dress did you get, Luce? I didn’t see it.” Kara says from the back.

“It’s a surprise.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You know Kara has x-ray vision, right?”

Lucy eyes Kara from the rear view mirror. “Don’t use it.”

Kara chuckles. “I wasn’t going to.” Lucy pulls up the Danvers’ home and the sisters get out the car. Lucy rolls down the window.

“We’re all meeting here tomorrow, right?” Lucy asks from her car.

Alex hastily turns around and nods. “Just like homecoming.”

“Okay.” Lucy rolls her window back up and drives off. Alex and Kara walk to the door with the dresses in hand.

“Aren’t you gonna give Lena her dress?” Alex asked, walking into the house.

“Now?” Kara places the dress on a hook near the door and walks into the kitchen after her sister.

“Yeah. You can see if it fits her okay.” Alex replies, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

Kara shrugs. _Watching Lena try on that dress right in front of me. Because of course she will. Sounds like an okay plan to me._ “Okay. I’ll go give it to her.”

“Do you have your outfit?” Alex asked, walking to the couch and sitting. Kara followed her and leaned against the arm of the chair.

“Yeah. It’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

“Just in time.” Alex takes a sip of her water.

Kara huffs as she pushes herself off the arm of the chair. “I guess I’m off to Lena’s.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic, Kara.” Alex says, chuckling.

“I mean I’m happy to see her of course.”

“Yeah, of course.” Alex says, from the couch.

“Mom, can I take the car?!” Kara yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, my keys are on the counter!” Eliza yells back from her office.

“Thank you!” Kara walks to the kitchen and grabs her mom’s keys.

“She is just letting you take the car? She would’ve given me the third degree.” Alex says, taking another drink of water.

Kara shrugs. “I texted her earlier and said I needed to drop off Lena’s prom dress so…”

Alex nods. “That makes sense.”

Kara chuckles. She walks over to the couch and hugs Alex. She walks away and leaves with Lena’s dress in her hand. _Here we go. Let the torture begin._ She gets in the car and backs out the driveway.

~~~~~

Maggie hums as she zooms down the streets on her Triumph. She needed to clear her head, so she grabbed her keys, her helmet, and left her apartment with a wave to her mom. Prom is tomorrow and she is slightly freaking out. Maggie has never been to prom. She didn’t go last year because she was an outcast at her school and didn’t want to stand in a room with people who hate her. _Homecoming didn’t go so bad so maybe prom won’t be different._ She repeats that sentence in her head like a mantra. She’s been driving for maybe twenty minutes or so. She comes to a stop at a place that she came so fond of. And in this place is a person she loves so much it physically hurts to be away from them. She parks her bike and hops off of it, taking off her helmet as she does. She flips her hair a little as she walks up the driveway of the Danvers’ residence. She didn’t call or anything and she personally thinks pop ups are creepy, but she wanted to see Alex. No, she _needed_ to see Alex. She steps onto the porch and rings the doorbell. Alex grunts as she gets off the couch and answers the door.

“Maggie?”

“Hey Danvers.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

Maggie looks down at her helmet to hide the blush in her cheeks. Then she gets an idea. “Do you wanna take a ride with me?” She holds up her helmet and smirks.

Alex’s mouth curves into a beaming smile. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I have an extra helmet.”

Alex nods. “I would love to take ride with you. Just let me grab my jacket.” Maggie nods and Alex walks away from the door. She puts her jacket on. She walks back to the door and steps out the house.

“Does your mom not care that you’re leaving?” Maggie asked as she watches Alex lock her front door.

Alex chuckles as they walk off the porch. “She isn’t home. J’onn picked her up a few minutes ago.”

“J’onn as in our chemistry teacher?” Maggie and Alex approach her bike and Alex smiles as she runs her hand over the seat.

“Yeah. Him and my mom are really close friends. They known each other since high school.”

Maggie raises her eyebrows. “Wow. They have history.”

“Yeah. J’onn was the one that introduced my mom to my dad.”

“We’re they close? J’onn and your dad?” Maggie takes out the extra helmet from the netting it was under and hands it to Alex. 

“Yes, they were on the soccer team together for Midvale high. They both are in love with science and alien biology.”

“Your family is just full of nerds, huh?” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Shut up, Sawyer.” She playfully hits Maggie on the arm. Maggie laughs and gets on her bike. Alex gets on behind her and they put on their helmets. Maggie starts the bike as Alex wraps her arms around her waist. “Where are we going?”

Maggie shrugged. “Anywhere. Just riding.” The brunette says over her shoulder. She turn back around, facing the road and peels off.

Maggie didn’t have any specific destination. She just wanted to feel Alex up against her as her Triumph vibrates under them. She zig and zags through the empty back roads just to hear Alex squeal in her ear. When she speeds up just a little, Alex's grip tightens around her waist and she grins. Maggie didn’t have a certain destination, but she did notice an outlook off of a dead end road just a few miles forward. She slightly shrugged and drove to the cliff. She stopped her bike at the end of the road. They got off and took off their helmets. 

“That was fun!” Alex says, kissing Maggie between every word.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Maggie took the redhead’s hand. She walked to the outlook of the city and released Alex’s hand.

“This is beautiful.”

The city is an array of lights as the sun sets. Trees flow in the slight breeze in the air. The wind blowing sounds like ocean waves and it makes Alex think of home. The way the salt from the ocean would sink up in her nostrils. She would sit on her board and let the waves guide her wherever. She misses surfing every morning. The sky is a variety of orange and yellow as National City says goodbye to the day. Maggie looks over at Alex. She looks so beautiful in this light. The way her lightly tanned skin has a shadow of red orange and golden yellow. Her auburn hair flowing in the crisp breeze. She looks like a masterpiece waiting to be painted. “Do you wanna sit?” Maggie whispered. Alex looked over and smiled.

“Sure.”

They sit down on the grass. Maggie leans back on her hands and Alex relaxes into her, placing her head on her shoulder. They sit silent for a few moments. Just basking in the beautiful view and each other’s company. Alex exhales a relaxed breath. “This view is so beautiful.”

Maggie looks down at Alex. “It sure is.”

Alex smiled. She could feel the brunette’s gaze on her, and it makes her blush. “Did you plan on bringing me here?”

“No, I didn’t. I actually just showed up at your house because I wanted to see you. I made up an excuse so you wouldn’t think I was weird for showing up out of the blue.”

Alex chuckled. “I figured. I wanted to see you too.” Maggie smiled. “Are you nervous for prom?” Alex whispered.

“Kinda.”

“We don’t have to go, if you don’t want.” Alex sits up and lays down, putting her head in Maggie’s lap. Maggie looks down at her with a questioning look. “I want you to play in my hair.” Alex turns so she is facing the outlook. Maggie chuckles as she raises her hand up and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I want to go. I’m just nervous about going.”

“You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll be there with you.” Maggie smiled. They sat in silence and watched the sunset. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” Alex mumbled it, but Maggie heard her loud and clear. Her hand faltered in auburn locks for a moment. _I can’t believe that a girl like Alex Danvers could be falling in love with a girl like me. Hell, I’m falling in love with her too._

Maggie beamed. Her throat felt like it was closing by how hard she was holding back her tears. Alex started to get nervous since Maggie hasn’t said anything. The night sky is now gleaming around them. The wind blew and Alex shivered. “I should get you home.” Alex nodded and stood up. Maggie stood up a little after. They wiped off their pants before walking to Maggie’s bike. The air was different now. As Maggie drove down the streets their atmosphere was different than it was before Alex said a certain sentence. 

Maggie pulled into Alex’s driveway and parked her bike. She shut off the engine as Alex gets off her bike. She gets off after her and takes her helmet. She puts the helmet back where it was. They walked to Alex’s door. As Alex fished for her keys, Maggie started to fidget with her fingers. Before Alex got the chance to put the key in the lock Maggie stopped her. “Alex?” The redhead turned around. “I’m falling in love with you too.” Alex smiled and Maggie leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and passionate. This feels like a whole bigger step in their relationship. Maggie would never speak this into existence because she doesn’t know what the future will bring. I mean they are in high school, but she really doesn’t want to picture herself with anyone else other than Alex. This redhead has changed her life in some many different ways. Her life is at a part where she is just so happy she could burst. Alex backs away and smiles at the amazing girl in front of her. “See you tomorrow.” Maggie says. Alex nods and Maggie walks away. She gets on her bike and drives off. Alex could cry right now. And that’s what she does. She goes in the house, up to her room, throws herself onto her bed, and just starts crying. Kara looks at her with concern.

“These are happy tears, Kar.”

~~~~~

The next morning, Maggie wakes up with a big smile on her face. She walks out of her room and Luisa is pressing her prom outfit. “When did that get here?” Maggie asked sitting down at her stool and licking her lips at the bagel and coffee that was waiting for her.

“A few minutes ago. I took it out the package and I’m pressing it, so it won’t get wrinkly.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Maggie says, mouth full of bagel.

Luisa shakes her head. “It’s no problem. Just sit there, relax, and enjoy your breakfast.” Maggie smiled. “How was your ride yesterday?”

Maggie nods as she takes a sip of her coffee. “It was nice. Very comforting.”

“That’s good.” Luisa steamed one last part of the outfit and places it on a hook so Maggie can just grab it later. “All done.”

Maggie grinned. “Thanks Lu.”

Luisa kissed her on the forehead as she walked into the kitchen. “Of course."

~~~~~

Alex and Kara walk downstairs and goes to the kitchen for breakfast. Alex is all giddy and in very buoyant mood. They sit at a stool as their mom makes them coffee. Kara pours cereal into her bowl as Alex waits for her coffee.

“When is everyone arriving?” Eliza asked, pouring coffee into Alex’s mug.

“Six thirty.” Kara replies. “Prom starts at seven.”

“Did you find your dress yesterday, Alexandra?”

Alex nods. “Yes, I did.”

“What’s the color for this year?”

“Maroon.” Alex says.

“Red.” Kara said.

“Red? Lena will look beautiful in red.” Eliza says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I know.” Kara says, faintly biting her lip.

“Does her dress fit okay? I hope we got the right size.” Alex looks over at her sister.

“Oh yeah. The dress fits perfectly.”

~~~~~

_Kara rings the doorbell of the Luthor home and waits. Lillian comes to the door and greets Kara with a smile. “Hello Kara!”_

_“Hi, Ms. Luthor.” Lillian steps aside and Kara walks in. She closes the door and Kara stands there awkwardly._

_“Is that Lena’s dress?”_

_Kara nods. “Yes.”_

_Lillian smiles. “Lena honey, there is a very special delivery for you!” She yells from the bottom of the stairs. She waits a moment and then Lena is walking down the hallway to the steps. She stands at the banister and looks down at Kara. She smiles and her little dimple forms in her cheek._

_“Thanks mom.”_

_“I’ll make some lemonade and mini sandwiches.” Lillian walks back into the kitchen. Lena looks back at Kara and beckons her finger. Kara nearly flew up the stairs. They go into Lena’s room and Kara hands Lena her dress. Kara sits down on the bed. Lena places the garment bag on the bed and unzips it._

_Lena raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. “Off the shoulder and leg slit?”_

_Kara nods. “Yeah.”_

_“Are you sure you want me to wear this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”_

_Kara laughs. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”_

_Lena zips up the bag and walks to her wardrobe to put it away until later. “Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Kara looks over at the freshly painted spot on Lena’s wall where a hole used to be. Lena walks back to her bed and sits next to Kara. “Our last argument got a little out of hand.”_

_Lena chuckles. “A little? Do I need to remind you why I wasn’t at school today?”_

_“Okay, it got a lot out of hand. And I think I should back up a little with how you dress.”_

_“I already told you I was going to continue to wear what I want.”_

_“I know. That’s why I got you that dress.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. I wanted to show you that I love you just the way you are and that you don’t need to change anything about you for me.”_

_“So, it wont bother you if people are staring at me all night?”_

_“I’ll be too distracted with how good you look to even notice.” Lena smirked. “You should uhh…try your dress on and see if it fits.”_

_“Oh, I will. After you leave.”_

_“Why after?” Kara raised her eyebrows as she watches Lena lay down on her bed._

_“Did you think I was going to let you see me in that dress before prom?”_

_“After that stunt you pulled earlier I think you owe me.”_

_Lena chuckled. “How about a kiss?”_

_“I think I deserve a little more than that.”_

_“Kara.” The blonde heard the slight desperation in Lena’s voice._

_“Fine.” Kara leaned down and kissed Lena. The green eyed beauty melted against the kryptonian's lips. She missed the feeling of Kara’s soft lips against hers._

~~~~~

“Well, she told me it did.” Kara says, taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

“You didn’t see it?” Alex asked.

“No, she wouldn’t try it on with me there. She waited until I left and texted me saying it fit.”

“She wants you to be surprised or something?”

“Something like that.” Kara eyed her sister. Giving her the knowing look of _‘she wants to torture me all night, but not allow me to do anything about it.’_

Alex nods. “Ohh.”

“Yeah.”

They continue their breakfast and go back upstairs so Kara can try on her prom outfit.

~~~~~

Lucy wakes up by her phone ringing. She smiles when she sees Vasquez’s caller ID.

“Hey baby!”

“Hi. Did I wake you?”

_Yes, but I’ll always answer if you call me._

“No, I was already up.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

Lucy laughs.

“How was the day with your parents yesterday?”

“It was interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“My dad keeps on trying to get me a girlfriend.”

Lucy froze. Vasquez hasn’t told their parents that them and Lucy are dating. Their parents just think they are best friends.

“Why don’t you just tell your parents we’re together?”

Vasquez shrugs.

“I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t want them to know. It’s just complicated.”

“Right. You have parents that actually accept who you are. While my dad misgenders you in every conversation and hates that I’m gay, but it’s complicated for you.” Lucy huffs. She didn’t mean to sound harsh. “I’m sorry. It’s just I always stick up for you and you can’t even tell your parents that our relationship isn’t platonic.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I appreciate all the things you do for me. Honestly, I don’t know why I can’t tell my parents about us. It’s not that I don’t always have an opportunity to, it’s just I always freeze and chicken out.”

It’s fine. I’ll miss you tonight.”

Vasquez huffs.

“I’m so sorry, baby that I’m missing prom.”

“it’s okay. Alex promised me that she’ll sit with me through one slow song.”

Vasquez chuckles.

“A true friend right there.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“I’m about to go to lunch with my cousin. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Vasquez hangs up. Lucy plops down on her bed and releases out a huff of breath. She’s happy that Vasquez is spending time with their family, but Lucy is _really_ missing them. She has been masturbating basically every second since Vasquez left. It’s like every time she moves her hand into her underwear she can hear her clit say, _‘not again.’_

“Prom is going to be so fun.” Lucy says, sarcastically.

~~~~~

Winn sits up in his bed and stares at his blue suit hanging up on his closet door. This is the first time Winn is going to prom with a date. He is so very nervous about going and he hopes he doesn’t do anything wrong. His phone buzzes and he jumps.

**James: Good morning, handsome.**

**Winn: Hi.**

**James: Are you excited for tonight?**

**Winn: No.**

**James: Why? Is everything ok?**

**Winn: Everything is fine. I’m just really nervous.**

**James: There is no need to be nervous.**

**Winn: Are you sure? What if I do something stupid and it like kills the whole vibe or something.**

James and Winn haven’t had sex yet and Winn is terrified. He is virgin but James is very experienced, with girls anyway. He just doesn’t want to ruin anything. He wants to have sex after prom since James’ parents are away on a business trip, but he’s so scared.

**James: You can never kill a vibe.**

Winn breathes out a chuckle and throws his phone to the other end of the bed.

~~~~~

The night is here. Alex is putting the finally touches of her makeup, Kara is fixing her bow tie for the thousandth time since she put it on.

“Kara, you look great. Now sit down somewhere you are making me nervous.”

Forgot to mention that Kara has also been pacing around their bedroom for the past ten minutes of Alex doing her makeup.

“Sorry.” Kara sits down on her bed.

“I get that you're nervous. But just take a breath.”

Kara inhales then exhales as her sister stands up from the chair of her vanity.

“How do I look?”

Kara looks her sister up and down. “You look beautiful. Maggie is gonna start drooling when she sees you.”

Alex chuckles as the doorbell rings. “Speak of the devil.” Kara leaves the room and goes downstairs and answers the door.

“Hey Maggie! You look great.” Kara’s eyes widen when she sees Maggie’s outfit. Maggie is wearing a black dress shirt with a maroon vest and bow tie with black slacks. Her hair is down and wavy and she has light makeup on. She also has gold cufflinks at the tips of her sleeves and a gold watch on her wrist.

“Thank you. You look nice too. I like the bow tie.” Maggie steps into the house. Kara waves at Lucy, Winn, and James who are sitting in the limo.

“Thank you.” Kara is wearing a white dress shirt, a red vest and bow tie with black slacks to go with the black diamond jewelry Lena will be wearing with her dress. “Al, Maggie is here! Hurry up we have to get Lena and she lives across town!” Kara yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming! Don’t rush me!”

Maggie shakes her head at the sisterly banter. For prom, Lucy rented a limo and the limo driver will go to everyone’s house to pick them up individually before going to the dance. The driver picked up Lucy and Winn, then James, then Maggie, then Kara and Alex. Lena is last because she lives so far away but closer to the destination of the dance. The Luthor didn’t complain because it gave her more time to get ready. Winn and James are matching with a royal blue and Lucy is wearing gold. Winn is wearing a blue two-piece suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The jacket has a black trim. James is wearing a black dress shirt with a blue vest and bow tie. Her has on a white gold watch on his wrist and diamond stud earrings in his ears. Winn practically drooled when he saw James walking out of his house. It got hard for him to look away. Pun intended. Lucy’s dress is like a top and skirt type. The top is gold beaded. The skirt of dress has a leg slit and a gold beaded belt at the top of it. The dress shows Lucy’s midriff in the best way.

After waiting five minutes, Alex was finally walking down the steps and holy hell what a sight. Maggie’s jaw dropped as the redhead glided down the steps. Her dark auburn hair goes perfectly with her dress and Maggie can’t get enough. Once she figured out how to use her feet, she walked to the bottom of the stairs and help Alex down them. “Alex, you look amazing.”

“Thank you. You too.” Alex gives Maggie a peck on the lips and smiles at her. Kara smiles at the little moment between the couple. Eliza took a few pictures of the couple and they were finally walking out the house. They get in the limo and the driver peels off to Lena’s house. “Luce, that dress. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

The driver pulled up to the Luthor home and Kara started to get nervous again. “You got this, Little Danvers.” Maggie says, patting Kara on the knee. Kara nods and gets out the car. She walks to the door and rings the doorbell. Lillian answers, obviously.

“Kara, you look so handsome.”

Kara smiles. “Thank you.” Kara steps into the house and Lillian closes the door.

“Lena should be ready, but you know how she is.” Kara chuckles. “Lena, Kara is here!”

“Okay, one sec!” Lena yells from upstairs. Kara starts to get nervous again but refrains from pacing. She is nervously excited to see Lena. That dress was fitted, and Lena is one curvy girl. Kara starts to think about Lena’s curves in that dress. She shakes her head to make those _thoughts_ go away. Lillian looks over at Kara, she is looking down at her feet.

“I would look up if I were you.” Lillian says.

“Huh.” Kara looks up and _damn._ Kara dramatically looks Lena up and down as she walks down the stairs. Her thigh peeks out with every step, the deep red lipstick on her lips, her smokey eye makeup, and her hair is straightened. Lena knows that Kara loves when her hair is straightened. Kara licks her lips. That dress is fitted and _fuck_ it’s doing amazing things for Lena’s curves. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and Kara helps her down. She was going to compliment Lena on how gorgeous she looks, but Lena’s _friends_ are perky and pushed up and Kara feels like her throat is closing. It is aggressively hot in this house and she needs to leave before she does something very inappropriate in front of Lena’s mother. Kara clears her throat. “Lena, you look so gorgeous.”

“Thank you, love.” Lena smiles. Kara's eyes keeps trailing to her cleavage and she smirks. “My eyes are up here.” She whispers.

Kara looks up, “Sorry.”

“Pictures! I need pictures!”

Kara stands next to Lena and puts a protective muscular arm around her waist. Lena’s breath hitches in her throat. _Kara looks really good in her outfit._ Her muscles are basically popping out of her shirt and it’s making Lena’s head swim. Lillian takes three pictures and the girls leave after saying their goodbyes.

“Damn.” Maggie says from the limo.

“What?” Alex turns around and looks out the window. “Woah.” She says with raised eyebrows. Maggie looks back into the limo and stares at Alex’s neck as It cranes from her staring out the window. She places one of her hand on Alex’s thigh and squeezes lightly. Alex looks at Maggie and bites her lip. Kara and Lena get in the limo and everyone compliments Lena on how she looks. She says thank you to everyone as the driver takes them to the dance.

During the drive, Alex is on her phone and Maggie’s hand is still on her thigh. She tries to pay it no mind and continues to scroll but Maggie squeezes randomly, and it makes her brain short circuit and her panties wetter every time she does it. Lena is reading something on her phone as Kara wraps her arm around her waist. She leans into Kara and crosses her legs, she does have a leg slit after all and she may or may not be wearing underwear. Lucy is playing a game on her phone and Winn and James are talking about something. And it sounds important. The limo radio is playing music, so they have some sort of background noise, so it isn’t complete awkward silence.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” James says.

“Are you sure?” _Because you look good and I have a semi-boner right now._

James nods. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~

The driver pulls up the dance and everyone gets out. There is a red carpet laid out outside of the building. The couples walk out the limo with linked arms and then Lucy just walks the red carpet alone. They walk in and there is a photo booth back against the wall. There is a table with snacks and drinks against the opposite wall. They walk into the ballroom and it is covered in variety of lights there is multiple tables around the room with a big dance floor in the middle of the room. People are on the dance floor while some are standing around the table drinking punch and chit chatting. The friends find a table to stand at. Lucy comes up the table and looks around. She gasps. “Is that who I think it is?”

“Where?” Alex asked. Maggie has a protective grasp on her waist, and it puts a falter in her step as she turns. The mystery figure walks up the table with a rose in their hand covering their face. The mystery person is wearing a golden yellow two-piece suit with a white shirt, and black bow tie. Their hair is short and slightly messed up but in a cute way. Lucy knees buckle a little because she knows who this mystery person is. The person removes the rose from their face and smiles.

“Hey baby.” The whole table gasped.

“Vasquez! What are you doing here?” Lucy hugs them and kisses them when they break apart.

“I drove back this morning.”

“So you didn’t have lunch with your cousin?”

“He was the one that drove me.”

“You drove all the way back for me?”

“Of course. You really think I would let you spend prom alone.” They hug and kiss again as the table _awws._

“You wore the golden yellow suit that I told you to wear.”

“Duh.”

“We are definitely having sex tonight.” Lucy says a little too loud.

Vasquez chuckles. “Most definitely.”

~~~~~

The first slow song plays of the night and all the couples go onto the dance floor. Alex puts her arms on Maggie’s shoulders and they sway to the music.

“You look beautiful in this dress.” Maggie says, lowly.

“You look hot as hell in this vest.”

Maggie chuckles. “Thanks. I can’t wait to take this dress off you.”

Alex bites her lip. “Only if I get to undo these buttons first.” She runs her fingers over the buttons of Maggie’s vest.

“You can do whatever you want.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Sawyer.” Maggie smirks.

~~~~~

Lena sways her hips into Kara to the slow beat of the song. Kara's hands are on her hips, but they are travelling a little low. Lena leans closer into Kara and it makes the blonde’s hands move lower.

“Kara?” Lena whispers.

“Hmm.”

“Are you looking for something?”

Kara has been feeling around on Lena’s ass for half the song. She trying to find a waistband or a hemline of panties or at least a thong but she finds nothing. 

“Lena?”

Lena chuckles. “Yes.” She whispers.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

Lena bites her lip. She looks out into the dance floor. She spots Alex and Maggie whispering innocent things in each other’s ear. Well, to Lena’s knowledge it’s innocent. “No.” She whispers hot in Kara’s ear.

“Lena, you know this dress has a slit in it right?”

“Mhm. I’m aware.”

“And you aren’t wearing underwear?” Kara mumbled.

“Yeah, the wetness sliding down my thigh is keeping me aware of that.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she audibly gulps as the song ends. The group walks back to the table and talk until the dance is over. Maggie and Alex keep on staring at each other.

“You know you were in my dream the other day.” Maggie says as the group disperses into their own conversations.

“I was?” Alex raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Yeah.”

“What was I doing?”

Maggie stiffened. She doesn’t know how Alex would feel if she told her about all the contents of her dream.

“We were fucking in your bed.” Maggie made that up.

“Were we now?” Alex says in a sultry tone.

Maggie looks up at her and nods. “Mhm.”

“Maybe your dream will come true.”

“I sure hope so.” Maggie smirked at the redhead and it made Alex’s cheeks turn a slight pink.

~~~~~

The dance was over, and the friends were piling into the limo again. Lucy snuggles up against Vasquez, Alex places her head on Maggie’s shoulder, Lena crosses her legs again and leans up against Kara, and Winn was asleep in James’ lap and they just got into the limo. Alex shakes her head at her friend.

“He must’ve been tired.”

“He was raiding the snack table all night.” James says. The group laugh as the driver leaves the dance. The driver stops in front of Lena’s house. Lena and Kara get out. Kara tells Alex she’ll be back in the morning. Alex nodded and Kara closed the door. Next stop, Alex’s house. Maggie gets out first then helps Alex out the car.

“So chivalrous of you.” Alex says.

“You have no idea.” Maggie whispered. Maggie closes the door with a quick _bye_ to their friends and follows Alex to the front porch. They walk in the house and go upstairs. Eliza should be at the lab. She texted Alex at the dance and said J’onn found some mysterious DNA or something. They walk into Alex’s room. Alex didn’t even have time to think before she felt Maggie’s lips on hers. Maggie pushed the door shut and pushed Alex up against it. She kissed down Alex’s neck and hoisted up one of the redhead’s legs around her waist. She left numerous marks on Alex’s neck before backing away.

“You love leaving marks on me?”

Maggie shrugged. “Don’t act like you don’t love it too.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Sawyer.” Maggie smirked. Alex kissed her hard as she unbuttoned Maggie’s vest. Once it was unbuttoned Maggie whipped it off and threw it somewhere. She walked backwards to Alex’s bed. Alex pushes her down on the bed and straddles her lap. She kisses Maggie’s neck as she unbuttons her shirt. She pulls the shirt out of her pants and unbuttons the rest of the buttons. She couldn't pull off Maggie's shirt because of the cufflinks and her watch. It flaps open and Alex's mouth waters at the sight. Maggie in an open shirt, her abs, her black sports bra. Alex bites her lip.

“I’m not taking your tie off.”

Maggie flips them over and hovers over Alex. “Why not?”

“Y-you look hot with it on.”

Maggie smirked as she kisses Alex. She ruffles up Alex’s dress and pulls it off of her. Putting all of Alex’s beautiful soft skin into view. Maggie licks her lips. Alex has never seen Maggie look this predatory before. It’s immensely turning her on. Maggie kisses Alex on the stomach as she hooks her finger under the waistband of Alex’s panties. She slides the slick fabric down long legs. She leaves a mark at the crease of Alex’s thighs. And she just digs right in with out a warning. Alex gasps when she feels a warm tongue run over her clit. “Fuck Maggie!” 

Maggie smirks as she flicks at Alex’s bundle of nerves. She laps up Alex’s arousal and accidentally pushes her tongue into Alex. The redhead whimpers and it spurred Maggie to do it again. She pushes her tongue all the way in and flicks slowly. The feeling of Alex around her tongue is unreal. Alex is moaning and writhing so much, Maggie puts her arm over her hips to hold her down. Alex groans as Maggie rubs her clit with her thumb. “Oh fuck yes!” Maggie moans into Alex and the redhead is cumming on her tongue. “Fffuuuck!” Maggie was in shock. She didn’t know Alex was going to cum so soon, but she isn’t complaining. The taste of Alex on her tongue was intoxicating. She removes her tongue and sucks Alex’s clit into her mouth because she needs to make Alex cum again. Alex wasn’t down from her first orgasm when the brunette starts sucking her clit into her mouth. Maggie teases Alex’s entrance with a finger and pushes one in then another. “Fuck!” Maggie swirls her tongue around Alex’s clit as she moves her fingers faster. “Yes! Just like that!” Maggie moves one of her hands up and pinches one of Alex’s nipples. Alex moans louder and it makes the brunette move her tongue and fingers faster. “I-I’m so close.” Maggie hums as she curls her fingers up hitting Alex’s front wall in the most amazing way. “FUCK!” And Alex is cumming _a lot._ Alex arches her back and cums with Maggie’s name on her lips. Maggie loves when Alex screams her name. Alex falls back limp on the bed and Maggie pulls out her fingers, licking up every drop of Alex’s arousal off of them. Maggie lays down next to Alex and rubs circles on her stomach. Alex opens her eyes. “Oh my god. Just wait until I can feel my legs. You are gonna get it.”

Maggie chuckles. “I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Supercorp prom smut.
> 
> A 1-3 month time jump is right around the corner.
> 
> Coming up: 6-month anniversaries and Graduation.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Supercorp prom smut.

_The driver stops in front of Lena’s house. Lena and Kara get out. Kara tells Alex she’ll be back in the morning. Alex nodded and Kara closed the door._

Kara and Lena walk in the house and go straight upstairs. Lillian is at a last minute call for L-Corp, so the couple has the house to themselves. When they get to the top of the steps, Kara kisses Lena and hoists her up into her arms. Lena yelps and Kara walks to Lena’s room. Kara can feel Lena’s wetness through her vest, and it’s makes her lose her footing for a second. One of the buttons on Kara’s vest rubs against Lena’s clit with every step the blonde takes, and it makes Lena squirm in her arms. Kara walks into Lena’s room and gently drops her on the bed. Kara crawls in between her legs and kiss the dark haired girl. Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, locking her in place. Kara kisses down Lena’s neck as her hand travels down her stomach. She runs her finger through slick folds and Lena gasps.

“You’re so wet.” 

Lena bites her lip. “You have too many clothes on.” Kara removes her hand from Lena’s core and sucks her finger into her mouth as her other hand undoes the buttons of her vest. Lena watches her with lecherous gaze. Kara undoes her last button and takes her vest off. Lena sits up and catches Kara’s hands before she starts to unbutton her shirt. “Let me.” Lena captures soft lips into a searing kiss as she flips up the blonde’s collar and unbuckles the clasp of her bow tie. Kara feels on Lena’s back for the zipper of her dress. She finds it and slides the zipper down. She throws the bow tie somewhere behind Kara. She breaks the kiss and looks at Kara as she unbuttons her shirt. She pulls out the shirt from where its tucked and finished unbuttoning it.

“I thought we couldn’t have sex for a week.” Kara doesn’t know why she said that, but it was too late to take it back now.

“So, you don’t want to fuck me?” Lena looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I do. Very much.”

Lena lays down and looks up at Kara. “Then shut up and do it.” Kara hastily crawls toward Lena. She started to pull her shirt from her arms, but Lena stopped her. “No, leave it on.” Kara smirks as Lena sits up and unbuckles Kara’s belt and pulls it from its loops. Kara tumbles over but catches herself from completely falling over. Lena giggles and kisses Kara. The blonde moves her hand down Lena’s stomach again and rubs her clit. Lena tilts her head back against the pillows. “Fuck!” Kara kisses and nibbles on Lena’s neck leaving marks in various places. Kara teases Lena’s entrance with her finger before slowly pushing it in and then another. “Yes!” The blonde starts to move her hand and Lena starts to writhe under her. Lena wants more. She needs more. Kara positions her hand and thumbs at Lena’s clit as she drills into Lena. “OH! Just like that! Kara, yes!” Kara smirks and fucks the green eyed beauty faster. Kara leans up and looks at the work of art she left on Lena’s neck. She grins as she moves down Lena’s body. She removes her thumb and replaces it with her tongue. Lena moans as Kara sucks her clit into her mouth. “Fuck!” The young kryptonian flicks and swirls around Lena’s clit. Lena moves her hand down and runs her fingers through blonde locks, lightly scratching at Kara’s scalp. Kara moans into Lena and it makes her roll her hips into Kara’s face. “Harder Kara!” The blonde moves her hand and fucks Lena harder. “I’m close, baby.” That pet name made Kara fuck Lena harder. “Oh shit!” Lena gasped as she came all over Kara’s hand. Kara’s name fell from her lips as her back left the bed. Kara slows her hand as the shock waves of Lena’s orgasm course through her veins. Lena falls back onto the bed with an exhausted breath. Kara pulls her hand out and sucks Lena off her finger. Lena whimpers a the sight.

“Good?” Kara sits up on her knees and wipes her mouth and chin. Lena nods. She sits up and rolls them over. She straddles the blonde’s lap.

“Your turn.” Lena smirked. This is about to be the best prom night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a 2 month time jump.
> 
> Coming up: 6-month anniversaries and Graduation.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	49. TIME JUMP #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 2 MONTHS

It’s been two months since prom and graduation is approaching fast. Kara starts interning with Cat today, her and Lena’s six-month anniversary is coming up and Kara has no idea what to do for it. Alex is also freaking out because her six-month anniversary is two days before Kara’s. The sisters have been scrambling around for college scholarships, acceptance letters to multiple colleges they applied for, graduation practices, graduation parties, and what to wear to those said parties. Let’s just say that the Danvers sisters are stressed the fuck out. Kara is scurrying around the bedroom to find something to wear for her first day at Catco. “I’m freaking out!” Kara screams from her dresser.

“What’s going on?” Alex gets up from her bed that was covered in papers. She’s been applying for colleges all morning. She got multiple scholarships from the science department, but she applies for more just to be safe.

“I don’t know what to wear? I mean what do assistants wear anyway?” Kara stands up and huffs out a breath once she turns to face her sister.

“Just pick out a dress shirt and some pants.” Alex says.

Kara nods. “Okay.” She walks to her and Alex’s shared closet and gets the shirt she wore to homecoming. “Hopefully this still fits.” Kara’s muscles have become a little more prodigious over the past few months and most of her clothes don’t fit anymore like they used to. Lena is very appreciative of how defined Kara looks but she still wants Kara to be able to fit in her clothes. She finds a pair of black dress pants and slips them on. They fit perfectly and Kara sighs. She puts her shirt on and tucks it into her slacks. She finds a belt and pulls it through the loops. She buckles the belt and looks over at Alex who is on her laptop. “How do I look?”

Alex looks up, glasses lay atop the bridge of her nose. Alex is at the point of her high school career where she doesn’t care if she puts in her contacts or not. Maggie hasn’t seen her in her eyeglasses before and she wants to keep it that way. She doesn’t think Maggie won’t like the glasses but that is a big step for her to see Alex in them. “You look good.”

“Thanks. I’m so nervous.”

“You gonna be great, Kar. Now go before your late.”

Kara nods. She slaps a watch to her wrist, checks her hair in Alex’s vanity mirror, gives Alex a swift kiss to the forehead and leaves the room. She runs downstairs and greets her mom. “Are you ready for today?” Eliza asked, pouring coffee into a to go cup for her daughter.

“Yes. Thank you.” Kara takes the cup and takes a generous sip of the coffee.

“Ready to go, then?”

“Mhm.”

Eliza grabs her keys and they leave the house. 

_This is going to be an eventful day._

~~~~~

Maggie walks into the kitchen. “Hey mom.” She says as she sits down at a stool. Luisa places a plate in front of her with a bagel on it. These past few months have been treating Maggie so good. She has an amazing mother, an amazing girlfriend, amazing friends, and she is about to graduate and head off to an amazing academy. Life has just been _amazing._ Her and Alex’s six-month anniversary is in a couple days and she is still baffled on how her and Alex have been together for six whole months. It still feels like yesterday when Maggie walked into the café and asked for a veggie burger and a blueberry muffin with two bottles of water. The seniors last day was last week, and this was the first day off from Noonan’s Lucy, Winn, Alex, and Maggie had in days.

“Good morning, honey. Coffee?” 

“Yes, please.” Luisa pours coffee into a mug and hands it to Maggie. “Thanks.”

“What are your plans for your day off?”

Maggie takes a sip of her coffee. “Alex said she needs help with college applying. I thought I could swing over and help and relax her a little.”

Luisa nods. “Sounds like a good day.”

Maggie’s phone buzzes. “Speak of the devil.” Luisa smiles.

**Alex: I’m dying!!**

**Maggie: What’s going on?**

**Alex: I have been applying to colleges all morning, Kara started interning for Cat today and I’m more nervous than her I think (probably not), our six-month anniversary is in a few days and I have no idea what to do or get you. I think that was a bad idea to tell you that but I’m just so stressed and tired. And we graduate in 2 weeks.**

**Maggie: Just take a breath. I know there is a lot going on right now, but you’ll get through it and I’ll be with you every step of the way.**

**Alex: Promise?**

**Maggie: Promise. And I don’t know what to get you for our anniversary either so you’re not alone.**

**Alex: Thank god. I thought you were gonna be pissed.**

**Maggie: Not at all. At least neither of us forgot.**

**Alex: Good point.  
Alex: Mags?**

**Maggie: Danvers.**

**Alex: You should come over and keep me company.**

**Maggie: Really?**

**Alex: Mhm. You always comfort me.**

Maggie looks up from her phone. “Can I go to Alex’s for a bit?”

Luisa shrugs. “Sure. I got some cleaning I need to do anyway.”

“Thank you.”

**Maggie: I’ll be there in an hour.**

Alex squealed as she read Maggie’s message. She loved seeing her girlfriend. She just loved her so much. The way her dimples pop when she says certain words. The way she flips her hair when she takes her helmet off. The way she bites her lip when looking at certain foods. The way she fidgets with her hands when she’s nervous. The way she squints when she’s reading something important. Alex Danvers never thought she see the day where she is completely utterly in love with a girl. That girl once being just a customer that walked into her job asking for a veggie burger, a blueberry muffin, and two bottles of water. And now she is the love of Alex’s life. Well, for now she is. Alex doesn’t know what the future will bring but she doesn’t want to be with anyone else other than Maggie. She knows that they are going to separate colleges, but Alex just has a feeling that they will push through that and come out stronger than ever. She bites her lip to hide her blithe smile. She puts her phone down and continues the tedious task of searching for college.

~~~~~

“You are going to be great.” Lena says into the phone as she lays on her bed playing with the drawstrings of her silk emerald robe. Lena can hear the nervousness in her girlfriend’s voice, and it makes her heart clench.

“You’ve had her as a teacher for four years, love. It’s not like she is a complete stranger.”

Lena shakes her head as Kara goes on about doing things wrong or tripping over her own feet when she walks out the elevator. “You are going to be fine. Maybe Ms. Grant won’t be hard on you.”

“What if she is?” Kara asked.

“Don’t think about that. Just think about how you are about to see your favorite teacher after a month and a half. And you get to see me after.” Lena smirks. The dark-haired girl’s rule about no sex for a week gladly went out the window on prom night. Lena and Kara had sex all night and half of the morning. Lena said it felt like forever since they had sex and Kara said it’s only been two days. They laugh at how much they sounded like horny teenagers, but that’s what they were; horny teenagers. Kara chuckled and breathed a _can’t wait_ into the phone. Lena smiled. “I love you. Have a good day.”

“I love you too.” Kara says before hanging up. Lena dropped her phone from her ear and sighed. These months with Kara have been heavenly. They’ve grown closer since their argument it feels like. Kara is more merciful about what Lena wears and Lena tries to make her outfits as modest as possible but still leaves a little show for Kara. Their six-month anniversary is coming up and Lena is super excited for what she has planned for it. A beautiful candlelit dinner on a roof of one Lena’s favorite restaurants. Kara can order whatever she wants off the menu; perks of having a rich girlfriend. And to top it all off, sex and lots of it. Kara said gift giving wasn’t necessary so the young Luthor took another approach for the night.

Lena sits up and walks to her desk. _Back to reality._ She opens her laptop and applies for colleges she’s interested in. She’s still in her silk robe and doesn’t bother to put clothes on. She likes the way the warm fabric rubs against her skin. It reminds her of Kara’s hands. 

The raven-haired beauty sits at her desk all morning. Her eyes are starting to burn from looking at the small screen for so long. Lillian wants Lena to take over L-Corp once she retires, which is in a few years. Lena said she would, but she doesn’t know one thing about running a company, but she knows everything about science. She promised her mother that once she retired she will do her best to keep L-Corp as successful as it is now under her new management. Lillian nodded her head at Lena with praise.

Lillian knocks on Lena’s door frame and Lena turns in her chair. She smiles at her mother. “How’s it coming, dear?” She walks into her daughter’s room and sits on her bed.

“Great.” Lena grins, turning around in her chair to face her mom properly.

Lillian nods. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine.”

“In two weeks, it’s all over.”

Lena chuckles. “Yeah, it is.”

“You’ve met some amazing people along the way.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And Kara. Such a lovely girl.” Lena smiled, her dimple deep in her cheek. Even the mention of her girlfriend makes her heart jump in her chest. “Look at that smile.” Lena chuckles. Lillian stands from Lena’s bed. She walks over to Lena and kisses her on the forehead. “You should take a break. Watch some TV or something.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be right downstairs in my office if you need anything, okay?”

Lena nodded. “Okay.” Lillian rubs her shoulder before walking out the room.

~~~~~

Lucy walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her dad is sitting at the table eating toast while staring attentively at a newspaper. Lucy grabs a bowl from the cabinet and her dad looks up at her.

“How’s that West Point application coming?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Good morning, Lucy? Good morning, dad. How are you this morning? I’m great dad thanks for asking.”

“Seriously? Grow up.”

Lucy rolls her eyes as she pours cereal into her bowl. “I’m sorry that I want a regular conversation with my father.”

“We don’t have time for conversation.”

“Dad chill. I legit have four months until I have to submit an application.”

“But you graduate in two weeks.”

“If you want me out the house as soon as I graduate, can you just say it now? Save us both the trouble.” Lucy puts a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

The general huffs. “It’s not that. I just don’t want you to get _distracted_ by things.”

“Distracted? I have been working my ass off for days to get into West Point.”

“Language, Lucille!” Sam shouts.

Lucy rolls her eyes. “What exactly would I be distracted by?”

“That little _partner_ of yours.” Lucy could hear the mock in his voice.

“Are you serious right now? Vasquez has nothing to do with this. I am perfectly capable to have a social life while I plan my future.”

“If you cut tags you can just focus on your future. Make the family proud.”

“Do you want me to make the family proud or you? All my life I’ve been trying to be this daughter that you would actually want to talk to. Do you even know one thing about me?”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair because you can’t answer the question.” Lucy throws her full bowl of cereal in the sink and storms out the kitchen.

“Lucille! Come back here now!” Sam’s tone was stern and rough. It poured even more rage into Lucy’s veins. She made fists with her hands and clenched her jaw. She walked back in the kitchen. “Sit.” Lucy sat down. “You’ve wasted your cereal. I paid good money for that.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I think becoming a gay turned you angry. You used to be such- “

“A gay! Are you fucking serious right now?! My sexuality doesn’t morph my emotions. I’m angry because I am stuck in a place with a homophobic asshole I have to call a father. I am angry because I have a father that breathes down my neck every single day. I am angry because my dad doesn’t love me!” Tears burn on her face as she stares at her father. This was not how Lucy wanted her morning to go but she was screaming at her dad because he never knows what to say out of his mouth. Her breathing is labored as she tried not to cry. She clenches her jaw and looks down at her hands as they turn white knuckled from holding onto the chair.

Sam was stunned. He was confused. He was angry with himself for making his daughter think this way. He was astounded by the way Lucy just tore him apart. “Lucy, of course I love you.”

Lucy huffed. “You have funny way of showing it.”

“It’s just I want you to be great in this world.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t love you. Lucille, you are my world.”

Lucy grinned. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Sam chuckled. “It’s okay. I deserved it.” Lucy stands and starts to walk out the kitchen. “Can I get a hug?”

Lucy turned slightly to face her father. “Don’t push it.” Sam laughed as Lucy walks out the kitchen and back to her room.

~~~~~

Alex has showered, cleaned off and made her bed, put on a fresh outfit, and is now standing in the bathroom putting her contacts in before Maggie comes. “Dammit!” Alex blinks as she pokes herself in the eye _again._ Eliza knocks on the door frame, scaring Alex half to death. She jumps and drops one of her contacts in the toilet. “No!” 

“I’m sorry, Alexandra. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Alex huffs as she looks up at her mom. “It’s okay.” She looks in her contacts case and rolls her eyes. “Of course.”

“What?”

“That was my last set of contacts.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve called your name instead of knocking.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’ll call the optometrists for a refill.”

“Thanks mom.”

Eliza smiled. “But for the time being, you still have your glasses right?”

Alex groans. “Yes.”

“Don’t mope, dear. You look beautiful in your glasses.”

“I don’t want Maggie to see me in them.”

“Why not?” Eliza leans against the door frame.

“I don’t want her to know I wear glasses.”

“You don’t want her to know you have bad eyesight?” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Just don’t worry about it.”

Eliza can see the imaginary wall Alex is putting up. She’s said something wrong _again._ “Alex. Alex, look at me.” Alex looks up. “Maggie will think you look beautiful in anything. Don’t beat yourself up because your contacts are gone. I bet that Maggie will like your glasses.”

“Kids in middle school didn’t.”

Eliza slouches her shoulders. Alex used to get bullied for wearing glasses in sixth grade and she hasn’t bounced back from it. “Maggie isn’t kids from sixth grade. She is your girlfriend and she loves you glasses or no glasses.” Alex smiles.

“You sound like her.”

“See? Come here.” Eliza opens her arms and hugs her daughter. The doorbell rings. “Seems like she’s here.” Alex sighs as she walks into her room to grab her glasses from her desk. She walks downstairs, her mother trailing behind her. She takes a deep breath and open the door.

“Hey Danver- holy fuck.” Maggie looks at Alex and her mouth feels like a desert. _Alex in GLASSES! And I thought she couldn’t get any hotter._ Alex grins as her girlfriend stares at her.

“Told you she’d like them.” Eliza says, walking to the kitchen. Maggie clears her throat as Alex steps aside to let her in. “I just got the cushions dry-cleaned, so try to behave you two.” Eliza walks to the door as Maggie places her helmet on the counter. Still in awe of the hottest sight ever that is standing in front of her. Alex blushes as she remembers what happened on that couch. “I have to meet Lillian and talk over some blueprints about a new lab. I’ll be back in maybe an hour or two with Kara hopefully.”

Alex shakes her head as her and Maggie walk to the living room. “Okay. Bye mom.”

“Sorry for my language!” Maggie yells from the couch.

Eliza laughs. “It’s okay, dear. Hands to yourself, Maggie.” She gives Maggie a stern look as she leaves. Maggie smirks. _Eliza knows me so well._ Alex and Maggie settle on the couch as Alex searches for a movie. Maggie can’t take her eyes off of Alex. She never thought she had a thing for glasses but damn if it isn’t turning her on seeing Alex in them. Alex could walk around in a burlap sack and Maggie could get turned on. Maybe Maggie just has a high sex drive? 

Alex can feel Maggie’s eyes on her, and it sends a slight tingle to the tips of her toes. “If you gonna stare that hard you should know that I have a girlfriend.” She sits back after picking a movie. She smiles at Maggie.

Maggie clears her throat. “Sorry. I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Her voice is weak, and she is trying very hard to obey by Eliza’s stern rule of keeping her hands to herself. She fold her hands and places them in her lap for good measure.

“I don’t. I wear contacts but a little mishap happened this morning and I have to wear these ‘til I get my refill of contacts.” _Hopefully with a stronger prescription._

Maggie nods in understanding. “You don’t like wearing them?”

Alex shakes her head. “Nope. Not one bit. I got bullied in sixth grade for having glasses.”

“Fuck those kids who bullied you. I think you look pretty fucking hot in those glasses.”

“Such a potty mouth, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s brain short circuits as she bites her lip. _Alex in glasses and she’s calling me Sawyer. Mm, she is really asking for it._ She lunged at Alex, but Alex backed away and dodged her kiss.

“Aht, my mom said to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Hands not lips.”

“I think she meant all body parts.” Alex gulped. She really wanted to but she’s trying to stay on her mom’s good side these days.

Maggie huffs. “Fine, but don’t get mad that I don’t look at you at all while I’m here.”

Alex chuckles. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Your glasses are turning me on.”

Alex shakes her head. “Horndog.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Alex looks around the room for a moment, thinking. “I don’t think she’ll get mad over one kiss.”

“No, of course not.” 

Alex smiles as she leans in and kisses Maggie on the lips. Just a little peck. She backed away and Maggie’s lips followed her. “Mags.”

Maggie fell back onto the couch. “Fine.” Alex laughs.

~~~~~

Kara steps out the elevator as it dings open. Catco is a beautiful building. Kara smiles as she walks past the multiple employees working on desktop computers. She gets to Cat’s office and gasped. Cat sits at a sleek and neat desk with multiple screens behind her. Her office is huge with multiple couches and a balcony with floor to ceiling windows. Cat looks up from a form and smiles at the blonde. “Kara!”

“Hi. Ms. Grant.” Cat stands up from her comfy brown desk chair. She walks up to Kara and hugs her.

“How are you? Please, come have a seat.” Kara follows Cat to her desk and sits across from her at her desk.

“I’m good, really nervous.”

“There is no need for you to be nervous. I’ll just be asking you to get me coffee.”

Kara laughs. “Okay.” She fiddles with her glasses. 

“And of course, you can get one yourself as well.” Kara nods. You can sit in here with me or you can sit at that empty desk right outside, whichever you prefer. You just have to be in yelling distance.” Kara laughs even though she would hear Ms. Grant no matter where she stood. “To ease your brain, act as if you’re my TA, okay?”

Kara nods. “Okay.” 

“You can make that desk your own if you’d like.”

“Really?”

Cat nods. “Yes. I’ll also be paying you every other week but just keep that between the two of us.” Cat winks. Kara chuckles. “You want me to show you your desk?”

“Sure.” The ladies stand and walk out of Cat’s office. Cat faces a desk to the right just outside her office. “Here she is.” Kara smiles. The desk is simple. It has a desktop computer with a mouse and a small succulent. “You can decorate it however you like or not at all. It’s completely up to you.” Kara nods. “Since it’s your first day, I don’t really have anything for you to do. But be alert just in case I do.”

“Okay.”

“I'll teach you the ropes of being my assistant tomorrow. You can just sit here and relax until I want something to drink. A latte from Noonan’s would be nice.” Kara was about to zoom to Noonan’s, but Cat stopped her. “I was kidding but that is the diligence I want to see when I’m serious.” Kara nods. Cat can see the tension in her shoulders. “Kara, relax. Take a breath. This isn’t as intimidating as it sounds, okay?”

Kara nods. “Okay.” She takes a breath. “Okay.”

Cat nods. “I’ll be right in my office.” Kara nods as she goes to her desk and sits. Cat walks in her office to finish the paperwork she was working on before Kara walked in.

~~~~~

Eliza rings the doorbell of the Luthor home. “Remember Kara that we are only going to be here for an hour or two, okay?”

“Mom, you told me that four times in the car.” Kara says, fiddling with her glasses.

“I just want you to hear me. You seem to become deaf when you are around Lena.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I do not.” _I totally do._ Lillian opens the door and hugs the two women.

“Hello Eliza. Kara.” 

“Hello Lillian.” Eliza smiles.

“Hi, Ms. Luthor.” Kara says. Lillian smiles.

“Lena is upstairs. She’s been on her laptop all day try to pry her off.”

Kara laughs. “Okay.” They walk into the house and Lillian closes the door. 

“Would you like some wine Eliza?”

“Sure. Remember when I call you Kara you come down immediately.”

“I got it mom.” Kara says, walking upstairs. She walks to Lena’s room and sees her hunched over on her laptop. She still has on her emerald silk robe. Kara leans against the door frame and knocks on the wall faintly.

“Just a lemonade mom.” Lena says, without turning around.

Kara chuckles. “I’m not your mom, but I can get you that lemonade if you want.”

Lena turns around and smiles at her girlfriend. Lena then looks down at her outfit and doesn’t think about anything else other than Kara just taking her on the desk she is sitting at. Her muscles in that shirt and the smug smirk on her face has Lena’s panties sticking to her. She gets out of her chair and walks over to Kara and pulling her into a kiss. Kara deepens the kiss as she moves her hands down to Lena’s ass, she gives a light squeeze. Lena moans into her mouth and backs away. “I missed you doing that.” Kara chuckles. Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads her to her bed. “Exactly how long do we have until our moms are finished those blueprints?” She pushes Kara lightly and she falls onto the bed. Lena crawls on top of her and straddles her lap.

“An hour or two.”

“Perfect.” Lena smirks as she leans down and kisses Kara’s neck. 

_“Lena.”_

“You think you can wear this outfit and think I won’t act on it.” Kara smirked as Lena nipped at her neck. Kara reaches for the drawstring of Lena’s robe and pulls.

~~~~~

They have watched three movies and are now watching Buffy. Maggie is dying. Everything Alex does is so hot to her and she physically can’t take it. Alex would push her glasses up or run her fingers through her hair and her buzzed undercut would come into view for a second or she would clench her jaw knowing how much Maggie _loves_ her jawline. _She is doing this on purpose._ Alex looked over at Maggie and smiled. “Do you want something to eat?”

 _Yes, you._ “Uhh, sure.”

Alex gets up and walls to the kitchen. “Come here.” The tone in her voice was drenched with sex and it gave Maggie chills. The brunette swiftly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Alex is standing in front of her open snack pantry. “What are you hungry for? Sweet? Savory?”

 _The taste of you would fill me up just fine._ “It doesn’t matter. Anything.” Alex shrugged as she picked up a big bag of chips.

“Share?”

“Mhm.” Maggie let Alex walk back to living room first for obvious reasons. Maggie smirked as she watched Alex’s hips sway as she walked. They sat down on the couch and Alex opened the bag as someone was walking into the house.

“What the hell were you thinking, Kara?!” Eliza asks, walking into the house with an annoyed Kara behind her.

“Mom, it’s not that big of a deal.” Kara says, walking to the living room. She takes the bag of chips before sitting.

“Hey!” Alex and Maggie say in unison.

“It is a big deal, Kara. And very disrespectful!” Eliza yells from the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked.

“Mom walked in on me and Lena.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Little Danvers is getting more action than me.” Alex hit Maggie on the arm.

“It’s no big deal. We weren’t doing anything.”

“Oh really,” Eliza walks to the living room and looks at Kara. Her arms crossed over her chest. “You head was in between Lena’s legs, Kara!”

Alex and Maggie look at each other. “Yikes.”

Kara sighs. “Look, if you would’ve knocked you wouldn’t have seen anything.”

“Lena’s door was open and it’s common sense not to have sex when your parents are legit right downstairs.”

“That didn’t stop them!” Kara points at the couple across from her.

“Hey, don’t drag us down with you. At least with us, mom didn’t see she just heard.” Alex said.

“Exactly and Alexandra didn’t exactly know I was home.”

Kara rolls her eyes.“This is so stupid.”

“Have you done this before?”

“What? Went down on Lena?”

Eliza shakes her head. “Have you and Lena had sex before with Lillian in the house?”

“Not that I know of. We have a lot of sex.”

Alex looks at her sister. _“Kara.”_ There is a sting in her tone.

“What? It’s true.”

“Don’t say it in front of your mother.”

Kara huffs. “Whatever.”

“You’re grounded.” Eliza says.

“What?! Are you serious?”

“Yes, and you will call Lillian and apologize. And you also come straight home after work, no seeing Lena afterwards. Do you understand?” Kara rolls her eyes and looks at Alex. _It could be worse._ The redhead mouthed.

“Fine.” She gets up and takes her phone out to call Lillian. Eliza catches her before she gets a chance to unlock the back door.

“Call her here. In the house.” Kara groans. “Act your age, Kara.” The blonde clenched her jaw. She hates when Eliza gets like this. She walked back to the living room and sat down. “Maggie, you should go home.”

“Wha- mom!”

“Alexandra, I don’t have time for you to be acting like a five-year-old too. She can come over tomorrow after you get off work or something.”

“I’ll call you later.” Maggie gets up and kisses Alex on the forehead. She walks to the kitchen and grabs her helmet. She rubs Kara on the shoulder and then leaves.

“Call her, Kara.”

“Okay.” Kara says, slight annoyance in her voice. 

Alex can hear Maggie start her bike and her heart clenches. She’s been hanging out with Maggie all day and she already misses her so much.

“Hello.”

“I need to talk to your mom.”

“Did I get you in trouble?” Lena asked.

“Don’t worry about it. I just need to talk to your mom.”

“Okay.” Lena hands her phone to her mom, who was giving her a firm talking to as well.

“Yes, Kara.” Lillian sounds angry.

“I just called to apologize. My actions were completely inappropriate and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kara. Since I have you, I think you shouldn’t come over for a while.” Kara clenches her jaw and Lena rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“I understand.”

“Thank you for apologizing.” Before she hangs up, Kara can hear Lillian tell Lena to put some clothes on. Kara’s feels her heart drop as she hangs up the phone.

“Thank you for doing that, Kara.” Eliza says from the steps.

“Yeah.”

“Go to your room. Both of you.”

“What the hell? Why do I have to go?” Alex asked from the couch.

“Alexandra!”

Alex is taken aback at her mom yelling at her. Alex and Kara scramble off the couch and go upstairs to their room. Kara throws herself onto her bed as Alex shuts the door. “You can say it now.”

“I hate her!” Kara screams into her pillow.

“Right now, you do.”

Kara clenches her jaw. “I want to hit something.” She looks around the room to find something to hit. She walks over to the closet and punches it. Her fist goes straight through the wood.

“I can just put the mirror on that side now. You feel better?”

Kara nods as she walks back to her bed. “Yeah. How can she not let me see Lena? Our six months is in a few days.”

“Yeah. You picked a terrible day to go down on your girlfriend.”

Kara rolls her eyes as she chuckles. “Wait! You and Maggie’s six month is coming up fast too!”

“I know. Crazy isn’t it?”

“Insane. Surprised Maggie made it.” Alex gives her sister the finger. Kara laughs. “I hope I didn’t ruin your chances for your day.”

Alex shakes her head. “If mom thinks I’m not seeing Maggie, she has a big storm coming.” Kara laughs as she shakes her head. “Don’t worry about mom. She’ll let up soon.”

Kara huffs. “Yeah. She’ll still be up my ass, though.”

Alex chuckles. “Oh, most definitely.” They share a laugh.

_Maggie and I will be together for six months in one day. Wow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short...kinda. But my day has not been the greatest and I just wanted to finish the chapter quickly. The ending is very rushed if you didn't notice.
> 
> Next chapter is SANVERS 6-month anniversary.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	50. Chapter 50

Today is the day Alex has been waiting for all week. It’s her and Maggie’s six-month anniversary. She still doesn’t know what to do for the day but as long as she is around Maggie what they do doesn’t really matter to her. As long as she is in Maggie’s arms, as long as Maggie is kissing her forehead and whispering praises in her ear, as long as Maggie is with her she will be content with doing absolutely nothing. She will watch paint dry if it meant Maggie could be with her while doing it. Kara grunts on the other side of the room and it knocks Alex out of her sleep induced trance. She wasn’t exactly sleep but she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet. She didn’t want the thought of Maggie to go away, not yet. But then Kara is walking around the room and she knows now that she has to get up. Kara is still grounded and hasn’t been able to see Lena in days. They talk on the phone and text, but it isn’t exactly the same as seeing the green-eyed beauty. Alex turns over in her bed and looks at her sister. “Hey.” The blonde says, curtly. 

“Good morning to you too.” Alex says.

Kara sits back down on her bed and puts her elbows on her knees as she runs her fingers through her hair. “Did I wake you? I couldn’t sleep and I can hear mom downstairs.”

Alex chuckles. Kara and Eliza aren’t speaking to each other. Or more as Eliza talks to Kara and Kara blatantly ignores her and Alex understands. Alex shakes her head. “You didn’t wake me.”

Kara sighs. “Good.”

“Did you get a chance to talk to Lena yesterday after work?”

Kara nods as she watches her sister sit up in her bed. “Yeah, but it wasn’t a long conversation like they usually are.”

“I’m sorry, Kar.”

Kara shakes her head. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything. This is my fault.”

“Don’t blame yourself. We’re teenagers. We have to have sex to function basically. Our hormones are all out of wack and we can’t control ourselves, especially around our significant others. Trust me I would know.” The day the _situation_ went down with Kara, Alex could barely keep herself together the whole day Maggie was with her. She wanted to jump her bones when she opened the door and saw the brunette. Maggie called Alex that night and maybe she has a slight voice kink. Maggie’s sleepy voice over the phone is perhaps the sexiest thing Alex has ever heard. She tried to focus on what Maggie was saying but she couldn’t. All she heard was the rasp and the words were muffled. Alex hopes Maggie didn’t ask her any questions during that phone call. After Maggie hung up Alex went to go take a _shower_ and came back to her bedroom maybe ten minutes later feeling _very_ satisfied and sated. The shower head doesn’t measure up to Maggie, but it gets the job done.

“I know but it sucks that I got Lena in trouble. And now I can’t see her.”

“Lillian loves you, Kara. You’ll be back to Lena’s house in no time. And mom, well, she is- “

“Annoying. Mean. A total bitch for what she did.”

“Woah.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I guess I’m still upset about it.”

Alex chuckles. “It’s okay.” They sit in silence for a moment until Alex has to pee and she gets up to go to the bathroom. She comes back a little after, drying her hands on her sleep shirt. She sits back down and looks at Kara. She is laying on her back as she looks up at the ceiling. “Do you work today?”

Kara shakes her head. “No. Cat said she has meetings all day and didn’t need me for anything.”

“You’re calling her Cat?”

Kara shrugged. “She said it’s fine since she’s not my teacher anymore. I feel kinda special. Everyone else calls her Ms. Grant.” Alex chuckles. “Do _you_ work today?”

Alex shakes her head as she lays back on her bed and leans against the headboard. “No, the sinks are clogged, and the plumbers are going to be there all day. So, Noonan’s is closed for the day.”

“That sucks. All your regulars have to go to Starbucks.”

“Which is across town.”

“Yup.”

“Yup.”

Kara closes her eyes for a moment. “Mom isn’t downstairs anymore. Want some coffee?” Kara asked, standing up.

“Sure. Thanks.”

“Be right back.” She leaves the room and goes downstairs. Alex gets up and makes her bed. Her phone rings. She places her pillow against the headboard, sits down, and answers her phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey babe!”

“Someone is cheery this morning.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?”

“Mhm.”

“When am I getting this surprise?”

“You can get it now if you come downstairs and open the door.”

Alex gets off her bed and looks out her window. She sees Maggie sitting on her motorcycle in the driveway. She has a lot of stuff on the back of her bike and it makes Alex’s heart jump. Maggie looks up at her window and waves.

“I’m coming.”

“You’ll be doing that too but that’s later, though.”

Alex shakes her head.

“I don’t even know why I try.”

Maggie laughs.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

She hangs up, runs in the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair so she doesn’t look like a hurricane hit her in the face. She changes quickly and puts on her glasses because she still doesn’t have contacts and she is perhaps as blind as a bat without them. She runs downstairs, startling Kara.

“Where’s the fire?” Kara asked from the couch. “Your coffee is brewing, by the way.”

“Thanks, and Maggie is here. How do I look?”

“You look cute.” Alex smiles as she opens the door. A giant teddy bear stands in front of her. It’s a honey brown and it has a cute leather jacket on and a figure behind it is holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a card in the other. Alex smiles as she takes the flowers and card. Maggie moves the bear from her face and grins.

“Happy anniversary, Danvers.” Alex smiles and kisses Maggie. 

“Happy anniversary. This bear is the cutest thing ever. Now Gerty has a brother.” Maggie chuckles as she walks into the house. “This leather jacket is really cute.”

“Great you think so. It’s yours.”

“Really?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah.” Alex puts the flowers and card on the counter and starts to take the jacket off the bear. “Hey Little Danvers!”

“Maggie!” Kara gets off the couch and hugs the brunette.

“Your more excited to see me than Alex.” Maggie says. Alex looks up and rolls her eyes. Maggie chuckles. 

“Alex is excited to see you. She fixed her hair maybe twenty times before opening the door.”

“Okay Kara.”

Kara shrugs. “Just saying.”

Alex finally gets the jacket off the bear and slips it on. “How does it look?”

Maggie and Kara looks over. Kara smiles. “You look hot.”

Alex blushes. “Thanks, Kar.” Her cheeks turn redder when she looks over at Maggie. Her mouth is parted a little and her eyes are darker than they were just a moment ago. _Alex Danvers in glasses and a leather jacket. It should be fucking illegal to look so sexy._ “Mags?”

Maggie blinks feverishly. “Uh- yo- you look good.” She sputters.

Alex grins, feeling pride in her chest for making Maggie a stuttering mess; which is happening a lot lately. “Thank you. For the bear, the flowers and the card that I will read later.”

“Of course. And that’s just the beginning.”

“Yeah?”

“We have the whole day, Danvers.”

“I’ll text you details later. And I have an idea if your down for it.”

“Okay. Text you later.” Maggie walks up to her and gives her a peck on the lips. She waves at Kara and leaves. “Seems like I have a card to read.”

“Want a vase for those?” Kara asked.

“Sure. Yeah.” Alex walks to the counter and opens the card. It’s filled with Maggie’s handwriting and it warms Alex’s heart.

_Hey Danvers,_

Alex can hear Maggie say that in her head and it makes her smile.

_First off, I want to tell you that I love you so much and that you’ve made me so unbelievably happy these past 6 months and I can’t wait to spend 6 more with you. I said that gifts weren’t necessary because you are the greatest gift I could ever receive. When I came to National City, I thought that I would be an outcast here too. But then I walked into a nearby café and saw the most beautiful girl with dark auburn hair (yes, I had to look that up), maybe you know her?_

Alex chuckles.

_I walked in when Winn was telling you joke, and you were laughing. When I saw that smile I just knew that I wanted to be with you. I never thought love at first sight was even real until I met you. I put you through a lot and I still kick myself in the face for it, but now I know better. Now I know that I have the most amazing girlfriend, who is also my best friend, my work partner, my companion. I know that I want to continue to make you happy, make you laugh, and make you scream. I can already sense that you called me a horndog. I can’t help it. You bring the brightness out of me on my worst days and I love you for that. I wish there was a way I can express how much I love you because just words isn’t gonna cut it. I want to take you to dinner tonight, if you let me. I want to treat you like the princess you are. You are my princess and hopefully one day you will become my queen._

_Alexandra (don’t kill me for calling you that.) Danvers, I love you._

_Happy anniversary, baby._

_Xo, Maggie._

Alex looks up from the card with tears in her eyes. “That was so sweet.” Kara smiles.

“I can tell.”

Alex looks down again and reads the last sentence over and over. _You are my princess and hopefully one day you will become my queen._ That struck a nerve in Alex she never knew existed. The excitement, the nervousness, the love, the anxiety, the everything that makes her want to drive to Maggie’s apartment and say yes even though she didn’t even get on one knee and say the words. They are graduating high school in few days and Alex knows that she is going to an out of state college and Maggie is going to an out of state police academy but for some reason there is this urge inside Alex, and she doesn’t really know how to explain it. She doesn’t even really know what it is. She doesn’t want to say it out loud because it is way too early for that, but her brain is saying that it’s just the right time.

“Kar?”

“Yeah.” Kara is placing her roses in a vase full of water.

“What is something I could get for Maggie? Like jewelry or something.” She’s trying to be as discreet as possible. She doesn’t know what these new feelings are. Well, she does but she is just scared of them right now.

“Umm, a bracelet or a promise ring. Ooh a necklace would be nice.”

Alex raises her eyebrows at one of those options. _A promise ring?_ “You can get those engraved, right? A promise ring?”

Kara nods. “Yeah.”

“Hmm. I might get Maggie one.”

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Really? That’s huge, Al.”

“I know.”

Kara smiles. She lets out a breathy chuckle as she slides the vase to Alex. “Here’s your roses.”

Alex smiles. “Thanks.” Kara’s phone starts ringing. Kara gasped and her face lights up with excitement. She looks up at Alex. “What are you waiting for? Answer the phone.”

“Hi, Lee!”

Alex chuckles at how excited Kara gets when she gets to talk to Lena. And the nickname is pretty cute too.

“Of course! How are you?”

Alex shakes her head and takes her vase up to their room.

~~~~~

Alex lays on her freshly made bed after coming home from the jewelry store. She stares at her roses that are sitting atop her bookshelf across from her. Kara and Alex have done some remodeling of their room to make it more spacious. They decided to share the closet so they both can get a desk. Alex has more clothes than Kara since the young kryptonian is having growth spurts every day. Kara called Clark and asked why she was having them. He said that it was completely normal, and they will stop in a few weeks. Apparently it’s just Kara’s body getting used to the atmosphere of Earth and her body is releasing the pheromones of the living things that Kara was around and interacted with on Krypton. The blonde was relieved to hear that. She was sick of tearing through her shirts and pants. Alex promised that once the spurts stopped she will take her shopping for clothes that actually fit her. So, to replace the extra dresser that was Kara’s, Alex got a bookshelf. For pictures, her favorite books, textbooks from school, and for the cup that started it all. Alex looked at the cup and smiled. She can still hear her sister downstairs rambling to Lena about a dinner date or something. She stopped listening once Kara said she couldn’t wait to see Lena naked. That was a clear sign to stop eavesdropping. She picks up her phone to cloud her brain with something else other than Lena naked.

**Alex: Of course you can take me to dinner tonight.**

**Maggie: You read the card.**

**Alex: I did.**

Maggie felt a rush of nervousness. She said something in that card that she didn’t mean to write originally. She just wanted to express how much she loved and cared for Alex, but she might have went a little too far with the wording.

**Maggie: You read the whole thing?**

**Alex: Yes.**

**Maggie: What did you think?**

**Alex: It was really sweet.**

**Maggie: Any other thoughts on the card?**

**Alex: Baby, everything in that card was perfect.**

Maggie shivers at Alex calling her baby. It’s like she can physically hear her whispering that in her ear. It sends tingles to the tips of her toes.

**Maggie: Really?**

**Alex: Yes. And I can’t wait to see you tonight.**

Alex bites her lip when she sees the three dots appear.

**Maggie: Me neither. I can’t wait.**

Alex smiles as she gets a devious idea.

**Alex: I have a surprise for you.**

**Maggie: Oh, really?**

**Alex: Yes.**

**Maggie: When do I get this surprise?**

**Alex: Whenever I feel like showing you.**

Maggie groans and closes her eyes. Thank god she’s in her room with the door closed. Now she really can’t wait for tonight.

~~~~~

The night is here, and Alex is getting ready in the bathroom. Kara knocks on the door frame and Alex looks over at her sister. Kara smiles. “You look pretty.”

“Thanks.” Alex is wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with black jeans. She has on a thin black choker and the necklace Maggie got her for Christmas. She has light makeup and her hair is to the side making some of her buzzed undercut come into view.

“What are you and Maggie doing tonight?”

“We are going to dinner.”

“So cute.” Alex laughs. “Have fun tonight.”

Alex smiled. “Thanks, Kar.” The blonde walks into the bathroom and kisses Alex on the forehead. The doorbell rings. Kara scans the house. “Do you ever wear your glasses?”

Kara shakes her head. “Maggie’s here.” Alex smiles. “Look at you.”

Alex rolls her eyes as a blush creeps up her neck. “Shut up.” Alex brushed past Kara and walks downstairs. Kara’s behind her as she opens the door. 

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie smirks at Alex’s dumbfounded expression from looking at her outfit. She bites her lip. She still isn't over seeing Alex in her glasses.

 _Maggie in LEATHER PANTS! WHAT THE FUCK!_ “Mags, you look so good.”

“Thank you.” Maggie is wearing a dark purple leather jacket, a black shirt, and the thing that really caught Alex’s attention, leather pants. Her hair is down and wavy and her makeup is light. “Thank god you’re wearing pants because I came here on my bike. You look beautiful, by the way.”

Alex blushes and looks down. “Thanks, babe.”

Kara grins. “You guys should get going.”

Alex nods. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Kara shakes her head. “Don’t worry about me. Enjoy your anniversary.” 

Alex smiles. “Okay. I’ll call you later.” Kara nods and smiles as Alex closes the door. Alex and Maggie walk to her bike. Maggie hops on and Alex gets on behind her. “How long have you had these in your closet?” Alex asked putting her helmet on.

“I just got them. You like?” 

“Mhm. I’ll show you how much later.”

Maggie smirks as she starts her bike. She drives out the neighborhood and into the night.

~~~~~

Maggie pulls up to a small building made of crisp red brick. Maggie parks her bike in the parking lot. They get off and walk into the restaurant. A man stands behind a podium and smiles at the couple as the walk in. “Good evening, ladies. Reservation?”

“Sawyer.” Maggie says. The man smiles.

“Follow me.” The man starts to walk, and Alex and Maggie follow behind him. The restaurant is beautiful. Bottles of wine line up on the bricked walls, multiple tables are arranged around the room with spruce white tables cloths. On top of the cloths lay forks, knives, and spoons wrapped in a napkin and a vase of flowers as a centerpiece. The hostess stops at the table in the far corner of the restaurant. Alex looks over at the smirk on Maggie’s face. “Here you go.” The girls sit. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.” Maggie says.

The man nods. “Enjoy.”

“The corner of the restaurant. You expecting something, Sawyer?” Alex says, taking her jacket off.

Maggie smirked. “No, I just know me.” Alex laughed. Maggie winked before she started to look over the menu.

“Everything on here looks delicious.” Alex says.

“You can get whatever you want.” 

“Seriously?”

“Of course. A princess should be treated accordingly.” Maggie says, winking again. Alex blushes as their waitress walks over.

“Hello ladies. My name is Siobhan, I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?” They order their drinks and Siobhan walks away with a nod. She comes back a moment later and places the glasses on the table. “Are you ready to order?”

“Alex?” Maggie asked with raised eyebrows. Alex looks over the menu one more time.

“Uhh, I’ll have the steak. Sorry, Mags.” Maggie chuckles.

The waitress smiles at the banter between the couple. “How would you like that cooked?”

“Medium well.”

Siobhan nods. “And for you?”

“I’ll try the fried tofu.” Alex makes a face of disgust.

“Excellent choice.” Siobhan writes their order and smiles as she walks away.

“Tofu. That’s gross.” Alex says.

“Says the one that eats medium well steak.”

Alex laughs. “There is nothing wrong with a little pink.”

“I know that’s right.” Maggie says.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Of course you would make that into a sexual innuendo.”

Maggie shrugs. “Can you blame me?” She raises her eyebrows. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Maggie laughs.

~~~~~

During their meal, Alex can feel the ring box in her jean pocket, and it makes her grin. “Oh Mags, what’s that idea you were talking about earlier?”

“Oh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to get a tattoo?”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

Maggie nods. “If you want to.”

“What are we getting?”

Maggie shrugs. “We can’t know what the other is getting. It just has to resemble each other.”

“Like I would get like leather jacket to resemble you?”

Maggie nods. “Exactly.”

“That sounds really fun. I thought you wanted to get like ice cream or something.”

“We can do that too, if you want?”

“Uhh duh. Who says no to ice cream?”

Maggie laughs.

They continue and finish their meal and Alex starts to feel like she is sitting on pins and needles. She needs to give this ring to Maggie. Maggie pays for the check as Alex fishes the ring box out her pocket.

“Maggie?”

The brunette looks up. _Alex has been calling me Mags all night. This must be serious._ “Yeah.”

“I know you said no to gift giving, but I really want to give you this.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“After reading your card- “

“Alex, I- “

“No, I ‘m not mad or anything. Reading your card gave me a perspective of how much you love me, and I feel the exact same way, maybe even more,” Maggie chuckles.

“Not possible.”

“Wanna bet?” Maggie chuckles again. “But I know me saying the same exact thing would just be irritating so I got something to resemble my love for you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You like rings, right?”

Maggie furrows her eyebrows. “Alex.” The redhead takes a deep breath and opens the red felt ring box. Maggie raises her eyebrows. It’s a white gold band encrusted with tiny diamonds. Alex takes it out the box and takes Maggie’s hand. “Alex.”

“This isn’t an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring.” Alex can see the tension leave Maggie’s shoulders and she grins. “Engraved in it says _FOREVER_ in all caps. Because I promise to stick with you, love you, have your back, care for you, and make you scream, “Maggie laughs. “Forever.” She slips the ring onto Maggie’s ring finger of her left hand. Maggie looks down at her hand and smiles. “Say something, please.”

“I feel like an asshole for just getting you a giant teddy bear.” Maggie choked out, chuckling out a sob.

“I love that teddy bear. I mean you are putting me on your body, well, kind of. That’s way huger than a ring.” Maggie wiped her eye and nodded. “Are you crying?”

Maggie chuckles. “Yeah, if you were on the other side of that speech you would be too.”

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie’s hand. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, baby.” Alex rubs Maggie’s forearm.

“It’s cool. Happy tears.” Alex beamed. 

“Let’s go get some tattoos.”

They get up and leave.

~~~~~

Maggie pulls up to a tattoo parlor a few blocks away from the restaurant. They get off the bike and take off their helmets. “You ready?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. Let’s do this.” The walk up the steps and walk in. They are greeted by two tattoo artists, one male and the other female.

“Welcome! What can I do for you two today?” The man says.

“We wanna get a tattoo, but the other can’t know what we are getting.”

The male artist shakes his head. “Okay. Well, you come with me and you cutie can go with my friend Kate over there.” Alex nods and walks over to Kate. “I’m Max.”

“Maggie.”

“Cute. Right this way.” Max takes Maggie to a room on the other side of the shop. Maggie sits down on the chair. “What type of tattoo do you want.”

Maggie pulls her phone out and shows Max a picture. “Can you do something like this?”

“Of course. Where do you want it?”

“On my wrist.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~

Alex sits down on the chair and leans back. “What type of tattoo would you like?” Kate asked.

“Umm, a mini bonsai tree on my wrist.”

“Colors or all black.”

Alex thought for a moment. “Rainbow colors.”

“Okay. Extend your arm onto this little table.” Alex places her arm on the table and waits for the artist to get the ink ready.

~~~~~

“The girl you came with, who’s she?” Max asked. Maggie tensed a little. “Relax.”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

Max smiled and it made Maggie smile. “She’s a cutie. You’re a lucky girl.”

“Thank you. Today is our six month anniversary.”

“Congrats. I was dating Kate, the other artist, for four months until I realized I was gay, and Kate is queer.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah. Now we are the best of friends doing what we love. Creating art on humans.” Maggie smiled. “What’s your girl’s name?”

“Alex.”

“Cute.” Maggie chuckles. “Sorry, it’s just you two are so cute.”

“Thanks.”

“We are just about done. I just need to fill in a few places.”

“Okay.”

“Did it hurt at all?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Not really.”

“Great. You have tough skin.”

Maggie smiles. “I guess so.”

~~~~~

“Who’s your friend?” Kate asked.

“My girlfriend.”

“Aww. What's the special occasion for these tattoos?”

“It’s our six month anniversary.”

“So cute.” Alex smiled. Minutes went by and then Kate was done. “We are finished.” Alex looks over and examines the tattoo. 

“I love it. Thank you.” 

Kate smiled. “Let’s get you wrapped up and outta here.” Alex smiled.

~~~~~

Maggie and Alex both walk to the front of the shop with their artists. Maggie smiles at Alex. “Moment of truth.” Maggie says. Maggie shows Alex her tattoo. Alex gasped.

“Aww Mags.” 

“Do you like it?”

Alex nods. “Yes, I love it.” They kiss. Maggie’s tattoo is an Erlenmeyer flask with a blue liquid inside of it. There is a bubble floating above it that is an array of rainbow colors. Resembling that Alex’s favorite color is blue, she’s loves science, and that Alex is also part of the LGBTQ+ community. “Ready to see mine.”

“Depends on what of yours you’re showing me.” Maggie smirks at Alex’s eye roll. The redhead lifts her arm and Maggie gasped.

“You like it.”

“Yeah. This is really cool.” Alex’s tattoo is a mini bonsai tree in a pot with a motorcycle on it. The leaves on the tree are covered in a bunch of rainbow colors. Resembling that Maggie loves motorcycles, bonsai trees, and she is also part of the LGBTQ+ community. They kiss again. “Thank you guys so much for doing this. How much?”

Max waves his hand at them with dismissal. “It’s on the house since you guys are just so doggone cute.”

Maggie smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Kate says.

“You still up for some ice cream, Danvers?” 

Alex nods. “Oh yeah.”

The artists explain how to keep their tattoos from getting infected. They nod at the information and wave as they leave when they are done explaining everything. Maggie drives to the only ice cream shop open at this hour.

“Tonight, has been perfect.” Alex says, taking a bite of her rocky road ice cream.

“It’s not over yet, Danvers.” Maggie says, scooping some salted caramel ice cream on her spoon. She doesn’t like salted caramel, but it was the only vegan option. It was pretty good actually.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Luisa promised to stay out the house all night so we can have a very nice night in.”

“What are we gonna do on this night in?”

“Anything you want.” Alex bites her lip.

She can’t wait to get to Maggie’s apartment. They finish their ice cream while sneaking glances at each other. Alex has a little _something_ under her clothes and she can’t wait to see Maggie’s face when she sees the skimpy set. They get on Maggie’s bike and drive to her apartment. They hop off the bike and almost run inside the building. Mostly because it was starting to rain but they were also very horny, so they were running for that too. 

They stumble into the elevator and Maggie pushes Alex up against the wall. She attacks her neck and kisses and nibbles on places that make the redhead writhe and make her knees go weak. The elevator dings open but Maggie didn’t hear it over Alex breathy whimpers.

“Mags.” Alex says, breathless.

“Mhm.”

“Th-the elevator is open.” Maggie moves away from Alex and walks out the elevator. “You could’ve at least waited until we were laying down on your bed or something."

Maggie shrugs as she unlocks her door. “I wanted you to get used to standing since you might be struggling for the next few days after I’m done with you.” Maggie said that sentence so nonchalantly that it made it even more dirty. Alex whines as Maggie opens the door. Maggie smirks as she takes Alex to her room. They walk in and Maggie pushes Alex against her bedroom door.

It was gonna be a long night and Alex was going to love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be SANVERS 6-month anniversary smut.
> 
> Coming up: SUPERCORP 6-month anniversary and Graduation.
> 
> We are getting down to end here. 3 chapters left of the AU. 3 CHAPTERS! I REPEAT 3 CHAPTERS!!
> 
> What would you like to see for the college AU?
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some SANVERS 6-month anniversary smut.

_She can’t wait to get to Maggie’s apartment. They finish their ice cream while sneaking glances at each other. Alex has a little something under her clothes and she can’t wait to see Maggie’s face when she sees the skimpy set. They get on Maggie’s bike and drive to her apartment. They hop off the bike and almost run inside the building. Mostly because it was starting to rain but they were also very horny, so they were running for that too._

_They stumble into the elevator and Maggie pushes Alex up against the wall. She attacks her neck and kisses and nibbles on places that make the redhead writhe and make her knees go weak. The elevator dings open but Maggie didn’t hear it over Alex breathy whimpers._

_“Mags.” Alex says, breathless._

_“Mhm.”_

_“Th-the elevator is open.” Maggie moves away from Alex and walks out the elevator. “You could’ve at least waited until we were laying down on your bed or something.”_

_Maggie shrugs as she unlocks her door. “I wanted you to get used to standing since you might be struggling for the next few days after I’m done with you.” Maggie said that sentence so nonchalantly that it made it even more dirty. Alex whines as Maggie opens the door. Maggie smirks as she takes Alex to her room. They walk in and Maggie pushes Alex against her bedroom door._

_It was gonna be a long night and Alex was going to love every second of it._

Their kiss is pure hunger, desperation, filth. It was so harsh they could hear the clack of their teeth smashing together. Maggie’s hands are frantic and everywhere all at once. Alex scrambles to take Maggie’s jacket off. The brunette flings her jacket somewhere. Alex pushes off the door and walks Maggie to the bed, but Maggie stopped her. “Not yet.” Alex looks at her with a questioning look. Maggie lifts her up and walks to her desk. She pushed some books out the way and sets Alex on the desk. Alex groans. She fantasizes all the time about Maggie taking her on her desk or her desk at home, in her room, on a table. Any place really. Alex takes off her jacket as Maggie nibbles at her neck. The brunette moves her hand down Alex’s clothed stomach and unbuttons her jeans. She moves her hand in her pants and gasped when she felt nothing but slick lace. She backed away from Alex and looked at her.

“Surprise.” Alex says, smirking.

“I have to see this.” Maggie takes Alex’s shirt off and pulls her pants down beautiful legs. Her mouth waters and she audibly gulps. “Shit.”

Alex smirks. “You like?” 

Maggie nods. “When did you get this?”

Alex is wearing a lace black bra and a lacy thong that leaves none to the imagination. Maggie bites her lip. “After I got your ring. You like it?” Alex asked again.

“I could just eat you up.” Maggie says, already taking off Alex’s ruined underwear. She kissed Alex one more time before she drops to her knees. She licks her lips when she is eye level with the slick pinkness of Alex. “You are so beautiful.” Alex blushes. Maggie kisses her inner thigh, leaving a mark. She moves up and blows hot air over the place Alex really wants her. Alex bucks her hips up. Maggie smirks and kisses Alex’s pubic bone. She leaves more kisses and bites on Alex’s thighs until the redhead is squirming for her.

“Maggie. Maggie, _please._ ” Alex whined.

“Since you said please.” 

Maggie smirks as she moves in and takes a full lick of Alex. The redhead throws her head back and lets out a breathy moan. Maggie groans right into Alex and the redhead rolls her hips into Maggie’s face. Alex couldn’t take it anymore. If Maggie didn’t touch her she will physically explode.

“Maggie, please.”

“Do you need something?”

Alex groans when Maggie plants a peck on her clit. The touch was light, but it still sent electricity through her veins. “Touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

“Mags.” Alex says with slight annoyance in her tone.

Maggie smirked. She kissed her inner thigh. She moves her hand and teases Alex’s entrance with her finger. Maggie stands back up. She nibbles at Alex’s neck. “Is this what you want?” She whispered. She nipped at her earlobe and it made Alex whimper.

“Yes. Please” She said, breathless. Maggie smirked as she happily obliged. She pushed her finger into Alex slowly. She pulled out and added another finger. Alex moaned. Maggie moved back down to her knees because she needed to taste Alex as she fucked her. She thrusts her fingers fast unexpectedly as she sucks Alex’s clit into her mouth. “FUCK!” Alex moves her hand down and runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair. Maggie flicks and swirls her tongue over the redhead’s clit as she fucks her hard and fast. “Just like that, baby! Yes!” Maggie moaned at the pet name. Alex rolled her lips as she pulled at Maggie’s hair. Maggie curled her fingers up and she fucked Alex harder. Alex moaned _loud._ “I’m cl-close. Maggie, don’t stop.”

Maggie would never stop even if her life depended on it. She flicked her tongue faster as she fucked Alex. She felt her walls convulse around her fingers and just like that Alex was cumming. “FUCK! MAGGIE!” Alex pulls at Maggie hairs hard, making it almost too painful to handle. Alex rolls her hips into the brunettes face as she cums. _This is a long one._ Maggie smiled at herself. After a while Alex collapsed back against the wall. “Shit.” Maggie pulls out and Alex whimpers. She stands up as she sucks her fingers into her mouth. Alex whimpers. Maggie helps her off the desk and Alex kisses her. “Your turn.” Maggie smirked. They walk backward to Maggie’s bed. Alex pushes her and Maggie falls back onto the bed. She crawls up to the headboard as she watches Alex strip away the rest of her clothes. She bites her lip. Alex crawls onto the bed and straddles Maggie’s lap. She takes off Maggie shirt and bra and kisses down her neck to her chest. Before getting to the good spot she sits up. “Mags?”

“Yeah.”

Alex thinks for a moment and bites the inside of her cheek. The face she makes when she is thinking about something serious. Maggie thinks it’s so cute. She rubs soothingly on Alex’s thigh. She is trying not to think about the terrible ache between her legs or Alex’s wetness on her lower stomach. “I think I’m ready to go down on you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm. I’ve done a lot of research.”

“Your tons of porn.” Maggie says with a smirk. Alex rolls her eyes as she chuckles. “Seriously though, you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want help?”

Alex nods. “Let me feel around first and if I need help I’ll just say what you want me to do.”

“Okay.” Maggie’s heartbeat pumps feverishly in her chest. She’s been dreaming about this day. Literally and figuratively. Alex smiles as she leans down and kisses and nips at Maggie’s neck. She kisses down her chest and unbuttons her jeans. Maggie lifts up to help Alex pull her pants off. The pants were leather, and they did magical things for Maggie’s curves but now it’s on to other things. Alex slips off Maggie’s boyshorts and just stares. She licks her lips as she looks at slick pink. She looks up at Maggie, who is staring at her like she is a piece of meat. Maggie bits her lip. Alex leans down and kisses the inside of Maggie’s thighs. She leaves a few marks because she wants Maggie to remember this day. Maggie can sense that Alex is hesitant. She runs he fingers through her hair and smiles down at her when she looks up, signally that everything is okay, and you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Alex grinned and leaned down a little. Maggie invaded her nostrils and it was intoxicating. She took her first lick of Maggie and it made the brunette roll her hips. Maggie tasted so good. Like she was tangy but sweet and Alex loved it. She flicked her tongue over the brunette’s clit without warning. “OH FUCK!” Maggie runs her hand down into Alex’s auburn locks. Alex liked that reaction she got from Maggie. _Hmm, what if I do this?_ Alex sucked Maggie’s clit into her mouth. Maggie let out the most pornographic moan _-Alex would know-_ and it sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. She felt pride in her chest that she’s the root of these tiny whimpers and moans. She teased the brunette’s entrance with her finger. Maggie bucked her hips into Alex’s face. She pushed her finger and pulled out to add another. “Yes!” Alex smiled. She moved her hand faster as she flicked at Maggie’s clit harder. “Oh my god, baby!” Maggie whines above her. Alex smirks as she fucks Maggie harder. She swirls her tongue around Maggie’s clit. She can feel her walls tighten around her fingers. “I-I’m so close.” Alex curls her fingers up and she sucks on Maggie’s clit with all the strength she has. “FUCK!” And Maggie was cumming _hard._ Her back left the bed as she locked Alex’s head in place with her thighs. She didn’t mean to do that, but fuck Alex’s tongue felt so good. Minutes go by, it feels like before Maggie comes back to Earth. Alex licks up all the arousal as she pulls out. She licks Maggie off her fingers as Maggie watches her. She bits her lip.

“Are you sure you never done that before?” Maggie says, legs still shaking from her orgasm.

Alex shakes her head. “Never.”

“Fuck, you could’ve fooled me.” Alex chuckled as she lays down next to Maggie, nuzzling up under her. Maggie puts her arm around her. “Just wait until I can feel my legs. I’m not done with you yet.” Alex groans at the thought of more orgasms. Maggie chuckled. She kissed Alex on the forehead. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

Alex smiled. “Happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is SUPERCORP 6-month anniversary.
> 
> Coming up: Graduation.
> 
> 2 chapters left! I REPEAT 2 CHAPTERS! 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	52. Chapter 52

Kara springs up in her bed as the sun trickles through the opened curtains of her and Alex’s room. It’s her six month anniversary and she’s beyond excited to see her girl. Since Lena and Kara are both grounded, Lena can’t take Kara to that fancy restaurant she promised. Kara said it was no big deal and that they can just hang out and watch movies or something. Lena huffed out an _okay._ It hurt to hear Lena sound so disappointed. Kara still thinks this whole thing is all her fault. Alex shuffles on the other side of the room and Kara almost breaks her neck to see if she was okay. She was, obviously. Alex just turned over and stretched a little. It was a Saturday and a little after eight a.m. Kara stretched and closes her eyes to hear if her mom was up or not. She wasn’t. Kara quietly got up and left the room. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the ointment Alex needs for her tattoo. 

When Alex told Kara and Eliza she got a tattoo, Kara was happy, but Eliza was not.

~~~~~

_“You know this is permanent, right?” Eliza asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Alex nods. “I’m aware.”_

_“And you still got one?!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I think it’s cute that you guys got tattoos. It’s like Maggie will be always with you in a way.” Kara says, smiling._

_“I think this is completely unethical.” Eliza says. Alex huffs as she rolls her eyes._

_“Unethical? Really? You’re acting like you never did anything your parents didn’t approve of when you were a teenager.” Alex snaps._

_“I did, but I don’t want you to follow in those footsteps. I mean you already drink.”_

_“Are you kidding me?! Wow.”_

_“I didn’t mean it like that, Alexandra.”_

_“Then what did you mean?”_

_Eliza didn’t answer._

_“Exactly.”_

_“Alexandra! I’m just saying that I would’ve liked if you had asked me first.”_

_“I’m eighteen! I can do whatever I want!”_

_“Like hell! If you are still under this roof you do as I say!”_

_Alex grunts as she stomps away._

~~~~~

Kara put the ointment on her nightstand and goes back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While standing at the counter, her phone rings. She spits and answers.

“Good morning, cutie!” Kara screeched into the phone.

“Hi.” Lena says back, less enthusiastic.

Kara pouts. “What’s wrong?” Lena is usually happy in the morning. She sniffles and Kara’s heart breaks. “Lena.”

Lena groans.

“I hate when you say my name like that.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong with you?”

Lena sighs. “My mom won’t allow me to see you today.”

“I can just come over there.”

“No, Kara. She’s not letting me see you at all.”

Kara gasped when she gets hit with cognizance.

“But-but- but it’s our anniversary, Lena. She can’t just not let me see you!”

“I know, Kara.”

Kara shakes her head. 

“Let me talk to your mom. Let me tell her that it’s all my fault.”

“Kara.”

“Please Lena. I haven’t seen you in days. I miss you. I want to see you and it’s our anniversary for god sake!”

“There’s no use, Kara. I’m sorry. I love you.” 

Lena hangs up. “Dammit!” Kara yells. She throws her phone across the bathroom floor, hitting Alex on the foot as she stands in the doorway.

“What’s happening right now?” Alex asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

“Lillian won’t let me see Lena.” Kara mumbles. Her knuckles turn white as she holds onto the counter.

Alex notices. “Okay, back up before you break the sink.” Kara releases the sink and steps back. Small bits of the sink dribble to the floor but Alex and Kara don’t pay attention to it. Kara has broken the sink before. 

“It’s our anniversary, Alex. She can’t just not let me see her on our anniversary.”

“Do you really think Lillian Luthor cares about an anniversary?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara huffs as she rolls her eyes. “I just want to see Lena. I was excited for today.”

“Just because Lillian says you can’t see Lena doesn’t mean you still can’t spend your anniversary together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m saying is that you can still see Lena today.”

“Did you forget the whole point of this situation?”

“Did you forget you can fly?”

Kara eyes widen. “Ohh. You’re saying I could sneak to Lena’s house and fly up to her window with Lillian not knowing I’m there.” 

Alex nods. “That is exactly what I’m saying.”

“I don’t know, Alex. Isn’t that basically breaking and entering?”

“Not if Lena is opening her window and allowing you into her house.”

“You have a point, but if I get caught I’m saying it was your idea.”

Alex chuckles. “I’ll take it.”

~~~~~

Kara comes downstairs dressed and with a jewelry box in her hand. Alex looks up from the couch. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. It took me ten minutes to find a button up that fits.” Kara is wearing a simple black dress shirt and fitted black dress slacks.

Alex chuckles. “What’s that?” Alex asked, pointing at the black felt box in Kara’s hand.

“It’s Lena’s anniversary present. Wanna see it?”

“Sure.” Kara walks into living room and opens the jewelry box. “Pretty.” 

“Thanks. You think she’ll like it?”

“Definitely. Lena seems like a diamond kinda girl.”

Kara huffs. “She is.” Kara got Lena a simple white diamond encrusted bracelet. Alex inspects the bracelet.

“Wait, does this spell something or am I just that blind?”

Kara chuckles. “Yeah, it spells something. Look harder.” Alex squints and then she gasped

“Kara! So cute.”

The blond smiles. “Thanks.”

“You better get going.” 

“Right.” Alex smiled as she watched her sister leave the house with a wave.

~~~~~

Getting to Lena’s house wasn’t an issue. She took Eliza’s car after pleading for five minutes, she parked far down the street, so Lillian won’t notice the car, and she had to basically sprint back up the street to get to Lena’s house. Now the tricky part; getting up to Lena’s window without Lillian seeing her in the sky. Kara texted Lena and asked her how she was a few minutes after leaving. Lena said she was fine and that her mom was driving her crazy. Apparently, Lilian comes to check on Lena every twenty minutes. Kara wanted to wait until Lillian went to like L-Corp or something but of course today everyone knows how to do their job the correct way. Lena’s window is in the back of the house but so is Lillian’s office and lab windows. _Great._ Kara jogs to the back of the huge house and stands about a foot away from the building. She looked up. Lena’s window is higher than Kara imagined. “Holy shit! I forgot how big Lena’s house actually is. How the hell am I gonna get up there without being noticed by her neighbors and her mom?” Kara moves her glasses to the bridge of her nose and scans the house to see where Lillian and Lena are. Lillian is in the kitchen, maybe the dinning room? Lena is in her room on her bed. Kara grins as she pushes her glasses up. “Okay, let’s do this.” She looks around and once she knows no one is around she takes off slowly and flies up to Lena’s window. Once there, she spots Lena on her bed watching Grey’s while holding the bear Kara got her for her birthday. “She’s so cute.” Kara taps lightly on the window, so she won’t startle the dark haired girl. Lena turns her head and mouths something that Kara didn’t quite catch. She pauses her show and hops off her bed, walking to the window.

She opens it. “Kara, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. Can I come in?”

“My mom is downstairs! She will kill me if she finds you up here.”

“So that’s a no for coming in?” Kara smirks and Lena rolls her eyes.

“Ugh fine. Get in here.” Kara smiled as she climbed through the window. She kissed Lena after what felt like centuries. “I missed doing that.”

Lena smiled. “Me too.” They hug and Lena feels something nudge her thigh. She raises her eyebrows. “Kara?”

Kara kisses the side of Lena’s head. “Hmm.”

“Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Kara chuckled as she broke their hug. Lena already missed the warmth of the kryptonian, but she brushed it off. “Something is in my pocket.” Kara pulls out the jewelry box and Lena gasped. “Happy anniversary, Lee.” Lena smiled down at the box as her cheeks turn pink.

“I thought you said no gifts.”

Kara shrugs. “My rules. I can break ‘em if I want.” Kara hands Lena the box; she stares at it, stunned. “Aren’t you gonna open it?” Lena opened the box.

“Kara! This is beautiful.” Lena gawks at the diamond jewelry. She sees the sprinkle of black diamond but thinks nothing of it.

“There’s something spelled on it.”

“What?”

“Look harder.”

Lena examines the jewelry and yes, it in fact has something spelled on it. The bits of black diamond spell _Zor-el._ It’s small and you can only read it if you are really close to the person wearing it; like conversation having distance. But if you are far away it just looks like a bunch of tiny sparkles of black diamond. 

“Kara, this is amazing.”

“I put that on there so I’m always with you and so no one thinks your dating the other Danvers.”

Lena chuckles. “I love it. Thank you. And good you did that I don’t think Maggie would be a happy camper if you didn’t.” They kiss.

“You’re welcome. And I know. I never want Maggie mad at me.”

Lena smiled. She loved how much Kara cares for Maggie “Watch Grey’s with me?”

“You said your mom will freak if she finds me up here.”

“It’s our anniversary, Kara.”

“I said that on the phone, but you shut me down.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I did that because my mom was staring daggers into my back when I was on the phone with you. Do you really think I would not want to be with you on our anniversary?”

Kara shakes her head. “Now I know the bad side of your mom.”

Lena huffs. “You don’t have to live with her.”

Kara laughs. “My mom hasn’t been the greatest either.” Lena chuckles.

“Lena! Who are you talking to?” Lillian’s voice travels through the house like a shockwave. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “I’m on the phone, mom.” 

“With?” 

Lena huffs. “Kara.” The blonde smiles down at her and kisses her on the forehead.

“Okay, I’m coming up. We need to talk.”

Lena and Kara’s eyes widen. “Can you make it to the bathroom.”

Kara zeros in on Lillian’s footsteps. “Yeah I think so.”

“Okay, I’m going to call you so I can act like I was on the phone this whole time.”

Kara nods. “Okay.” They kiss quickly before Kara zooms to the bathroom. Lena calls Kara and puts her phone to her ear.

“Are you in the bathroom?” Lena asked, nonchalantly walking to her bed and sitting.

“Yeah.” Kara whispered.

“I’m sorry about this.” Lena says, sadly.

“It’s fine.” Kara can hear Lillian coming up the stairs. “Your mom’s coming.”

Lena nods like Kara can see her. She chuckles to herself. “Okay.” Just then, Lillian walks into her room. She waits for Lena to finish her _call_ with Kara. “Umm, I’ll call you later if I can.”

“Okay. I’ll be by the phone waiting.” Kara says.

Lena smiles as she looks over at her mom. Lillian has her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows are raised. The typical _I’m waiting_ look. Lena sighs.

“I have to go. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Lena hangs up. She whispers lowly, _don’t leave yet_ , knowing Kara could hear her. Kara smiled as she sat on the closed toilet and waited. “What’s up?” Lena faces her mother and leans against her headboard.

“I just have a quick question.”

“Okay.”

“Is Kara here?”

Lena let out a breathy chuckle. “No. I was just on the phone with her.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Interesting because I went to go check the mail and there was a very familiar car parked on the street. Looked like Eliza’s almost but,” she shrugged. “Maybe it wasn’t her car.”

Lena felt a blush run up her neck. She cleared her throat. “Probably someone else’s.” Lillian started to look around the room. Lena gives her a questioningly look. “Looking for something?”

“Why is your window open?”

Lena looks over at her window. The one Kara climbed through less than ten minutes ago. _Shit! I forgot to close the window._ “I needed some fresh air. It was stuffy in here.” Lillian shook her head. Lena hopes she’s being convincing enough. She doesn’t want to get in trouble or Lilian calling Eliza and getting Kara in even more trouble than she already is in. “Is there anything else, mom?”

Lillian shook her head, but she still looked as if she was thinking hard about something. She scanned the room again; looking for something out of place or something new. Lena was getting nervous. She can see in her peripheral vision the jewelry box of the bracelet Kara gave her on her nightstand. _God if you’re listening, please don’t let my mom see that box._ Lena looked up at her ceiling because her and the big guy just needed some face to face to show how serious Lena was being about the situation. She looked back at her mother with a look of slight desperation. Lillian still scans the room. “Actually, where is your laundry? I might do some this afternoon before heading to the lab for a bit.”

Lena meant to lie and say she didn’t have that much laundry, but instead she said, “it’s in the bathroom.” Lillian gave a curt nod before leaving. Lena gasped. “Shit Kara!”

~~~~~

Kara starts to panic as Lillian’s footsteps approach closer. Their bathroom doesn’t have a window, so she doesn’t have an immediate way out. “Fuck!” She whispered. She heard the doorknob turn and her heart jumped into her throat. Kara had to think fast and the only place she could hide was in the shower. She jumped into the bathtub and slapped the curtain closed as Lillian walked into the bathroom. She tripped over her foot and knocked a bottle of shampoo to the floor. “Dammit!” Lillian looked up from the hamper she was nose deep in. She had a feeling Lena was lying to her about Kara being in the house. She had a gut feeling the blonde was somewhere in the house.

“Hello Kara.”

Kara huffed from the other side of the curtain. “Hi Ms. Luthor.”

“You wanna come out or do you want to rinse and repeat?” Kara sighed as she pushed the curtain and stepped out of the tub. Her shoulders were slouched like a child getting ready to be yelled at. “Hi.” Kara grinned. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“I know, but I just wanted to see Lena. It’s our anniversary.”

“That’s amazing, but I specifically told you to not come around here for a while.”

“How long is a while exactly?” Kara knew she was on thin ice and her asking that question made the ice crack under her feet.

“Until I think Lena learned her lesson.”

“But this isn’t Lena’s fault.”

“It’s not? She was practically naked!”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s my fault. I knew you guys were downstairs and I still went with it anyway. Don’t make Lena suffer because of my horny tendencies.” Lillian smiled. “I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you, Kara. I am not angry with you.”

“You’re not?”

Lillian shakes her head. “Nope. My daughter wears provoking things at times. I don’t blame you for acting on those said tendencies. I keep telling her to cover up, but she never listens.”

“There is nothing wrong with what Lena wears.”

“Of course you think that.” Lillian chuckles.

“This has nothing to do with me being her girlfriend. Lena is beautiful inside and out. And you as her mother should want her to express her beauty in any way that she wants. Let her wear what she wants, what she feels comfortable in, what she feels happy in, what makes her feel like Lena. If she feels comfortable and herself in nothing but a silk robe, then so be it. Don’t make her kill her self-esteem because you aren’t happy with yourself.” Kara huffs out a breath. She knows she was probably out a line, but she just needed to get that off her chest. “Take this from someone who used to feel the same way.” Lillian raises her eyebrows, intrigued. “I used to make Lena censor her wardrobe because I thought she was looking nice for everyone else but me and it made me sad. But then we talked after a huge argument we had.”

“Yeah, I remember the hole you put in her wall.”

“Yeah. Now I’m more lenient and she still continues to wear what she wants but she brings it down a little and now we are happier than ever.”

Lillian thinks for a moment. “You’re right. Maybe I am too harsh with Lena.” Kara nods. “What’s this anniversary? Lena has been yelling at me about it, but she hasn’t specified what it’s for.”

“It’s our six month.”

Lillian gasped. “Wow. That is really amazing. Wow, six months.”

“Yeah, I am still in shock about it.”

“How about this?” Kara raises her eyebrows. “You can stay and spend time with Lena, if you promise me that everything that happens in that room stays appropriate.”

 _What?! No sex on my anniversary._ “I promise.”

“And I won’t tell your mom that you were here.”

Kara released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “Thank you.”

Lillian smiles. “Come on.” They walk out the bathroom and back to Lena’s room. Lena is pacing around her room with her phone tightly gripped in her hand. “Lena.” The green eyed beauty looked up. She smiled when she saw that Kara wasn’t crying. “Look who I found in our bathtub.”

Lena grinned. “About that. I- “

“You don’t have to explain. And before you ask, I’m not mad at you.”

“Really?” Lena asked, unconvinced.

“Yes, Kara has told me some things that hit home. Kara can stay. You guys enjoy your anniversary, but not too much. Everything that happens in this room stays appropriate and your door stays open, Lena.”

Lena nods. “You got it.”

_“Lena.”_

Lena rolls her eyes. “I’ll keep my door open.”

Lillian looked over at Kara and smiled at the blonde. “I kinda missed you, Kara.” Kara grinned. “I’ll be back with some lemonade and mini sandwiches. Oh, and later show me that bracelet.” Lillian points at the box on Lena’s nightstand.

Lena rolled her eyes. “You knew the whole time that Kara was here, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah. I was just waiting for you to tell me.” Lena shakes her head as Lillian laughs. The older woman rubs Kara’s shoulder. She leaves the room and Kara walks over to Lena. Kara kisses her.

“I don’t know what you told my mom but I’m glad you did.” Lena says.

“I just said what she needed to hear.” 

Lena smiled. “Wanna watch Grey’s with me?”

Kara nods. “Duh.” Lena shakes her head as she watches her girlfriend run to her bed and plop down. Kara pats the spot next to her as she reaches for the remote. Lena walks to the window and closes it, then she walks to her bed lays down next to the blonde, cuddling into her. Kara presses play.

~~~~~

They have watched half of season twelve and of course Kara was aching and wanting to touch Lena and make her tremble underneath her. They haven’t been doing anything but laying there and watching a screen. But there is just something about strong women saving lives that turns Kara on. Lena puts her arm around Kara’s waist and Kara tries to swallow the lump in her throat. Lena’s head is laying on her chest and Kara is positive she can hear how fast her heart is beating. Lena looks up at Kara. The blonde sees Lena staring so she tries to play it off and continue to watch the show like she isn’t agonizingly wet and jittery. 

“Babe?” Lena starts to rub slow circles on Kara’s sheathed stomach. Kara doesn’t answer but she does make a fist with her hand that isn’t around Lena. “Kara?” Lena calls again.

“Yeah.” Kara looks down at Lena and that was a mistake. The darkness of Lena’s eyes engulfed the beautiful bright green; her eyes were practically black with the craving to have Kara take her right there on her bed with her door open and her mom downstairs making more lemonade and mini sandwiches.

“Are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Just that rich kryptonian blood flowing through my veins. No biggie.” Kara lied. 

Lena snorted. “Seriously? Kryptonian blood, huh?”

“Mhm.” Kara nods slowly.

“I know your lying to me.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong really. Maybe my heart is still picturing a surgery that happened in the show or something.”

Lena chuckled. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

Lena turns back to the show and Kara releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. _This whole not getting sex on your anniversary is so not right. Like what the hell, Lillian?! Lena is fucking gorgeous and you expect me to not get some on my anniversary._ Kara shakes her head at her own thoughts. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. “It’s Alex.” She says when Lena looks at her.

“Answer it. It might be important.” Kara nods as she slides the widget to answer and puts the phone to her ear.

“Hey Al! What’s up?”

“Hi! I wasn’t actually expecting you to answer. I thought Lillian caught you and killed you or something.”

Kara laughs.

“Everything is good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I will tell you all about it later.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Kara rolls her eyes. _I wish._

“Sadly, no.”

“What?”

“It’s the rules.”

“Are you giving me simple answers because Lena is around?”

“Yes.”

“I figured. Do you not want Lena to know your being effected by these rules?”

“Correct.”

Lena looks up at Kara with raised eyebrows. Kara smiled at her.

“But you want to have sex with Lena.”

“Yes, I do.”

“That was a stupid question. Who doesn’t want to have sex on their anniversary?”

“That’s what I said!”

Alex laughs. 

“There’s the Kara I know.”

Kara chuckled. Lena shifts and wraps her leg around Kara’s. 

“I’ll call you later when mom wants you home for dinner.”

Kara sighs.

“Okay.”

“Bye Kar. Try to enjoy your anniversary.”

“Bye Alex.”

Kara hangs up and throws her phone down on the bed next her her. “Everything okay?” Lena asked.

Kara looks down at her and nods. “Yeah. She was just checking on me.” Lena nods as she looks back at the TV. She wants to flip Lena over so bad and ravish her neck but there is a very determined eagle downstairs. 

Lena sits up in the middle of an episode and Kara groans. She dozed off a little and Lena’s warmth felt nice and comforting. “Sorry,” Lena cutely whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just really have to pee.”

Kara laughed. “It’s fine. Just hurry back.” Lena smiled. Her girlfriend is so cute when she’s tired.

Lena leaned over. “Of course.” Lena kissed Kara before standing and leaving the room. Kara sat up and checked her phone. She read Alex’s message and groaned.

**Alex: Mom wants you home and she is not happy about you leaving.**

Kara rolls her eyes.

**Kara: I’m coming…**

Kara throws her phone down on the bed and huffs. Her phone chimed again but she didn’t check it. She rubbed her eyes as Lena came back into the room with a smirk that Kara didn’t notice. “You okay?” Lena asked, sitting on her bed.

“Eliza wants me home.”

Lena pouted. “Really?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah.” 

Lena bit her lip. “Okay.” Kara gave her a chaste kiss, but Lena wanted more. She deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her in.

~~~~~

After five minutes of heavy filthy kissing, Kara was leaving the Luthor home with ruined underwear and a text from Lena that the green eyed beauty told her to check when she was in her car. Kara didn’t think anything of it, she just shrugged and said _okay, I’ll check it then._ Now the blonde is sitting in her mom’s car staring at her phone with her lip caught in between perfect white teeth. Kara though it was going to be a message saying thank you or something for their anniversary, but no. It was a picture of Lena with lots of skin. Lena is sitting on top of her counter with no shirt or bra, one hand in her comfy shorts, and only the bottom part of her face is in view, showing her biting her lip. There is a message with the picture. 

**Lena: Happy anniversary, baby.**

“Fuck.” Kara whispered as she typed a message back to her girlfriend.

**Kara: That is so not fair.**

**Lena: I think it is.**

**Kara: Did you even have to pee?**

**Lena: No.**

**Kara: Lena!!!**

**Lena: Yes.**

**Kara: I want you.**

**Lena: Nothing was stopping you all day.**

**Kara: Uhh your mom.**

**Lena: That didn’t stop you before.**

Kara groans.

**Lena: I want you so bad, Kara.**

**Kara: I haven’t left yet.**

Lena shakes her head.

**Lena: Go home before we both get in trouble.**

**Kara: How are you just gonna tease me like that and then tell me to go home?**

**Lena: Because I can.  
Lena: I love you.**

**Kara: I love you too, tease.**

Kara puts her phone in her pocket and starts the car.

~~~~~

When Kara got home, Eliza was waiting for her in the kitchen. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she had a scowl plastered on her face. “Where’s Alex?” Kara asked as if she didn’t just come home after being somewhere she knew she wasn’t supposed to be.

“She went out with Maggie. Where have you been, Kara?” Eliza asked with a sharp but calm tone.

“I went to Lena’s so we could spend our anniversary together.” Kara says, taking off her jacket.

Eliza nods. “And you thought it was wise not to tell anyone where you were going?”

“I told Alex.”

“Hmm, I didn’t know Alex was your mother.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I didn’t tell you where I was going because you would’ve said I couldn’t.”

“Exactly. Do you know what being grounded means?”

“It’s our anniversary, mom!”

“That doesn’t matter, Kara! You are grounded every day! Special occasions included.”

“Why the hell are you being so hard on me? I made a mistake and I’m sorry! Why are you acting like a robbed a bank or something?”

“I’m being hard on you because I want you learn that life isn’t all about sex!”

“I never thought it was! Just because you caught me and Lena doesn’t mean my life revolves around sex! I know the values of life! You didn’t have to see your home blow up right in front of you when you were nine! So, don’t come at me talking about the values of life! You don’t know what it feels like to be that weird kid that’s new to the perfect family. You don’t know the feeling of being an outcast and that you ruin everything because you aren’t like everyone else. I know the values of life, okay? I know the amazing things and the bad terrible things life can bring. And just because you caught me one day going down on my girlfriend doesn’t mean I forgot my values! I’m a fucking teenager! Having sex is what we do. So sorry if that is a hard concept for you, but it happens.” Kara lets out a huff of breath as Alex walks into the house slowly. A hot tear runs down Kara’s cheek as she stares at her mother.

Eliza is speechless. “I-I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Of course, you are. You’re always sorry, mom.” Kara storms off and goes upstairs. She has forgotten all about Lena’s picture. She just wants to curl up on her bed and go to sleep.

“What just happened?” Alex asked, walking into their room.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Alex nods. “Okay.” She takes off her jacket and sits down on her bed.

“How was your date with Maggie?” Kara asked, sitting up in her bed.

“Oh, it wasn’t a date. Maggie just wanted some company while searching for police academies.”

Kara nods. “Cool. Did she pick one?”

“Not yet, but she found a couple she liked. They’re very far though, which sucks but I’m happy for her.”

“Lena is going all the way to MIT.” Kara says, sadly.

“Damn, Massachusetts?”

“Yep. Massachusetts.”

“I’m sorry, Kar.”

“It’s whatever. I knew we wouldn’t be near each other for college. But now since we graduate next week it’s all kinda hitting at once, you know?”

“I feel ya.”

~~~~~

The girls get ready for bed and lay down in their beds. Kara lays on her back and looks up at her ceiling. She can hear Alex’s slow heartbeat and it soothes her.

She huffs. “Some anniversary.” She whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and LAST chapter: Graduation and leaving for college, maybe.
> 
> The journey is ending. Thank you guys for all the love in the comments and kudos. It means so much to me. Also, next chapter will be a time jump of 1 week.
> 
> Last update will be either Friday or Monday.


	53. The Last Hurrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 1 WEEK

It has been a week since the whole Kara-leaving-without-permission-to-celebrate-six-month-anniversary-with-Lena-who-she-isn’t-allowed-to-see debacle. Before Eliza and Kara talked and Eliza took off the handcuffs of punishment, the Danvers home was very tense. Kara and Eliza weren’t talking to each other for days, Kara still wasn’t allowed to see Lena on her free time and after assisting Cat, which Kara stopped going because she is going to college and Cat understood and sent Kara on her way. 

~~~~~

_“Hey Ms. Grant, can I talk to you for a second? If you have time.” Kara walks into Cat’s office with a few folders that Cat told her to file. Cat looked up from the form she was scribbling on and looked up at the nervous blonde._

_“Of course, Kara. What’s up?” Cat put down her very expensive looking pen and intertwined her fingers on top of her desk. Kara smiled as she walked fully into the office. She walked up to Cat’s desk and sat in the seat that was across from the older blonde. She placed the folders on her lap and looked down as she fiddled with her glasses, which Cat caught on earlier in the assisting that she does that when she’s nervous about something. “What is it, Kara?”_

_“Umm, as you know, I am graduating in a few days and I wanted to know what to do since I’m going to college.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Kara furrowed her brow as she thought on what she meant. “Like, do I still come here and go to college or do I just go to college and leave here.”_

_“Kara, this is an internship. You can leave whenever you like.”_

_Kara huffs out a breath. “Oh okay.”_

_Cat chuckles. “Do you have colleges you would like to attend?”_

_Kara nods. “Stanhope and NCU.”_

_“Both?”_

_Kara nods again. “Yes, both schools have an amazing arts program.”_

_“What are you going to be studying to be looking into an arts program?”_

_“I’m majoring in arts and marketing.”_

_“That’s great, Kara. You are going to move through life doing amazing things. And if you’re lucky, you can land here and become my permanent assistant here at Catco.”_

_“Really?”_

_Cat nods. “Mhm. If you want, of course.”_

_“Uhh duh, I want!” Kara says, overwhelmed with happiness._

_Cat chuckles. “It’s yours. I will have some fill-ins while you’re in college though.”_

_Kara nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Ms. Grant.”_

_“Of course. You are a very fine assistant and I think we will work very nice together. Now don’t you have files to tend to?” Kara smiled as she stood. She left Cat’s office and went to go file those reports._

~~~~~

That was the last time Kara and Cat actually talked. Kara kinda missed her. With all the college applications, graduation parties and practices, and getting the room packed Kara has been one busy bee. She never has time to talk Lena because Lillian is keeping her busy with college applying and getting her room packed as well, so life has been a little on edge lately. Eliza and Kara are finally talking to each other again and Kara is off punishment, but Kara and Lena just don’t have the time to see each other let alone talk to each other. When they do talk it’s either a good night call where Lena is falling asleep or she’s half asleep and dozing off mid sentence or it’s a good morning call when they are brushing their teeth. Kara and Lena call it a conversation but if you walk in on one it just sounds like a garbled mess in between spits.

On the other hand, Alex and Maggie have been spending a lot time together since their anniversary. Alex is either driving to Maggie’s apartment, Maggie is coming over to Alex’s house, or just a ride on Maggie’s bike to that outlook they went to before prom. Alex doesn’t want to admit it, but she is going to miss Maggie like hell once she goes to academy. Alex still doesn’t know what college to pick out of the two she got accepted to. She wants to go to NCU with Kara, but Stanford has a great genetic engineering program. 

Decisions, decisions.

~~~~~

 

Today is the day. The day Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Lucy, Vasquez, Winn, and James have been waiting for all year; Graduation. This day has been wracking these seniors brains in all their years of school. Half of them never thought they see the day of them walking across a stage with a diploma in their hands but here they are getting ready for the day. Alex is sitting at her vanity putting on her makeup, Kara is fixing her tie in the mirror while standing behind Alex. Th dress code for the ceremony is students who choose to wear dress pants they have to be black and the dress shirt has to be white with a black tie; bowtie or regular. The school colors are red and blue and the principals and the board didn’t want the colors of the cap and gown to clash with the outfit under. And students who chose to wear dresses they have to be black or white. Graduation isn’t for a few more hours but students have to arrive a little earlier for set up.

“Are you nervous about your speech?” Kara asked, grunting with frustration over her tie. “This stupid tie!”

Alex shakes her head as she applies the last touches of her lipstick. “Let me help you.” Alex stands and slaps Kara’s hands away from her neck. “I’m not really nervous about my speech but ask me again in few hours.”

Kara laughs. “You’re gonna be great.” 

“Thank, Kar.”

Alex is the Valedictorian for the ceremony. She already has her speech prepared and is kinda excited to do it. She remembers the day she became the Valedictorian.

~~~~~

_**“Mr. J’onzz.”** The secretary shrilled from the intercom._

_“Yes.” J’onn yelled back._

_**“Can I have Alexandra Danvers to the principal’s office for a moment, please?”** _

_Maggie and Alex looked at each other like, **‘what the hell is this about?’**_

_“She’s on her way.” J’onn says. The secretary hangs up as Alex stands. Maggie subtly pokes Alex’s right buttcheek and the redhead looks back at her shaking her head._

_“It’s right in front of me.” Maggie says, shrugging._

_“You’re a child.” Maggie poked out her bottom lip and shrugged again. Alex shakes her head and walks away. She leaves the classroom and walks to the principal office. She gets nervous even though she hasn’t done anything wrong. She steps into the office and waits. The secretary looks up and smiles at the redhead._

_“You can head on in, dear.” Alex nods and walks into the principal’s office. Principal Marsdin looks up from her computer screen._

_“Alex! Please, have a seat.”_

_**Her enthusiasm is scaring me.** Alex reluctantly sits down and like she always does when she walks and sits down in this office, she looks over at her picture from freshmen year when she won first place in the science fair. Alex still doesn’t understand why Eliza gave that picture to Olivia, but she was about to leave the school, so it won’t be her problem anymore. “Uhh, am I in trouble?”_

_Olivia shakes her head. “No, of course not.”_

_“Oh. Then why am I here, exactly?”_

_“I want you to do the valedictory speech at graduation.”_

_“I’m the Valedictorian?”_

_The principal nods. “Yes, you are. Your GPA and academics for the school have been amazing. You deserve this spot, Alex.”_

_Alex can’t believe it. It has been a long dream of hers to be Valedictorian at her graduation one day. She shakes her head out of disbelief and because she can hear Maggie call her a nerd._

_“I-I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Keep your words until your speech.”_

_Alex laughs. “Thank you so much, Principal Marsdin.”_

_“Of course.”_

_Alex gets up and leaves the office. She takes her phone out and texts Kara._

_**Alex: I have crazy awesome news! I’ll tell you at lunch.**_

_She walks back into the classroom with a beaming smile. Maggie is focused on a worksheet and doesn’t notice Alex walk in until she smells the familiar sweet scent of her girlfriend. Maggie looks up from her paper. Alex is sitting and practically buzzing with excitement. “Okay, what is it?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Alex, you are obviously happy about something. Tell me.”_

_“It’s nothing, Mags.”_

_“Don’t make me tickle you.” Maggie raised her eyebrow._

_Alex looks at her. “You wouldn’t.”_

_“Don’t tempt me.”_

_Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine. Principal Marsdin voted me as Valedictorian.”_

_Maggie gasped. “What?! That’s great, Alex! Congratulations.” They kiss._

_“Thank you.”_

_“We have to consummate this amazing news.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Celebratory sex is the best sex.”_

_“Is this just an excuse to have sex?”_

_“Of course not.” Maggie smirked._

_Alex shakes her head. “Horndog.”_

_“Only for you.” Maggie kisses Alex on the shoulder and then goes back to her worksheet._

_Alex told everyone else the news at lunch. They went to work that afternoon and the start of the celebratory sex started in the employee bathroom on Alex’s and Maggie’s lunch break after Lucy stole another cake, which she is supposed to pay for, from the fridge and gave it to Alex, then it continued after work up against Maggie’s’ bike, and then the last bits of the events continued and then ended in Maggie’s bedroom. Alex was demur about the bike one, but it was dark, they were in the empty back parking lot of Noonan’s, and Maggie was kissing on her neck and at that point Alex didn’t really care if they got caught if it meant Maggie wouldn’t stop what she was doing. Gratefully they didn’t get caught and went to Maggie’s place after for more fun._

_Let’s just say that Alex was walking funny for a few days._

~~~~~

“Wow, I can’t believe we graduate today.” Kara says from the passenger seat. Kara and Alex are driving to school to set up for graduation.

“Me neither.” Alex says, looking over at her sister quickly before focusing back onto the road.

“I’m scared.”

“To graduate?” 

“To becoming an adult, but that too.”

Alex laughs. “It’s okay, Kar. We got this.” Alex places an assuring hand on the blonde’s knee. Kara smiles.

They pull into the parking lot of National City High for the last time. Alex and Kara spot Lucy, Winn, Maggie standing at Lucy’s car. Lena is walking up to them and James is taking pictures of the students standing around in their cap and gown. Alex parks next Maggie’s bike and they get out the car.

“Hey guys!” Kara says, getting out the car. Alex walks to the other side of the vehicle to join in on the hugs and greetings.

“Happy graduation day.” Lucy says.

“Is that a real thing?” Winn asked with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t kill my joy, Schott.” Lucy replies. Winn looks away and puts his hands up in defeat. James walks back over to the group and says _hi_ to Alex and Kara.

~~~~~

“This is it, guys.” Maggie says, looking around the circle of the amazing people she has met over these few months. Everyone is dressed in their caps and gowns. “Thank you for accepting me into your little group. I’m gonna miss you guys. You aren’t my friends, you’re my family.” The group all _aww._

“Did Alex make you soft, Dimples?” Lucy asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” Everyone bunches together for a big group hug.

“I’ll miss you weirdos.” Lucy says through light sobs.

~~~~~

Dried tears, fixed makeup, and now the students can hear Principal Marsdin talking about the accomplishments of the year. They all stand in a line waiting to walk out and collect their high school diplomas.

“And now, the Class of 2019!”

The crowd claps as the students walk out. They all sit in their assigned seating and listen in on multiple board members talk about their journey through school and life.

The last board member speaks and then he sits. J’onn then stands and starts to call off the first name of the student body. 

“Darla Adams.”

Darla walks up, receives her diploma, and shakes hands with Principal Marsdin and members of the board as J’onn says the next few names. 

“Samantha Arias.” 

Sam walks across the stage as J’onn continues. Alex is next and Maggie smiles as she watches her girlfriend walk up the field.

“Alexandra Danvers.”

“Congratulations.” J’onn says. Alex smiles as she walks by.

The crowd claps and uproar with cheers as Alex walks across the stage. Maggie might be crying, no she is crying. Next up is Kara and Lena is already in shambles.

“Kara Danvers.”

The crowd claps again and Kara can hear Lena cheering as she walks across the stage. J’onn says the next few names.

“Lucille Lane.”

Lucy walks across the stage with a cheery step. J’onn says the next few names.

“Maxwell Lord.”

He walks across the stage as J’onn says the next few names.

“Lena Luthor.”

The crowd cheer and Kara starts to excitedly clap as she walks back to her seat. Lena smiles at her girlfriend as she walks across the stage.

“James Olsen.”

Winn starts to bawl as he watches his boyfriend collect his diploma.

“Get it together, Schott.” Maggie says from the front of the line.

“Sorry, this is a very emotional day. Okay, okay I’m good.”

Alex starts to cry when she sees that Maggie is next. Kara rubs her back and smiles as J’onn calls her name.

“Margaret Sawyer.”

Alex claps through her tears as Maggie walks across the stage. _Maggie looks so tall up there._

J’onn says the next few names.

“Winslow Schott Jr.”

James claps as he starts to cry. Everyone is a wreck by the end of the alphabet.

“Eve Tessmacher.”

J’onn knows her butchered the hell out of her last name. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Eve says, taking her diploma.

“Leslie Willis.” 

Kara subtly rolls her eyes watching Leslie walk across the stage. And last but not least.

“Susan Vasquez.”

The crowd clap and Lucy is crying _again_ as she claps for her partner.

“Now for the Valedictorian speech. Alex Danvers.”

Everyone claps as Alex walks back to the stage to start her speech.

“Hello everyone… What a year…”

~~~~~

Alex finishes her speech and as she leaves the stage Principal Marsdin comes back to the mic for a closing.

“Your speech was amazing.” Kara whispered.

“Thank you.” Alex turned around to look at Maggie. The brunette gave her a thumbs up and winked at her. Alex smiled as she turned back around to the front.

“I give you the Class of 2019!” 

The graduates stand and throw their caps in the air.

This is an end to an era. As the caps fly in the air, the class song plays, and happiness cascade through the crowd, Maggie looks up and takes a breath in. _This year has been one hell of a ride._ She looks down throughout the field and sees her friends and Luisa coming toward her. She smiles as her heart swells.

Friends?

No, family.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soo much for all the kudos and comments. Words can't even express how grateful I am. You stuck with me through my late updates and terrible grammar mistakes and I hugely appreciate it. :) And of course, I am in tears. I can't believe it's over. This was a crazy short last chapter and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Onto college!!!
> 
> The College AU: _NCU?...Stanford?...Both?_ (Do you like the title?)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support. Until next time!


End file.
